Avalon Demon High:Senior Year
by Inu-Gurl07
Summary: They say your senior year of high school is supposed to be your best but no one mentioned the death threats,heartache and tears. I'm just trying to survive and become Inuyasha's mate.Sequel to Avalon Demon High
1. Prologue:Summer Loving

I'M BACKKKKKKK! Inu-gurl07 is back to write ADH:Senior Year. Originally I planned to start posting during the summer but Inuyasha: The Final Act is having its last episode tomorrow and I wanted to honor it by posting the prologue today.

This chapter is short and just sets the scene for where everyone is.

The following songs are used:

I'm in Miami Bitch-LMFAO

Waking Up In Vegas-Katy Perry

When The Sun Comes Down-R.I.O

Paris-Olivia Ruiz

Enjoy and dont forget to review

* * *

Kagome pov

The music started playing and my lips curled up into a smile.

I stretched my body as I lay on the deck and closed my eyes.

_When I step on the scene_

_Yall know me, cause I walk with a limp_

_Like a old school pimp o real o g_

_I'm rocking vans_

_I'm in the sand_

_I've a got a red bull and vodka up in my hand_

_Hay, you're looking kind of cute in that polka dot bikini, giiiiiiiirl_

_Hay, this is what I want to do take of that polka dot bikini, giiiiiiirl_

I opened my eyes and looked at my own polka dot bikini and grinned. In the distance I could hear him singing along with the song.

_Drink all day_

_Play all night_

_Let's get it poppin_

_I'm in Miami bitch_

_Drink all day_

_Play all night_

_Let's get it poppin in Miami bitch_

He moves silently like always so I don't hear him as he walks over to me. He just grabs me by my wrist and pulls me up so now we're standing with only centimeters separating us.

His hands slip down to my ass before the lyrics say so.

_Everybody on smash, smash_

_Hands in the air, air_

_I'm feelin on her ass, ass_

_Like a nigga don't care. Like a nigga don't care_

_I've gotta a plan what's your sale_

_We playing naked twister back in my hotel_

_Hay, you're looking kind of cute in that polka dot bikini, giiiiiiiirl_

_Hay, this is what I want to do take of that polka dot bikini, giiiiiiiiiirl_

_Drink all day_

_Play all night_

_Let's get it poppin_

_I'm in Miami bitch_

_Drink all day_

_Play all night_

_Let's get it poppin in Miami bitch_

_Get your hands up_

_Put that ass up_

_Get your hands up_

_I'm in Miami bitch_

_Put put that ass up_

_I'm in Miami bitch_

_Get yo get yo get yo get yo hands up_

_Put that put that put that put that ass up_

_Get yo get yo get yo get yo hands up_

_Put that put that put that put that ass up_

_Get yo get get yo hands_

_Put put put put that ass up_

_Put that ass up put that ass up_

_I'm in Miami bitch_

_Oooooooooooooooooooooo_

He places a single finger to my lips as the song's volume drops.

_It's Mornin time and the girls still there_

_They lying naked with some asses in the air_

_Anna wants it bad she's got some big kahunas_

_But I say I'll be back gotta get some more coronas_

He lifts me up and my legs automatically wrap around his waist. He holds me close so my chest crashes against his and his gaze falls to look at my "kahunas" I laugh as wrap my arms around his neck.

_Hay, you're looking kind of cute in that polka dot bikini, girl_

_Hay, this is what I want to do take of that polka dot bikini, girl_

_Drink all day_

_Play all night_

_Let's get it poppin_

_I'm in Miami bitch_

_Drink all day_

_Play all night_

_Let's get it poppin in Miami bitch_

_Get your hands up_

_Put that ass up_

_Get you hands up_

_I'm in Miami bitch_

_Put put that ass up_

_I'm in Miami bitch_

_Get yo get yo get yo get yo hands up_

_Put that put that put that put that ass up_

_Get yo get yo get yo get yo hands up_

_Put that put that put that put that ass up_

_Get yo get get yo hands_

_Put put put put that ass up_

_Put that ass up put that ass up_

"_I'm in Miami bitch!" _Inuyasha and I both yell at the same time.

Inuyasha and Kagome

Location: Miami

* * *

Sango pov

_You gotta help me out_

_It's all a blur last night_

_We need a taxi 'cause you're_

_Hung over and I'm broke_

I stumbled out of bed with the worst hangover. The only thing I remember is the sound of the slot machines

_I lost my fake ID_

_But you lost the motel key_

_Spare me your freaking_

_Dirty looks now don't blame me_

_You wanna cash out_

_And get the hell outta town_

_Don't be a baby_

_Remember what you told me_

_Shut up and put your money where your mouth is_

_That's what you get for waking up in Vegas_

_Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes now_

_That's what you get for waking up in Vegas_

_Why are these lights so bright?_

_Did we get hitched last night?_

_Dressed up like Elvis_

_Why am I wearing your class ring?_

I squint my eyes as I walk into the bathroom, damn lights are too bright. I splash water on my face and stared at my reflection in the mirror.

Flashes of last night run through my mind and I smile.

I start to run my fingers through my hair when I feel it. Why the hell do I have a ring on?

_Don't call your mother_

_'Cause now we're partners in crime_

_Don't be a baby_

_Remember what you told me_

_Shut up and put your money where your mouth is_

_That's what you get for waking up in Vegas_

_Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes now_

_That's what you get for waking up in Vegas_

I hear Miroku roll over in bed and start to snore.

_You got me into this_

_Information overload, situation lost control_

_Send out an S.O.S._

_And get some cash out_

_We're gonna tear up the town_

_Don't be a baby_

_Remember what you told me_

_Remember what you told me_

_Remember what you told me_

_Told me, told me, oh yeah_

_Shut up and put your money where your mouth is_

_That's what you get for waking up in Vegas_

_Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes now_

_That's what you get for waking up in Vegas_

I stare at the ring and smile before heading back to join him in bed.

_That's what you get, baby_

_Shake the glitter_

_Shake, shake, shake the glitter_

_Get me some cash out, baby_

_Get me some cash out, baby_

Miroku and Sango

Location: Las Vegas

* * *

Ayame pov

_Time to wake up_

_In every nation_

_Go feel the vibration _

_That takes me away _

_Me people stand up _

_To fight desperation_

_As we're raising, raising _

_Until the break of day_

_Hey I will lift you up _

_We can stir it up_

_Feel the love around _

_When the sun comes down_

"You ready?" Kouga asks me.

I nodded my head and crouch down low.

"Let's go," He said and we both spring into action.

_People give it up _

_'Cause we're rising up _

_Like the sun (like the sun) _

_So hold on _

_I will lift you up _

_We can stir it up _

_Feel the love around_

_When the sun comes down _

_People give it up _

_'Cause we're rising up _

_Like the sun _

_So hold on_

_Right _

_Come share my dream _

_No fussing, no fighting _

_Me love like deep shining_

_All that it way _

_Hey _

_Me people get off _

_To join this foundation _

_As we're raising, raising _

_Until the break of day_

We're running through Floresta da Tijuca.

It's really beautiful only mountains and trees as far as the eye can see.

_I will lift you up _

_We can stir it up _

_Feel the love around _

_When the sun comes down _

_People give it up _

_'Cause we're rising up _

_Like the sun _

_So hold on _

_I will lift you up _

_We can stir it up _

_Feel the love around _

_When the sun comes down _

_People give it up _

_'Cause we're rising up _

_Like the sun _

_So hold on _

I jump into the air and can see our destination in the distance, Pedra da Gavea

We pass the Cascatinha Waterfall and I stare in awe for a second at its beauty.

I look over and Kouga and he smiles at me.

"Better catch up Angel face," He says and started to run faster.

"Oh no you don't." I think as I race to catch up with him.

_Come on down _

_And share all your dreams _

_The time has come _

_To gather the rainbow colors _

_Open up your heart you will see we can _

_Hold on, hold on _

_The road is clear_

_So gather all your friends around and _

_Take them one by one by the hand _

_To a peaceful, lovely place _

_Hold on _

_I will lift you up_

_We can stir it up_

_Feel the love around_

_When the sun comes down _

_People give it up _

_'Cause we're rising up _

_Like the sun _

_So hold on _

We reach the base of the mountain and Kouga wraps an arm around my waist before jumping into the air.

_I will lift you up _

_We can stir it up_

_Feel the love around _

_When the sun comes down _

_People give it up _

_'Cause we're rising up _

_Like the sun _

_So hold on_

At the peak he sits me down in his lap and we watch the sun go down.

"Best Honeymoon ever." I grin.

Kouga and Ayame

Location: Rio de Janeiro

* * *

Rin pov

I shake my hips to the music as I dance by myself on the dance floor.

_Je ne sais par où commencer,_  
_Dois-je vivre la lune ou ma bonne étoile_  
_A tant que la vie finisse par passer,_  
_Ou provoquer le destin fatal_

He comes up behind me and starts to dance along with me.

_Paris dévoile mon amour,_  
_Perdue parmi tous ces gens_  
_Paris delivre mon amour,_  
_Je serai sur le pont des amants_

_Tellement de gens et si peu de regards,_  
_Tellement de gens et si peu de sourires_  
_Jamais le temps de s'offrir au hasard,_  
_Si peu de temps qu'on aimerait en finir_

_Paris dévoile mon amour,_  
_Perdue parmi tous ces gens_  
_Paris delivre mon amour,_  
_Je serai sur le pont des amants_

The music sets me free and I move my body with it, almost forgetting everything but him of course.

_L'attitude un peu lasse,_  
_Elle avance dans la foule,_  
_Sans contraire de la marche_  
_Un bateau ivre sur la houle_

His hands fall to my hips for a second before I feel them being ripped off. I turn to see the unknown man unconscious on the floor and Sesshy standing behind me growling.

_Belle Paris fais-toi géréreuse_  
_Avec ma pauvre âme en peine_  
_Je dirai partout que tu es merveilleuse,_  
_Si tu me trouves un seul je t'aime_

"If you didn't want him touching me you should have danced with me in the first place" I giggle and he growls again.  
I turn so my back is facing and continue to dance, but now on my Sesshy.

_Paris dévoile mon amour,_

___Perdue parmi tous ces gens_

_Paris delivre mon amour,_  
_Je serai sur le pont des amants_.

Sesshomaru and Rin

Location: Paris


	2. Welcome Home

Come on guys have I ever lead you wrong. The prologue wasn't a chapter and I didn't plan on leaving it up for long before posting the first chapter. It was more like calling all Avalon Demon High lovers and you guys know how I love to incorporate songs into my writting which is why I did it the way I did.

Anyway here is the official first chapter and I'll update again soon.

* * *

Staring up at the stars with him had become my favorite thing to do.

My song Oh Star meant so much more to the both of us.

I hummed the tune softly as my eyes scanned the never ending sky.

We were laying on a blanket, on our yacht named Kagome, a couple of miles away from South beach.

My body was draped across his, the night was hot but there was a breeze which caused me to seek body warmth from him.

One of his hands rubbed my lower bare back and the other one was intertwined with my own.

"_Oh star_," I sighed. "_Fall down on me_,"

"I think we should stay awhile longer," Inuyasha whispered into my ear.

"We were supposed to be home two days ago," I reminded him.

"I just want us to stay like this, just the two of us. You know you love being out here on the ocean."

"There are beaches back home," I reasoned,

"This summer was so good to end," He said and started to nibble on my ear which earned a purring sound from me.

We had spent the whole summer on the yacht.

We left the day after the last day of school and hadn't been home since. Spending the whole summer with Inuyasha was like a dream come true.

I woke up to breakfast in bed, then I would shower and get dressed in either a bathing suit or a mini skirt and tank top, after listening to music for awhile Inuyasha would take me to our room, throw me on the bed and kiss me until I told him I was exhausted then would take a short nap. After I woke up, we'd have dinner, watch a movie then go for a little midnight swim before bed.

The next day it would start all over again. It was beyond perfect.

So yes I was sad about having to leave but then again I was sad about not seeing my friends at all.

Kouga and Ayame's plans to spend their honeymoon in American had been changed last minute and they ended up going to RIO. Ayame loved being a wife and I hoped that their first year of marriage wouldn't be as hard as everyone made it sound.

Rin and Sesshomaru were "backpacking" across Europe, soaking up as much culture as they could before Rin had to return for her senior year after which Sesshomaru promised to reconsider Rin's moving into The Takahashi household.

Sango and Miroku were in American as well but on the other side of the country so we didn't get to see them at all. Miroku had convinced Sango to go to Sin City a.k.a Las Vegas with him, how I'll never know but when I did call Sango she seemed to be having a lot of fun.

"I miss everyone," I admitted,

Inuyasha sighed and held me closer to him.

"Once we become mates, I plan to keep you all to myself." He said and nuzzled my neck slightly.

"Ten months twenty seven days and eight hours." I recited.

"Ten months twenty seven days and eight hours until we become mates," Inuyasha confirmed.

He tilted my head up so he could press his lips against mine and I sighed happily.

"We'll go home tomorrow," he said when he pulled away.

"Okay," I said and I rested my head on his chest and started to fall asleep.

* * *

I woke to the sound of him playing his guitar.

My eyes blinked open and I noticed he had moved me to our room.

I got off the bed grabbed my silk robe and slipped it on before following his voice outside onto the deck.

It was twilight, the sun was just about to rise but it was dark enough that the stars could still be seen.

Inuyasha's eyes looked into mine as he started singing.

_Hey there Kagome  
How you liking Tokyo City?  
I'm about five feet away  
And girl, tonight you look so pretty  
Yes you do  
No star can shine as bright as you  
I swear it's true_

_Hey there Kagome  
I think the reason of my existence  
Is to love you girl and if you don't believe me_

_Give this song another listen  
Close your eyes  
Your scent it keeps me hypnotized_

_You, I idolize _

I grinned at the new lyrics Inuyasha added and stay where I am to watch him sing.

_Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me_

_Hey there Kagome  
I know times have been pretty hard  
But just believe me, girl  
Someday it'll just be me, you and a guitar  
We'll have it good  
We'll have the life we knew we would  
My word is good_

_Hey there Kagome_

_I don't know what else to say_

_Besides I love you so much girl_

_And you just take my breath away_

_You are my life_

_Someday we will be man and wife_

_What rhymes with wife?_

_  
__I giggle and Inuyasha smirks_

_Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me_

_Five feet may not seem that far_

_But I can't take it anymore  
I have to be by your side everyday_

_Someday soon you'll be my mate_

_And then we'll start to procreate_

_I pray to god that they all just look like you_

_Kagome I can promise this_

_That we'll look back and reminisce_

_And not have a single mistake to fix_

_We'll be in bliss_

Inuyasha had closed the distance in between us and now was kneeling right in front of me.

_Hey there Kagome  
You know I love it when you kiss me  
One more year and we'll be done with school  
And we'll be making history like we do  
You'll know it's all because of you  
We can do whatever we want to  
Hey there Kagome here's to you  
This one's for you_

_Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me_

Inuyasha put his guitar down and pressed his head to my stomach as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"What you do to me," He repeated and I rubbed his ears tenderly.

Inuyasha stood to his feet and kissed me. We started to move backwards until Inuyasha pushed me up against the side railing.

His hands were on either side of me, leaving me with no place to go not that I was looking for an out anyway.

Inuyasha growled as he pushed me harder against the railing.

"I'm going to miss this most,' He admitted.

"Miss what?" I mumbled under his kiss.

"Missing that the only thing on my to do list is kiss you until you're weak," He sighed.

He hands moved to my hips and he yanked me against him roughly.

"You can check it off," I panted.

Inuyasha's growls became louder and I put my hands to his chest to stop him.

"Stop," I gasped and we both caught our breath.

Since we left Tokyo, Inuyasha had not been taking his meds. Which meant whenever we made out we had to take breaks in between so he wouldn't get too excited and transform.

The rising sun brightened the sky and the light bounced off Inuyasha's amber eyes.

They were still golden, that meant we were in the clear.

I reached for Inuyasha but he pulled back slightly.

"We need to pack," he said and kissed the top of my head before walking away and disappearing inside.

I leaned against the railing and sighed.

He didn't like that fact that we had to be careful. He thought it made him seem weak. But it wasn't just him; I had to be careful too.

I wanted to be Inuyasha's mate so bad; and it hurt to know that we had to wait so long.

I checked my watch.

Well ten months twenty six days and eleven hours.

* * *

We went back to South Beach and drove to a private airport where Inuyasha's jet was waiting for us.

Our yacht wouldn't make it back to Tokyo for another week but I'm sure we'd be so busy we wouldn't really notice it.

I sat next to Inuyasha in the co pilot chair, we hadn't said a word since I stopped him before he would transform.

"I can't take this anymore!" I declared and flipped the auto pilot on.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"You know what?" I said and moved so I was standing over him.

"Yes, we have to be careful and I know that neither of us really enjoy that fact but the fact that you haven't had to take those damn meds should make it worthwhile."

Inuyasha said nothing and I groaned in frustration.

I straddled Inuyasha's waist and moved his hands to rest on my hips.

I moved my hair back to expose my neck and leaned in close so it was right next to Inuyasha's nose.

"Don't you like my scent?" I asked softly and moved my neck so Inuyasha's nose was rubbing against it.

"Kagome stop it,' Inuyasha growled.

"No" I argued. "You actually have a chance to enjoy my scent and you're moping around just because we have to take it slow. Now how about you tell me how much you like it," I said and Inuyasha's grip on my hips tightened.

"You don't understand how much it hurts to smell you and not be able to be your mate."

I pressed my body closer to his and continued to move my neck so his nose was rubbing against it.

"Tell me," I whispered in his ear and I could feel Inuyasha shiver under me.

"It's torture," He admitted.

"Just tell me." I encouraged and began to massage his ear

"I like it," he gulped.

"And you're so sorry," I smiled.

"So sorry," He grinned and kissed my neck.

I purred and Inuyasha continued to kiss my neck.

"I'm sorry my sexy kitten," He growled in a low sexy voice.

I caught his lips on mine for a brief second before climbing off of his lap and sitting back down in the co-pilot seat.

"I love you," Inuyasha said as he intertwined our fingers and kissed the back of my hand.

"Love you more," I beamed.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Inuyasha asked.

"As I'll ever be," I said and we stepped out of the car and made our way to the door.

Inuyasha was about to use his key to unlock the door when it was thrown open and we saw Rin's grinning face.

"IT'S YASHA AND KAGOME!" She screamed and tackled me.

I almost fell over as she hugged me so tight I think my brain may have been deprived of oxygen for at least a few minutes.

"That's enough," Inuyasha as he peeled Rin off of me.

"I've missed you so much Kagome," Rin said.

"I've missed you too," I said as I stepped inside the house and was attacked by Ayame and Sango. Then Rin joined in as they all hugged me to death.

"Ow ow ow," I said and pulled away from them.

"Did we hurt you?" Ayame asked.

"No it's my hand," I cringed and cradled my left hand with right one.

"What's wrong with it?" Sango asked.

"I guess it must hurt from wearing this heavy engagement ring all day," I smirked and showed them all, the huge diamond ring that was on my finger.

"AHHH!" They all screamed in delight and we started to jump up and down.

"When?" Rin asked.

"At my birthday party but we didn't get the ring until June eleventh." I smiled and they started to scream again.

"What's all the noise?" Miroku asked as him, Kouga and Sesshomaru came from downstairs.

"YASHA AND KAGOME ARE ENGAGED!" Rin screamed and I walked over to Inuyasha who wrapped his arm around me.

"You're serious?" Miroku asked.

"Of course we are." Inuyasha said and Kouga walked over to shake Inuyasha's hand.

"It'll be nice to welcome you to the married people club," Kouga said and Ayame kissed him on the cheek.

"Congratulations brother," Sesshomaru said and Inuyasha nodded.

"Thanks," He replied and tightened his grip on me.

"Let's see a kiss from the newly engaged couple." Rin smiled and jumped on Sesshomaru's back so she could get a better view.

"Not newly Rin, it's been almost four months-" I started but Inuyasha cut me off as his lips crashed on my own.

I didn't fight it and kissed him back, when he pulled away he kissed my nose and the girls awwed in unison.

"So we have a wedding coming up soon," Rin asked with a huge grin on her face.

"Not for awhile," Inuyasha told her.

"We want to at least get half way through senior year," I smiled.

"Tell us how it happened," Sango said.

"How about we hear about your summers first," I replied.

"We should order food," Rin suggested.

"Pizza," I smiled. "With-

"Chocolate ice cream with brownies." Inuyasha finished for me and I nodded.

"Let me go to the store," He smiled and kissed me on the nose again before leaving.

I walked up the stairs behind the other girls and we entered the studio.

I couldn't help but smile to myself, it had been such a long time since I had stepped foot in it.

"Kagome let us see the ring again," Rin squealed and I offered her my hand.

"Whoa Yasha doesn't play," She said examining the huge rock.

"Tell us how it happened," Ayame pleaded.

"You first," I grinned.

"Sango got married." Rin blurted out and Sango gasped.

"Ayame got arrested." Sango deflected.

"Rin was homeless and stole from people off the street." Ayame said throwing attention back to Rin.

"Okay how about we go one at a time," I said after letting out a deep breath.


	3. Details Details Details

Anybody else wonder what to do with their life after watching the last episode of Inuyasha the Final Act..no just me..Okay then

I thought it was super cute that Kagome called Sesshomaru big brother though :)

I just finished watching another anime(DN Angel) any suggestions on what to watch next.

Hope you see where the prologue ties in now

and don't forget to review

Inu-gurl07

* * *

Inuyasha came back with my ice cream and pizza for everyone. I was curled up on his lap as the girls decided who should tell their story first.

"Ayame should go first because she's the one who had the run in with the law." Rin said.

"You would have had a run in with them too if you got caught," Ayame shot back. "And what about Sango's she's the one that got married."

"You're married," Sango said.

"I wasn't drunk when it happened," Ayame snapped.

"Whoa everyone calm down," I said making the girls quiet down.

"How about I pick," I grinned and they nodded in agreement.

"Sango or should I say Ms. Miroku Tsujitani. You're up"

"Kagome," Sango whined.

"Nope, I choose and you're up first." I said as I fed Inuyasha a spoonful of ice cream.

"Fine," Sango pouted "It's still kinda a blur."

_Flashback Sango pov_

"_Why Sango tonight is our last night in Vegas, don't you think we should go out with a bang?" Miroku suggested._

"_How do you mean?" I asked._

"_You, me and a little thing called gambling." Miroku grinned._

"_Aren't you forgetting that you have to be 21 to gamble."_

"_No, which is why I brought these with me," Miroku said and showed me the two fake ids in his hand._

"_Miroku I thought you would want to do something more private tonight," I said hoping to spend the night just the two of us._

"_Well if you want private," Miroku said as his hand traveled up my shirt. "I could arrange something."_

_I slapped him across the face and grabbed my fake id from his hand._

"_I didn't mean that kind of private you pervert," I hissed with my face turning bright red and slammed the room to their door behind me._

"_Well worth it," Miroku murmured as he rubbed his cheek._

"Miroku are you ever not thinking about sex" I cut in.

"Well when I'm sleeping I guess." Miroku pondered. "But then I dream of it."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and I told Sango to go on.

"So anyway.."

_I went downstairs to the hotel bar and order a vodka sonic. It took about three before I could calm down enough to realize that I should be used to Miroku by now. My boyfriend was a pervert with a one track mind, but he was my boyfriend._

_I was going to go back to the room when I heard Miroku's voice coming from the direction of the craps table. I followed the sound of his voice and pushed through a small crowd that had started to form._

_Finally I was able to see Miroku, shaking the dice in his hand with a set of twins on both sides of him. One holding on to his arm and the other giggling like a fool._

"_Come on 18." Miroku chanted before throwing the dice and the crowd held their breath._

"_18," The stickman confirmed and everyone went wild._

_Including the two girls my Miroku's side. Both of them kissed him on the cheek._

"_Miroku!" I yelled and his eyes met mine._

"_Sango," He smiled as though he was doing nothing wrong._

_I marched over to him and pushed the bimbo twins out of my way._

"_You've come just in time to be my good luck charm," He grinned._

"_We get into a fight and you don't even come looking for me," I yelled and felt all the alcohol leaving my system as I did._

"_I did look Sango and after not being able to find you, I thought I'd make some money and buy something to cheer you up."_

"_Let's go," I said and yanked on his arm._

"_But I'm on a roll Sango see," He said pointing out his chips to me._

"_I'm going to the room are you coming too?" I asked._

"_Two," the stickman said._

"_I meant-"But Miroku already let the dice fly._

"_Two." The stickman said again and the crowd cheered as the stickman pushed the chips to add to Miroku's pile._

_Miroku looked at me sadly with his violet eyes and I moaned._

"_Maybe we can stay awhile but you're still in big trouble." I said and moved to stand next to him._

_He held his hand up with the dice in them and I blew on it for him before he let them go again."_

"_Two," the stickman said and I felt myself smiling._

_Flashback end_

_

* * *

_

"I don't really remember much, all I remember is there was a lot of liquor and the sound of slot machines. I woke up the next day with Miroku's class ring on my ring finger and that when I realized something happened. We won some money, got crazy drunk and kinda got married." Sango said.

"Whoa," I said. "And I thought Inuyasha and I would be next to get married."

"You will be," Sango cried. "We got an annulment. I mean the marriage doesn't even really count."

"For 36 hours it did," Rin sang.

"And those were the best 36 hours of my life," Miroku said which brought a light blush to Sango's cheeks.

"So how much you win," Inuyasha asked.

"Ten thousand," Miroku smiled.

"Rin's next!" I declared.

"Why me?" She asked.

"Because you seemed too happy to pick on Sango, I think it's your turn to be tortured."

"Okay," She sighed. "But I really still think its Sesshy's fault,"

_Flashback Rin pov_

"_Sesshy how about we go out dancing tonight?" I said._

"_No," He said plainly._

"_Why," I asked and my question was met with silence._

"_Okay, so how about we go for a walk." _

_More silence._

"_I'm going for a walk," I said and walked towards the door of our hotel room._

"_Rin," Sesshomaru said._

"_Nope," I said. "You didn't want to talk earlier. I'm going out."_

_And I closed the door behind me._

_I ran to the stairwell and down the steps knowing I had about a minute before he came after me._

_Sesshy is way too protective to leave me by myself._

_I ran out of the hotel's front door only to run into something hard and lean. I looked up and saw Sesshy looking down at me._

"_No fair," I pouted and the corner of his mouth twitched as though fighting off a smile._

_I took his hand and started to lead him down the streets of Paris._

_We were walking when Sesshy pulled me into a café. His grip on my hand was tight and I was starting to lose feeling in it._

_I pulled it loose and he reached for it but I told him I had to use the bathroom._

_I walked over to it and was washing my hands when a fox demon came in._

"_Damn it," She cursed as her purse contents spilled on the floor when she fell._

"_Are you okay," I asked while helping her pick up her stuff._

"_Damn heel broke," She said showing me._

"_I can fix it," I said removing a bobby pin from my hair and taking the shoe from her._

"_You are visiting Paris?" She asked and I nodded._

"_Having fun?" She asked and I shrugged._

_I was happy to be with Sesshy but he barely let me go anywhere._

_I handed her back her fixed heel and she smiled at me._

"_You want to have fun?" She said and I smiled._

"_Oui__" _

"Wait so you're telling me, you left Sesshomaru to go with this girl you just met." I said and Rin nodded.

"For all you know she could have been dangerous," Inuyasha barked as he set into brother mode.

"She seemed nice." Rin said.

"Seemed." Inuyasha scoffed.

"Can I finish my story please." Rin snapped.

"Go ahead." I said.

"Like I was saying…"

_We went to a party and it didn't end until sunrise. I know Sesshomaru must have been looking for me so I switched jackets with another girl._

_That way if he tried to track my scent it would send him off in another direction. At least for a little while._

_Natsuko, the fox demon, told me she didn't really have a home she just bounced around from place to place which I thought was cool._

"_Are you hungry," She asked and I nodded._

_The last time I ate was with Sesshy and that was yesterday morning._

"_I don't have my money with me though." I said_

"_Watch and learn."_

_She walked off and accidently collided with someone. After apologizing she walked back over to me._

"_Watch what?" I asked and she showed me the wallet in her hand._

"_You stole it,' I gasped._

"_Borrowed," She said as she took out a couple of bucks, pocketing them before running off to go return the wallet._

_She came back smiling._

"_Slipped back in his pocket without his noticing." Natsuko grinned._

"_You're turn," She said and I shook my head_

"_I don't know," I begin but the growling of my stomach cut me off._

"_Go on," She said and I walked over to a women who was too busy on her cell phone to see me swipe her purse. I took a couple of Euros from her wallet before setting down next to her and walking back over to Natsuko._

"_And now we eat," She smiled and lead me down the street to a café._

_That night Natsuko took me to a night club to go dancing._

_I was shaking my hips to the music by myself because Natsuko had gone off with a guy to get a drink from the bar._

_A man came up behind me and started to dance along with me. We were only dancing for a little while before he but his hands on my waist and seconds after that I felt them being ripped off._

_I turned to see the man unconscious on the floor and Sesshy standing behind me growling._

_I stood still for awhile and examined him. He was breathing hard and his eyes were a tint of red but he hadn't lost it completely._

"_If you didn't want him touching me, you should have danced with me in the first place." I giggled and he growled again._

_I turned my back to him and started to dance with him. I knew once we got to the hotel he would yell at me for being reckless but for now I was happy to be dancing with my Sesshy._

_Flashback end._

_

* * *

_

"So I was only homeless for like a day and stole from only one person," Rin said. "Ayame just blowing it out of proportion because she knows what she did is horrible."

"So Ayame got arrested," Inuyasha said and Ayame's cheeks started to turn red.

"Kouga did too," She said.

"What did you guys do?" I asked and looked to Kouga who was smiling.

_Flashback Ayame pov_

_Kouga and I only had a few more days left for our honeymoon and I was going to be sad to leave._

_I woke up to him kissing my neck softly._

"_Wake up Angelface," He murmured and I sighed._

"_Five more minutes please," I begged._

"_Nope, the sun's about to set and if we don't leave now we'll miss it."_

_I threw the covers off and walked over to the bathroom to get ready._

_When I came out Kouga was waiting for me and nodded towards our balcony._

_I walked over to it and he grabbed me by the waist before jumping off of it._

_He touched down and he let me go._

_Our hotel wasn't far from where we were going and once we got there we both stopped walking._

_"You ready?" Kouga asks me._

_I nodded my head and crouch down low._

_"Let's go," He said and we both spring into action_

_We're running through Floresta da Tijuca._

_It's really beautiful only mountains and trees as far as the eye can see._

_I jump into the air and can see our destination in the distance, Pedra da Gavea_

_We pass the Cascatinha Waterfall and I stare in awe for a second at its beauty._

_I look over and Kouga and he smiled at me._

_"Better catch up Angel face," He says and started to run faster._

_"Oh no you don't." I think as I race to catch up with him._

_We reached the base of the mountain and Kouga wrapped an arm around my waist before jumping into the air._

_At the peak he pulled me down in his lap and we watched the sun go down._

_"Best Honeymoon ever." I grinned._

_Kouga's tongue ran over his mark, the place he had bit me when we mated, slowly and he pulled my body closer to his._

_His fangs nibbled at my neck and I sighed softly._

"_Ayame," He breathed. "How long has it been?"_

_His hand ran up and down my arm before disappearing under my shirt._

"_A couple of hours." I gasped as one hand started to caress under my shirt while the other stroked my upper thigh._

"_That's a really long time," He said licking from his mark to my jaw._

"_We should get back to the hotel," I panted and Kouga flipped us so I was lying down with him on top of me._

"_That'll take too long," He growled. "And I really need you now."_

_Flashback end._

_

* * *

_

"Public indecency!" I laughed and Ayame's cheeks were a dark red.

"What can we say," Kouga smirked and got a thumbs up from Miroku.

"I-I-I'm married," Ayame stammered. "I should be able to be with my husband without people judging me.

"Oh we're not judging," Rin giggled. "We just think it's funny. Tell Kagome how it was a troop of boy scouts who saw you guys."

I choked on the spoonful of ice cream in my mouth and Inuyasha patted me on the back.

"Boy scouts!" I laughed and Ayame's face turned even redder.

"It was embarrassing," Ayame cried. "They could see pretty much everything."

"What a beautiful sight it must have been," Miroku sighed which earned a slap from Sango and punch from Kouga.

"I covered you up before they saw much," Kouga said and pulled Ayame into his lap. "Your body is just for me Angelface, I wouldn't let anybody else get to enjoy the view."

Ayame's face was the color of her hair and I laughed loudly.

"Wait until you and Inuyasha become mates," Ayame yelled. "We'll see you easy it is for you to say no."

I stopped mid laugh while Rin and Sango started to laugh even harder.

I looked at Inuyasha who had his arms wrapped around me and my body shivered at the thought of mating with Inuyasha.

Inuyasha shifted uncomfortable under me no doubt because he was thinking the same thing.

"So we told you our stories, now tell us how it happened." Rin said and I looked at Inuyasha who was now smiling.

"Well." I began..


	4. Marry Me

The song is Marry Me by Train

Read and Review.

* * *

"Kagome spit it out damn it," Rin said and for a second she reminded me of Inuyasha.

"I mean please spit it out," She smiled.

"Should we tell them?" I asked Inuyasha. "They have been waiting patiently."

"I don't know we could make them wait awhile longer." He said.

"I swear I'll kill you both," Sango snapped.

"Fine," I smiled.

"You start babe," I told Inuyasha and he nodded.

**Flashback Inuyasha pov**

**Kagome and I laid on our yacht, staring up at the stars.**

**Kagome's soft fingers were running over the tattoo on my arm that had her name on it while I used my claw to trace the outline of my own name tattooed on her lower back.**

**I wasn't that happy about the tattoo when she got it but now I thought it was necessary. It was an unofficial mark since I couldn't give her the official one yet.**

**I knew and she knew that she was my mate. Soon to be anyway. But without a mark, it wasn't official. **

**The tattoo told other men looking at her body that she was mine. That her body belonged to me.**

**Her soft pink lips would only be nibbled on by me. Her delicate fingers would only ever be intertwined with mine. My hands would be the only ones to caress her butt.**

**Thinking of her beautiful body made little Inu stir, which didn't go unnoticed by Kagome.**

"**Seems like my puppy wants to play," She whispered as she straddled my waist.**

**She reached down and kissed me softly. Her hands reached up and started to massage my ears earning a growling sound from me.**

**I gripped her hips and broke away from the kiss only to start nibbling on her neck.**

**The sound of Kagome's purrs sent shivers down my spine.**

"**Seems like my sexy kitten wants to play too," I growled and Kagome's whimper for an answer made me chuckle.**

**I flipped us over in one quick movement and pinned her hands above her head.**

"**Inuyasha?" She questioned but she sounded so far away.**

**I stuck my nose in the crook of her neck and inhaled deeply.**

**Holy shit!**

Flashback Kagome pov

"Inuyasha?" I repeated but he only continued to inhale my scent.

If he didn't watch it he would-

"Damn it" I thought as I saw his eyes. They weren't golden like usual but red instead.

"Inuyasha," I said firmly. "Stop it."

"No," He growled and ripped off my top.

I put a barrier up and Inuyasha bounced right off of it.

I used what was left of my shirt to cover myself and dropped the barrier. I walked over to Inuyasha, whose back was faced towards me.

"Baby?" I asked.

He took off his own shirt and threw it over his shoulder without looking at me.

"I'm sorry," I said after putting it on.

"You're not the one who can't stay in control, what are you sorry for." He growled.

"I'm sorry that right now you can't even look at me," I said before turning to walk inside.

I walked into our bedroom and lay down on our bed. I pulled the covers up to my chin and wrapped my arms around myself as I cried.

I didn't even notice him until he pulled me into his arms.

He kissed my cheeks, his soft lips effectively wiping the tears away.

"I'm sorry Kagome," He whispered into my ear. "I'm sorry for so much."

**Inuyasha pov**

"**You don't have to be sorry, as long as you love me." She replied softly.**

"**I love you," I told her.**

"**I know you do"**

**I rocked her to sleep.**

**I used a claw to trace the outline of her jaw and stopped half way as I remembered prom night in the park.**

**The same claws I was now using to softly trace her face were the ones I had dug into her arms. I remember the smell of her blood on my claws made me sick to my stomach and that night when we got to the hospital I spent two hours trying to wash the scent away.**

**I had hurt her, I let her get hurt. I caused her to cry countless times. She learned that every night of the new moon I was nothing more than a weak human. And despite all of that she loved me for me.**

**I lifted up the back of my shirt which she was wearing and trace the outline of her tattoo.**

**This unofficial mark wasn't enough for me. I need, no she deserved more.**

* * *

**I was standing on the deck, staring absent mindedly at the sky when I felt her slim arms wrap around my body.**

**She pressed her face against my back and kissed me softly on my shoulder blade.**

"**Morning," She whispered.**

**I turned around and pulled her into my arms.**

"**Morning," I said and kissed her on the forehead.**

"**Breakfast?"She asked.**

"**I'll make some while you shower," **

**She held me for awhile longer before pulling away and heading back inside.**

**I watched the ways her hips sway so sensually without her even trying and I couldn't help but grin.**

**By the time Kagome got out of the shower, I had made French toast and set a bowl of fruit next to her plate.**

"**Thanks," She said and took a bit of her breakfast.**

"**I need to go out for a little bit, but I'll be back."**

**Her eyes looked scared for a moment before returning to normal.**

"**Okay," She answered and I squeezed her hand before disappearing to get ready.**

Flashback Kagome pov

Inuyasha took the boat to the docks and told me, he'd be back in a couple hours.

I watched him walk away and thought about last night.

Not being able to mate wasn't easy on either of us but I knew it was harder on him. The demon in him wanted me and Inuyasha was constantly fighting it to stay in control.

After watching some TV and listening to some music for a couple hours. I decided to take a walk on the beach so I put on a bikini and began walking down South beach.

I remembered the night that Inuyasha asked me to wait. Wait one year until that night to become mates.

That night was the same night Inuyasha had Inuyasha had turned full demon and killed Muso. I was scared that he wouldn't come back to me, scared that we wouldn't make it as mates. That thought was always in the back of my mind.

I was walking along the beach when I saw some white rocks that spelled out something.

_Hey you!_

I smiled and kept walking until I saw more.

_You with the brown eyes._

I looked around to see if the person who had done it was still around but the beach was virtually empty.

The next stones were farther off in the distance and I ran over to them and read the next message.

_Follow me --_

I followed the arrow and was getting further and further the boat. I wondered if I should turn back. Inuyasha should have been back by now.

_Keep walking_

I decided to listen to the stones and kept walking. I walked up to the next message and felt like a fool for following the messages so far.

_Tricked ya :)_

I turned around to go back but tripped over something.

I looked to see what caused me to fall and saw a bottle half buried in the sand with paper rolled up inside of it.

I yanked at the bottle a couple of times before I got it free.

I took off the cork and dumped the message it.

As it fell into my lap it was the first time I noticed the ring around the paper.

I looked around again and confirmed no one was around.

The diamond was breathtaking. I wondered who was stupid enough to leave such an expensive ring in a bottle. I looked at the ring and compared it to the promise ring Inuyasha had given me during Spring break.

They looked the similar only the other ring made diamonds on the side that were shaped like a butterfly and the center one was much bigger. A lily shaped diamond.

I held the ring in one hand as I finally unrolled the paper and read the message.

_Marry Me_

I don't know how he managed to get in front of me without me noticing but when I looked up there he was kneeling next to me.

"Inu-"I started but he cut me off.

He was holding my guitar and he started to play.

_Forever can never be long enough for me__  
__Feel like I've had long enough with you__  
__Forget the world now we won't let them see__  
__But there's one thing left to do_

_Now that the weight has lifted__  
__Love has surely shifted my way__  
__Marry Me__  
__Today and every day__  
__Marry Me__  
__If I ever get the nerve to say__  
__Hello in this cafe__  
__Say you will__  
__Mm-hmm__  
__Say you will__  
__Mm-hmm_

Inuyasha hadn't looked me in the eye since he had come; his eyes were just fixed on his fingers as he played.

_Together can never be close enough for me__  
__Feel like I am close enough to you__  
__You wear white and I'll wear out the words I love__  
__And you're beautiful__  
__Now that the wait is over__  
__And love and has finally shown her my way__  
__Marry me__  
__Today and every day__  
__Marry me__  
__If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe__  
__Say you will__  
__Mm-hmm__  
__Say you will__  
__Mm-hmm__  
_

_Inuyasha paused for a second and I was trying to look at him through teary eyes._

_Promise me__  
__You'll always be__  
__Happy by my side__  
__I promise to__  
__Sing to you__  
__When all the music dies__  
_

_And marry me__  
__Today and everyday__  
__Marry me__  
__If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe__  
__Say you will__  
__Mm-hmm__  
__Say you will__  
__Marry me__  
__Mm-hmm_

Tears were running down my face as he finished singing and he set my guitar down.

He carefully took the ring from my hand and repositioned himself so he was on one knee.

"Marry me Kagome," He said looking into my eyes for the first time. I stared into his gentle amber eyes, and they looked different somehow. The sun was starting to set so it was bouncing off the champagne colored orbs; making them twinkle like never before.

My own eyes began examining his whole face. The way his nose twitched slightly, his ears were flat against his head as he waited for an answer and his lips were pulled back not in a smile but not in a frown either. I had been admiring him for so long I had forgotten that I had yet to say anything.

"Yes, yes of course yes."

He pulled me towards him and kissed me.

Both his hands cupped my face, my own were gripping his shirt tightly as if though if I didn't he'd slip away.

He grinned as he pulled away from the kiss and took my left hand.

I laughed while the tears continued to run down my face and he slipped the ring unto my unsteady hand.

"I love you," He sighed.

"I love you too," my voice breaking as I said the words.

Inuyasha pulled me into his lap and we sat on the beach for a long time.

Neither of us saying anything, neither of us having to.

Flashback End

* * *

By the time I had finished the story the girls were on the edge of their seats.

"Aw Yasha," Rin cooed. "That was so cute."

"Let's see the ring one more time," Sango said and I extended my hand.

I had moved my promise ring over so it was now with my engagement ring. The only thing missing was the wedding band, and once I had it I would never take any of them off. They told our story.

After sharing more summer stories, I asked Inuyasha to take me home.

I hadn't seen my family in almost three months and I missed them.

"Movie at my place tonight," Sango reminded me.

"We'll be there," I said and waved goodbye to everyone before going outside.

"Excited?" Inuyasha asked as we drove over to my house.

"Not really, I just missed them that's all." I said and he nodded.

When we pulled in front of my house I only had one foot of the car before the front door of my house and thrown open and Sota came running to give me a hug.

He came rushing at me so fast, I hadn't been able to hold my ground and we both fell to the grass.

"Kagome!" He smiled and I rolled over so I was pinning him down.

"You're still not big enough to pin me," I smiled. "But you're getting there."

By the time we stood up, my mom and grandpa had joined us.

"Kagome," My grandpa said as he pulled me into a hug. "Welcome home."

"Thanks grandpa," I smiled.

""Kagome," my mom said.

Something was wrong with her voice so I turned to look at her and her eyes were focused on my hand.

My left hand. The ring finger on my left hand.

"Well," I started but she swayed to the side and fainted.

Luckily Inuyasha grabbed her before she hit the ground.

I looked around and smiled.

"It's good to be home." I sighed.


	5. Back on your Meds?

Inuyasha carried my mom inside and laid her down on the couch.

"I'm going to put my bags upstairs," I told my grandpa and he nodded.

I opened the door to my room and squealed, dropped my luggage at the door and run over to jump on my bed.

"I missed you bed," I said as I hugged a pillow.

"You keep saying you missed all these things and I'm starting to think you didn't have fun with me on the boat," Inuyasha said from the doorway.

I shook my head as I sat up.

"We've had a lot of good things happen here." I said. "And even some bad things, but this bed holds a lot of memoirs.

Inuyasha walked over to the bed and sat down next to me.

"What kinda good things?" He asked while running a finger up and down my arm.

I climbed into his lap and leaned in close.

"Not as much good things that will happen in _our_ bed." I said emphasizing on_ our_.

"Oh really," He whispered.

"Really," I said and leaned in to press my lips against his.

They barely touched his before I heard my mom scream my name.

"KAGOME! COME DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Inuyasha covered his ears and my eyes got wide.

"Huh, maybe you should come back later." I suggested.

"You're my future mate, we should face this together." Inuyasha said standing up and setting me down next to him.

I took his hand and we started to walk towards the stairs.

When we got to the end of the stairs my mom was already waiting for us.

"What is this?" She asked holding up my hand with the ring on it.

"Well the first one is a promise ring remember I showed it to you before," I said.

"I'm not referring to that one," She huffed.

"Well the other one is a-" I wasn't sure how to but it.

"It's an engagement ring." Inuyasha finished for me and my mom's face looked pale.

"Engage-engagement." She stuttered.

"I've asked Kagome to be my mate and she said yes."

"Mate?" My mom questioned.

"Wife whatever," Inuyasha said. "However you say it, Kagome and I are going to spend the rest of our lives together because I love her and she's the only one for me."

I looked at Inuyasha and back at my mom. They were staring at each other and you could honestly cut the tension with a knife.

I was worried how my mom would react. If she disapprove would Inuyasha and I would be like Romeo and Juliet, or maybe a Jack and Rose from Titanic, Tristan and Isolde.

Why did all epic love stories have a sad ending?

"Kagome."My mom said which snapped me back to reality.

"Congratulations!" She cried and threw her arms around both me and Inuyasha.

"Huh?" I said and when she pulled back from the hug I could see she was crying.

"I'm so happy for you," She said wiping away her tears.

"You're not mad?" I asked.

"Of course not. When I got engaged to our father everyone said we were too young and we wouldn't last. They were wrong." She sighed and brushed away more tears.

She turned to look at Inuyasha and her facial expression changed to very serious very quickly.

"You'll take care of her of course," She said and Inuyasha nodded.

"I'll protect Kagome no matter what," He said.

"I'll be happy to have you as a son." My mom said and Inuyasha looked taken back.

"Thank-" His voice broke off for a second. "Thank you."

I heard whispering and my mom rolled her eyes.

"You two can come in now," She said and Sota and my grandpa appeared from inside the kitchen.

"Well don't just stand there," My mom said. "Congratulate them."

My grandpa walked over and gave me a hug while Sota jumped on Inuyasha's back.

"I've always wanted a big brother." He beamed.

"Well you got one kid," Inuyasha said and ruffled Sota's hair.

"You're destined for great things Kagome," My grandpa said, making me turn my attention back to him. "You were born with greatness and you will have hard times; but promise you won't let it affect the love you've found."

I nodded my head and he smiled.

"Congratulations," He said and I thanked him.

My mom clapped her hands together and beamed at Inuyasha and me.

"When's the wedding?"

"June 1" Inuyasha and I said at the same time.

"Oh we have so much to do," My mom smiled "Starting with an engagement party."

I looked over at Inuyasha and he looked back at me.

We never planned making a big deal out of it.

"I'm so excited," My mom said as she ran out of the room, no doubt to start planning it.

"Well I'm not going to tell her," Inuyasha said.

"She seems so happy," I said.

"A party would be nice," Inuyasha smiled and I kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you," I sighed.

Inuyasha and I went back up to my room and lay down on my bed.

"She said she'd be happy to have me as a son," Inuyasha whispered and I lifted my head off his chest to look him in the eyes.

"I can't even remember the last time; I was referred to as someone's son." He said and I wrapped my arms around him.

He barely talked about his parents. I had seen a picture of them once and it was only by accident. It had fallen out of a book in Inuyasha's room.

"You're so lucky Kagome," He told me. "To have a family that cares for you the way yours does."

"You have a family too," I told him. "You have Sesshomaru and you have Rin, and you'll always have me."

He kissed me on the forehead and I place my head back on his chest.

Inuyasha and I lay in bed for awhile before going deciding to head over to Sango's.

We walked over to my balcony and Inuyasha wrapped his arm around my waist before jumping off. I giggled as we touched down.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"Haven't done that in awhile," I smiled and he grinned that grin which left me weak.

We walked down to Sango's place and made it there in a few minutes.

Miroku opened the door for us.

"If it isn't the happy couple," He said when we walked inside.

We walked into the living room and the whole gang was there.

"Hey guys," I said and Inuyasha took a seat on the couch next to Sesshomaru before pulling me into his lap.

"How did your mom take it?" Sango asked.

"She fainted but she's happy for us. She already started planning an engagement party."

"Aww," Rin sighed. "I wanted to plan one."

"You didn't plan one for us," Ayame shouted.

"Well you didn't give me much time did you, plus you had the best bachelorette parties a girl could ask for so be quiet." Rin snapped.

"Well I'm sure my mom could use some help," I offered Rin and she smiled widely.

"So what are we watching?" Inuyasha asked.

"Shutter Island," Miroku said as he turned the lights down and Sango pressed play.

I curled up as much as I could in Inuyasha's lap and buried my face in his chest.

He placed a hand on my back and I closed my eyes.

The movie finished and I tried to recover from the mini heart attack I had.

"So creepy" I shuddered and Inuyasha nodded.

"It's okay babe, I'm going to take you home." He said and hoisted me onto his back.

"We'll see you guys later," Inuyasha said and I waved goodbye before he went out the door.

"What's on the agenda for tomorrow?" I asked Inuyasha.

"I got work and I'm pretty sure you're going to be planning the party with your mom."

"School is next week; do you want to do it before or after?"

"It's up to you babe," Inuyasha said as he jumped on my balcony.

We collapsed on my bed and Inuyasha pulled the covers over both of us after turning off the light.

"She would have liked you," Inuyasha said after awhile.

"Who?" I yawned.

"My mother," He said and I stilled.

"What was her name?" I whispered.

"Izayoi,"

"That's a beautiful name,"

"Kagome,"

"Yes,"

"I love you," He said and kissed the top of my head.

"I love you too Inuyasha," I sighed and fell into a comfortable slumber.

* * *

I woke up the next day to the feel of Inuyasha nuzzling my neck.

"I have to go okay," he said and I rolled over to wrap my arms around him.

"Already?" I asked and he nodded.

I tilted my head up to kiss him then nodded.

"I'll see you later," and before I knew it he was gone.

I spent another hour in bed before Rin burst into my room.

"Rise and Shine!" She shouted and threw the blinds open so the room was flooded with light.

"Five more minutes mom," I said throwing a pillow over my head.

"No, it's time to get up," I heard my mom say.

"Mom?"

"We have to start planning Kagome, so get up and meet us downstairs." Rin said and both she and my mom exited the room.

I slowly kicked the covers off and went to the bathroom. After brushing my teeth, showering and running a comb through my hair I got dressed in a black tee that said kite runner and jeans then walked into the kitchen where my mom and Rin were sipping coffee.

Weird.

"There you are." My mom said and Rin got up to get me a cup.

"Hi," I yawned.

"So we were thinking where do you want to have it, we could rent a hall at a hotel or the university." She started and Rin handed me the cup.

I took a long sip and was trying to think.

"We don't have to make a big deal out of it," I said finally. "We could just have it here."

"Nonsense," My mom said.

"Come on Kagome, you can pick almost anywhere. Where do you want it to be?" Rin asked.

I sipped my coffee and tried to think of a place that meant something both to me and Inuyasha.

"The park," I said.

"That park? Kagome so many bad things have happened there." My mom said.

"It's where I first saw Inuyasha, it's where he hurt me for the first time, and it's where he took an arrow that was meant for and acted the way a true mate does. It's the park, or we're not having one at all."

"The park it is." Rin smiled and my mom nodded.

"We'll have to get a caterer probably someone who does barbeques and send out invitations and"

"I'll let you guys get to work," I said cutting Rin off and walked back up stairs to my room.

I was falling back asleep when my cell started to ring.

"Hello," I yawned.

"Don't tell me your still in bed babe," Inuyasha said and I grinned.

"I'm in bed, but it would be so much more enjoyable if you were in it with me."

"Papa has to work," Inuyasha joked.

"But mama's lonely," I whined.

"What are you wearing?" Inuyasha asked.

"Am I talking to Inuyasha or Miroku?" I questioned and Inuyasha laughed.

"I'll see you as soon as I can," He said.

"Okay, bye." I sighed and hung up the phone.

Out of boredom I decided to take a run through the park, so I changed into some running shorts put on some sneakers and grabbed my iPod.

When I got to the park I both cringed and smiled.

The park held a lot of memoirs. I could point out the tree I was tied to while Kikyo and Naraku tortured me, I could show you the exact patch of grass I laid on after Kageromaru attacked me and I would never be able to forget where me and Inuyasha laid when we "died".

The park was where I first saw Inuyasha and I first realize my own strength it, like the rings on my fingers, were a part of our story.

I ran for awhile before going to my boulder and climbing on it.

In a year I will be Inuyasha's mate, I would have already moved out of my house and I'll be graduating high school.

Inuyasha told me before once we became mates, he won't want to share me anymore and I wondered just how that worked.

Kouga didn't have much trouble sharing Ayame; at least it didn't seem like it.

After spending an hour thinking about what it would be like to be mates I decided to head home. When I got there Rin was gone and the only person home was Sota.

"Where are mom and grandpa?" I asked.

"Grandpa's at the university and Mom and Rin said something about decorations."

"Great," I mumbled and walked up the stairs.

I opened the door to my room and wasn't surprised to see Inuyasha lying on my bed.

"Hey," He grinned and my knees buckled.

"Hi," I sighed.

"You okay?" He asked sitting up and I nodded.

He walked over to me and wrapped one arm around my waist while cupping my cheek with his other hand.

He pressed his lips lightly against mine and I placed my hands on his chest.

"You okay?" He asked again.

"Perfect now," I said and hugged him before pushing him back. "Let me shower, I smell like sweat."

"You have the best smelling sweat I've ever smelled." Inuyasha grinned and I rolled my eyes with a smirk on my face before heading to the bathroom.

When I entered my room again Inuyasha sprang to attention. I was wearing one of the pj's he got me when we went to America for spring break, a red satin romper with black lace.

"Kagome," Inuyasha groaned as I straddled his waist.

"Yes," I said innocently.

I started to kiss Inuyasha's neck and he growled slightly.

I reached up to massage his ear but his hand caught my wrist and pulled it away. He flipped us around so he was lying on top of me and kissed my nose before jumping off of me and leaving via the balcony.

I sat up and tilted my head to the side in confusion.

What just happened?

* * *

**Inuyasha pov**

**I refused to transform in front of Kagome anymore. She shouldn't have to fear for her life every time we started a hot make out session.**

**I got home and Sesshomaru was waiting in my room for me.**

"**What do you want?" I asked. "I'm not in the mood."**

"**What did I tell you about acting like a rabid beast?" He said coldly.**

"**I'm really not in the mood" I said.**

"**You're putting her in danger; you're acting like a horny teenager who can't control himself only you're forgetting that you are half demon. And that half of you wants to mate Kagome; badly enough that it could and will take over you if you are not careful."**

"**I know this already," I barked.**

"**If you mate with her as a demon-" **

"**Shut up already. Damn what is this an after school special. I can't mate with her when I'm full demon because I won't have any control. I'll end up hurting her. I know that. But what do you want me to do, break up with her until we become mates?"**

"**I want you to start taking your medication again." Sesshomaru standing up and making his way to the door.**

"**I can't smell her when I do. I hate that damn shit."I said softly.**

"**You may hate it but it's the difference between becoming her mate the way you want and your demon forcing yourself upon her." He said and then he was gone.**

**I walked over to a wall and put my fist through it.**

"**Damn," I murmured before walking over to my bed and pulling out a box from underneath it.**

**I sat on the edge of my bed and opened the box.**

**I twirled some off the ****Mishima-saiko in between my fingers before I started chewing on it.**

**I hated not being strong enough. But I had to protect her, from myself.**


	6. Fiancée Troubles

I see im gettiing more of my ADH readers back.

It's nice to hear from you guys again :)

But you want this one to be longer, i'm not even sure how i could begin to do that.

But i'll try.

Oh and i really do want to point out this is a sequel just case some of you guys didn't catch that yet.

The songs in this chapter are Be Be your love by Rachael Yamagata and Lullaby by Chase Coy.

Dont forget to review.

* * *

I woke up the next morning and instantly checked my phone. I had hoped Inuyasha had called me while I was sleeping but I had no missed calls.

I walked downstairs to get breakfast and my mom was sitting at the counter.

"Morning mom," I yawned.

"Oh Kagome, everything is almost set. The party is on Saturday and your friends are coming in on Friday."

"My friends?" I questioned.

"Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka of course." My mom said and I smiled.

"Really, they're flying in?" I beamed.

"Yes, you'll have to go get them from the airport but they will be here."

I went around the counter and gave my mom a hug.

"Thanks mom," I said and couldn't wait to see my old friends again.

"Oh and that other friend of yours in coming too." She said.

"Other friend?" I asked as I pulled away slightly to look at her.

"Hojo, he's coming as well."

"Inuyasha's just gonna love that" I mumbled.

But then again maybe it wouldn't be so bad, last I heard Hojo and Eri were going to become a couple.

"Well I have to go make sure some things are in order." My mom said pulling away from the hug completely.

"Hey mom," I said before she walked away.

"Yes," She said as she grabbed her bag.

"Thank you," I smiled and she smiled back.

"Anything for my only daughter," She said before walking out the door.

I fixed myself a bowl of cereal and while I was eating I stared at my phone waiting for it to ring.

I had expected Inuyasha to at least call if he wasn't coming to come over and tell me what the hell happened last night.

I know we had to be careful when we made out but he left before we even started doing anything.

After waiting for another two hours I decided to go over to his house.

When I got there I knocked on the door and Rin opened it up for me.

"Hi Kagome, I was just going to call you."

"What for?" I asked as I stepped inside.

"Just party stuff but it can wait until later, you came to see Yasha right? He seems really sad; he's been in bed all day."

"Yeah, we'll talk later." I said and started to walk up the stairs to Inuyasha's room.

I pushed his door open and saw him asleep in bed.

I tiptoed as quietly as I could to his bed and climbed under the covers with him.

I lay behind him and wrapped an arm around him before kissing him on the neck.

"Kagome," Inuyasha moaned but I couldn't tell if he was awake or not.

"Mhm Kagome," He moaned again and I continued to kiss him on the neck.

"Inuyasha," I whispered and the second his name left my lips he both pushed me and jumped off the bed.

I hit the floor with a thud and Inuyasha jumped across the room in order to put as much distance between us as he could.

It took him awhile to realize what he did and when he did he ran over to me.

"Kagome are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine," I told him while sitting up and he reached to touch my head, when he pulled his hand back I saw the blood on his fingers.

I must have gotten a cut when my head hit his desk before hitting the floor.

"Inuyasha-"I started but he shook his head.

Inuyasha ran for the door and I jumped up to follow him.

By the time I reached the stairs he was already throwing the front door open.

"Kagome, what happened?" Rin asked but I ran past her without a word.

"Inuyasha!" I screamed as he jumped into the air, disappearing almost into the clouds.

"Fuck!" I cried and kicked up some dirt in Inuyasha's front lawn.

"Kagome?" Rin said in a small voice behind me.

I turned around to face her and she walked over to me.

She raised her hand and I thought she was going to touch the cut on my head but instead she wiped away a tear, I hadn't even realized I had been crying.

"Come inside for tea, Sesshy will go find him." She said and I watched Sesshomaru as he disappeared into the clouds too.

"Tea?"I said and she nodded.

* * *

**Inuyasha pov**

**Damn it. Damn it!**

**Why did she get in bed with me? Why was I such a freaking animal?**

**I made it to the park and was running through the trees when I smelt him.**

"**Go away," I growled.**

**He walked up to me slowly and stopped in front of me.**

"**I said go-"I stopped suddenly when he slapped me.**

**My head whipped back and I staggered slightly.**

"**You're a disgrace." He spat.**

"**I didn't mean to hurt her." I almost whined.**

"**You left her; you left your mate when she needed you. And because of that you are a disgrace." Sesshomaru turned his back to me and what he said next wasn't something I expected. "Our father would be ashamed."**

**Sesshomaru never talked about our dad. Sometimes I thought he only saw me as someone he shared a house with, not a brother. Half brother I mean.**

"**What the fuck did he know about being a mate?" I snapped. "Being a mate means for life and we both know he ain't up hold that otherwise I wouldn't be here."**

**Sesshomaru turned and walked back towards me.**

"**I never was happy about the way you were conceived. As I child I detested your very existence but as he was dying he asked me to look after you."**

**We never talked about our father's death. Sesshomaru just came home from the trap set by the villagers and dad didn't. Sesshomaru told me it was just us two now and I accepted it.**

"**As he was dying I promised to raise you and look out for you. He made sure I did. Being a mate is not only about keeping your mate from falling; it's also about being there to pick them up when they do."**

**That being said he left. I looked down at my fingers which were still slightly stained from Kagome's blood.**

**I wasn't there for her; once again I had failed as a mate.**

**I didn't want to face her. I didn't know how to.**

**Kagome was so fragile and I pushed her off the bed so hard she knocked her head against my desk and started to bleed.**

**The irony is I was trying to protect her.**

**I was sleeping and in my dream Kagome was kissing me and touching me. It felt so good. To damn good, I was on the brink of transforming so I pushed her away.**

**Only my dream was a mix of reality so when I pushed Kagome away in my dream I also pushed her away in real life.**

**When I rushed over to her she said she was fine but my eyes were focused on the crimson color that was leaking down the side of her head.**

**Its bright color contrasted from her pale skin, droplets of blood falling down her face and hitting her shirt.**

**Yet her eyes scanned over me as though she was checking for damage. Her almond shaped chocolate colored orbs looked over me to make sure I was okay.**

**I was pathetic.**

**I ran without a word.**

**And now I had to go back and hope she still loved me.**

**Pray she still wanted to become my mate.**

**Because honestly without her, I'm not sure what I would do.**

**I opened the front door to my house and walked in.**

**Rin appeared from the kitchen and stared at me.**

"**She's in your room," She said softly and I mumbled a thanks.**

**I reached my bedroom door and was about to turn the knob when I heard her faintly start playing the guitar.**

**My ears perked up and I started to listen to my future mate sing.**

_**If I could take you away**__**  
**__**Pretend I was queen**__**  
**__**What would you say**__**  
**__**Would you think I'm unreal**__**  
**__**'Cause everybody's got their way I should feel**___

_**Everybody's talking how I, can't, can't be your love**__**  
**__**But I want, want, want to be your love**__**  
**__**Want to be your love, for real**__**  
**__**Everybody's talking how I, can't, can't be your love**__**  
**__**But I want, want, want to be your love**__**  
**__**Want to be your love for real**__**  
**__**Want to be your everything**___

_**Everything...**___

_**Everything's falling, and I am included in that**__**  
**__**Oh, how I try to be just okay**__**  
**__**Yeah, but all I ever really wanted**__**  
**__**Was a little piece of you**___

_**And everybody's talking how I, can't, can't be your love**__**  
**__**But I want, want, want to be your love**__**  
**__**Want to be your love, for real**__**  
**__**Everybody's talking how I, can't, can't be your love**__**  
**__**But I want, want, want to be your love**__**  
**__**Want to be your love for real**___

_**Everything will be alright**__**  
**__**If you just stay the night**__**  
**__**Please, sir, don't you walk away, don't you walk away, don't you walk away**__**  
**__**Please, sir, don't you walk away, don't you walk away, don't you walk away**___

_**And everybody's talking how I, can't, can't be your love**__**  
**__**But I want, want, want to be your love**__**  
**__**Want to be your love, for real**__**  
**__**Everybody's talking how I, can't, can't be your love**__**  
**__**But I want, want, want to be your love**__**  
**__**Want to be your love for real**___

_**And everybody's talking how I, can't, can't be your love**__**  
**__**But I want, want, want to be your love**__**  
**__**Want to be your love, for real**__**  
**__**Everybody's talking how I, can't, can't be your love**__**  
**__**But I want, want, want to be your love**__**  
**__**Want to be your love for real**___

_**I want to be your love, love, love**_

**I pushed the door open slowly and Kagome turned around to lock eyes with me.**

**She dropped the guitar to the floor and ran over to me.**

**I closed my eyes and waited for the impact of her hand hitting my cheek but instead I felt her jump on me and she wrapped her arms around my waist.**

"**Inuyasha," She cried as she grabbed fistfuls of my shirt and held on tight.**

"**Never do that again, never leave me like that without saying anything" She said in between sobs and I slowly wrapped an arm around her.**

"**I'm sorry Kagome," I whispered and she held onto me tighter.**

"**Just say you love me."She sighed sadly.**

"**I do," I said and kissed the top of her head. "But we have to talk."**

**She nodded and I lead her towards my bed.**

**I sat down and pulled her into my lap.**

"**Kagome, things can't be the same way they were. I can't pretend things haven't changed between us." I started.**

"**W-what do you mean?" She gasped.**

"**I mean that being with you and not being able to mate with you is getting harder day by day. When I look at you or smell you, something starts to build up inside of me and when it gets to be too much I transform. So I started taking my meds again."**

**Kagome wiggled out of my lap and walked around to sit on the other side of the bed.**

"**I know that you have to fight to stay in control and maybe sometime I push to far but I'm sorry. I just want to be close to you."**

**I hated myself, making her feel like it was her fault wasn't what I wanted.**

"**Don't apologize Kagome, because even though I'm fighting to keep the demon inside of me I like it when you touch me, when you kiss me and especially when you rub my ears."**

**She smiled and it hurt because what I was going to tell her next wouldn't make her happy.**

"**I can't sleep over anymore at your house." I blurted out and her smile faded as quickly as it had come.**

"**Why?" She asked so quietly I almost didn't hear her.**

"**I knocked you off the bed because I was having a dream and I was going to transform. I don't want to wake up one night with me on top of you pinning you down."**

**She turned her face away from me for awhile but then turned back and was smiling again.**

**She walked back over to me and took my hand into hers.**

"**We'll get through this," She said softly and rested her head against my shoulder.**

**I hated that it was something we had to get through.**

**

* * *

**

Kagome pov

Inuyasha drove me over to my house in my car. We didn't say anything on the ride over but he was squeezing my hand tightly.

When we got to my house, Inuyasha turned off the car and rested his head on the steering wheel.

He banged his head on it a few times and I knew better than to say anything.

He got out of the car and was around to open my door before I had even taken off my seat belt.

I closed the door and we silently walked to my backyard. Inuyasha scooped me up bridal style and jumped onto my balcony.

He set me down when we landed and I opened the door slightly.

"So," I sighed.

Inuyasha yanked me towards him and hugged me tightly.

I'm not sure why we were being so dramatic. I would see him tomorrow.

But the thought of going to sleep without him was so foreign to me.

I couldn't even recall the last time I had fallen asleep and wasn't in Inuyasha's arms.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He muttered.

"Tomorrow," I confirmed and I went to kiss him on the lips but instead my lips ended on his cheek.

I didn't want to make things harder than they already were.

I waved goodbye as he jumped off the balcony and slipped inside my room.

I took a shower and crawled into bed after turning off all the lights.

I pulled the covers around myself and closed my eyes tightly. I was tired, so why couldn't I sleep.

My eyes opened slightly to stare at the side of the bed Inuyasha usually slept on, it was empty now but I couldn't get myself to sleep on the middle of the bed.

I was still trying to sleep when my phone started to ring.

"Hello," I said softly.

"Go to sleep Kagome," He said and I wondered how he know I couldn't sleep.

"I can't" I said honestly.

"Put the phone next to your head and go to sleep." He instructed and I set the phone down.

As soon as I did I heard Inuyasha singing his song, Lullaby.

_You can rest easy tonight__  
__Everything is going to be alright,__  
__I promise.__  
__Go to sleep and dream of me tonight;__  
__Everything may not be perfect,__  
__But at least we tried._

_So tonight,__  
__Sweet dream and sleep tight.__  
__I've been trying so hard,__  
__Can't get you out of my mind.__  
__And if this is how it has to be,__  
__Just promise you won't forget me,__  
__And I'll leave you with this lullaby__  
__Tonight._

I snuggled up to my pillow and listened to Inuyasha's sweet voice lull me to sleep.

_I know that this hurts you,__  
__It hurts me, too.__  
__I wish there was something I could do__  
__To make this easier for you.__  
__Sometimes it's tough,__  
__Too soon to call it love,__  
__But I wanted to, yeah,__  
__I wanted to.__  
__But it's too late now to say__  
__All the wonderful things that I thought of you._

_So tonight,__  
__Sweet dreams and sleep tight.__  
__I've been trying so hard,__  
__Can't get you out of my mind.__  
__And if this is how it has to be,__  
__Just promise you won't forget me,__  
__And I'll leave you with this lullaby__  
__Tonight._

_

* * *

_

**Inuyasha pov**

**By the time I finished singing I could hear Kagome snoring softly. **

**I turned off the light in my own room and lay down on my bed. I set my phone down on my pillow and let the sound of her breathing lull me to sleep.**


	7. Pups And Cubs

I rolled over and was greeted by a cold side of an empty bed.

My eyes blinked opened and I sighed.

I almost forgot he didn't sleep over.

"Kagome." I heard Inuyasha say and I jumped up and looked around.

"Kagome," He repeated and I looked down next to my pillow was my phone.

"Hello," I said surprised that he was still there.

"Morning sleepy head," He sighed and I felt my whole body relax.

"Morning babe." I said throwing the covers off and getting out of bed.

"How did you sleep?" He asked quietly and I shook my head as though he could see me.

"Are you coming over today?" I asked totally ignoring his question.

"Sure, I have work but I'll stop by after that." He answered.

"Okay, I'll see you later than." I breathed into the phone.

"Kagome," He said softly.

"Yes."

He didn't say anything for awhile and I checked my phone to make sure he was still there; sure enough the seconds were still going.

"I love you," He said finally.

"Love you too," I replied before hanging up the phone.

I just got out of the shower when my phone started to ring again.

"Hello," I answered.

"Hey Kagome," Sango said. "Are you doing anything today?"

"I didn't really plan anything, why?"

"Well Ayame is over here and she wants to go look at some houses for her and Kouga but-"

I cut Sango off.

"Say no more, I'll be over in ten." I said.

"Thanks Kagome," I heard Ayame say in the background.

I put on a hot pink boyfriend beater, jeans and white sandals before grabbing my keys and heading over to Sango's.

When I pulled into her driveway both she and Ayame were waiting on the front porch.

"Where's Rin?" I asked.

"She's with your mom last I heard," Sango said.

"I hope they don't make the party big a deal, Inuyasha and I would be happy if it was just us and you guys."

"It's Rin we're talking about," Ayame added. "Of course she's going to make a big deal out of it."

Attention is not something Inuyasha and I wanted right now.

"So where too?" I asked Ayame.

"Just drive like we're going to the mountains, I'll tell you where once we get close,"

"The mountains?" I questioned. "I thought you guys would be moving closer, not staying in the same area."

"It's important for us to stay close to the wolf pack; Kouga wants someone to be able to watch our cubs."

"Cubs? You guys are talking about babies already" Sango said incredulously.

"He's talking, I'm just trying to hold him off until after high school," She sighed.

"I think you guys will have beautiful pups," I said.

"Cubs," Ayame corrected.

"Huh?" I asked.

"You and Inuyasha will have pups, me and Kouga are gonna have cubs." She said.

"Sorry," I apologized.

Honestly my mind had been on me and Inuyasha's pups, the word just slipped out when I was talking to Ayame.

"No worries," Ayame said. "Your pups and our cubs can play together, wouldn't that be adorable."

"It sure would," I confirmed and smiled at the image of a baby version of Inuyasha and Kouga fighting.

We got to the first house on Ayame's list of perspectives and were greeted by a realtor.

"Hi I'm Akari," She said when we walked up to the front door. "You guys interested in the house?"

"I am," Ayame said. "My husband and I are looking for our first place."

"Congratulations." She beamed. "And will he be joining us today"

"Not today, he wanted me to narrow down my long list before heading out," Ayame smiled and I looked at Sango.

"Exactly how long is her list?" I mouthed to her and she smiled nervously.

"Twenty two," She mouthed back and I know it was going to be a long day.

* * *

Sango and I were swinging on a swing set in the backyard of house number six and I was starting to have flashbacks how picky Ayame was for her wedding.

"Let's go guys," She said from the back door.

"What's wrong with this one?" I asked.

"The second bedroom is two close to the master," Ayame said and Sango and I exchanged glances.

"After what happened to those boy scouts you're taking extra precautions huh?" Sango asked and I covered my mouth with my hand to muffle my laughter.

Ayame's face turned red and she told to hurry up and go to the car.

By the time we finished looking at house number eight, we were hungry so we decided to get some lunch.

We went to Chili's and took a booth near the back to eat in.

"So I was thinking we could get new clothes for school tomorrow." Sango said.

"Shopping," Ayame smiled. "Rin will be happy."

"Sounds fun but I have to pick up my friends from the airport so we'd have to start early," I told them.

"Your friends from your old school?" Sango questioned and I nodded.

"And Hojo," I mumbled and Ayame choked on her drink.

"The same boy you took to the Plain White Tee's concert?" She asked and I nodded again.

"Inuyasha just going to love that," Sango laughed.

"I think he may be dating my friend so it can't be that bad right?"

"I want to be there when he finds out," Ayame said. "Ten bucks says he explodes on the spot."

"No," Sango said. "He's gonna let his anger build up before lashing out. I'll take that bet."

"You guys are really helpful," I sighed just as my phone started to ring.

"Hello," I said when I picked it up.

"Kagome, do you prefer fire or artificial light?" Rin asked me.

"What kind of question is that?" I asked.

"Just answer."

"Artificial, I guess." I said because after Rin set the caf on fire last year I couldn't really trust her with an open flame.

"Perfect, talk to you later." She said and hung up before I could ask any questions.

"House number 9 here we come," Ayame smiled and both Sango and I groaned.

By the time we got to house number 11, I told Ayame we would have to do the other half another day. She wasn't happy about it but accepted it anyway.

After dropping both of them back home, I went to my own house and jogged up the stairs.

I opened the door to my room and saw Inuyasha sitting on my bean bag chair.

"HI," I smiled and he got up and walked over to me.

"Hey," He said and kissed me on my forehead.

"How was work?" I asked and he shrugged.

"Boring," He said taking a seat back on the bean bag and motioned for me to sit in his lap. "What'd you do today?"

"House Hunting with Ayame and Sango, Ayame has very strict standards for her first house," I told him and he laughed while I got comfortable on his lap.

"So I was wondering?" I started. "Will our kids have ears like yours?"

"Do you want them to?" He asked and I nodded enthusiastically.

He grinned and kissed my cheek.

"50-50 chance I guess," He smiled.

"Ayame was talking about her cubs playing with our pups," I told him.

"Ha our pups will be too good to play with anything related to Kouga," He declared and I rolled my eyes.

"Sure hun," I smile and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"What do you want to do tonight?" He asked while rubbing my back.

I thought about my friends coming tomorrow and figured I should tell Inuyasha; but I had to wait until Sango and Ayame were around.

"We should all go out," I suggested. "To the movies or out to eat. Maybe even karaoke."

* * *

"Me first," Miroku said as he grabbed the mic.

We went to a karaoke club called Rising Star; they set us up in a decent size room with a karaoke machine and couches against the wall. A waitress took our order for drinks and left the room.

Miroku selected his song and the music started to play.

"You've got to be kidding me," Inuyasha sighed.

"Very Miroku," I smiled as he started singing the Glee version of the Thong Song.

_This thing right here_

_Is lettin' all the ladies know_

_What guys talk about_

_You know, the finer things in life hehehe_

_Check it out_

_Ooh that dress so scandalous_

_And you know another guy couldn't handle it_

_See you shaking that thing like who's da ish_

_With a look in your eye so devilish_

_Uh ya like to dance at all the hip-hop spots_

_Then you cruise through the crews like connect the dots_

_Not just urban, she likes the pop_

_Cause she was living la vida loca_

_She had dumps like a truck, truck, truck_

_Thighs like what? What? What?_

_Baby, move your butt, butt, butt_

_I think I'll sing it again_

_She had dumps like a truck, truck, truck_

_Thighs like what? What? What?_

_All night long_

_Let me see that thong baby that thong thong thong thong thong_

_I like it when the beat go_

_(Dut dun, dut dun)_

_When you make your booty go_

_(Dut dun, dut dun) baby_

_That thong thong thong thong thong_

_Listen, that girl so scandalous_

_And I know another guy couldn't handle it_

_And she's shaking that thing like who's the ish_

_With a look in her eyes so devilish_

_Ah She like to dance on the hip-hop spots_

_And She cruise through the crews like connect da dots_

_Not just urban she likes her pop_

_Cause she was living la vida loca_

_She had dumps like a truck, truck, truck_

_Thighs like what? What? What?_

_Baby, move your butt, butt, butt_

_I think I'll sing it again_

_She had dumps like a truck, truck, truck_

_Thighs like what? What? What?_

_All night long_

_Let me see that thong baby that thong thong thong thong thong_

_I like it when the beat go_

_(Dut dun, dut dun)_

_When you make your booty go_

_(Dut dun, dut dun) baby_

_That thong thong thong thong thong_

_I like it when the beat go_

_(Dut dun, dut dun)_

_When you make your booty go_

_(Dut dun, dut dun) baby_

_That thong thong thong thong thong_

_I like it when the beat go_

_(Dut dun, dut dun)_

_When you make your booty go_

_(Dut dun, dut dun) baby_

_That thong thong thong thong thong_

_Tonight_

_I like it when the beat go_

_(Dut dun, dut dun)_

_When you make your booty go_

_(Dut dun, dut dun) baby_

_That thong thong thong thong thong_

_Ooh, that girl so scandalous_

_And I know another guy couldn't handle it_

_And she's shaking that thing like who's the ish_

_With a look in her eyes so devilish_

_Ah She like to dance on the hip-hop spots_

_And She cruise through the crews like connect da dots_

_Not just urban she likes her pop_

_Cause she was living la vida loca_

_She had dumps like a truck, truck, truck_

_Thighs like what? What? What?_

_Baby, move your butt, butt, butt_

_I'll make ya sing it again_

_She had dumps like a truck, truck, truck_

_Thighs like what? What? What?_

_Baby, move your butt, butt, butt_

_Ah Ah I'll sing it again_

_Come on, Come on_

_I like it when the beat go_

_(Dut dun, dut dun)_

_When you make your booty go_

_(Dut dun, dut dun) baby_

_That thong thong thong thong thong_

_(I like the way)_

_I like it when the beat go_

_(Dut dun, dut dun)_

_When you make your booty go_

_(Dut dun, dut dun) baby_

_That thong thong thong thong thong_

_(I said I like the way)_

_I like it when the beat go_

_(Dut dun, dut dun)_

_When you make your booty go_

_(Dut dun, dut dun) baby_

_That thong thong thong thong thong_

_(I don't think you heard me)_

_I like it when the beat go_

_(Dut dun, dut dun)_

_When you make your booty go_

_(Dut dun, dut dun) baby_

_That thong thong thong thong thong__  
_

We clapped lightly and Rin went up and grabbed the mic.

"I have something to tell you," I told Inuyasha.

"What is it?" He asked.

"My mom invited my friends to the party," I said loud enough to catch Ayame and Sango's attention.

"That's good right," Inuyasha asked and both Ayame and Sango moved to the edge of their seats.

"Yeah," I smiled. "But it's not just them, Hojo's coming too."

Inuyasha's eyes drifted shut and Ayame held out her hand to Sango to collect her money.

"Wait for it," I saw her mouth.

"Inuyasha?" I said softly. "Are you okay?"

His eyes were closed for awhile before opening them and looking at me.

"I'm happy that you're happy," He said and from the corner of my eye I could see Sango push Ayame's hand away.

Rin finished singing and our waitress dropped off our drinks while Ayame and Kouga went up to sing Endless love.

I looked over at Inuyasha and examined his face. His jaw was slightly clenched and tilted upward. He wasn't happy but he wasn't mad enough to make a scene. Sango had won the bet.

He was going to let his anger build up until he exploded.

Well this would be fun.

Inuyasha drove me home and we were talking in the car in front of my house.

"So I'm going shopping with the girls tomorrow, then I'm going to pick up my friends at the airport."

Inuyasha reached for his wallet and took out his credit card.

"Here," He said handing it to me and I raised my eyebrow.

"You may not be my official mate yet, but it's my responsibility to provide for you."

I smiled and knew better than to argue. Inuyasha was trying to be my mate in all the little ways he could, so why deny him those.

"Thank you," I said taking the card from him and kissed him on the nose.

"See you tomorrow," He said and didn't pull away until he watched me go inside.

I walked in and saw my mom asleep at the table.

"Come on mom," I said and she yawned while standing up.

"Everything is set," She said as I helped her up the stairs.

"Thank you," I said and she climbed into her bed. "Good night mom,"

"Night Kagome," She yawned and I closed the door behind me.

I smiled and walked down to Sota's room.

I knocked on the door and he told me to come in.

"Hey," I said and leaned against the door way. "You want to do some school shopping tomorrow?"

"With you and all your friends?" He asked.

"I'll tell Sango to bring Kohaku," I offered and he shrugged.

"Sure, thanks." He replied.

I looked at him a little while longer before closing the door behind me.

I was going to miss my family once I moved out.

But the thought of starting a family with Inuyasha bought a smile to my face.

I turned off the light and crawled in my bed. A few seconds later my phone started to ring.

"Hello," I whispered.

"Night babe," Inuyasha said and I laid the phone down next to my pillow.

* * *

**Inuyasha pov**

"**Inuyasha," Kagome sang.**

"**Mhmm," I sighed.**

"**Inuyasha," Kagome repeated and my eyes opened slowly.**

"**Baby," She said and I reached for my cell which lay next to my head.**

"**Hey," I yawned.**

"**I'm going to go shopping, so I'll talk to you later."**

"**Yeah," I sighed and she hung up the phone.**

**I reluctantly rolled out of bed and brushed my teeth then went downstairs to get something to eat.**

"**Hey," I said to Sesshomaru who was reading the newspaper at the table.**

**He nodded his head in acknowledgement without looking up.**

**I chewed on my meds while looking for something in the fridge to eat.**

"**I heard that Hojo will be coming to the party as well," Sesshomaru said.**

**Oh now he wanted to speak.**

"**Yeah, He's coming. He used to be friends with Kagome." I replied.**

"**Really, I thought he was more of an ex boyfriend."**

**My grip on the refrigerator tightened and I felt the metal start to bend under my hand.**

"**They never went out," I said between clenched teeth.**

"**But they did kiss didn't they, twice if I remember correctly." He prodded.**

"**What's your fucking point," I snapped turning around to face him.**

**Sesshomaru stood up and folded his newspaper.**

"**My point is that you need to learn how to control yourself," And I turned back to look at the fridge door which had been broke off.**

"**Get a new fridge while you're out," He said and left me alone in the kitchen.**

"**Bastard," I mumbled.**

**After going to Sears and ordering a new fridge, I decided to go to the park.**

**I jumped into my favorite tree and landed on a branch.**

**The party was tomorrow, and school was Monday.**

**It was sure to be an interesting weekend if nothing else.**

**I looked down and saw the boulder Kagome liked to rest on after jogging.**

**I imagined her being there right now. Except inside of being just her, it was Kagome and our pup in her arms.**

**She said she wanted our pups to have my ears which made me happy but I wished more than anything for them to have her soft eyes.**

**Our pup would have my demon strength and Kagome's spiritual power.**

**I grinned at the thought of our unstoppable pup.**

**I was still imagining what our kids would look like when my phone started to ring, it was Miroku.**

"**What you want monk?" I asked.**

"**Why Inuyasha, why is it you think I would only call if I needed something."**

"**What do you want?" I asked again.**

"**I need your help, Mushin has me moving some people's stuff in but one of the guys called in sick. Think you can lend your half demon strength for a couple hours."**

**I checked the time; Kagome didn't have to pick up her friends until six and it was only three.**

"**I guess," I sighed and Miroku gave me the address of the place.**

**When I got there I was surprised to see Kouga too.**

"**What you doing here wolf cub?" I spat.**

"**Shut up mutt, I don't have time to train you today but if you're on your best behavior I may be able to give you a quick lesson on manners."**

**I growled and was about to punch him when Miroku appeared from the back of the moving truck.**

"**Both guys called in so I need you both, can't we all just get along." He sighed and Kouga scoffed.**

"**He's the one that started it," He muttered and I growled.**

"**Speaking of cubs," Miroku smiled. "I heard you and Ayame were talking about having some."**

"**I'm trying but she's postponing it," Kouga confessed.**

"**Maybe because the thought of having your kid makes her cringe." I offered while taking a couch out of the truck.**

"**Shut up flea bag, I don't see Kagome pregnant with any of your pups." Kouga snarled.**

"**Not yet," I thought with a smile.**


	8. My Mommy and Me

Sorry it took longer than usual to update this time people but I've been so busy with school and some other things.

The song in this chapter is The Best Day by Taylor swift

Please Read and Review.

* * *

I dropped everyone home after shopping except Sota and we drove over to the airport.

We were running kind of late so we jogged over to baggage claim.

"Kags?" I heard someone says.

I turned around and saw Ayumi first. She tackled me for a hug and I had to try to balance myself so I wouldn't fall over.

Eri and Yuka joined in on the hug and I could feel the tears welling up.

I missed my friends so much.

"Hey Higurashi," I heard Hojo say my friends slowly broke away and Hojo pulled me towards him for a hug.

"You're so big," I heard Yuka say to Sota as she ruffled his hair.

I heard a growl and I pushed Hojo back as soon as I could, I whipped around and saw Inuyasha standing behind me.

I grabbed his hand and his eyes moved from Hojo onto me.

"Calm down," I said as I stepped closer to him. "It was just a hug,"

"Inuyasha, I didn't know you were coming too," Ayumi said and Inuyasha closed his eyes momentarily before answering her.

"Yeah, I didn't think Kagome's car could take both your bags and all of you guys so I came to help." He replied and I sighed.

Crisis averted.

"So Sota, Why don't' you and Hojo ride with me." Inuyasha said and I smirked at Inuyasha's attempt to separate me from Hojo.

"Need help with your bags?" Inuyasha asked and grabbed Yuka, Ayumi and Eri's suitcases and balanced them on one hand.

"Whoa, it must be cool to have a super strong boyfriend." Ayumi said and Inuyasha smirked smugly at Hojo.

"More like a show off," I mumbled.

We got all the bags into Inuyasha's car and we left the airport to go to my house.

Inuyasha took my friends bags up to my room and we all sat down in the living room when he came back downstairs.

"So you're getting married," Ayumi smiled and I nodded.

"Why so young?" Yuka asked.

"Dog demons mate for life, Kagome was destined to be my mate before she was born." Inuyasha scoffed. "There's no point of waiting."

"That's some ring," Eri said "How did he propose?"

So Inuyasha and I explained the long story of how he asked me to marry him.

"Wow," Ayumi cooed. "You're really a romantic, aren't you?"

"Only when it comes to Kagome," Inuyasha said and kissed me on the cheek which earned a group _aww_ from my friends.

"Pizza anyone?" My mom asked as she placed down two large boxes on the coffee table.

I reached forward and grabbed two slices; I blew on one softly before handing it to Inuyasha then started to chew on my own.

"You guys are so adorable," Ayumi beamed and a blush appeared on both Inuyasha and my own cheeks.

"So if you're getting married this early, where do kids fit in? Are you guys going to at least wait until you're done with high school?" Yuka asked.

"Well by the time we get married school will be pretty much over and kids" I started.

"Maybe five" Inuyasha said at the same time I said two.

"Five?" I coughed as I choked on my pizza. Inuyasha patted me on the back and after awhile I could breathe again.

"You want five kids?" I asked.

"I don't want what happened me to happen to our kids, so even if something were to happen to us. They would still have a family."He said softly so only I could hear.

"Maybe five," I said loud enough for everyone to hear and Inuyasha wrapped his arm around my waist. "But it's not going to happen for awhile."

"Do you want a boy or girl first?" Eri asked.

"Boy," I said while Inuyasha said girl.

"I want her to look like you," Inuyasha shrugged and I grinned.

It was the exact same reason I wanted a boy so it would look like him.

"What would you name it?" Yuka asked and I had to cut them off.

"Guys I'm getting married, I'm not pregnant. We'll talk that baby stuff when it happens."

* * *

We decided to watch a movie to past the time, and I was thankful that my old friends weren't as obsessed with scary movies as my new ones were.

By the time the movie finished it was ten and Inuyasha was getting ready to go.

"So do you need me to take you to a hotel?" Inuyasha asked Hojo and the whole room got quiet.

"I'm staying here?" Hojo stated though it sounded more like a question.

"He's staying with Sota in his room," My mom said and Inuyasha turned to face me.

"We'll be right back," I laughed nervously as I dragged Inuyasha out of my house and down the street.

"He's staying where!" Inuyasha bellowed and I was hoped I took him far enough so my family and friends couldn't hear.

"He's staying at the house but it's not like we're going to be sleeping in the same bed." I told him and he growled.

"I don't like this Kagome," He said through clenched teeth.

'Baby," I said but Inuyasha refused to look at me. "Inuyasha."

"What" He growled and I grabbed his chin to turn his head so he was looking like me.

"You know that you are the only one I ever want to be with so stop this," I demanded. "I'm engaged to _you_, I want to marry _you_ and have _your_ pups so please just stop this and let me have one night with my old friends without you going crazy."

His expression softened and I softly caressed his face.

"Okay?" I asked.

"Okay," He sighed.

"Now, why don't you go home and I'll talk to you tomorrow. I would call you before I go to sleep but I doubt you'll still be up." I said.

"I'll wait up," Inuyasha said and when I asked him if he was sure, he nodded curtly.

"I'll talk to you later than," I said and he nodded again.

I kissed him on the cheek and went back inside my house.

I climbed the stairs and opened the doors to my room.

My friends had already made themselves comfortable and were lounging on my bed.

"Kagome, this room is huge." Ayumi squealed and I smiled.

Her bubbly personality was still the same.

"I'm going to take a quick shower then we can talk okay," I said and they nodded.

When I returned my friends were looking at me wide eyed.

"What?" I asked.

"What are you wearing?" Yuka asked and I looked down at my pj's.

It was a red and black baby doll Inuyasha had bought for when while we were in America.

"I don't have anything else that's clean," I said as I put on a silk robe that stopped about mid thigh length.

"So since you and Inuyasha are engaged does that you that you've" Eri said with a raised eyebrow.

"NO!" I said and could feel my face getting red. "We're waiting until after we get married."

"How traditional." Yuka said but it was more like necessary.

We stayed up for hours just talking about old times and some new times that I had missed.

I woke up after I don't know how long and remembered that I had forgotten to call Inuyasha.

I went downstairs to get my cell phone and on the way back to my room I bumped into someone, sending us both crashing to the floor.

A heavy body lay on top of me and I opened my eyes to see Hojo on top of me.

He pushed up slightly and his face turned beet red.

"I'm so sorry Higurashi, I was just going to use the bathroom and I didn't see you and-"He ranted and I cut him off.

"Its fine, Hojo." I told him. "No harm, no foul."

He smiled nervously and was started to push off of me more but at the same time I was trying to get up, making him start to lose his balance so he grabbed me to steady himself.

Unfortunately the part he grabbed was my upper thigh. And at the same time he grabbed it, I heard an earsplitting growl came from behind him.

_Inuyasha and I having pups._

The happy thought managed to bring up a barrier just as Inuyasha charged at us.

"Son of a bitch," Inuyasha growled and his eyes were red. "This is why my mate didn't call me, cuz you've got her pinned down like she's yours."

"Hojo, go back to Sota's room." I said as I pushed him off me completely.

"No Higurashi, he looks like he's going to hurt you." Hojo said though his voice was breaking.

"It's not me, he wants to hurt." I told him. "Now go."

The second Hojo stood up, I moved the barrier so it was only around him and I tackled Inuyasha.

"I've going to fucking kill you." Inuyasha yelled at Hojo who ran down the hall to Sota's room with my barrier still protecting him.

Inuyasha tried to throw me off of him and go after Hojo but I held onto him like my live depended on it.

"Stop it Inuyasha. Stop it now." I told him and hoped my voice would be enough to bring him back.

He was still flailing like crazy so I steadied his head and crashed my lips onto his.

It had been awhile since we kissed on the lips and I was kind of upset that this was the reason why we had to do it.

Inuyasha finally stopped trashing around and I felt myself relax.

I was pulling away from the kiss when I felt Inuyasha grab onto me tightly.

I opened my eyes and was still greeted with the same red eyes but instead of showing pure rage now they screamed pure lust.

Damn I had gotten rid of one demon just to get stuck with another.

Inuyasha rammed me against the wall and lifted me off the ground.

"So fucking sexy, my sexy kitten" He growled and ripped my robe open.

"Inuyasha," I murmured under his kiss.

He shoved the baby doll up and started to grind into me.

"Damn, I've been wanting to do this for long. Damn half demon has been holding me back." He said and it made me shudder that he was talking about Inuyasha like he was another person.

"Pups" I thought and Inuyasha bounced off my barrier and hit the other wall.

I rushed over to Inuyasha and took him in my arms.

I knew if I didn't hold on to him, he would run.

"I love you, I love you so much." I chanted over and over and finally I felt him wrap his arms around me tightly.

"I'm fucking pathetic," He said so softly I almost didn't hear him.

"You were doing what a mate was supposed to do, protect me" I told him.

"And what about after that," He asked just as softly.

"Well I am fucking sexy," I said and he laughed dryly.

"How about," I started. "We go downstairs and get some ice cream, because right now I just really don't want to be away from you."

Inuyasha lifted me up and started to walk downstairs.

"I don't want to be away from you either," He whispered into my ear.

* * *

I woke up the next morning and was in my bed surrounded by my sleeping friends.

Inuyasha and I ate ice cream and started to watch Runaway Bride before I must have fallen asleep and he carried me to bed.

Last night was crazy but I was starting to get use to trying to keep Inuyasha a half demon.

My new concern was that fact that while he was a full demon Inuyasha referred to his half demon self as a separate person.

So now I was wondering what would happen when we mated?

Would I be mating with my Inuyasha or that demon who only really wanted one thing?

"Morning Kags," Ayumi yawned and I turned to look at her.

"Morning," I half smiled back.

"Don't worry," She smiled at me. "Everything will work itself out."

"Thanks," I said. "Let's go make some breakfast."

By the time we finished making eggs, sausages and pancakes everyone was up and the house was buzzing.

I was handing out plates when my mom came up behind me.

"Kagome," She said softly.

"Mhm," I responded while setting down Sota's breakfast in front of him.

"I was wondering, if we could spend the day together just the two of us." She said and I turned to look at her.

She looked tired, no doubt from spending the last couple days not sleeping. I owned it to her.

"Sure," I said. "I'll pawn everyone on Sota and Inuyasha. I'm sure they can find something to do."

"Good, I'll go get ready," She said and left the kitchen.

After making sure everyone was eating, I jogged up the stairs and started to get ready myself. Once I was finished getting dressed I called Inuyasha.

"Sup pretty lady," He said when he picked up the phone.

"Hi, I kinda need a favor." I said.

"Anything for my bride to be," He replied and I blushed slightly.

"Do you think you could take my friends out today, my mom wants to spend the day just the two of us and I don't want to leave them at home doing nothing."

"Sure, I guess I can find something to do with them,"

"You can take Sota, to make it go easier." I offered.

"Sure, I'll pick them up in half an hour how does that sound?" He asked.

"Great except do you think you could bring Rin along with you," I added.

"Rin? What for?" He questioned.

"Because besides me, Rin is really the only one who can somewhat calm you down and since Hojo is included in the people you are taking I need you to be as calm as you can be. In fact maybe before you get here you should get a little tipsy." I rambled on.

"Kagome when I have alcohol in my system I can't really control what I do and the last thing you want is for me to not be in control. I'll take Rin though, just for you."

"Thanks," I sighed.

"Anytime," He said and hung up the phone.

I got dressed in jeans, a gray and tunic with white sandals. By the time I got back downstairs my mom was waiting by the door.

"Ready?" She asked and I nodded.

We walked outside and got into her car.

"So where to?" I asked and she shook her head.

"You'll see," She smiled.

* * *

We drove for about two hours before my mom pulled the parked the car on the side of the road.

"Do you remember this place?" My mom asked.

I looked around and saw the small shops that lined the street.

"Chichibu?" I asked and my mom nodded.

"Let's go for a walk," She said and we left the car.

Flashback

"_Mommy let's go," I whined._

"_I'm coming Kagome," My mom smiled as I slowed down so her steps fell in sync with my own._

"_Do you think we can get two dolls instead?" I asked her and she shook her head._

"_You only had one dance recital." She smiled and I pout._

"_But I was really good," I try to reason._

"_Yes you were, which is why we are getting you one in the first place." She said and emphasized on the one._

_My mom held the door open for me and I ran inside._

_The sweet smell of peppermint wrapping around me like a blanket._

_Flashback End_

We were walking down the street when memories of being here as a kid ran through my mind.

"Let's go inside," My mom said as she opened the door to the doll shop for me.

I walked inside and she followed me in.

The smell of peppermint hit me in the face and I couldn't help but smile.

"May I help you?" The elderly owner asked. "Oh, is that little Kagome?"

"Yes, Ms. Hayashi." I smiled.

"My you've grown so big." She said and made me turn in a circle to fully examine me.

"Is the order in?" My mom asked and Ms. Hayashi nodded.

"Let me go get it from the back," She said and disappeared behind the door.

"Order?" I asked my mom and she took my hand in hers.

"If you remember Kagome, I would always buy you one of Ms. Hayshi's porcelain dolls when something significant happened in your life. When you were born, lost your first tooth and even when you had your first crush. You're getting married and it will be one of the most important events in your life. So.."

I turned and saw Ms. Hayshi holding a geisha doll in her hand.

The doll had its hair up in the traditional way for a Japanese bride, the dolls features were soft and the little rouge color on his cheeks gave the impression that she was blushing.

Her wedding kimono had three layers each a different color the Hiyoku was white while the first two layers were red and purple. On the outer two layers were painted flowers that made the doll all the more breathtaking.

Ms. Hayshi offered me the glass box which held the Porcelain doll.

I took it from her slowly and stared in awe at the gorgeous doll.

On the glass was an engraving and I read it through blurred vision.

_For my only daughter Kagome,_

_I wish your marriage to be as wonderful as my own_

_Love, Mom_

"Thank you mom," I whispered and wrapped my arms around her for a hug.

"He would have loved to see this day," My mom said softly referring to my dad and that's when my tears began to fall.

We went to a lot of other shops and bought a lot of things we didn't need and probably wouldn't use.

Just like old times.

_Flashback_

"_Mom, what do you think dad will use the office tie we got him?" I asked as I skipped alongside her._

_The tie looked normal until you flipped it over and there were different compartments for different things. There was a space were you could hook a pen on, and another compartment with also enough room to fit a small note pad and paper clips._

"_I'm sure he'll love it," My mom grinned._

"_And do you think grandpa will like the pipe we got him."_

_My grandfather didn't smoke and my dad didn't even work in an office but my mom let me choose the gifts so an office tie and a pipe is what they were getting._

"_I'm sure he'll love it too," My mom beamed "now let's go get something to eat."_

_Flashback End_

After shopping for hours we went into the dinner we would always go after we visited every shop on the street.

We walked inside and took our old booth near the back.

We ordered the same thing we always would, two hamburgers, two plates of fries, two plates of onion rings and two large chocolate milk shakes.

"Kagome, Inuyasha makes you happy right?" she asked after our food arrived.

"Of course he does," I said. "I don't think I knew what real happiness was until after I meant him."

She smiled broadly and grabbed an onion ring off my plate the same time I snatched a fry off hers.

We smiled at the memory of stealing each other food and ate in silence awhile longer before she asked her next question.

"Will take care of him wont you?" She asked and I tilted my head to the side in confusion.

"Just like I asked him if he will care for you, I need to know that you will care for him. Your father and I had hard times but we always made that we were considerate of one another. Make sure you take care of Inuyasha, Kagome just as he has to make sure he takes care of you."

I nodded my head and my mom stole another onion ring from my plate.

"Good," She smiled and I couldn't help but grin back.

By the time we got back home, the sun was starting to set.

My mom was getting ready to unlock the front door when it was thrown open by Sota.

"Where have you two been?" He asked.

"Out," I said while bringing my bags inside.

"Well you might want to talk to Rin," He said and as soon as he stopped talking Inuyasha appeared from around the corner with Rin on his back.

He looked pissed but Rin was smiling as usual.

Eri, Yuka and Ayumi followed behind them, they each looked nervous and slightly frightened.

Behind them was Hojo not only looked like he had seen a ghost but had a darken bruise on his jaw.

"Uhm?" I started and walked over to Inuyasha.

"What happened?" I asked as I tried to take his hand but it slipped right out of mine and fell limply to his side.

"Uh?" I said again.

"I can't feel my hands." He growled.

"Let's go," I said and he followed me up to my room, with Rin still on his back.

"Rin?" I questioned.

"Yasha said I was supposed to keep him from kicking the snot out of Hojo, so I came along and everything was going fine until your friends started to talk about Spring break and how you guys opened for the Plain White Tee's. That led the bringing up of the last Plain White Tees concert and a certain kiss that took place."

"He kissed her!" Inuyasha almost shouted.

"Well anyway, Yasha lunged for Hojo and I jumped on his back to hold the pressure points that will relax his arm muscles. Didn't get to him fast enough though because he still manage to give a pretty good uppercut"

"Relax, it's more like paralyze." Inuyasha scoffed.

"No, Yasha if I wanted to paralyze I would had just don't one quick blow instead of holding on like this."

"You can let go Rin," I told her and she did then jumped off Inuyasha's back.

"Party is in an hour," She said. "We should start getting ready soon."

She left the room which left me and Inuyasha alone.

Inuyasha slowly started to regain feeling in his arms and when he did fully he pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sorry I almost ripped Hojo's face off."

I smiled and buried my face in his chest.

"Its okay, go get ready and I'll meet you at the park." I told and he nodded.

He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving via the balcony.

I sighed and heard a knock on my door.

"It's us," Ayumi said.

"Come in," I sighed as I sat down on my bed.

The door creaked open and I saw my friends standing in the doorway.

"Are you mad at us?" They asked.

"No, why would I be."

"It was our fault that Inuyasha got so mad," They said and I waved it off.

"I love Inuyasha but his jealously issues are something no one can control."

They walked in and started to get ready, while I pulled out my song notebook and my guitar.

"Kagome aren't you coming now?" Eri asked.

"No, I'll catch up with you later." I said while scribbling down more lyrics.

* * *

By the time I made it to the park, parking was crazy. I had to park my car a ten minute walk away.

I grabbed my guitar and followed the sound of the music.

I stepped inside of the colossal size tent that the music was coming from and stared in awe.

Paper lanterns hung from the ceiling and there was a dance floor surrounded by tables.

Off to the side was a buffet line and on the other side a dessert table.

Next to the Dj on the stage was a blown up photo of Inuyasha and I, the one we took at the park on Miroku's day last spring break.

I was still trying to take everything in when I felt two arms wrap around me from behind.

"They did a good job," Inuyasha whispered into my ear and I nodded.

"Are you singing tonight?" Inuyasha asked as the touched my hand which held my guitar.

"Yeah, just one song." I told him and just as I was about to ask him where Rin was she jumped on stage and the Dj cut the music as she grabbed the mic.

"Are you guys having a good time?" She asked and the crowd clapped.

"That's great because our guests of honor have arrived." She said and a spot light fell and me and Inuyasha.

Everyone turned to look at us and started to applaud more.

Inuyasha buried his face in my neck which earned a few_ awws _and I could feel my face getting hot from blushing.

"Come on up and say a few words," Rin said and Inuyasha scooped me up before I could even make a move.

He jumped from our original spot to the stage and set me down next to Rin.

I gave Rin a hug and whispered thank you into her ear before she handed me the mic.

I held it between me and Inuyasha even though I knew he wouldn't say much.

"We first have to thank Rin and my mom for making this party possible." I started "And we'd also like to thank everyone for coming on such short notice. "

I looked up at Inuyasha and he grinned down at me.

"I would like to thank Izayoi and Inu no Taisho Takahashi who brought the love of my life into this world, and though they aren't here tonight I hope they know I owe them everything."

"I owe everything to Mitsuharu Higurashi, who couldn't be here tonight either and Kun-Loon Higuriashi." Inuyasha said looking at my mom. "Thank you."

My mom nodded her head and you could see tears welling up in her eyes.

"I just want to do one more thing before we start the party again." I smiled and held up my guitar. "I want to truly thank my mom for all that she does in my life. And though I'll be leaving home soon, I want you to know this one thing."

I started to strum my guitar and I locked eyes with my mom right before I began to sing.

_I'm five years old, it's getting cold, I've got my big coat on__  
__I hear your laugh and look up smiling at you, I run and run__  
__Past the pumpkin patch and the tractor rides, look now, the sky is gold__  
__I hug your legs and fall asleep on the way home_

_I don't know why all the trees change in the fall__  
__But I know you're not scared of anything at all__  
__Don't know if Snow White's house is near or far away__  
__But I know I had the best day with you today__  
_

My mom wraps smiles at me as the tears begin to stream down her face.

_I'm thirteen now and don't know how my friends could be so mean__  
__I come home crying and you hold me tight and grab the keys__  
__And we drive and drive until we found a town far enough away__  
__And we talk and window shop 'til I've forgotten all their names_

My mom and I both grin at old memoirs that we got to relive today and I keep on singing.

_I don't know who I'm gonna talk to now at school__  
__But I know I'm laughing on the car ride home with you__  
__Don't know how long it's gonna take to feel okay__  
__But I know I had the best day with you today_

_I have an excellent father, his strength is making me stronger__  
__God smiles on my little brother, inside and out, he's better than I am__  
__I grew up in a pretty house and I had space to run__  
__And I had the best days with you__  
_

My eyes flickered over to Sota and he smiles at me in a way that causes tears to start falling down my own cheeks. For a second, he looked exactly like my father did when he smiled.

_There is a video I found from back when I was three__  
__You set up a paint set in the kitchen and you're talking to me__  
__It's the age of princesses and pirate ships and the seven dwarfs__  
__And Daddy's smart and you're the prettiest lady in the whole wide world_

_And now I know why the all the trees change in the fall__  
__I know you were on my side even when I was wrong__  
__And I love you for giving me your eyes__  
__For staying back and watching me shine__  
__And I didn't know if you knew, so I'm takin' this chance to say__  
__That I had the best day with you today_

"I love you mom,"


	9. Beauty and The Beast

Sorry about the wait but with finals coming up I've been pretty busy

It's been a long time since I've said this and I'm so happy to be able to say it again.

The song in the chapter is by Relient K :)

For those who were with me at the beginning of ADH, you know why that makes me so happy

* * *

The party was just getting started once Inuyasha and I got off the stage. The DJ started to play music again and everyone flocked to the dance floor.

"May I have this dance Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked as he held his hand out to me.

"I'd love to," I smiled as he led me to the dance floor.

"Watch those hands monk!" Inuyasha yelled after us.

**Inuyasha pov**

**My eyes zeroed in on him and I wondered if there was any way I could snap his neck without anyone noticing his absence. **

**Hojo not one kissed my mate before, but last night he had he pinned down when she was wearing almost nothing.**

**Kagome managed to calm me down but I still wanted to rip out his spine and choke him with it.**

"**Dance with me Yasha," Rin beamed as she dragged me on the dance floor.**

**I let Rin lead because I was too busy staring at Hojo, he was wearing a huge grin and I wanted to be the one to wipe it off his face.**

"**I know he's cute but I thought I was more you're type."**

**I looked down and was surprised to see Kagome in my arms instead of Rin.**

"**What happened to Rin?" I asked.**

"**She let me cut in," Kagome smirked and I pulled her close to me so there was no distance between us.**

"**That's more like it," She sighed.**

"**My thoughts exactly," I murmured into her neck as I started to nibble on it.**

**I felt Kagome stiffen in my arms slightly and I loosened my grip on her.**

"**I'm sorry," She whispered.**

"**No, its fine. The beauty is stupid if she's not afraid of the beast." I muttered before walking away.**

**I walked towards one of the buffet tables and grabbed a bottle of champagne.**

**Anything to take the edge off.**

**I started walking and didn't stop until I reached my favorite tree.**

**I jump onto a branch and started to chug the bottle of alcohol.**

**I got halfway through it before I realized that drinking probably wasn't the best idea. Tonight was important for Kagome and nothing kills a party more than a drunk out of control demon trying to mate in the middle of the dance floor.**

**I broke the bottle against the tree and watched as rest of the liquor dripped down the tree bark.**

**Just fucking pathetic.**

**I walked towards the tent and let out a deep breath before heading back inside.**

**My eyes were drawn to it and I couldn't look away.**

**His pale scrawny filthy hand was on my mate.**

**I felt paralyzed, like the act of moving a centimeter was impossible.**

**His hand which belonged nowhere near my property was now resting on the arm of my mate.**

**My mate, my mate. MY FUCKING MATE!**

**I felt this spine chilling feeling, the one I always get when I'm about to lose it.**

**God no, please not now.**

**I didn't want to ruin the party for Kagome, but Hojo had disrespected me by laying a hand on my mate and the demon in me was not about to stand for it.**

**I cracked my knuckles involuntarily and felt the rage continuing to rush through my veins.**

**Then all of a sudden it was my whole body relaxed.**

**The roaring fire known as my hate for Hojo had now dulled to somewhat bearable amount of hate that resembled a budding blaze.**

**I opened my eyes and they were met with those warm liquid chocolate eyes that made me melt from across the dance floor.**

**I slowly felt myself beginning to smile. Just the act of Kagome looking in my direction had managed to calm me down.**

**I exhaled and started to walk towards the stage. I grabbed the mic and told the DJ to cut the music.**

"**Can I get everyone's attention?" I asked and everyone turned to look at me.**

"**My fiancée shared a song earlier this evening so I think it's only fair that I get to share one too."**

**I picked up Kagome guitar and started to play.**

"**It's called my girl's ex boyfriend." I stated and Kagome's eyes grew to the size of saucers.**

_**When he was seeing her**__**  
**__**You could see he had his doubts**__**  
**__**And now he's missing her**__**  
**__**Because he knows he's missing out**__**  
**__**Now it's haunting him**__**  
**__**The memories like a ghost**__**  
**__**He's so terrified**__**  
**__**Cause no one else even comes close**___

_**He's a guy that you should feel sorry for**__**  
**__**He had the world but he thought that he wanted more**__**  
**__**I owe it all to the mistake he made back then**__**  
**__**I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend**_

**Hojo had this pained look on his face which made me feel so damn good.**

_**So then, along comes me,**__**  
**__**This undeserving mess (undeserving mess)**__**  
**__**Who would believe my life**__**  
**__**Would be so blessed (life would be so blessed)**__**  
**__**Two years ago**__**  
**__**He left all that debris (left all that debris)**__**  
**__**Who would of known**__**  
**__**He would leave everything I need**___

_**He's a guy that you should feel sorry for**__**  
**__**He had the world but he thought that he wanted more**__**  
**__**I owe it all to the mistake he made back then**__**  
**__**I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend**___

_**If it wasn't for him**__**  
**__**I would still be searching**__**  
**__**If it wasn't for him**__**  
**__**I wouldn't know my best friend**__**  
**__**If it wasn't for him**__**  
**__**He would be able to see**__**  
**__**If it wasn't for him**__**  
**__**He would be as happy as me**_

**A small grin appeared on Kagome's lips and I was hoping that meant she wasn't mad at me.**__

_**When she and I settle down you can bet**__**  
**__**That he is going to have to settle for less**__**  
**__**He's someone that I would hate to be**__**  
**__**I got the girl and he's left with just the memory.**___

_**He's a guy that you should feel sorry for**__**  
**__**He had the world but he thought that he wanted more**__**  
**__**I owe it all to the mistake he made back then**__**  
**__**I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend**___

_**If it wasn't for him**__**  
**__**I would still be searching**__**  
**__**If it wasn't for him**__**  
**__**I wouldn't know my best friend**__**  
**__**If it wasn't for him**__**  
**__**He would be able to see**__**  
**__**If it wasn't for him**__**  
**__**He would be as happy as me**_

**There was light applause mostly because I think people were confused but when I got off the stage Kagome jumped on me and wrapped her legs around my waist.**

"**My jealous puppy," She grinned and we shared an Eskimo kiss.**

**

* * *

**

**The party died down once it hit one in the morning and people started to go home in groups.**

**Kagome's friends went home with her family so that left me and her enough time just to enjoy each other.**

**I carried her up to my tree and we sat down on a branch.**

"**You have fun?" I asked as I softly stroked her hair.**

"**Yes, but you do remember that Hojo is not my ex boyfriend."**

"**He was sure as hell acting like he had some kind of claim on you," I barked.**

"**Touching my arm is not the same marking me as a mate." She sighed and I growled.**

"**I love you Inuyasha but sometime you're exhausting."**

**My heart stopped and my breath caught in my throat.**

**Did that mean she was tired of me?**

"**But" She yawned as she snuggled up closer to me. "The beast is an idiot if he doesn't realize that the beauty is nothing without him."**

**I tightened my grip on her and I felt her relax against me.**

"**Love you," I whispered into her ear.**

"**Too," she yawned and I smiled.**

Kagome pov

I woke up in my own bed with my friends sleeping around me.

There would be catching their plane back home right after breakfast.

I managed to get off the bed without waking anyone up and made my way to the balcony.

I looked down and for some reason wasn't surprised to see Inuyasha in my backyard.

"Whatcha doing here?" I asked and in the blink of an eye he had jumped up and was kneeling on the balcony railing.

He pressed his lips against mine and I sighed happily.

"I missed your morning breath," Inuyasha said while still kissing me.

I pulled away and rolled my eyes.

"Be weirder," I told him. "So what are you doing here?"

"Can't I come over to my fiancée's house without needing a reason?"

I raised an eyebrow at that.

"You wanted to make sure nothing happens with Hojo," I stated.

"I knew I didn't just ask you to marry me because of your looks." He said and jumped down so he was now standing in front of me.

"So why did you again?" I asked while wrapping my arms around him.

"Because you're smart," He said and kissed my forehead.

"You're kind." He kissed me on the nose.

"You're talented," he said and bypassed my lips and went to my neck.

"And unbelievably sexy," He growled into my skin.

"I thought you said it wasn't just my looks," I sighed.

"It's not; you're physically beautiful Kagome but you ooze sexiness, from the way you walk, to the way you talk and you're especially sexy when you do that purring noise."

He started nibbling harder on my neck which earned moaning in the form of a purr from me.

"That's it." He chuckled.

The door behind me opened but Inuyasha didn't stop kissing my neck.

I turned my head back and saw Hojo standing on the balcony.

I moved Inuyasha's hand which had migrated down to my ass and turned around completely to face Hojo.

"Yes," I said and tried to keep a straight face as Inuyasha continued to suck on my neck.

He moved so he was directly behind me and nibbled on my neck like it was a chew toy.

"Breakfast," Hojo stated.

Inuyasha's hand wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer to him as he continued his work.

"We're busy." He growled into my skin and Hojo jumped back slightly.

"We'll be there in a minute," I told Hojo and he nodded before going back through my room.

"Inuyasha," I say and move his arm away from me before heading back inside.

I went straight to the closest mirror and I wasn't surprised when I saw the large hickey on my neck.

"How am I supposed to go to breakfast with this huge thing on my neck?" I asked him and let down my hair from the ponytail it was in with the hopes of covering the hickey.

"Don't hide it," Inuyasha said and moved my hair away from my neck.

"Stop it," I barked and moved his hand away before hiding the hickey with my hair once again.

I turned back to look at Inuyasha and could tell he wasn't happy with me but there was no way I was going to let my family see that hickey.

I walked out of the room and down the stairs towards the kitchen with Inuyasha walking two steps behind me.

"Morning all," I smiled.

"Morning Kagome, Inuyasha." Everyone replied and Inuyasha managed a grunt.

I got us both a bowl of oatmeal and started to eat while Inuyasha merely stared at his bowl.

"Something wrong Inuyasha?' My mom asked.

"No, I'm fine thanks." He muttered and began playing with his food.

I ate my food while talking to my friends and tried not to look over at Inuyasha, who was just making me sad.

"We should get ready to go," Yuka said and we all started getting up.

Everyone except Inuyasha who decided to stay in the kitchen.

I was about to walk into my room when Hojo pulled me aside.

"Higurashi, we didn't finish talking last night." Hojo said and I sighed.

Last night before Inuyasha's performance Hojo was telling me why he wasn't sure I should be getting married.

"Hojo I appreciate you being worried about me but there's nothing you could say to make me not marry Inuyasha."

"Kagome he almost attacked you that night, and he did attack me yesterday."

I looked at Hojo's bruised jaw.

"It could have been way worse." I told him.

"What happens when he loses his temper one day and hurts you, hurt your kids."

Inuyasha had already turned demon and hurt me once, but I wasn't about to let Hojo know that.

"Hojo, he loves me okay." I sighed.

"He's an animal." He said and from the corner of my eye I saw movement.

I turned to see Inuyasha at the end of the hallway.

I turned to look at Hojo then looked back at Inuyasha who was just staring at us.

I pushed my hair away from my neck and exposed the giant hickey I had received earlier.

Hojo stared at my neck and I just patted him on the arm.

"Thanks for your concern." I said before turning back and walking over to Inuyasha.

"Come here my sexy beast." I grinned.

* * *

"The 9:00 flight to Fukuoka is now boarding." We heard the voice say.

"This is it," I sighed.

"Until the wedding of course." Ayumi said and I nodded.

"Until the wedding," I confirmed. "Now give me hug before I start to cry."

Yuka was first and made me promise to write more.

Next was Eri and she demanded to be one of the first people to get their invitation.

Last was Ayumi and as she squeezed me tightly, I whispered a thank you because she was the first person to make me realize how lucky I was.

Inuyasha and Hojo shook hands which shocked me but I guess Inuyasha could be civil when he wanted to be.

I gave Hojo a half hug and then retreated back into Inuyasha's arms before he could get upset.

I wiped the tears away as my friends disappeared from my sight.

"Let's get something chocolate," Inuyasha said and I laughed but nodded my head.

Inuyasha bought me a chocolate cheesecake before we went back to my house to watch The Nanny reruns in my room.

"School tomorrow." I sighed.

"Yup," He said as his fingers made imaginary circles on my stomach.

I took another bit of my cheesecake and was focused on the TV until I realized Inuyasha had been watching me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I'm trying to think how my life would be without you," He said.

"And?" I asked.

"Unbearable." He replied and rested his head on my stomach.

"Ditto," I smiled.

Inuyasha and I must have fallen asleep for awhile because when I woke up, the sun was down.

I looked at Inuyasha and his head was still resting on my stomach.

I ran my finger around his ear and he growled sexily.

"You're killing me," He mumbled into my stomach but I continued what I was doing.

"But what a way to die," He growled again and I grinned.

"I'll be right back," Inuyasha said and hopped off my bed.

I rolled over unto my side and curled into a semi-fetal position.

Inuyasha's arms wrapped around me and I leaned my body into him.

Neither of us was going to say it but he had left so he could take his "meds".

Even when it wasn't an issue, it still was.

The silence was broken once Inuyasha's phone started ringing.

He reached for it and I moved around in his arms so I was now facing him.

"What?" He asked and I could overhear Miroku saying something.

"Have you forgotten that we have school tomorrow monk?" Inuyasha asked and Miroku said something else I couldn't hear clearly.

"You're not using my fiancée just so you can have fun tonight," Inuyasha barked.

"What is it?" I asked.

"They want to have one last summer hurrah, and guess who they want to use tomorrow so they won't have hangovers."

I hadn't used my ability to put up barriers as a hangover cure in so long.

"I'll get ready," I beamed as I jumped off the bed.

"Kagome," Inuyasha whined but I was already in my closet looking for something to wear.

I sent Inuyasha home so he could get ready and got ready myself.

I had on a taupe crinkle tunic, black dress shorts and black wedges.

I was just putting on my make up when Inuyasha came up behind me.

"You look gorgeous," Inuyasha said and kissed me on the top of my head.

"Thanks," I said and admired my sexy better half.

Inuyasha was wearing a white tee with eagle wings on it, a crinkle gray jacket with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows, jeans and sneakers.

"You don't look half bad either." I grinned and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"You ready to go?" He asked and I nodded.

We took the back way and Inuyasha secured my helmet before taking off on his motorcycle.

Inuyasha parked his motorcycle about a block away and we walked over to the club where we were meeting the group.

By the time we got over there except Kouga and Ayame.

"I'm so excited we're about to start senior year," Rin beamed.

"Excited? I'm more sad than anything." Sango said.

"Where the hell are Ayame and that damn wolf?" Inuyasha barked.

"Here," Ayame giggled as they walked up.

Kouga had an arm around her waist and Ayame was blushing slightly.

"If you guys are gonna do that right before we go out at least give me a heads up," Inuyasha said. "Damn wolf stench is hurting my nose."

Sesshomaru smirked and Rin laughed while Ayame looked embarrassed.

"Pup don't get me started on the smell of your slobber all over Kagome," Kouga said and my hand shot up to cover the hickey Inuyasha had given me that afternoon.

"At least it'll fade; your stench is all over Ayame twenty-four/seven." Inuyasha shot back.

"Can we go inside now," Sango sighed and I nodded.

"I need liquor," I said and led the way.

* * *

**Inuyasha pov**

**Damn I left Kagome alone for what seemed like five minutes and she had managed to get wasted by the time I got back.**

"**Yasha!" She said as she stumbled over to me.**

"**Kagome," I said as I wrapped an arm around her to keep her up.**

**She started moving along to the music and grinding her body against mine.**

"**God you feel so good," She slurred and ran her hands over my chest. "Like, you must work out every day."**

"**Kagome," I said sternly and she looked up into my eyes.**

"**Don't you want me?" She hiccupped.**

"**Oh for the love of god," I said and threw her over my shoulder.**

"**Whoa, Kagome's gonna get lucky." I heard Ayame slurred.**

**Damn we have to stop letting these girls get drunk.**

**I told Sesshomaru I would see him at home and left the club.**

**Kagome was playing with my ears while I ran back to her house. No way was I gonna take my bike, have her touch me in the wrong place and drive off the road.**

**When we got back I took the back way and jumped onto her balcony.**

**I opened the door and laid Kagome down on the bed.**

"**Sexy time," I heard her say as I went to get some of her pj's.**

**When I came back I found her passed out in her bra and underwear, with the clothes she had been wearing on the floor.**

**Well at least she made it easy on me.**

**I got her into a tee shirt and shorts then laid her down so her head was on the pillow.**

**I kissed her forehead and was about to leave when I was yanked back down by my hair.**

"**Watch the hair," I hissed and I looked down at a smiling Kagome.**

"**Sleep with me tonight," She whispered.**

"**What!" I asked.**

"**Stay with me," She sighed and I took a breath.**

**Oh.**

"**Kagome we both know why I can't," I started but was cut off when Kagome started to cry.**

"**Just say that you'll stay," She hiccupped.**

**Hearing Kagome ask me to stay reminded me of that night in the Hilton; before we saw the Plain White Tee's and she asked me to stay the night with her.**

**Just like that time I couldn't say no to her.**

"**Move over," I said as I pulled the covers back.**

**I turned the light off and crawled into the bed with her.**

**She rested her head on my chest and wrapped her arms around me tightly.**

"**I missed you so much, my sexy beast" She yawned and within seconds she was fast asleep.**

"**I missed you too,' I whispered. "My sneaky beauty."**


	10. First Day Back

My eyes blinked open and the first thing I saw was Inuyasha's ears.

They were twitching slightly so I knew he was still sleeping.

I raised my head slowly and smiled at the sight of him in my bed.

I knew he suspected that I had gotten drunk on purpose so he would stay over.

He was right.

I lifted my head up a little higher and the wave of nausea hit me along with a throbbing pain in my head.

My hand flew to my mouth and I tried to suppress my urge to vomit.

Once the feeling passed I laid my head back down and started to focus putting a barrier around my thoughts like Coach E. taught me to do.

After a few seconds my head stopped throbbing and the nausea subsided.

Yeah being a priestess was awesome.

I moved my body closer to Inuyasha's little by little so the space between us was minimized.

When he woke up he would be mad and lecture me but right now I just wanted to be near him, if only for a moment.

I managed to enjoy about two more minutes of Inuyasha holding me before he woke up.

"I know you did it on purpose," Was the first thing he said.

"Good morning to you to," I said and roll off the bed.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said and I turned back to look at him. "Come here."

I walked back over to him and he moved so he was sitting on the edge of the bed.

He pulled me so I was standing in between his legs and his arms wrapped around my waist.

"I don't want to make a habit of it but I'm glad you did it." He smiled and my knees almost buckled at the sight of his beautiful grin.

I straddled his waist and placed my lips against his.

Inuyasha nibbled on my bottom lip for a few seconds before pulling away.

"I don't have any Mishima-saiko with me." Inuyasha said and I nodded.

I got off his lap and he stood up.

"See you at school," He said and kissed me on the forehead before he left via the balcony.

I stood in front of my closet and tried to decide what to wear.

I finally choose a white girlfriend blazer with a white scoop neck tunic, dark wash jeans and white platform heels.

I looked down at my engagement ring as I grabbed my purse and mentally reminded myself.

_Ten months twenty two days and ten hours until we became mates._

I opened the door to my room and almost ran into Sota.

"I'm ready," He declared and raced down the stairs.

It was his first day of middle school and the kid could not wait.

I walked down the stairs and was about to get something to eat when Sota popped his head in.

"Let's go Kagome," He said and ran out the front door.

I drove to Dunkin Donuts and got seven coffees, one orange juice and a dozen donuts.

I drove up to Sarras Junior High and Sota was a lot less excited.

I parked the car and stared at him.

"You know you have to pull on that little lever to open the door right." I asked.

"I don't think, I'm ready." He said and I sighed.

"You're a Higurashi," I stated. "You were born ready."

I handed him his orange juice and gave him two donuts.

"Now walk into that school with your head up because Higurashi's are not afraid and they never show weakness."

He still looked unsure and I ruffled his hair.

"You'll do fine." I smiled and he smiled back.

"Thanks Kagome," He said and got out of the car.

I watched as he jogged to catch up to a group of boys and they walked into the school.

I pulled into Avalon Demon High's parking lot and parked in my usual space.

I took the coffees and donuts with me and set it down on my trunk before turning on my radio and cranking up the volume.

The Sound of Settling by Death Cab for Cutie filled the parking lot and I started bobbing my head along to the music.

_I've got a hunger__  
__Twisting my stomach into knots__  
__That my tongue was tied off__  
__My brain's repeating__  
__"If you've got an impulse let it out"__  
__But they never make it past my mouth_

_Ba-ba__  
__This is the sound of settling__  
__Ba-ba, ba-ba_

Rin was the first one to come. She skipped over to me and I handed her a coffee.

_Ba-ba__  
__This is the sound of settling__  
__Ba-ba, ba-ba_

_Our youth is fleeting__  
__Old age is just around the bend__  
__And I can't wait to go gray__  
__And I'll sit in wonder__  
__Of every love that could've been__  
__If I'd only thought of something__  
__Charming to say_

Kouga and Ayame walked up together with their tails intertwined and I offered them each a donut.

_Ba-ba__  
__This is the sound of settling__  
__Ba-ba, ba-ba_

_Ba-ba__  
__This is the sound of settling__  
__Ba-ba, ba-ba_

Sango and Miroku strolled over to my car and helped themselves to coffee and donuts. I smiled when I heard the Sound of Settling being played by another car._  
__Ba-ba__  
__This is the sound of settling__  
__Ba-ba, ba-ba_

Inuyasha's parked and got out of his car though his radio was still playing loudly. I hopped off my trunk and started to walk towards him to meet him half way.

_Ba-ba__  
__This is the sound of settling__  
__Ba-ba, ba-ba_

"Good morning," Inuyasha said when I reached him.

"Good morn-" I was cut off when Inuyasha's lips crashed onto mine

_I've got a hunger__  
__Twisting my stomach into knots_

_

* * *

_

We all had to walk towards the cafeteria to pick up our class schedules and told each other we would meet up in the quad.

I got my schedule and looked it over.

Ancient Literature

Study Hall

BC Calculus

Feudal and Modern Government

Gym

Internship

Anatomy and Physiology

"What the hell?" I thought." I didn't sign up for an internship.

I walked over to the quad and meet up with the gang.

I had at least two classes with everyone, starting with first period which Inuyasha and I had with Kouga and Ayame.

"What internship is that?" Inuyasha asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine." I replied.

We walked into class and took seats near the back.

Inuyasha sat down next to me while Kouga and Ayame sat in front of us.

I was looking around the room when I noticed someone staring at Inuyasha.

It was a girl sitting a couple rows way and she was staring at Inuyasha awe.

She had long black hair and cold grey eyes.

Her eyes flecked towards me and I snarled letting her know that Inuyasha was off limits.

She turned back around and I started humming to myself.

Our teacher introduced herself as Miyoko and refused to be called by anything else, she said felt too young to be called Ms. Anything.

She took attendance and just let us hang out for the rest of the period. Once the bell rang Inuyasha grabbed both my bag and my hand before we starting working toward our next class.

When we walked in Rin was already sitting down with Miroku and Sango.

"My psychology class seems like so much fun," Rin squealed. "We looked at ink blots and described how we interpreted them."

"That's cool," Ayame said. "Did anyone hear anything about the bonfire?"

"Bonfire?" I asked.

"Senior bonfire, at the end of the first week back." Inuyasha said.

"Friday night, eight o clock." Miroku replied.

"Lots of fun." Rin squealed.

"Smores, and swimming at night. Count me in." I smiled.

"By the way Kagome, we have to finish house hunting." Ayame smiled.

"We?" I questioned. "Shouldn't you take Kouga?

"Her list is way too long for me to go with her." Kouga reasoned.

"Well take Rin or Sango. I promised Coach E. I would talk to her after school months ago." I said.

"Fine," She pouted. "But you have to go with us next time."

"Will do." I said

BC calculus was just as boring as AB calc had been.

I had the class with Sango and Ayame again but I couldn't get out of the class fast enough.

When I did get out Inuyasha was by the door waiting to walk to lunch with me.

"Your class that bad?" He laughed when I almost ran into him.

"It's that boring." I sighed, we waited for Ayame and Sango to come out then the four of us walked to the cafeteria.

Inuyasha and I went in line to get some food before joining everyone at our usual table.

"All I'm saying," Ayame yelled. "Is that Inuyasha walks Kagome to every class. Where the hell are you?"

Kouga's eyes shifted from Ayame to Inuyasha who just shrugged his shoulders.

"Walking to my own class. Just cuz the mutt walks Kagome doesn't mean that I have to walk you."

"You're my mate and you can't take two minutes out of your time to walk me to class."

"I'm not men's best friend like the mongrel over there; I don't have to be by your side 24/7."Kouga snapped and the table got really quiet.

"Uhm." Rin said while trying to break the ice after five minutes of silence.

"You can forget about tonight." Ayame snapped.

"I didn't care about tonight anyway." Kouga barked. "Who the hell celebrates an anniversary for a first kiss?"

Ayame looked like she was about to jump across the table and choke Kouga but luckily the bell rang.

I grabbed both her and Rin's hands and dragged them off to government.

I sat down with Rin next to me, Ayame in front of me and Miroku in front of Rin.

The class wasn't as bad as BC calc but I didn't expect to have a lot of fun times in it.

I was doodling in my notebook as the teacher went over the class syllabus when the boy sitting on the other tapped my desk to get my attention.

I look over at him and he smiled.

"Got a pencil?" He asked and I smiled back.

It was the exact same thing Inuyasha had said to me when I sat next to him for the first time last year.

I rummaged around in my bad and handed on to him.

I went back to doodling before he tapped my desk again.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Kagome," I replied. "Yours?"

"Menomaru," He grinned and my eyes looked him over.

He had elf like ears and light greenish hair. He was definitely a demon.

* * *

I ended up talking to Menomaru the whole period. Him and his sisters were new to the school and I knew what it was like to start when everyone around was finishing.

The bell rang and I told him I would see him around because I knew Inuyasha would be waiting for me.

Sure enough as soon as I stepped out of class I saw him waiting a few feet away by the lockers.

"Ready for gym?" He asked.

"Of course," I smiled. "It's where I shine."

We went to the locker rooms and went our separate ways to go change.

I took out my old DG outfit and smile.

The white shirt and forest green skirt held so many memoirs.

I met up with Sango, Rin and Ayame at the door and we started to walk out to the field together.

"Ugh freshman," Sango sighed.

"What's wrong with the freshman?" I asked as I noticed a huddle of girls walking together. They were in plain white shirts and shorts. "They look cute."

"Sure they're cute." Ayame said. "But they're annoying as hell."

"All the new demon slayers report to Sango and she has the wonderful job of assigning them weapons and making sure they don't do anything stupid." Rin explained

"Oh," I said. "So what's Ayame's problem?"

"Same as Sango. She has to watch over all the new wolf cubs and make sure they don't try and shoot their mouth off. Since her grandpa is the leader of the tribe they all really look up to her. And Kouga, since he's likely to be the new leader."

"Don't mention that asshole." Ayame snapped and Rin made a face behind her back which made me giggle.

"TAKE A SEAT EVERYONE!" A voice boomed and I smiled.

Coach E.

"FRESHMAN IN THE FRONT!" She shouted and we all climbed up the bleachers.

Inuyasha was a couple rows down and smiled at me before taking a seat between Kouga and Miroku.

"Now to my sophomores and juniors welcome back. To my seniors it your last year so make it count." She said and waited until the seniors stopped clapping and shouting. "But to my freshman, you are nothing. No one, insignificant little people who just piss me and everyone else off."

"Whoa nice pep talk." I thought.

"On this field. You prove yourself and until then you don't exist to me."

"She's just saying that," Rin whispered. "Cuz most of the kids come out here with a big head and she knows she has to keep them grounded."

"I'll show you some people who actually do count in my book. Takahashi, Higurashi, Kuwashima, Tsujitani, Noto and Mr and Ms. Matsuno get down here."

The seven of us stood and walk down to stand next to Coach E. and directly in front of the freshman.

"Takahashi, show them your wind scar would ya." Coach E. said.

Inuyasha withdrew the Tetsusaiga from its sheath and smirked.

"With pleasure." He chuckled and turned so his back was to the freshmen who were on the edge of their seats.

Inuyasha took a fighting stance and wielded the tetsusaiga with one hand.

"WIND SCAR!" He yelled as he unleashed the powerful attack.

I looked over my shoulder and the damage it had done and wondered how many times the field has to be fixed thanks to us.

The freshman girls clapped and Inuyasha flashed him a grin, making one of them almost faint.

"Inuyasha is the strongest half demon to have come across this field. You half demons have big shoes to fill."

I looked over at the few kids I could identify as half demons and they looked scared shitless.

Poor kids.

"Kuwashima, Mastuno. Front and center."

Kouga moved up first so I guess he was gonna go first.

"Sango here is my lead demon slayer and Kouga is a strong wolf demon."

A group of wolf demon freshman applauded Kouga and the potential demon slayers looked scared for Sango. Clearly they didn't know how strong she was.

Coach E. instructed for Sango and Kouga to battle it out for awhile and I scanned the crowd for familiar faces.

A lot of people I did recognize but some were new.

The face my eyes stopped on was Menomaru.

He looked confident but then again he did transfer from another demon school. On each side of him were a girl and I guessed they were his sisters.

One had blue hair cut short and dark violet eyes while the other one had long pinkish hair and eyes that were an intense shade of green.

Menomaru waved and I waved back.

I was so lost in my own little world that I didn't hear Coach call me.

"HIGURASHI!" She yelled louder. "You're last."

I turned to look and saw Rin skipping off the field.

I pulled her towards me and whispered to her.

"What happened I spaced out?"

"Nothing really, Miroku and Ayame were introduced and fought for a bit then Coach sent me out to show off my talents."

"What did she introduce you as?" I asked because technically Rin had no classification.

"One of a kind." She winked.

"HIGURASHI LET'S GO!"Coach E. bellowed and I walked over to stand next to her.

"Arrow." She said and I removed one from my quiver and strung it up to my bow.

"Distance?" I asked.

"Fifty feet."

"Power?"

"Ten percent."

I pulled my arm back a little more and then let it go.

The arrow flew through the air with my bright blue spiritual energy surrounding it. After about fifty feet it hit the ground and the spiritual energy pretty much exploded on impact.

Once the dust settled everyone turned back to look at the large crater I had created.

"Higurashi I said ten percent." Coach E. said.

"I thought five would do," I smiled and the freshman looked astonished at the fact that I had only used five percent of my power.

"Barrier," Coach barked.

"Size?" I asked.

"Cover the field." She answered.

I focused on a happy thought and instantly the whole field was under a barrier.

"Nice job," Coach said and I nodded before taking the barrier down and waking over to join my friends.

"These are the people on my radar," She said as her eyes shifted towards the freshman. "Either become like them or stay off my field."

She blew her whistle and the freshman jumped at the sound.

"Single file line, boys on one side girls on the other."

They shot up and the brave ones fought to be first while the scared ones lingered towards the back.

"Humans boys in one line, half demon boys in another line, and demon boys in another." Coach instructed, and the line broke down into three smaller ones.

"Monk, Takahashi and Kouga deal with that." Coach E. said and I got the feeling that she seriously saw them as nothing until they "proved themselves".

"You girls do the same." Coach E. barked and the girls did as they were told.

"Higuarshi, Sango, Rin and Ayame." She said before turning her back to us.

"The rest of you people get off your butts and prove to me you didn't go down in value this summer."

I looked at the group of human girls that stood in front me, Rin and Sango and I couldn't help but feel bad for them. Some of them were literally shaking.

Ayame looked annoyed as she looked over the new group of demons, though she was paying extra attention to the wolf ones.

"Look," She said. "I'm not going to talk much because I'm not in a good mood right now. You girls pretty much are stuck with me until you prove to Coach E. that you're not worthless. For you wolf demons, most of you know me and you're gonna be stuck with me much longer. But for those of you who aren't wolf demons some days you'll be with me and some days I'll let you hang it with one of your kind. Don't piss me off and we'll get along fine. Got it?"

They all nodded and Ayame looked them over again before telling them to go run the track. She needed to see who traveled and what pace.

I looked back at the girls in front of me and smiled.

"So uhm Sango," I said since she knew a lot more about what to do than I did.

"We're gonna see which one of you have spiritual energy high enough to be a priestess. Then from the ones left over we're gonna see which one of you has what it takes to be a demon slayer."

"What if you aren't either?" A girl asked.

"Then you're blessed with the best mentor and you get to be with me." Rin grinned.

"Go ahead Kagome." Sango said and I nodded.

"You're gonna come up to me and I'm going to ask you to do a few things. If you can't do it don't worry you'll just go over to Sango or Rin. Understand?" I asked and they nodded their heads.

"You first," I said pointing towards the girl nearest to me.

She looked nervous as she walked over to me; it was the same girl who had just asked the question.

She was pretty short but then again most freshmen were short.

"I want you to close your eyes," I said and she slowly did.

"Now imagine the best thing that has ever happened to you. Then I want you to imagine you're self putting up a barrier."

She opened her eyes and looked at me.

"I don't think I can," She said softly.

"I didn't either," I told her. "But you have to try. So close your eyes again and try putting a barrier around your hand."

She closed her eyes and slowly but surely a barrier that as light pink appeared around her fist.

"Open your eyes." I told her.

She looked down in awe at the barrier but since she lost her concentration it fell after a few seconds.

"This one is mine." I smiled.

* * *

Some of the girls already knew if they were priestesses or not which made our jobs easier.

After Miroku was done picking out the monks he sent the rest of the boys left over to Sango to see if they could be demon slayers.

I was waiting for the next girl to approach me when twins jumped in front of me.

"OH MY GOSH IT'S HER!" One with red hair exclaimed.

"OF COURSE ITS HER, WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S HER" Another one with blue hair yelled.

"Uh can I help you?" I asked.

"Oh no we'll wait." They squealed and went to go sit on the bleachers.

"Uh," I said.

"Who the hell are they?" Ayame asked.

"Beats me," I answered as they waved at me from the bleachers.

We only had one girl left who didn't seem to fall into any of the categories.

She had no spiritual energy and was "too weak" to be a demon slayer.

So Rin took her under her wing.

"You're gonna be the best of the best." Rin said as she tried to cheer her up.

"Really?" She asked as she wiped away a few tears.

"Sure," Rin smiled. "Do you know what you are?"

She shook her head and I smiled as Rin said one of a kind.

I turned my around to look for Inuyasha and my eyes fell in him instantly, and the girl who was flirting with him.

The same girl who had been staring at him in first period.

She was in priestess clothing except instead of the traditional red and white I was used to seeing, hers were dark gray.

My jealousy flared as she placed a hand on Inuyasha's arm and I emitted a low growling sound almost identical to Inuyasha's.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Rin asked as she and her protégée, Mayu approached me.

"Who is that?" I asked and Rin turned to look.

"Oh she's new, she's in my psychology class." Rin told me.

"What's her name?" I growled.

"Tsubaki." Rin replied.

_Tsubaki._


	11. Karma Sucks

I'm sorry guys for taking so long to update, especially since you left so many reviews.

You know when you're writting something and you have a plan how you want it to go.

Well I have a plan, its just the in-between that I'm having issue with.

Don't worry tho, great things are going to happen soon :)

Don't forget to review ^_^

p.s I'm not sure how you feel about all these characters I'm adding. Personally I usually hate when a bunch of extra characters are thrown in, but since the ones I used are actually from the movies and some of the episodes I hope you won't hate it too much

I'll try to keep their parts minimal if it annoys anyone

Nisha

* * *

I tried to steady my breathing as I watched Tsubaki's hand fall on Inuyasha's chest.

"Kagome your eye is twitching." Rin told me.

Guess the remaining calm thing was out the window. The sound of my heart pounding in my chest echoed through my ears.

"Is she going to be okay?" Mayu asked and Rin shrugged.

"First thing you have to learn my little protégée is that you don't get between people and their mates you're likely to lose an arm that way."

I started my walk towards them and Inuyasha smiled at me over the sluts head.

"Kagome," He grinned and I shot him a look that said shut up which he did.

"Hi," I smiled when I reached them.

"Hi," She said back with a tight smile.

"I heard you're new." I smiled and held out my hand. "Kagome."

"Tsubaki." She said and shook my hand.

Our spiritual energies sparked and we both yanked our hands away.

"Mhm," I exhaled.

"So are you Inuyasha's little sister," She asked and I felt my face got hot with anger.

"Fiancée," Inuyasha corrected quickly and his hand wrapped around my waist.

From an outside perspective someone would have thought it was a loving gesture when in actuality Inuyasha was just keeping me from tackling Tsubaki.

"That's soo interesting," She scoffed. "Oh and nice priestess work Kagome."

"Mhm," I said again and tried to fight the urge of wrapping my hands around her throat.

"Well we'll see you around." Inuyasha said and threw me over his shoulder.

I stared at Tsubaki as Inuyasha carried me away and wished that looks could kill.

Inuyasha set me down once we were a good hundred feet away from Tsubaki.

"Why were you talking to her?" I asked.

"She was just saying she liked my wind scar." Inuyasha shrugged and suddenly his eyes lit up.

"Why," He asked "Are you jealous."

He had this smirk on his face that had me debating if I should yell at him or kiss him.

He wiggled his eyebrow slightly and I choose an in-between.

I reached up so my lips were a centimeter away from Inuyasha's, but I didn't kiss him

"Maybe," I hummed and started to walk away.

"Oh no you don't," He said as he grabbed my arm and swung me back towards him.

I laughed but stopped when his lips touched mine.

He bit down on my bottom lip and let his hand migrate down to my butt.

I grabbed hold of his forearms to keep myself from falling and was about to allow Inuyasha's tongue to slip into my mouth when I remembered where we were.

I pushed Inuyasha away and wasn't surprised to see that not only the freshman priestesses but the freshman half demons were staring at us as well.

"What the hell are you looking at," Inuyasha barked at the half demons.

"How in the hell did you get her?" One of the boys asked. "She's hot."

A blush creped on my cheeks and Inuyasha slapped the boy upside the head.

"She's mine. Even breathe in her direction and I'll bury your body so deep even a full demon wouldn't be able to sniff you out."

"Don't be mean Yasha." Rin said from behind me.

"Yeah don't be mean Yasha." Two of the half demons chimed.

They were twin boys looked exactly alike except for one difference.

One had orange hair on top and green hair on the bottom while the other one was vice versa.

"Shut up Roku," Inuyasha barked. "You too Dai."

"You want to be with a guy that picks on poor defenseless kids?" Dai asked me.

"Yeah, you should trade up to one of us." Roku added and it didn't surprise me that Inuyasha punched them both on the head.

"Silly freshmen," Rin smiled. "Backtalk is not for kids."

* * *

The bell rang and we all started heading back to the locker rooms.

I was half way off the field when Coach called me back.

"Yes Coach?" I said.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked.

"My next class," I said.

"This is your next class, I'm happy about this but since their family donated a lot of money to the school we have no choice."

"What are you talking about Coach?" I asked.

"You're internship; it involves you teaching young priestesses how to harness their power. Pretty much you're going to have to priestess shadowing you."

"Couldn't they just do that doing gym?" I questioned.

"Like I said Higurashi, a lot of money."

"Well where are they?"

"Right here!"

I turned around and saw the twin girls from earlier.

"I'm Botan." The one with the blue hair said.

"And I'm Momiji, it's so nice to finally meet you." The red headed one smiled.

"Nice to meet you too," I said and shook their hands.

"Well let's get to work." I said and adjusted my quiver on my back.

They followed close behind me as I walked over to the other side of the field.

"Pay attention to my form," I told them as I strung up an arrow and held my bow steady.

"You have to control how much spiritual energy you release.

The tip of my arrow became blue due to my spiritual energy.

"Then," I instructed. "You let go."

The arrow soared through the air before landing several feet away.

"Aw no crater," Botan whined.

"No need for one," I told her.

"Is it our turn now?"Momiji asked.

"Give it a try." I said and stepped aside so they could get it a go.

They moved in sync as they both removed arrows from their quivers and strung them up.

"Ready?" I asked and they nodded. "Go ahead."

They both released their arrows and we watched them go.

Momiji's arrow went further but it was obvious that Botan released more spiritual power.

"That was good," I told them though they both looked sad.

"It's not something you expect to get on the first try," I told them. "Now go run the track."

"Why?" They both whined together. "Shouldn't we work on it more?"

"You need to build up physical strength before you work on spiritual strength okay, now go run the track."

I watched them jog away together and wondered if this internship was going to be something that I enjoyed.

I walked into Anatomy and Physiology and dropped into my seat.

I was so happy the day was almost over. All I wanted to do was go home and take a nap.

"Tired?" I heard a voice ask.

I looked up and saw Menomaru smiling down at me.

"Exhausted." I yawned and watched as he took the vacant seat next to me.

"That was pretty impressive work you did in gym." He told me.

"Thanks," I said then waved to Sango who walked into the class and took the only available seat left near the back.

"Those girls you were sitting with, they were your sisters' right?" I asked and he nodded.

"So since I'm new around here I was hoping you could give me a tour around town," Menomaru stated and I yawned again.

"Sure, sometime this week,"

"Why don't you take a nap and I'll wake you before school is over," He laughed and I mumbled thanks before falling asleep quickly.

"Wake up Kagome," Menomaru whispered.

My eyes snapped open and they stared into Menomaru's steely blue grayish eyes.

They were so intense, kind of mesmerizing

"What?" I said after a few seconds.

"The bell just rang," He said and I looked around to see people gathering their books.

"Thanks," I said and grabbed my own bag.

"Ready to go?" Sango asked as she walked up to my desk and I nodded.

"See you later," I told Menomaru before walking out of the door with Sango right behind me.

Inuyasha was waiting outside as usual and we shared a quick kiss before he grabbed my bag and threw it over his shoulder.

The seven of us met up in the parking lot and I was surprised to see Kouga and Ayame holding hands.

"Made up, I see." Inuyasha said.

"I can't stay mad at him for long," Ayame grinned as Kouga gave a kiss on the cheek.

"I was hoping to have practice today but since you guys made up I guess that's out of the question cuz you got that anniversary thing." Inuyasha stated.

"Yup," Kouga said while him and Ayame Eskimo kissed.

"We'll see you guys later," They said and walked over to Kouga's motorcycle before pealing out of the parking lot.

"Don't you have to meet with Coach E.?" Rin asked me.

"I pushed it back." I told her. "I just wanna go take a nap right now."

"How about you go nap and I'll come by later," Inuyasha said and I nodded.

I waved goodbye to everyone and drove home.

Once I got inside I sluggishly climbed the stairs and went into my room.

I collapsed on my bed and pulled the covers up to my chin.

"I missed you bed," I yawned and let myself embrace the sleep that came my way.

* * *

**Inuyasha pov**

**I stopped by Kagome's place but when I got there she was still sleeping.**

**I walked over to her bed and sat down next to my** **snoozing future mate.**

**My hand ran though her hair and she sighed softly.**

**She was beyond beautiful.**

**Her lips were pouted and her cheeks were rosy as though she was blushing.**

"**So beautiful," I whispered and kissed her on the forehead.**

**I started to get up to leave when she mumbled my name in her sleep.**

"**Inuyasha," She sighed and I sat back down.**

"**I love you so much," She exhaled and I grinned. **

"**Love you too," I said and kissed her on the nose.**

**A slow smile spread across her face and I couldn't help but press my lips against her.**

**I was pulling away went I felt Kagome's hand pull me in to deepen the kiss.**

**That sneaky kitten wasn't as asleep as she let on.**

**She maneuvered herself so she was sitting up but never let our lips lose contact.**

"**You're very sneaky," I told murmured as she nibbled on my lip.**

"**That's why you love me isn't it."She countered and I nodded before pushing her away slightly.**

"**What time is?" She asked as I got off the bed.**

"**Eight," I said and she arched her back.**

"**Can we go to the park?" She asked.**

"**Sure," I said and waited for her to change into something more comfortable. She came out of the bathroom dressed in basketball shorts and a tank top.**

"**Let's go," She said and I knelt down so she could climb on my back.**

**Once her legs were wrapped tightly around my waist I jumped off her balcony and began running towards the park.**

**I let Kagome off once we got there and she took my hand before we started walking.**

"**First day of school wasn't half bad," I said and she nodded.**

"**Except for the fact that not only do I have to worry about silly freshman girls trying to get your attention there's also Tsubaki."**

**I stopped walking and Kagome turned to look at me.**

"**Trust me when I say you have no competition at all my sexy kitten" I grinned and a light blush appeared on her cheeks.**

**We walked for awhile longer before it started getting too dark.**

**Kagome didn't want to go home just yet so I took her to my place.**

**When I walked in the living room Sesshomaru was laying down on the couch with Rin curled up in a ball next to him.**

"**Don't get up on our account," I mumbled and Rin waved slightly.**

"**We won't," Sesshomaru said and stared blankly at the TV while Rin fingers outlined the birthmark on his forehead.**

**Kagome started walking up the stairs so I followed behind her but instead of going to my room like I thought she would, she headed for the studio.**

**She grabbed my guitar off the stand and sat down on the floor.**

"**You haven't played me anything in so long," She whined then grinned at me.**

"**How about I just sing you one of our favorites," I said and she nodded.**

**I pulled her into my lap and she rested her head on my chest.**

"**Ready?" I asked and she nodded again.**

"_**You are my sunshine"**_** I began.**

* * *

Kagome pov

I was in a great mood before I got to school. I had fallen asleep in Inuyasha's arms again and though he didn't spend the night that fact that he was there when I fell asleep made me feel so good.

Sota and I left the house early so we were able to stop somewhere and get breakfast before I dropped him off.

I was still in a great mood when I pulled in ADH's parking, though I was a little late so all my friends had already headed to class.

I was great up until I walked into first period.

I stopped dead in my tracks as I saw Tsubaki sitting on top of Inuyasha's desk wearing a mini skirt with her legs crossed provocatively and her hand on his chest again.

Trying to remain calm was not even an option.

She knew Inuyasha was off limits yet there she was throwing herself at him like a slut.

I marched over to his desk and before Inuyasha could say anything I grabbed Tsubaki by her arm pulled her off the desk and pushed her so she stumbled back a few feet.

"Stay the hell away from my fiancée." I shouted.

"What is wrong with you," Tsubaki asked once she got her footing.

"Keep your grubby little paws away from Inuyasha and you won't have to worry about me breaking that not so pretty little face of yours." I barked.

"Like you're one to talk," Tsubaki shouted.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I heard how you stole Inuyasha from Kikyo; you can't ruin other people's relationships and think it will never happen to you. Karma's a bitch, Isn't it."

I stared at Tsubaki with my mouth wide open in shock.

If she thought I was going to let her take Inuyasha away from me she had another thing coming.

I was a second away from bitch slapping her when the bell rang and Miss. Miyoko told everyone to have a seat.

Tsubaki grinned at me and waved to Inuyasha before taking her seat.

I dropped down into my seat and shook my head.

It wasn't the same.

Was it?

Inuyasha walked to the front of the class and talked to Miyoko for awhile before walking back towards me and scooping me up bridal style.

"Look sick," He whispered in my ear and I just buried my face in his hair.

He grabbed our bags and headed out of the room.

Inuyasha didn't stop walking until we reached the quad and he sat down on a bench.

"Start talking," He said.

"Was I as bad as her?" I asked barely louder than a whisper.

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Did I throw myself at you like that slut did when you were dating Kikyo?" I stated for more clarity.

Inuyasha laughed so loud it almost scared me.

"It's not the same Kagome." He laughed.

"Why is it different?" I asked.

"It's different because you were meant to be my mate; Kikyo wasn't so you weren't throwing yourself at me. You were just claiming what was already yours."

I smiled at that and Inuyasha smiled back.

"You don't have to worry about Tsubaki Kagome; you're the one who's going to bare my name and my pups." Inuyasha said and kissed me on the cheek. "Now do you want to go back to class?"

"I'd rather just stay here." I said as snuggled up against him.

* * *

The day was going along fine up until gym.

I was teaching the freshman priestess how to shoot arrows when Coach E. called me over.

"Yes coach," I said when I reached her.

"Higurashi I need you to work with Tsubaki,"

"Why." I snapped.

"She needs help on her spiritual energy channeling, figured you could show her how it's done." Coach E replied.

"Yeah," Tsubaki said as she approached us. "Show me how it's done."

"Let's go," I murmured and started to walk towards an empty spot on the field.

I strung up the arrow focused my energy into it and let it go.

"You're turn," I grumbled.

"I don't know why you're being so hostile Kagome," She said while withdrawing an arrow from her own quiver. "If Inuyasha is as much yours as you think he is then you have nothing to worry about."

"Just because I know the chocolate cake is mine doesn't mean I'm gonna let some fat kid breath all over it." I huffed.

"Good, because if you even blink." Tsubaki smiled while getting ready to release her arrow. "This kid is likely to have a taste."

The arrow hit near mine but she released no spiritual energy so it was my turn again.

I smiled as I restrung my arrow and aimed at a tree.

"Stay away from Inuyasha or I'm going to have to bash your face in. Since you're so into gossip you should ask what happened to Kikyo when she tried to stand between us." I release the arrow and stared at Tsubaki while the spiritual energy I released obliterated the tree.

"Slammed her head in a car door," Tsubaki yawned while stringing up her own arrow. "I don't scare easily."

She released the arrow and it created a decent size hole in the field.

"Wow what do you know," She said in mock surprise. "Turns out I can channel energy just fine."

"Bitch" I growled as she walked away.

I was walking back towards the group of freshman priestesses when Rin cart wheeled in front of me.

"Hi Kagome," She said once she was right side up.

"What's up Rin?" I asked.

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to invite you to dinner with us," She beamed.

"Who is us?" I questioned.

"Sesshy, Yasha and me," She answered.

"What for?"

"Sesshy's birthday is coming up and he only cares to go out with family so that includes you now." She grinned.

"Thanks," I smiled back. "When his birthday?"

"Two weeks," She said and began to walk away. "It's usual at a formal place which means we get to go shopping."

"Let me know when," I told her and she nodded before cart wheeling away.

I started walking again before Ayame jumped down in front of me.

"Today's the day Kagome,"She declared.

"And what day is that?" I asked.

"The day that you finish helping me narrow down my house choices. You promised you would." She said and before I could say no she started doing the puppy dog pout.

"Ugh fine," I said. "Meet me by my car after school."

She smiled and ran back over to join her mob of freshman demon girls.

I sighed and finally joined my freshman priestesses.

"Run the track," I sighed.

I wasn't in a teaching mood today.

I explained to Menomaru that I would show him around tomorrow because I had already promised another friend to look for houses with her.

He said it was fine and waved goodbye while Sango and I made our way to the parking lot after school.

"Let's go!"Ayame smiled and I tossed her the keys so she could get in.

They both got into my car while I walked over to Inuyasha's.

"What are you doing today?" I asked.

"Working late," He answered while starting his engine

"So I'll see you tomorrow," I said and he nodded.

"See you tomorrow." He confirmed and gave me a quick kiss before pulling out of the parking space.

I walked over to my own car and got in the driver's seat.

"Seat belts." I demanded before pulling out of ADH's parking lot.

* * *

Ayame's list of prospective houses seems to have gotten longer since the last time we had been out.

Luckily she had also gotten pickier so we would sign houses off without seeing the whole thing.

We were at three different houses for two minutes before she declared that they were the one.

The sun was setting and Ayame still had not made a decision.

"Time to go home," I said as I pulled away from a home that Ayame described as a joke.

"One more Kagome" She whined and I sighed.

"Only one more," I agreed and she gave me the directions.

We pulled up to the house and Ayame gasped.

She actually gasped.

"This is it," She said and ran out of the car without closing the door.

Sango and I followed her less with less enthusiasm.

The realtor was inside and gave us a tour.

There were four bedrooms, three baths. Ayame was happy that the master bedroom was downstairs while the others were up which still managed to get a chuckle out of me and Sango.

The living room had a lot of windows which was another thing Ayame loved but I think what really made the decision for her was the back yard.

The back yard was the size of a mini football field and Ayame said it would be perfect for the pups to play. It also wasn't that far from the mountains that the wolf pack dominated.

"I'll take it," Ayame told the realtor.

"Ayame you can't do that," Sango told her.

"Yeah, what if Kouga doesn't like it," I reasoned.

"But I love it," She pouted.

"You better talk to Kouga first," I said and Sango nodded.

"Unfortunately" The Realtor started. "I already have another young couple who is quite interested."

"Do you hear that," Ayame yelped. "I'll lose it of I don't get it now."

"They have to say they have another offer," Sango muttered which earned an icy glance from the realtor.

"I really don't think this one will be on the market much longer," She snapped.

"Ayame, how would you feel if Kouga bought a place without telling you?" I asked and Ayame clearly looked torn.

"But it's so prefect Kagome," She whined.

"And if it's meant to be, you and Kouga can put an offer down tomorrow." I said and looked at my watch.

"Look, I have to go so why don't you guys just come back tomorrow." I told her and she nodded her head.

"You and Sango go," She sighed. "If this is my last time in this place, I want to say goodbye."

"You're good to get home?" I asked and she nodded.

"I'll head off to the den," She said and waved us goodbye from the porch Ayame envisioned where her and Kouga could grow old.

I dropped Sango home and stooped by my own house to make something before heading out again.

I pulled in front of the small radio station and got the bowl of ramen off the driver's seat before walking inside.

I walked up to the glass window and tapped lightly to get Inuyasha's attention.

He looked up and grinned that smile that always left me weak.

He walked over to the door and let me but told me to hold on before switching the on the air switch.

"You're listening to KWOQ this is Cheetah bringing you the quickest, slickest jams. That was Alive with the Glory of Love by Say Anything and up next is You and Me by the Plain White Tee's."

I smiled at the familiar song which held good memoirs for us and Inuyasha pressed a button before turning to look at me.

"Is that Raman?" He asked with his mouth already starting to water.

"Yes sir," I smiled and he outreached his arms so I would sit in his lap.

Once I was comfortable I pulled out chopsticks from my purse and opened the container.

Inuyasha was literally licking his lips.

"Calm down," I laughed as I held some to his lips and he instantly ate it.

"What is my sexy kitten doing out so late?" Inuyasha asked.

"Making sure my puppy gets something to eat," I said and fed him some more Raman.

"How was the house shopping?"

"Good I guess, Ayame found her perfect house. I just hope she didn't put a bid on it without talking to Kouga first." I told him.

Inuyasha managed to finish the huge container of Ramen in less than ten minutes.

"Thanks babe," He said and started to nuzzle my neck with his nose.

"You're welcome," I sighed and he continued to nuzzle my neck.

"I miss your scent," he finally said and I wasn't sure what to say.

"I mean I can still smell it a little bit, but it smells more you put on perfume and it just happened to linger on you; instead of the overpowering waves of your natural scent."

"Just awhile longer." I whispered and he nodded.

"Ten month twenty day." He checked his watch. "Fifteen hours and thirty one seconds, thirty, twenty nine."

I cover his lips with my own and felt his smile under my kiss.


	12. A House Is Not A Home

I could hear the yelling all the way from down the street.

When I pulled into ADH's parking lot I could see them and the large crowd they had attracted.

Kouga and Ayame were having a screaming match in the middle of the parking lot.

Damn I knew I shouldn't have left Ayame alone at that house.

She probably put down an offer.

I jumped out of my car and rushed over to them but not before having to push people out of my way.

"What the hell is wrong with you!"Kouga yelled and Ayame's face was completely red.

"You're an ass face." She shouted back and Kouga looked too shock to say anything.

"Did you just call me an ass face?" He asked and Ayame nodded vigorously.

"Calm down guys," I said once I reached them and I turned towards Kouga.

"Look she really loves the house and she was just excited. Ayame knows it was wrong to bid on a house without telling you but it's not like anything is set in stone." I told him.

"I didn't put in a bid on the house!" Ayame shrieked and I turned to look at her.

"So what are you fighting about?" I asked totally confused.

"That ass face bought a house. He didn't put down a bid; he actually bought a freaking house!"

I got whiplash from turning my head so fast.

"You bought a house!" I yelled and Kouga jumped back slightly cuz he could see I was no longer on his side.

"You bought a house!" I repeated.

"She had too many damn options." Kouga barked.

"And my dream house is gone! I called the realtor this morning; she said it's been sold." Ayame cried and I could see tears of anger rolling down her face. "I can't deal with this right now."

Both Kouga and I watched Ayame storm off.

"So how's the missus?" Inuyasha asked and I just noticed his presence next to me.

"Fuck off mutt," Kouga muttered and walked off in an opposite direction.

"They do know that we all have the same first period together right?" He asked and I shrugged before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Inuyasha took my bag and my hand before walking towards our first class.

When we got there Ayame was sitting in Inuyasha's seat which meant Inuyasha would have to sit in her seat.

It wouldn't have been much of a problem if Ayame's original seat wasn't so damn close to Tsubaki which meant she was way too close to Inuyasha for my liking.

Luckily she wasn't really trying to get his attention.

I guess our talk yesterday made her turn down her advancements a little.

Kouga was sitting with his body absolutely straight and Ayame was leaned over her desk with her head down.

Nothing was said between the four of us the entire period.

During study hall we separated girls at one table boys at another and Ayame finally started talking again.

"I can't believe he would buy a house without telling me first," Ayame complained.

"Maybe he thought he was doing you a favor, since you had so many options and he saw how you were stressing." Rin offered.

"Would you be happy if Sesshomaru brought you a house without telling you," Ayame asked.

Rin took Ayame's hands in her own and smiled.

"Yes, I would be ecstatic because that would mean that Sesshy loves me and wants us to build a life together in that house. It could be a dump for all I care, as long as he promised that it would be me and him in it with love."

Ayame looked like she was thinking it over and Rin winked at me.

* * *

**Inuyasha pov**

"**How could you be so stupid wolf?" I asked.**

"**What do you mean; it was taking her forever to just pick some place. I just wanted to hurry up and move out of my parents. Do you know how awkward it is to mate and have my parents hear." Kouga asked with a shiver.**

**I burst out laughing and Miroku shook his head in sympathy.**

"**Even so," Miroku sighed. "You should have known better than to buy your first place without her consent. Girls dream of their first house with their husbands and you stole her dream from her."**

"**I guess" Kouga grumbled. "But she didn't even see the place and she's acting like she hates it."**

"**Just go apologize wolf," I scoffed and Kouga thought it over for awhile before getting up and walking over to Ayame.**

"**Can we talk," I heard him say and Kagome walked over to me and sat in my lap.**

"**Nice work guys," She said and we both shrugged.**

"**So I promised a friend, that I would show them around town after school so I'm going to have to catch up with you later."**

"**Aw," I whined and Kagome started to rub my ear.**

"**I promise we'll hang out tomorrow," She said and I tried to keep the rumbling sound in my throat down to minimum as her wonderful fingers worked their magic.**

"**And," She said. "Maybe I'll let you take me shopping for a new bikini for the bonfire."**

**I imagined watching Kagome trying on a bunch of bikinis and couldn't think of a better way to spend an afternoon.**

**I was about to kiss her when the sound of Ayame slapping Kouga made the whole room turn to look at them.**

"**You can live there by yourself if you like it so much," Ayame yelled before running out of the room followed by Rin and Sango.**

"**Looks like I gotta go," Kagome said and hopped off my lap then disappeared out the door.**

**Kouga walked back over to our table and sat back down in his seat.**

"**Not one word," He growled and I shrugged my shoulders before letting my eyes drift shut and thinking of Kagome in bikinis again.**

"**What the hell was that?" I asked Dai about his half-assed attempt to punch me.**

"**Was that supposed to hurt?" I asked and he rolled his eyes before returning to the back of the line.**

**I held out my palm and Roku hit it as hard as he could.**

"**I honestly don't see any of you being noticed my Coach E.," I said and Roku went to back of the line to join his equally as weak twin.**

"**You guys punch like your trying to tickle me," I barked.**

"**He thinks he's so good," Roku whispered.**

"**I bet he's not that tough without his sword." Dai whispered back.**

**I dug my claws into the palm of my hand and drew blood.**

"**Blades of blood!"I yelled before sending the attack towards the annoying twins.**

**A barrier appeared around them and I turned to see Kagome wave at me from a distance.**

"**Play fair," She said and I nodded but growled when I turned back to the annoying twins.**

"**Trust me when I say it would be easier to kill you without the tetsusaiga." I snarled. "And Kagome won't always be around to protect you,"**

"**I still don't see how he got her," Dai whispered and I made a mentally note to punch him later.**

**I was making my group of half demon do pushups to build upper body strength and I figured I might as well join them so I got down on the ground too.**

**I was on number eighty five when a shadow was cast over me.**

**I looked up and my eyes met with cold gray ones.**

**Tsubaki.**

"**Hi Inuyasha," She giggled and I tried to keep myself from rolling my eyes.**

"**Tsubaki," I huffed and switched to doing one handed pushups.**

"**Whoa, you're so strong." She said and I wondered how long she planned to bother me.**

"**Did you want something?" I asked.**

"**Oh Coach E. suggested I practiced fighting with a demon and I was wondering if you could help me out," She replied while batting her eyes.**

"**He's two timing Kagome," Roku muttered. "She deserves way better."**

**I took another mental note to punch him when I got the chance too.**

**I pushed myself off the ground and into a standing position which made Tsubaki giggle more.**

"**Sure," I said and she smiled widely at me.**

"**Hey Wolf get over here!" I yelled and Kouga walked over to us.**

"**What do you want mutt?" He asked and I pointed towards Tsubaki.**

"**She needs a demon to spar with and I thought it would be great for your demons to see how it's done," I said but Tsubaki started to shake her head.**

"**I asked you," She whined and I shrugged my shoulders.**

"**I ain't a full demon," I told her. "Plus you would be helping the young demons out. Don't you want to help them?" **

**She looked torn between working with me and trying to impress me.**

"**I guess," She finally said and I smiled.**

"**Great now go with Kouga," **

"**Mutt you didn't ask me if this is what I wanted." Kouga barked and I laughed.**

"**It's been awhile so I guess I have to remind you that I paid for that awesome bachelor party you had last year and I loaned you money to pay for Ayame's ring. You owe me wolf."**

**Kouga mumbled something under his breath and grabbed Tsubaki by the arm before leading her away.**

**I turned to look back at my half demon weaklings and saw most of them just lying in the grass.**

"**Get up," I barked. "We're going on a field trip."**

**I sprinted across the field until I was behind Kagome and her priestesses.**

**I put a finger to my lips so the ninth grade girls wouldn't tell Kagome I was behind her.**

"**You have to concentrate on a happy thought when trying to erect a barrier otherwise it won't work." Kagome instructed and her eyes drifted shut.**

**I bent down and kissed Kagome on the cheek and a barrier shot up around up.**

**Her eyes opened to see me next to her and a blush developed on her cheeks.**

"**Thinking of me huh?" I asked and she nodded.**

**The barrier fell and Kagome turned her attention back to her priestesses.**

"**Make sure you don't let anyone break your concentration, even if they are cute half demons with a smile no one could resist."**

**I laughed before picking Kagome up bridal style.**

"**Why don't you guys mingle," I told the group of half demons and priestesses. **

**I walked away a couple of yards before letting Kagome down.**

"**What's up?" She asked and I shrugged.**

"**Won't see you until much later, thought I'd talk you for awhile."**

"**Talk about what," She said taking a step closer to me and I grinned.**

"**Oh you know, same old same old." I wrapped my arm around my waist and was about to kiss her when she put up a barrier.**

**I was going to ask why when an arrow hit the barrier I turned to see Tsubaki several hundred yards away looking at us smiling.**

"**Sorry," She called and Kagome made this funny noise that kinda sounded like a growl.**

"**My sexy kitten sounds annoyed," I chuckled and Kagome growled again.**

"**I'm so close to beating her with her own quiver," She grumbled and I kissed her on the top of her head.**

"**I don't need you getting suspended." I told her.**

"**But didn't we have so much fun the last time we were suspended." She said with a raise eyebrow.**

"**Yes, but that's when I was still trying to woo you. Now I have you so we can have fun all the time while still being in school."**

"**Woo." Kagome laughed and I shrugged.**

"**Call me old fashion."**

"**Rin told me about Sesshomaru's birthday," She said and I sighed. "Any suggestions on what I should get him?**

"**It doesn't matter what you get him, no matter what it is he won't say thank you and he won't appreciate it."**

"**What did you get him for his last birthday?" **

"**A tie,"**

"**No wonder he didn't appreciate it," She giggled and I smiled down at her.**

**She was so damn adorable.**

"**Well I'm sure I'll think of something," Kagome declared and turn back to look at her priestesses.**

"**I better go," She said and I nodded.**

**She gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before walking back towards her group.**

"**Let's go you weaklings," I shouted and looked over my shoulder to make sure the half demons were following behind me.**

**Rin and I got to my place after school and Sesshomaru was sitting at the table reading some book.**

"**Sesshy!" Rin yelled as she hopped onto the table causing Sesshomaru's book to fall on the floor.**

"**Rin," He stated. "How was school?"**

"**Great at gym I taught Mayu which pressure point to hit in order to make someone pass out then I had her try it on me but after that I don't remember much."**

**I laughed at Rin's craziness and got a soda out of the fridge.**

"**You should be more careful Rin, what if she had hit the wrong one." Sesshomaru scolded.**

"**But Sesshy," Rin moaned. "She's really good, it's like she's a little me."**

"**She must be microscopic." Sesshomaru joked and Rin sniggered softly.**

"**Now give me a kiss so I can let you go back to reading," Rin smiled and I jogged towards the stairs because seeing my brother kiss anyone still weirded me out.**

**I went to my room and sat down on my bed.**

**After chewing on some ****Mishima-saiko I started to throw a ball against my wall.**

**I thought about that stupid wolf and Ayame and wondered how Kagome and I would work out our living arrangements.**

**I told her once before that she would have to move out once we became mates; but I wasn't so sure she was ready to leave home and I didn't want her to resent me for taking her away from her family.**

**My mind drifted back to the idea of starting a family with Kagome and I imagined both me and Kagome chasing after an energetic pup.**

**I hoped our first one would be a girl that looked like Kagome but if it was a boy I would be just as happy.**

**The last thought that ran through my head before I fell asleep was what a beautiful bride Kagome would be.**

**

* * *

**

Kagome pov

I got home around ten and went straight to my room.

I spent the whole day showing Menomaru around town and I had a pretty fun time.

We spent most of the time talking and I was thinking about introducing him to Inuyasha since they were similar in some aspects.

I turned on the radio and ran myself a bubble bath.

I was relaxing when I heard the door to my balcony close.

Inuyasha didn't say he was stopping by.

I grabbed my robe off the hook and put it on before opening my bathroom door.

"Hello," I said when I didn't see him around.

"Hey," Ayame said from behind me and I screamed.

"Calm down Kagome," She told me and threw a bag onto my bed.

"What are you doing here?" I asked almost breathless.

"I need a place to stay; I can't be anyway near that bastard." She said referring to Kouga.

"Whatever," I sighed and went back to my bathroom to restart my relaxing bath.

I had just gotten in when the door burst open and Ayame started yelling.

"I mean who in their right mind does something like this," She ranted. "Does he think we're in the 50's and I'm just going to agree with anything he says?"

"Uh," I mumbled and drooped down lower in the tub so the only things visible were my eyes.

"He is such an arrogant prick, I don't know if I can take it much longer," Ayame fumed and I didn't want to be the one to point out that they only had been married for a few months they had about sixty years ahead of them.

Ayame left the bathroom after I screamed for her to get out so I could put some clothes on; but as soon as I got to my bedroom she was complaining again.

Around one she finally fell asleep and I dialed Inuyasha's number.

"What took you so long?" He asked and I grinned.

"Sorry, Ayame showed up and would not shut up," I whispered into the phone. "We're going to have to fix this you know."

"Why do we always have to do it?" Inuyasha moaned and I laughed softly.

"Because we're the perfect couple," I told him. "We have to help those less fortunate."

"The perfect couple," Inuyasha repeated.

And at that moment a flashback of Inuyasha pinning me down when he was full demon popped in my head.

I cringed then sighed.

"Yes," I said cheerfully. "Perfect, now go to bed."

"Night Kagome." He said softly and I heard him set the phone down.

"Good night Inuyasha." I replied and laid my own phone next to me on my pillow.

The next day was no better for the tension between Ayame and Kouga.

Ayame still sat in Inuyasha's seat for first period and Inuyasha sat in her seat which put him closer to Tsubaki who was staring at him half the period.

During Gym they had another screaming match and everyone just watch in shock until Ayame stormed awhile.

Literally.

The cyclone that always appeared when she ran fast almost knocked some people over.

I saw showing one of my priestesses how to aim their arrow when Inuyasha came up from behind me.

"I have a plan," He whispered into my ear and I shivered slightly.

"Which is?" I asked and instructed the freshman to pull my arrow back further.

"Just have bring Ayame over to my place tonight and you'll see from there," He winked and started to walk away.

From the corner of my eye I could see Tsubaki watching us.

"Inuyashaaa," I whined and he turned back around.

"What is it?" He asked with his eyes full of concern.

"You forgot to give me a kiss," I pouted and he grinned before yanking me towards him.

"Always marking your territory." He whispered with our lips only a few centimeters apart.

"I learn from the best," I told him and kissed him softly.

* * *

With Botan and Momiji I was still trying to get them to build up their physical strength.

"So how long have you and Inuyasha been engaged?" Botan asked while the three of us jogged the track.

"Almost four months," I said and they both squealed.

"That's so cute," Momiji sighed and I nodded my head.

"So you're parents don't care that he's a half demon," She asked.

"My mom doesn't." I replied.

"And your dad?" She pushed.

"He's dead."

"I'm sorry."

"Idiot." Botan mumbled to Momiji who now was running with her head down.

"It's fine," I told her. "Now pick up the pace."

"Are you two going to homecoming?" Botan asked and I shrugged my shoulders.

"I heard you were prom queen last year that must have been so cool." Momiji beamed.

Well I had been tied to a tree and beaten almost within an inch of death.

"I certainly won't forget that night," I said after awhile.

I didn't want to ruin whatever dreams they had about prom.

"So since you were prom queen you'll most likely be homecoming queen." Momiji reflected and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Who knows," I said and slowed to a stop.

"Are we done running?" Botan asked and I nodded.

They both sighed in relief.

"Now it's time for sit-ups," I smiled and they both groaned.

After school Ayame was waiting by my car so we could go back to my house together.

"I'm not going home," I told her.

"You're going to leave me alone," She said and started to do the puppy dog pout but I shielded my eyes.

"You're going to go with Sango and I'll pick you up later tonight so you can sleep over again."

"Okay," She sniffled and got into the car.

After dropping her off at Sango's and making sure Sota had something for dinner since grandpa was out of town and mom was working late; I headed over to Inuyasha's.

I walked inside his house and jogged up the stairs to his room.

I knocked on the door and he opened it awhile after.

"Hey," He smiled and I smiled back.

"You ready?" I asked and he looked confused.

"I was going to let you watch me try on bikinis at the mall," but before I had finished the sentence he already me thrown over his shoulder and was racing down the stairs.

I fastened Inuyasha's helmet on my head while he turned on his motorcycle.

"Hold on tight," He said before peeling out of his driveway.

We got to the mall and I pulled Inuyasha in the direction I wanted to go.

He followed me into _Guess_ and I went directly over to the swimsuits.

"How about this one?" I asked as I held one up for him to see.

Inuyasha coughed and spurted at the choice in my hand.

"NO!" He finally said and I pouted.

"Why not?" I asked and he shook his head before taking a step closer to me so only I could hear him.

"The only person who is going to get to see you in something so revealing is me." He replied huskily.

I grinned and handed it over to him which earned a puzzled look from him.

"I figure, I'll wear it the next time we take the boat out." I said and he grinned slowly.

I looked a lot over before taking back about seven into the dressing room.

Inuyasha sat down on a chair and wait patiently.

The first one I came out in was yellow and had white circles and hearts on it.

"I like it," Inuyasha said after awhile and I twirled around in a circle in front of the mirror.

"It's okay." I said and went back to try on another one.

The next one was a floral one piece with a plunging neckline.

"Whoa," Inuyasha rasped. "I really like that one,"

I looked at myself in the mirror and shrugged my shoulders.

It still wasn't the reaction I was looking for.

After a couple more I could hear Inuyasha talking to someone. I peeked my head out of my dressing room and saw Tsubaki.

"What the hell," I snarled and was about to throw on my clothes so I could tell her to back the hell away from Inuyasha but instead I looked at the last swimsuit I had to try on and knew it would get Inuyasha's attention.

I stepped out of the dressing room and walked towards the two.

"Inuyasha," I said in the most innocent voice and he turned to look at me. "What do you think of this one?"

His jaw literally went slack and his eyes grew huge.

The top was triangle bra style and the bottoms had knots tied on the side.

The top was made one size too small so that definitely helped keep Inuyasha's attention but the whole reason he was lost for words were the fact that the swimsuit was tiger print.

I walked over to him and his eyes kept flickering all over my body.

I reached up and purred lightly in his ear.

"This kitten wants to know if her puppy can come out and play." I whispered and pressed my body against his.

"Kagome," He said in a gruff tone as his arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me against him closer.

"Yes," I answered innocently.

"I love this one, my sexy kitten," He growled and his eyes drifted shut momentarily.

He nuzzled my neck with his nose before he started biting on it hungrily.

I turned to look and saw Tsubaki staring with her face completely red.

"Did you want something?" I asked.

"I was talking to Inuyasha," She huffed and Inuyasha's grip on me tightened.

"As you can see, he's a little busy right now." I grinned while Inuyasha continued to nibble on my neck as though no one was watching.

Tsubaki stormed off and I had to pull Inuyasha off of me.

I checked his claws to make sure he didn't transform before looking up to stare into his eyes.

"So I should buy this one?" I asked.

"We're buying them all," He panted and I smiled widely. "But you are definitely wearing that one to the bonfire."

"Let me go get out of it so we can buy them," I said and started to walk back towards the dressing rooms.

"Oh and Kagome," Inuyasha called which made me turn around to face him.

"Sorry about your neck," He said sheepishly.

Once I saw myself in the mirror I understood why he was apologizing.

The side of my neck that he had been nibbling on was completely red and had small fang marks all over it.

When I reached the counter with all my swimsuits I realized Inuyasha had put down a scarf on the counter as well.

Once he paid for everything he wrapped the scarf around my neck.

"Sorry," He said again and I laughed.

"It was worth it," I told him as I remembered the look on Tsubaki's face.

* * *

Inuyasha took us back to his place so I could get my car then pick up Ayame just to go back to his place.

"I'll see you in ten minutes," I told Inuyasha and he nodded while I pulled out of his driveway.

I got to Sango's place and rang the door bell.

Kohaku opened the door and let me inside.

"Where are your sister and Ayame?" I asked and he pointed towards the stairs.

"Ayame just stopped crying, try not to upset her." He said before walking away.

I walked up the stairs and slowly pushed the door to Sango's room open, Ayame was lying on the bed with her head in Sango's lap who was sitting up.

"Hi," I smiled and Ayame started to cry.

"What's wrong?" I asked rushing in.

"K-k-kouga says hi exactly like that." Ayame cried and my eyes flickered up to Sango's who simply rolled her own.

"What if he doesn't forgive me, I called him an ass face." Ayame sniffled.

"I know sweetie," I said and pulled her into a sitting position. "I was there."

"I didn't even see the house and I was acting like I hate it," She sighed and I pulled her again so she was standing up.

"Where are we going?" She asked and I shrugged.

"I really don't know." I said and led her down to my car.

When I got to Inuyasha's place he made me get out of the driver's seat so he could drive.

"Wear these," Inuyasha said as he held up two blind folds.

"Why?" Ayame and I both asked.

"Because it's a surprise," He said and Ayame took one from him then put it on.

"Why do I need one?" I asked again.

"Because I said so," He grinned before putting it on for me.

We were driving for awhile before Inuyasha turned off the car.

He helped both me and Ayame out of the car.

"Okay," He said. "You can take off the blindfolds."

Ayame and I took off our blindfolds and both gasped.

"This is the house he bought?" Ayame asked and Inuyasha nodded.

It was Ayame's dream house.

Ayame ran to the door and Inuyasha and I followed behind her.

When I stepped inside I realized the house was filled with candles and the floor was covered with rose petals. Ayame was standing a few feet away from Kouga in the living room.

"I'm sorry," Kouga started. "I should have known better than to just buy a house without talking to you. When I proposed to you I told you that I might do something wrong and try to fix it with flowers"

I looked around more and notice an actually vase of flowers on the kitchen counter sitting next to a stereo.

"I messed up Ayame and I can't really take it back. But I can promise to make sure this house is filled with love and laughter. I can promise that our cubs grow up happy in this house and I hope that one day this house will become a home to you."

Ayame was crying as she rushed over to hug Kouga.

"It's all ready a home to me." She sighed and Kouga held her tight.

Inuyasha went over to stereo and pressed play.

Luther Vandross's voice filled the room as A House is Not a Home started to play.

_Doo doo doo doo doo__  
__Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo__  
__Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo__  
__Oh...oh...oh...oh...oh..._

_A chair is still a chair, even when there's no one sittin' there__  
__But a chair is not a house and a house is not a home__  
__When there's no one there to hold you tight__  
__And no one there you can kiss goodnight_

_Whoa...oh...oh...oh...oh...oh...oh...__  
__Girl_

Kouga pressed Ayame closer to him and slowly they started to sway to the music.

_A room is a still a room, even when there's nothin' there but gloom__  
__But a room is not a house and a house is not a home__  
__When the two of us are far apart__  
__And one of us has a broken heart_

_Now and then I call your name__  
__And suddenly your face appears__  
__But it's just a crazy game__  
__When it ends, it ends in tears_

_Pretty little darling, have a heart, don't let one mistake keep us apart__  
__I'm not meant to live alone, turn this house into a home__  
__When I climb the stairs and turn the key__  
__Oh, please be there, sayin' that you're still in love with me, yeah..._  
_  
__I'm not meant to live alone, turn this house into a home__  
__When I climb the stairs and turn the key__  
__Oh, please be there, still in love__  
__I said still in love__  
__Still in love with you...yeah..._

The candles were flickering as they dance making the lighting shift every few seconds and it could not be anymore romantic.

_Are you gonna be in love with me__  
__I want you and need to be, yeah__  
__Still in love with me__  
__Say you're gonna be in love with me__  
__It's drivin' me crazy to think that my baby__  
__Couldn't be still in love with me_

Inuyasha nodded towards the door and I nodded as we slightly tried to make a quiet exit.

_Are you gonna be, say you're gonna be__  
__Are you gonna be, say you're gonna be__  
__Are you gonna be, say you're gonna be__  
__Well, well, well, well__  
__Still in love, so in love, still in love with me__  
__Are you gonna be__  
__Say that you're gonna be_

_Still in love with me, yeah...__  
__With me, oh...oh...oh...oh...oh...__  
__Still in love with me, yeah...yeah.._

The last thing I saw before the door closed was Kouga reaching down and kissing Ayame softly.


	13. Bonfire Fun

READER-JENELLE I'm taking a class which pretty much has an essay due every other day so writing a chapter in less then a week is pretty much impossible for me right now.

Everybody I'm sorry that it has taken me awhile to update but I have been busy. I had hoped to make this chapter longer but since I've made you wait so long I'm just going to break up the weekend into two separate chapters.

The song in this chapter is Soul Sister by Train and I do hope that you are listening along to the songs.

One because they're awesome :) and Two I pick each one for special reasons.

Don't forget to review ppl, it really does inspire me to update faster.

NIsha

* * *

The next morning I woke up with a smile on my face.

It was Friday which meant the bonfire was later on tonight.

I jumped out of bed and started to get ready.

Once I was done I went downstairs and Sota was waiting for me.

I dropped him off at his school and drove over to ADH.

After parking my car I turned up the radio and sat on the back of my trunk.

My head was bobbing along to the beat of U & Ur Hand by Pink when Kouga and Ayame pulled up on Kouga's motorcycle.

"Hey guys," I said once they reached me, both smiling.

"Hi Kagome," Ayame sighed happily as Kouga wrapped an arm around her.

"So did you guys spend the night at the house?" I asked and they both nodded.

"We had to christen it," Kouga smirked and Ayame slapped him on the arm before turning red from embarrassment.

"Nice," I laughed. "You guys moving in soon?"

"Sometime next week."

"We're thinking about having a house warming party," Kouga told me.

"Count me in," Miroku said as he and Sango walked up to my car.

"Good," Ayame smiled. "Because we expect all of you to help us move in."

"Move in?" Sango said skeptically. "Have you even bought furniture yet?"

"Ka-go-me," Ayame sang and I covered my face with my hands.

"Yes," I mumbled.

"We need to go shopping." She smiled.

"As long as it doesn't run into our shopping trip," Rin said as she joined the group.

"When is that again?" I asked.

"No idea," She shrugged.

"Well we'll work it out." Ayame stated and Rin nodded.

"Give her some breathing room," I heard Inuyasha say and I removed my hands from covering my face to see him standing in front of me.

"How's my favorite girl?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Overwhelmed, I have to stay after with Botan and Momiji next week plus Coach told me that my individual training has to start next week too."

"Poor babe," He said and kissed me briefly. "Next week maybe awful but tonight it'll be me and you at the bonfire."

I smiled and Inuyasha leaned in closer so my friends couldn't hear what he had to say next.

"Your puppy is definitely gonna be ready to play," He growled and I grinned widely.

The bell for school rung and Inuyasha threw me over his shoulder despite my protest.

When we walked into class I waved to Tsubaki before Inuyasha let me down and gave me quick kiss on the cheek.

She rolled her eyes at me but then waved to Inuyasha.

"It's only a matter of time before I beat her up," I said and Inuyasha shook his head.

"There's no point Kagome, just leave it alone."

"The poster boy for jealously wants to give me tips?" I quipped and he smirked.

"Touché,"

In study hall Ayame, Sango and Rin gushed over what you happen at the bonfire while Inuyasha and I sat at another table from the group.

"You know you're going to lose," Inuyasha stated.

"Nope, I could stare at your eyes all day." I told him.

We had been having a staring contest for the past five minutes.

"You pick a gift for Sesshomaru yet?" He asked.

"I'm still looking,"

"Don't waste your time, I'll get him a watch say it's from both of us and be done with it." Inuyasha said while taking my hand without breaking eye contact.

"Maybe he would thank you if you put more thought into your gift." I said as I started to rub the back of his hand with my thumb.

"Keh, I don't need his thanks."

"Whatever," I said and reached for his ear.

"I know what you're doing," He informed me.

"What am I doing?" I asked innocently.

"You're trying to break my concentration." He said then shuddered when I started to massage his ear softly.

"If I win, we win but if you win, we lose. Don't you want to win." I grinned.

Inuyasha promised if I had won the contest he would spend the night with me but if I lost I would have to stop asking him for at least a week.

"It's not going to work," Inuyasha moaned though it looked like he was about to break.

"Stop," He finally said and pushed my hand away.

"Fine," I sighed and concentrated at staring at his amber eyes.

I heard Rin scream in pain and Inuyasha's head whipped in her direction to make sure she was okay while mine stayed completely still.

"Plan B," Rin giggled and Inuyasha turned to meet my gaze again.

"Your place or mine?" I grinned.

* * *

**Inuyasha pov**

"**Ours." I thought.**

**I slipped out of my third period a little early so I could walk with Kagome to lunch but then I heard someone call my name.**

**I turned around to see her jogging to catch up with me.**

"**Hello Inuyasha," She smiled.**

"**Tsubaki," I stated plainly.**

"**I was wondering if you were going to the bonfire," She questioned.**

"**Yup,"**

"**With Kagome?"**

"**Yup."**

"**I heard how you left Kikyo for Kagome; most people said you traded up." She went on.**

"**Yup,"**

"**Maybe it's time for an upgrade again," She said and reached to touch my arm but I side stepped her attempt to hold onto me.**

"**No," I simply said and kept walking.**

"**Why's that?" She asked.**

"**The one word answers I've been giving obviously aren't helping you catch my drift. I don't want to talk to you." I replied crudely.**

"**I get it," She smiled. "I heard Kagome had a hard time getting you away from Kikyo too. I can wait."**

**And with that she turned and walked away in the other direction.**

"**Crazy witch," I mumbled.**

**I made it to Kagome's class just when the bell rang and as soon as she saw me she ran over and jumped on me.**

"**Happy to see me?" I asked.**

"**Ehh," She said with a shrug of her shoulders but smiled.**

**I sent her down once we got to the lunchroom and went in line to get us something while she sat down with Sango and Ayame.**

**Tonight I kinda had a surprise for her but I'm not sure how it would go over.**

**We would be at the beach which was her favorite place so I could only hope for the best.**

**

* * *

**

"**Dai if I have to tell you one more time to stop staring at my fiancée, I'll let my fist do the talking for me." I snapped and Dai torn his eyes away from Kagome who was on the other side of the field.**

"**I'm just trying to figure out how you got someone like her. She's too good for you." Dai said.**

"**You're not nice," Roku stated.**

"**You're not smart," Dia added.**

"**And your face-" Roku started but I hit them both on the head before they could finish.**

"**I got her cuz I killed her last boyfriend who thought she was too good for me," I snarled. "So keep talking."**

"**May he rest in peace," Rin sighed behind me and I turned to face her and Mayu.**

"**Hi Yasha," She smiled and I nodded.**

"**What's up?" I asked.**

"**Nothing I was just wondering if you wanted to pick the place we go for Sesshy's birthday."**

"**I couldn't care less where we go Rin," I told her.**

"**Café Ai then?" She suggested.**

**I shrugged my shoulders and Rin skipped away with Mayu skipping behind her.**

**The kid really did look like a mini Rin.**

**Well mini-er.**

**I turned to order my freshman to start with pushups then run the track but the yelling coming from the other side of the field caught my attention.**

"**Your priestess work is subpar at best!" Tsubaki shouted.**

"**My work is subpar?" Kagome shrieked in disbelief. "Coming from the girl who has the spiritual energy of a dead rodent."**

"**I have no reason to use my full power in a simple high school gym class." Tsubaki stated and Kagome scoffed.**

"**You're not holding back, you just suck."**

"**Trust me Kagome, when I bring my A game you'll know it when you see it." Tsubaki replied and blew me a kiss from across the field while walking away from Kagome.**

**Kagome looked like she was ready to use an arrow on Tsubaki until she looked in my direction. Then her scowl turned into a blank expression then it simply turned into a smile. She winked at me then turned back to the freshman priestess.**

**Well at least she was trying to keep a good mood.**

**In my opinion the day could not end soon enough. My seventh period seems to drag on forever. I just wanted to grab Kagome, stop by her house to grab her swimsuit then go home until the bonfire.**

**Once the bell finally rang I walked over to Kagome's class and waited for her to come out. I heard her say **_**See you Monday**_** to someone before she walked out of the class with Sango.**

**I took her bag from her and the three of us walked towards the parking lot.**

"**So your place, my place and then the bonfire?" I asked.**

"**Sounds good to me," She said and walked over to her car.**

"**Meet you there," She called out her window before pulling out of ADH's parking lot.**

**I got to Kagome's house only a few minutes after her but by the time I pulled up she was waiting in the driveway with a tote bag she planned to bring to the bonfire.**

**She jumped into the car and I pulled out of the driveway.**

"**Sango was thinking we could go on a double date tomorrow night," She said.**

"**Can't, it's the night of the new moon." I reminded her.**

**She frowned but then smiled widely.**

"**What is it?" I asked and she shook her head.**

"**You'll see." She grinned.**

**We got back to my place and went inside to find Rin and Sesshomaru sitting on the couch. Rin was pouting while Sesshomaru was reading a book.**

"**What's wrong Rin?" Kagome as she sat next to her.**

"**Nothing," Rin muttered.**

"**Then why the face?" I asked.**

"**She's trying to make me feel guilty." Sesshomaru said without looking up from his book.**

"**What did you do?" **

"**Sesshy won't come to the bonfire," Rin whined.**

"**It's for seniors," I stated and Rin shot me a death glare.**

"**Exactly." Sesshy said.**

"**But you came to prom," She moaned.**

"**You needed an escort, did you think I would let someone else take you." Sesshomaru explained. "But this is a bunch of adolescents acting childish around a fire."**

"**It's okay Rin," Kagome soothed. "I'm sure you'll have fun, there is gonna be plenty of alcohol and boys."**

**Sesshomaru looked up from his book and stared at Kagome.**

**We all knew that Rin got really crazy once she was drunk and the boys would try to take advantage of her, just like they did at Sango's party last year.**

"**I'll stop by." Sesshomaru said and left to go upstairs.**

**Rin waited until he was out of sight to let the grin appear on her face.**

"**Thanks Kagome," She smiled.**

"**What are sisters for?" Kagome smiled back and I had the feeling that over the next couple of years Sesshomaru and I could look forward to being taken advantage of.**

**We had to leave the house kind of early since the drive to the beach was pretty long. Rin changed into her swimsuit at the house but Kagome decided to change at the beach.**

**When we got there we could already see kids from our school walking towards the beach so we just followed behind them.**

**We stopped walking once we reached the bonfire teepee.**

"**Hey guys," Sango called as she walked up to us.**

"**Kagome you're not in your bathing suit," She pointed out.**

"**I'm going to change now," Kagome said and dropped her bag on the ground after removing her swimsuit from it, and then her, Sango, and Rin walked towards the changing area.**

"**Are you planning on doing anything after Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.**

"**I got a surprise for Kagome." I told him.**

"**I have one for Sango too." He grinned. "We're at the beach, the moon will be out. It's the perfect setting to make love." I gagged.**

"**Trust me monk, the only person you have a chance of making love to tonight is your hand."**

"**What's up guys?" Kouga said from behind us.**

**We turned around to face him and Ayame.**

"**Why Ayame may I say you look very beautiful tonight." Miroku said.**

"**Thank you, Kouga already did." She blushed.**

"**Twice," He smirked and her cheeks got even redder.**

"**Where are Kagome and the others?" She asked and I pointed to the changing rooms.**

"**Plans after?" Miroku asked.**

"**A third time," Kouga shrugged and I shook my head.**

_**Lucky bastard.**_

**I took off my shirt so I only had on my swim trunks and tossed it in the direction that Kagome set down her bag.**

"**Inuyasha I heard from one of my freshman that you're two-timing Lady Kagome." Miroku informed me.**

"**Ugh those freshmen talk too damn much. Tsubaki is trying to get me to leave Kagome for her just like I left Kikyo for Kagome."**

"**That's why you made me spar with her?" Kouga asked. "She was staring at you the whole time we were supposed to be fighting."**

"**She's annoying, I don't know what I got to do to get her to leave me alone."**

"**Inuyasha!" I heard some yell.**

"**Speak of the she-devil." I muttered and turned to see Tsubaki walking over to me.**

**Her hair was wet and she had a towel wrapped around herself so I guess she just got out of the water.**

"**Hi," She smiled and I could slowly see my **_**so called**_** friends inch away from us.**

"**Hey," I said and started to look around in no particular direction.**

"**Wow," She gasped as she stared at my chest. "You must work out a lot."**

**I shrugged.**

"**I have something to show you," She said.**

"**What?" I asked and just watched as she took off the towel that was wrapped around her to reveal a leopard print bikini.**

**I guess after seeing my reaction to Kagome in tiger print she hoped seeing her in leopard print would cause the same response.**

"**Does it remind you of anything?" She said and attempted to purr the way Kagome did. **

"**A sexy kitten" She pushed.**

"**Reminds me of a leper." Kagome said as she came from behind me and moved so she was standing directly between Tsubaki and me.**

**I looked down at her tiger print bikini and couldn't help but start to kiss her neck.**

"**It's leopard." Tsubaki corrected.**

"**Leper, leopard. Either way my fiancée and I will see you later."**

**Kagome pushed me awhile slightly so I would stop kissing her neck but she took my hand and led me back to where our friends were.**

"**A hickey already Kagome," Rin said and Kagome shrugged.**

"**Are we going to get this party started!" Kagome yelled and the surrounding seniors cheered before Ginta turned up the radio he brought and OMG by Usher started playing.**

**Kagome pulled me closer to her and started dancing with me.**

**Tonight would definitely be a good one.**

**

* * *

**

Kagome pov

"Last one to the water is a rotten egg," Rin yelled as we all raced to the water.

I was almost there when Inuyasha grabbed me up and jumped into the air with me before we both hit the water.

I laughed as we resurfaced and Inuyasha pulled me against him, my legs automatically wrapped around his waist and he kissed me softly.

But then Rin started splashing us with water so of course we had to start splashing her back.

We spent an hour in the water before walking back to the shore.

I got a blanket out of my bag and set it down so we all could sit down.

Inuyasha lie down and rested his head in my lap.

"Did you decided who's house you want to sleep at yet?" I asked and he shook his head.

"They're going to light it up," Ayame said and I looked up to see everyone gathering around the teepee.

We all got up and walked over to the area but from where we were it was hard to see over people's heads.

Miroku lifted Sango up and Kouga had Ayame climb on his back.

Inuyasha bent down so I could get into his shoulders then he stood up, making me the highest one.

I looked down at Rin who was jumping up and down and was about to ask Inuyasha to pick her up too when suddenly she was at my level.

I looked down and saw Sesshomaru holding her up.

"Hi Sesshy," She giggled just as they threw a match on the teepee of sticks and it light up.

We all cheered and everyone started dancing until the music stopped.

"Ginta you idiot." Kouga barked. "You didn't put in new batteries."

"I forgot," He said sheepishly and the crowd of people moaned.

"I'll be back," Inuyasha said and I nodded.

"Well this is a bust." Sango said.

"The fire still looks pretty cool." Rin commented and I nodded.

"TAKAHASHI!" Someone yelled and everyone started to cheer.

I turned around so see Inuyasha walking up with his guitar.

"Nice work." I said and he nodded.

"Play something," Someone else said and Inuyasha took a seat next to the fire.

"This is for my beautiful fiancée." He said and started to play the guitar.

_Hey, hey, hey_

_Your lipstick stains on the front lobe of my left side brains__  
__I knew I wouldn't forget you, and so I went and let you blow my mind__  
__Your sweet moon beam, the smell of you in every single dream I dream__  
__I knew when we collided, you're the one I have decided who's one of my kind__  
_

I started to move along to the music and Inuyasha smiled at me as I did.

_Hey soul sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo, the way you move ain't fair, you know!__  
__Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do...tonight__  
__Hey, hey,hey_

Rin started to dance around the bonfire and I followed suit. Inuyasha's gaze was intense as if he was walking my every move. The reflection of the flames on his eyes made him look so sexy

_Just in time, I'm so glad you have a one-track mind like me__  
__You gave my life direction, a game show love connection we can't deny__  
__I'm so obsessed, my heart is bound to beat right out my untrimmed chest__  
__I believe in you, like a virgin, you're Madonna, and I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind_

_Hey soul sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo, the way you move ain't fair, you know!__  
__Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do...tonight__  
_

Inuyasha walked over to me as he continued to play and I let him chase me around the bonfire.

_The way you can cut a rug, watching you's the only drug I need__  
__You're so gangsta, I'm so thug, you're the only one I'm dreaming of__  
__You see, I can be myself now finally, in fact there's nothing I can't be__  
__I want the world to see you be with me__  
_

Inuyasha grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him. I was breathing hard and he just stared at me as he finished singing his song.

_Hey soul sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo, the way you move ain't fair, you know!__  
__Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do tonight,__  
__Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do...tonight__  
__Hey, hey,hey_

_Hey, hey,hey_  
_  
__Tonight_

Everyone cheered and Inuyasha smiled before kissing me.

When he pulled away I looked around and could see Tsubaki staring at me from the other side of the bonfire.

Yes I had definitely won this round.

I was eating my third s'more when Inuyasha came and sat down next to me.

He played a couple of more songs until Ginta came back from the store with fresh batteries.

"I love that song." I told him.

"I'm glad," He said and I let him have a bite of my s'more.

"So sticky." He complained as he chewed it.

"That's the beauty of it." I told him and finished the rest of it.

"That's what you get monk," Inuyasha said when Miroku walked over to us with a bright pink handprint on his cheek.

"It was worth a shot." He sighed and Sango sat down next to him, offering him a s'more as a peace offering.

"First week of school went okay." Kouga stated.

"Yeah only like 38 more weeks to go." Sango said.

"Then we're done." Ayame smiled.

"No more teachers," Miroku said.

"No more books." I grinned.

"No more teachers and their damn dirty looks." Inuyasha said.

"Until college." Sesshomaru said and our smiles dropped.

"College will be much better." Rin reminded us.

Someone handed Rin an unopened bottle of Sake and Sesshomaru took it from her hands.

"You can wait until college for another drink." He said and she pouted.

Miroku said handed the bottle and he took a drink before passing it around our circle.

I took a swig then passed it to Inuyasha who simply passed it to Kouga without taking any.

"You didn't want any?" I asked and He shook his head.

"I'm not in the mood." He said and I knew he was lying.

These days he was taking every precaution to avoid transforming.

"More for us," Kouga said and drunk some more before passing it around.

Rin tried to grab it once it was within her reach but Sesshomaru simply snatched it and passed it around again.

"So Kagome, about that double date." Sango started but I shook my head.

"I forgot Inuyasha and I already had plans,' I lied. "Maybe next time."

* * *

We hung out for awhile more before everyone started going home Inuyasha picked up my bag but instead of following everyone to where we parked his car he held me back.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Sesshomaru's taking Rin home and I had a surprise for you." He smiled.

"I love surprises." I said and he took my hand before we started walking.

We were walking along the beach for half an hour before Inuyasha stopped walking.

"What is it?" I asked and he pointed.

I turned around and saw we were at Inuyasha's beach house.

We walked around to the front of the house and Inuyasha let us in.

I stepped inside and Inuyasha turned the lights on.

He led up the spiral staircase and into the master bedroom.

He flicked on the light and in the middle of the king sized bed was a bouquet of calla lilies.

My favorite flower.

"The surprised is flowers?" I asked as I took them and smelled their sweet fragrance.

"Today you asked me where I wanted to stay, my place or yours." He said and I noticed his ears were flat against his head. He was nervous?

"I was thinking that maybe after we could become mates." He said and lowered his head slightly. "That this place could be ours."

I stared at him blankly and he started to ramble.

"I know that that stupid wolf bought that place without telling Ayame and that was dumb but I kinda already own this place so if you don't like the idea we can just get something else. I just thought that maybe you would like the idea because you love the beach and-"

I cut Inuyasha off when my lips crashed against his. I cupped his face in my hands and after he got over his initial shock his arms wrapped around me.

My hands moved up to his ear and I started to rub the furry appendage.

Inuyasha growled under my kiss and he pressed my body closer to his bare chest.

I moved my hands to his chest and pushed him away slowly.

We both took deep breaths of air and Inuyasha smiled slightly.

"Is that a yes?" He asked.

"Could we go to the beach every day?" I asked.

"It is in our backyard."

"Then of course." I grinned and reached up to kiss him on the nose.

"Will you give me an official tour?" I questioned and he nodded.

We walked all the way to the front door and decided to start from there.

"Okay of course right there is the living room. Through those glass doors is the terrace and the beach." He smiled and I followed behind him.

"There are three bedrooms and two bathrooms around the corner there." He pointed. "One bedroom used to be my old room, one used to be Sesshomaru's and the other one was a guest room. Our pups will most likely sleep in all three of them."

We walked into the massive kitchen and Inuyasha picked me up and set me down on the counter.

"This is the kitchen where we'll make meals for us and our pups." He said while keeping a firm grasp on my hips.

"And there," He pointed to the dining room. "Is where we'll have our meals together as a family."

I kissed Inuyasha and he carried me towards the stairs.

"At the end of the hallway, there's a study but we can change it to a bedroom if we need another one." He mumbled under my lips.

"There's another bedroom, bathroom, theater room and sunroom." He rushed before kicking open the door to the master bedroom.

"And this will be our room." He said and kept walking until we both fell onto the bed. "Where I plan to keep you in bed as much as possible."

"I like that plan," I laughed.

Inuyasha pulled back the covers so we were under them and I snuggled up against him.

"I love it here." I yawned.

"I love you," Inuyasha whispered and kissed the top of my head.

"I love you." I whispered back.


	14. Busy Schedule

Ugh I'm sorry. I got sidetracked one with some essays I have to write and two with the progression of this story.

I managed to write two chapter but they are chapters that involve things that wont be happening for awhile.

I'll try to be better with the next chapter.

Thanks for all the reviews people :)

Keep them coming

Inu-Gurl07

p.s I have nothing against Ikea :) It's actually a great place to have fun lol

* * *

**Inuyasha pov**

**I woke up to the slight smell of pancakes.**

**I hadn't taken my meds but since tonight was the night of the new moon, my sense of smell was diminishing.**

**I reached over and felt Kagome's side of the bed was cold. She had been up for awhile.**

**My eyes blinked open and I smiled while looking around the room.**

**Someday soon Kagome and I would call it home.**

**I got out of bed and walked down the stairs, I poked my head in the kitchen and saw Kagome's back. She was wearing one of my shirts and flipping pancakes on the stove. She stood on her tiptoes to reach for cinnamon from the cabinet and I couldn't help but admire her gorgeous long legs. **

**I crept down the hall to my old room and slipped inside. I turned on my old cd player while I searched my room for what I was looking for.**

**I finally found my Ok Go cd and smiled to myself as I put it on and pressed play.**

* * *

Kagome pov

I was in the process of flipping a pancake when _You're So Damn Hot_ by Ok Go started to play loudly.

I grinned and pretended to act as though I didn't notice even though I could hear Inuyasha singing along to the song.

_I saw you sliding out the bar.__  
__I saw you slipping out the back door, baby.__  
__Don't even try and find a line this time, it's fine. Darling, you're still__  
__divine._

_You don't love me at all, but don't think that it bothers me at all.__  
__You're a bad-hearted boy-trap, babydoll, but you're...__  
__You're so damn hot._

Inuyasha's arms wrapped around me and I still pretended to barely notice him. He placed his lips to my ear and emphasized on the word hot.

_So now you're headed to your car.__  
__You say it's dinner with your sister, sweetie.__  
__But darling look at how you're dressed. Your best suggests__  
__another kind of guest._

_You don't love me at all, but don't think that it bothers me at all.__  
__You're a bad-hearted boy-trap, babydoll, but you're...__  
__You're so damn hot._

Inuyasha was apparently tired of me ignoring him because he turned me around in his arms so I was forced to look at him. He grabbed me by my hips and lifted me off the ground, then spun us around and set me down on top of the island.

He moved my legs so they were wrapped around his waist and leaned forward to whisper the word _hot _into my ear.

_So who's this other guy you've got?__  
__Which other rubes are riding hot-shot, sugar?__  
__I could have swore you said before, "No more, for sure." What'd I__  
__believe you for?_

_You don't love me at all, but don't think that it bothers me at all.__  
__You're a bad-hearted boy-trap, babydoll, but you're...__  
__You're so damn hot_.

Inuyasha growled _hot _before placing his lips against mine.

"I could get used to this," I told him.

"To what?" He asked while moving his head to kiss my neck.

"Waking up to you telling me how hot I am." I grinned.

"I could tell you some more." He said against my skin.

"Nope, it'll have to wait." I told him and hopped off the counter top. "Breakfast is ready."

I put pancakes on two different plates and drowned them both with syrup.

"Here, you go." I said and handed him a plate with a fork.

"I could get used to you making me breakfast." Inuyasha said and dug into his pancakes.

"Your plan to always keep me barefoot and pregnant in the kitchen is not going to work."

"We'll see." He smirked and I blushed lightly.

"Want to go for a walk?" He asked once we were done eating and I smiled.

"I'd love to,"

I didn't bother changing or putting on shoes since we were going to be walking on the beach anyway.

Inuyasha closed the door behind us and took my hand before we started to walk.

"So you really like the idea of moving here?" He asked and I nodded.

"I love it; did you want to move out after graduation or after the wedding?"

"I want to move out now," He said honestly. "So really it's up to you, I know you would miss your family."

"I will," I said carefully. "But it hurts me more to be away from you than from them."

Inuyasha wrapped his arm around me and kissed the top of my head.

"I know what you mean,"

"Poor Sesshomaru is going to be all alone in the big house." I stated and Inuyasha scoffed.

"Half the time we don't even talk, plus I think Rin is wearing him down on the idea of her moving."

"I hope so," I sighed.

Inuyasha and I lay down on the sand and enjoyed the sound of the waves for awhile before heading back to our future home.

"Let's take a nap," I suggested and Inuyasha picked me up before walking towards the stairs.

He didn't let me down until we reached our room.

We lay down on the bed and Inuyasha gathered me up in his arm before pulling me on top of him completely.

"Could you get used to this too?" I asked Inuyasha.

"I already miss it, every night when you're not with me. I miss it."

"Only a while longer," I said. "And it will go by faster than we think."

"I wish it would faster than we don't think too," He said and I laughed fell asleep soon after.

* * *

When I woke up it was late afternoon.

I looked around the room and Inuyasha was nowhere to be seen.

I sat up in bed and took another look around the room. Soon I would call this place home.

I imagined waking up to Inuyasha kissing my neck, spending most of the day at the beach and then falling asleep in Inuyasha's arms.

Then I imagine our pups trying to climb into bed with us on some nights.

I wish it would hurry up and happen already.

I got off the bed and opened the door to our room.

The first thing that's hit me was the sweet aroma of real food.

The pancakes we had earlier did little for my stomach. I followed the scent to the kitchen and watched as Inuyasha made a hundred things at one.

"Whatcha making?" I smiled and he turned around to look at me.

"A little of everything," He said and switched a pot to another burner.

"Can I help?" I asked as I stepped up behind him.

"You can set the table," He offered. "I'm pretty much done here.

I took less than two minutes to set two places for Inuyasha and myself.

"Now what?" I asked.

"You can go upstairs and put on some more of my clothes, I love it when you wear my stuff." He grinned.

"Fine," I sighed and marched up the stairs.

I returned a few minutes later and was wearing one of Inuyasha's button down shirts with boxers.

"Anything else?" I asked Inuyasha.

"Have a seat," He said and I noticed that he had moved all the food to the table.

I sat down and he pushed my chair in for me before sitting down across from me.

"What's in the pot?" I asked looking at the covered dish.

"Our main entrée," He smiled and lifted the cover off.

"Raman?" I smiled and he nodded.

"And since I made that for me I made a special dessert for you," He told me.

"Can I have some now?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Eat your dinner first," He instructed and I frowned.

"Fine," I mumbled and put some Raman onto my plate.

After eating a little of everything and deciding that Inuyasha would be making our meals once we got married it was time for dessert.

He pulled out a chocolate cake from the oven and I had to wait while he smeared fudge frosting all over it.

"You're taking too long," I whined.

"Patience is a virtue."

"Who has time for virtues when you have chocolate?" I replied.

Inuyasha got some fudge on his finger and held it up to my lips.

I was about to lick it off when he moved his hand up and dabbed it on my cheek then licked it off himself.

"No fair," I whimpered and he grinned.

"It's all yours." He said and placed the cake in front of me.

"Yum," I said after licking some fudge off the cake. "I think I love you more, if that's even possible."

Inuyasha and I fed each other pieces of cake before we both got full.

"You want to play twister again?" Inuyasha asked, referring to the first time we had been at the beach house together.

"What do you think," I grinned at he went to go get the board.

When I walked to the living room he already had everything set out.

"Right hand blue my sexy kitten" He declared after flicking the spinner.

I walked onto the mat and put my hand down on the blue circle before reaching over and flicking the spinner myself.

"Left foot red my handsome puppy." I grinned.

After awhile Inuyasha and I were very tangle up and it was getting impossible to still reach the spinner.

"I'm pretty sure this is why this is more than a two person game." I laughed while Inuyasha tried to reach around me.

"Yeah but there's no way, I'm letting anyone else this close to you." He said.

"Well if you-" I stopped short because instead of Inuyasha's silver hair hanging above my face it was black hair. I looked up more and my eyes were met with dark violet ones.

Inuyasha untangled us quicker than I thought possible and moved to the other side of the board.

"I hate this," He mumbled and I scooted over so I was next to him.

"You need to look on the Brightside my pessimistic puppy?" I said and wrapped an arm around him.

"It's like being gagged, blindfolded and having earplugs stuffed in your ears." He complained.

"I'm sorry," I said softly. "But do you want to know what the Brightside is?"

"Sure?" He said hopelessly.

I kissed him on the neck and moved my way up to his lips.

"We don't have to be careful when we kiss," I whispered and Inuyasha pressed into me once he realized he didn't have to hold back.

He was coming on kinda strong and I was happy he wasn't a half demon at the moment otherwise I'm sure I'd have bruises all over my body in the morning.

Inuyasha ripped open my shirt and the buttons scattered across the floor.

His hand ran over my bare stomach and his lips moved to my neck.

The spinner was under my back which was pretty uncomfortable.

"Think we can go upstairs?" I asked and with that Inuyasha carried me up bridal style to our room.

* * *

"So that's why you were smiling in the car when I reminded you it was the night of the new moon?" Inuyasha asked after another heavy make out session.

"Yes," I giggled and he wrapped his arm around me.

"The night is pretty much over," He said and I lifted my head to look at the clock it was four in the morning.

"Who knew we could make out for almost the whole night," I said thoughtfully.

"I did," Inuyasha replied and I laughed.

"So you liked the Brightside huh?"

"I'm going to look forward to every night of the new moon until we get married."He said and intertwined our fingers.

When I looked down I noticed his fingernails had grown back. He was half demon again.

"I will too," I sighed and fell asleep soon after.

The rest of the weekend was pretty boring.

Inuyasha had work and Sota and I went to the park with Sango and Kohaku.

Monday things picked up though.

I was supposed to stay after school for my first day back at training with Coach E., then I was supposed to meet the girls at Sango's house so we could go furniture shopping, then it was back to Sango's house for our weekly movie night.

"Hi Inuyasha," Tsubaki said when she walked over to our desks.

I held my tongue and wasn't going to say anything, because if I did I would most likely let my fist do the talking for me. I had to save up all the energy I could for later, so I laid my head down on my desk.

"Hi," Inuyasha said back.

"So I didn't see you that much at the bonfire,"

"I was with my fiancée" Inuyasha told her.

"Mhm, well maybe we'll see each other in gym." She said and I couldn't take it anymore.

"Tsubaki the reason I haven't gotten up and bent your body into the shape of a pretzel is because Inuyasha really wore me out this weekend if you know what I mean but once I regain the feeling in my legs you better hope I don't break yours."

She rolled her eyes and walked back over to her own seat.

"What a slut bucket," Ayame muttered.

"You don't have to tell me twice, why is it I always have to compete for your love?" I asked Inuyasha.

"Like I said before babe it's no competition but honestly with a face like mine you didn't expect to be the only one fighting for me did you," He smirked.

'Shut up," I laughed and sat up in my seat.

"How was the bonfire?" Menomaru asked once I sat down next to him in Feudal and Modern Government.

"It was great, you should have come." I told him.

"Not my scene," He insisted and I shrugged.

"So are you doing anything after school?" He asked.

"Plenty, I don't think I'll have a minute of rest. Why?"

"I had hoped to go out with you but perhaps another day."

"Perhaps," I laughed.

The day only got worse once I got to gym.

Coach E. wanted to show my priestesses how I went up against a demon so Ginta volunteered.

I should have been watching him but instead my eyes wandered over to Inuyasha who was being followed around by Tsubaki.

I was so focused on planning Tsubaki's death that I didn't see Ginta come at me so when he punched the ground in front of me and it crumbled like a cookie; I was thrown up into the air and fell several yards away.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he raced to my side.

I pushed myself up and winced, my arm was bleeding pretty badly.

"I'm going to kill you Ginta." Inuyasha growled and knelt down next to me.

"I'm so sorry Kagome." He chanted.

"It was my fault," I reassured him.

Inuyasha barked for him to leave and he ran away as fast as he could.

"Are you okay?" He asked and I nodded.

He examined my arm and I looked across the field to see Tsubaki scowling at me.

"You should get this bandaged up." Inuyasha said.

"No, it'll be fine." I replied then turned to look at my group of priestesses.

"When fighting a demon," I told them. "You have to make sure nothing distracts you even if a slut is following your fiancée like a lost puppy."

Inuyasha scoffed and the girls look confused.

Inuyasha yelled for Rin and she appeared before us two seconds later.

"Get something for Kagome's arm please."

"Sure Yasha." Rin replied and skipped off to get the first aid kit.

"You know it'll heal by tomorrow if not tonight." I reasoned.

"And until then you have to have sure it doesn't get infected." He retorted.

Rin came back and cleaned off my arm before wrapping gauze around it.

"Thanks," I mumbled and she nodded.

"Now, try not to hurt yourself again." He instructed.

"I'll do my best." I told him and he gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before running back to his group of freshmen.

"Let's work on barriers again," I told my group and they each tried to raise one.

After school Inuyasha was waiting by my last class to walk over with me to the gym.

"I finally thought of a present for Sesshomaru," I told him.

"What is it?" He asked and I shook my head.

"You'll have to wait and see." I told him.

"I hope you're not getting your hopes up of him liking it."

"I know he'll like it and he'll say thank you.' I smiled.

"Do you want to bet on it," Inuyasha grinned.

"I'll tell you my conditions later." I said and we stopped walking once we were on the field.

"So I'll see you at Sango's tonight."

"Yup," I smiled and just when I was about to kiss him goodbye Coach E yelled my name.

"Let's go Higurashi!" She bellowed and I sighed.

"See you later." I said and ran over to her.

"Hey Coach, what's on the schedule for today?" I asked.

"You've been slipping Higurashi," She informed me.

"What do you mean?"

"You're barriers are lousy and the amount of spiritual power you release will your arrows has been decreasing."

"You're the one who told me to watch how much power I use," I countered.

"And I also told you not to suck, but you didn't listen to that did you?" She fumed and I snarled.

"You didn't train this summer did you?" Coach asked.

"I was in America,"

"Well did you do any training while you were there?"

"I erected some barriers every now and then." I replied.

"Well you need to get back on your training schedule, mornings and after school."

"What about Botan and Momiji?" I asked.

"You work it out with them," She said and started walking towards the bleachers. "Now go run the track."

By the time Coach told me to stop my legs felt like jelly.

"Tomorrow, you'll start to build back up some of the upper body strength you lost." She said.

"See you tomorrow." I mumbled and limped all the way to my car.

I was fastening my seat belt when my cell started to ring.

"Hello," I sighed.

"Where are you Kagome?" Ayame shrieked into the phone.

"I just finished my training, I'm on my way." I replied.

"Hurry up," She said and hung up.

I hoped once they were situated in their house, Ayame would relax but I knew it was unlikely.

I pulled up in front of Sango's house and her, Ayame and Rin got into the car.

"Where to first?" I asked.

"Ikea?" Rin suggested and I silently moaned.

They had to pick the one store where it's impossible not to get lost.

* * *

"Where's the exit?" I asked.

"Kagome calm down, we've been here for about ten minutes." Rin reminded me.

Ayame was going around examining each setting carefully.

"What color do you think we should use in the living room?"

"Green," I stated

"Why green?" Ayame asked.

"It was the first thing that came to mind." I shrugged.

"You're no help today." She replied and went to go look at another one of Ikea's staged living

Room sets.

"Let's play a game," Rin smiled.

"What kind of game?" Sango asked.

"Hide and seek." She smiled. "I'll be it and you guys go hide."

"We don't have time for games Rin," Ayame said and Rin shook her head.

"I bet it would wake Kagome up and she'll have more energy so she can help pick furniture." Rin offered and Ayame thought it over.

"Fine," She finally said.

"One, two, three.."Rin started to count and we all looked for places to hide.

I walked as fast as my tired legs would take me to the bedroom department and climbed onto one of the beds.

I pulled the covers over my head and sighed in relief.

Sweet relaxation.

I don't know how long I was lying on the bed because I dozed off for awhile but when I woke up I saw Rin smiling above me.

"How was the nap?" She asked.

"Great how was the game?" I asked back and sat up.

"It served its purpose." She answered.

"Thanks." I said. "Is Ayame mad?"

"Nope, she found the perfect living room set so she totally forgot about you."

"How nice," I replied sarcastically.

"We're ready to go." Rin said and skipped away.

By the time I caught up with Rin, Ayame was signing the delivery papers.

"Where did you disappear to?" Sango asked.

"It's called hide and seek," I said. "I was hiding."

"And napping," Rin giggled.

"They're going to deliver it by Friday," Ayame said once she joined us.

"Great, so we're done."

"We still have kitchen and bedroom stuff to buy." Ayame said. "But yeah for today we're done."

"I think I'm more of a husband to you than Kouga is," I complained.

We drove back to Sango's house and the guys were already there.

When we walked inside they were all sitting down in the living room.

"Who let you guys in?" Sango asked.

"Kohaku, before he went to Kagome's house." Miroku explained.

"What movie is on the menu for tonight?" I asked.

"Valentine's Day," Miroku said.

"Kinda late for that don't you think?" Inuyasha stated.

"It's never too late for love." Rin said with a wag of her finger before jumping into Sesshomaru's lap.

"Keh," Inuyasha grunted but pulled me into his lap as well.

After the movie Inuyasha walked me home.

We were standing on my balcony talking.

"How was training?" He asked.

"Ugh I don't wanna talk about it." I moaned. "I have to meet again with her tomorrow and do some more shopping with the girls then somehow squeeze in time with Botan and Momiji."

Inuyasha kissed me on the top of my head and gave me a hug.

"Sorry babe." He said in a low voice.

"It's okay." I smiled; his hug seemed to make everything better.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said.

"Tomorrow." I confirmed and watched as he jumped off the balcony.

I stepped inside of my room and walked over to my bed.

I sat down and pull my guitar onto my lap.

I hadn't written a song in awhile.

I started to play a tune and began to feel inspired.


	15. Lose the Battle, Win the War

The first two songs in this chapter are by New Years Day.

The Third one is The Second You Say by Chase Coy and the last is by American Mouth

Oh and thanks for the idea Cassandra :)

* * *

"Band practice," I moaned.

"We haven't rehearsed since before summer break." Inuyasha reminded me.

"But I don't even know when I'd have the time." I told him.

"I won't make you stay for the whole thing babe but we do have to have a practice," He replied.

I nodded and he gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"That's my girl." He grinned and then turned to get back to training his half demons.

The morning had breezed by but I knew it was only because the afternoon would seem to drag on forever.

"Today," I said to my group of freshmen. "We will be working with the monks; they share our ability to use spiritual power."

I walked over to Miroku and pulled him aside.

"Please take them off my hands." I begged.

"I'd love to Lady Kagome, as long as you do me a favor as well" He said.

"Sure, as long as it isn't me trying to convince Sango to bare your child." I answered back and his face fell.

"I'll think of something else," He mumbled and I thanked him before walking away from him and my group.

Right now I needed to think, and I wasn't in the mood for twelve young priestesses to be following me around.

I walked over to the far side of the field and put my iPod headphones into my ears.

I cranked up the volume as Eminem's _I'm Not Afraid _began to play then I removed an arrow from my quiver.

I let the music help me relax and released the arrow.

I got off a few good shots before Tsubaki approached me.

She stood behind me for several moments but didn't say anything.

"Can I help you?" I finally asked.

"Just learning from your mistakes." She said and I turned around to face her.

I hadn't lowered my bow so now I had an arrow pointed at her heart and I thought about how good it would feel to let it go.

"Leave before my hand slips." I spat and she held my gaze.

"Please Kagome," She said taking a step forward. "You couldn't even if you wanted to."

I relaxed my hand slightly and the arrow moved closer to her chest.

"I won't," I said. "But I swear if you continue to stay on my bad side, I'll make your life a living hell and you're going to wish that I had."

"Higurashi!" Coach E yelled but I kept my eyes on Tsubaki.

"Kagome!"Coach yelled and I slowly lowered my bow before looking over at her.

"Front and center!" She bellowed and I gave Tsubaki one last dirty look before walking over to Coach E.

"Yes Coach," I said once I reached her.

"What was that about?" She asked.

"Nothing," I lied and she eyed me carefully before telling that Miroku wasn't a babysitter and I had to take care of my own group.

Luckily by the time I walked over to them the bell for the next period rang.

I was going over to the bleachers to wait for Momiji and Botan but Inuyasha pulled me aside.

"You don't have to go furniture shopping today," He told me.

"What did you do, kill Ayame?" I asked knowing Ayame was hard to compromise with.

"I would tell you but then I'd have to kill you too." Inuyasha smirked and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Thank you," I smiled and he kissed me softly.

I heard soft giggles which made me pull away from the kiss and saw Momiji and Botan were smiling at us.

"Too cute," Botan smiled and Momiji nodded.

"I'll see you at practice." Inuyasha said and kissed me on the nose before walking away.

"Let's get to work," I said and they nodded enthusiastically.

"I want to work on barriers today." I told them "So go ahead and try and put one up."

They both put one up and I examined them both.

Botan's was bigger but it lacked strength and Momiji's was the exact opposite.

"Okay you can stop now," I said. "I think you guys should do your practicing at home together, you could really learn from each other."

"Did you practice with anyone?" Botan asked.

"My grandpa gives me tips every once in awhile," I told her. "Now we're going to mediate because it will definitely help you when you try to erect barriers."

* * *

After practice with Coach E. after school I drove over to Inuyasha's house. When I walked into the studio the boys were waiting on me.

"Sorry," I apologized. "Coach E. held me back longer than I thought."

"Its fine," Inuyasha said and jumped off the couch. "Let's do this quick guys."

I walked over to the mic and moved it so it was between Inuyasha and me.

"Let's start with Part Time Lover." Inuyasha said and I nodded before I started singing.

_Say what you want, I'll believe it__  
__No, you don't really have to mean it__  
__I never had a chance, always was a sucker for a part time lover's romance_

_Say what you want, I'll believe it__  
__No, you don't really have to mean it__  
__I never had a chance, always was a sucker for a part time lover's romance_

_Take time if you need it__  
__Rewind and repeat it__  
__Well tears fall, better believe it__  
__Every day feels like forever (2x)_

_Say what you want, I'll believe it__  
__No, you don't really have to mean it__  
__I never had a chance, always was a sucker for a part time lover's romance_

_Yeah, take what you want, I don't need it__  
__I'll play the giver if you'll receive it__  
__I never had a chance, always was a sucker for a part time lover's romance_

_Every day is bitter sweet sweet bitter__  
__I've got the time if you've got time to remember__  
__But it's clear that you don't__  
__If you did, then you'd show it__  
__If you feel it, you might know it_

_Every day is bitter sweet sweet bitter__  
__Disappoint me, yeah you sure do deliver__  
__You always seem just like an orphan on Christmas__  
__I'll take what I can get, but it's not on my wish list_

_(wasn't ever on my wish list)_

_Take time if you need it__  
__Rewind and repeat it__  
__Well tears fall, better believe it__  
__Every day feels like forever (2x)_

_Every day feels like forever_

_Take time if you need it__  
__Rewind and repeat it_

_Take time if you need it__  
_

"That was great," Inuyasha smiled. "Guess we haven't lost our touch. Let's do Ready Aim Misfire."

_Get out of the car, and don't try and stop me__  
__Stay where you are, 'cause there you can't hurt me__  
__You took things too far, and I don't deserve this_

_You said that you'd be, you'd always be honest__  
__And mean what you say, but you broke every promise__  
__That you ever made, and I don't deserve this_

_If I had just one bullet, and a trigger I'd pull it__  
__Shoot my cupid out of the sky__  
__Break off his wings, and gouge out his eyes__  
__And thank him for nothing, 'cause that's all that he gave to me__  
__Your love is my heart disease_

_Don't try and call, I'm not going to answer__  
__I'm not going to fall for another disaster__  
__That you put me through, and I don't deserve this__  
__No I don't deserve this._

_If I had just one bullet, and a trigger I'd pull it__  
__Shoot my cupid out of the sky__  
__Break off his wings and gouge out his eyes__  
__And thank him for nothing, 'cause that's all that he gave to me__  
__Your love is my heart disease__  
__Shoot my cupid out of the sky__  
__Break off his wings and gouge out his eyes__  
__And thank him for nothing, 'cause that's all that he gave to me__  
__Your love is my heart disease_

_I don't care anymore__  
__About You.__  
__Because without you I'm better off._

_Shoot my cupid out of the sky__  
__Break off his wings and gouge out his eyes__  
__And thank him for nothing, 'cause that's all that he gave to me__  
__Your love is my heart disease__  
__Shoot my cupid out of the sky__  
__Break off his wings and ask him just why__  
__He played such a sick joke on the fool that is me__  
__And curse me with this sickness__  
__Your love is my heart disease.__  
_

We practiced a few more before Inuyasha told me I could leave.

He told the guys he would be right back and walked me downstairs to my car.

"Great job with rehearsal."

"Thanks," I said as I fastened my seat belt. "Thank you for getting me out of shopping with Ayame."

"You're welcome," He said and gave me a quick kiss. "But from what I hear you have shopping with Rin tomorrow."

"Any chance you can get me out of that too?" I grinned and he smiled back.

"I'll get it pushed back, but you know you're going to have to go sometime. She wants to get something to wear to the dinner for Sesshomaru."

"I'll move some stuff around." I told him."See you tomorrow."

"Love you," Inuyasha said as I pulled out of his driveway.

"Love you too." I called and waved before hitting the gas.

I got home and marched upstairs to my room and took a nice long bath.

After I got out of the tub I slipped on some nice warm pj's and got into bed.

I had 5 am training with Coach E. and was going to need as much sleep I could get.

My fingers dialed Inuyasha's number on my cell phone and he picked up after a few rings.

"Hello," He said.

"Come on Takahashi!" I heard Kouga yell in the background.

"Shut up," Inuyasha barked. "Hello."

"I can't fall asleep without hearing your voice." I told him.

"I'll be right back," Inuyasha said and I heard a loud clatter as if someone had thrown something then it was silent.

"You still there?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes," I said softly.

"Good," He replied and I could tell he was grinning.

"Can you sing me something?" I asked him.

"One step ahead of you babe," He said and I could hear the light strumming of his guitar.

_Did you know you have a special way_

_Of turning around my terrible days_

_You make all the bad things go away_

_The second that you say "hello"_

_It's the way that you talk, that you laugh that you smile_

_If beauty was inches you'd go on for miles_

_It's the way that you make everything seem worth while_

_The second that you say "hello"_

_It's the way every love song reminds me of you_

_Along with the stars and the sunset here too_

_It's the way that you make the sky seem much more blue_

_The second that you say "hello"_

_So if love is a drug then I guess I'm addicted_

_All I want is to have yours, it's making my heart sick_

_Goodbye is what broke it and you are what fixed it_

_The second that you said hello_

My eyes drifted shut and as usual I allowed Inuyasha's voice to lull me to sleep.

* * *

My walked onto the field with coffee in one hand and my bow and quiver swung over my back.

I sipped on my energy boaster and sat down on the bleachers while I waited for Coach E. to appear.

After about five minutes I could see her in the distance.

"Let's go Higurashi!" She barked and started walking towards the locker rooms.

"You were the late one," I mumbled.

I walked into the locker room and took a seat across from Coach E.

"We need to work on your healing abilities." She told me and I gripped my coffee cup a little tighter. Healing brought on a lot of pain, the last time I had tried to use it one Inuyasha and I pretty much ended up dying.

"I'd rather work on barriers," I said.

"You're barriers aren't gonna help do anything if someone is bleeding out in front of you." She snapped and I set the coffee cup down.

"I don't want to do it," I told her and she sighed.

"Higurashi, you have to talk about it sometime." She said and I shuddered as I remembered my failed attempt to bring Inuyasha back to life.

"I'll go work on my barriers outside," I said and with that I walked out of the locker room.

When I got to first period and saw what Inuyasha was wearing I smiled.

It was his old shit that said Kagome's bitch on it.

"You look good," I said as I stood over him and rubbed his ear gently.

"I need Tsubaki to leave me alone," He replied. "If this shirt doesn't say leave me the fuck alone, I don't know what will."

I bent down and kissed him briefly before taking my own seat next to him.

"How was training," He asked.

"Fine," I lied. "It went so good; I'm going to skip it this afternoon."

"Nice," Inuyasha smiled. "What do you want to do?"

"Anything that involves you." I grinned.

"Kagome,"

I looked up and saw our teacher, Miyoko, standing in front of my desk with Tsubaki standing behind her.

"I'm going to have to ask you to change seats with Tsubaki," She said.

"What!" I yelled.

"Tsubaki is having problems with the people she's sitting around and I know how sociable you are so I think it would be best if you trade seats."

"Fine," I barked "but I want Inuyasha to move with me."

"I'm sorry Kagome but there's no one for him to trade seats with, please get your things and move to Tsubaki's old desk." Miyoko said and walked back to the front of the class.

Tsubaki smiled at me and I snatched my bag up.

Inuyasha tried to say something to calm me down but I was too pissed to listen. I threw my stuff next to Tsubaki's old seat and sat down.

She was going to pay.

* * *

**Inuyasha pov**

**Why does stuff like this always happen to me.**

**Kagome was too pissed to talk to me and Tsubaki wouldn't shut up.**

**She talked to me the whole period, about what I have no idea, but she was going on about something.**

**When the bell rang for the next class Kagome was the first one out the door.**

"**She really does have an attitude problem."**

"**Maybe she hates sluts that sniff around her fiancée," Ayame said before walking out of the classroom.**

"**I don't understand why everyone is acting like Kagome is a saint. From what I heard you guys were fooling around way before you broke up with Kikyo."**

"**I don't know who is telling you this information but tell them to shut the hell up before I make it so they can't speak ever again." I growled.**

"**You look cute when you're angry." Tsubaki said and exited the door a second before me.**

**It happened so quickly, I'm pretty sure if I wasn't a half demon I would have just saw a blur.**

**Kagome grabbed Tsubaki by her shirt and slammed her up against the lockers.**

**Tsubaki's head banged against the lockers with a thud and Kagome wrapped her hand around Tsubaki's throat.**

"**I swear by all that is holy in this world if you don't leave me fiancée the hell alone. I'm going to fucking snap your neck."**

**My eyes widened to the size of saucers and Kagome's grip on Tsuabki's throat tightened.**

"**St. Kagome seems angry." Tsubaki laughed and Kagome hit her head against the locker again.**

"**Back the fuck off," She growled and I thought it was time to break it up.**

"**Let's go Kagome," I said and ripped her away from Tsubaki.**

**Instead of walking to study hall, I kept walking until we were by the gym field.**

"**What's going on?" I finally asked her.**

"**Nothing," She huffed and I squinted my eyes at her.**

"**I know you're lying and I knew you were lying this morning. Did something happen at training with Coach E?" I questioned.**

"**I don't want to talk about it," Kagome retorted and turned away so she wouldn't have to look me in the eye.**

"**Kagome," I said softly and took her hand in mine. "Tell me."**

**She looked at me and her big brown eyes were filled with tears.**

"**I lost you that night in the park. You died and I lost you." She cried.**

**We never really did talk about that night, we acknowledged it when needed but we never really talked about it.**

"**I lost you too," I told her. "But Sesshomaru brought us both back."**

"**I wasn't able to save you," She said as the tears continued to roll down her face.**

**My heart felt like it was being held in a viselike grip, I hated to see her cry.**

"**Coach wants me to work on my healing but it made me think of that night and.." Her voice faded off.**

"**Kagome," I said softly and wrapped my arms around her. "It's okay. I'm here."**

**

* * *

**

**The day only got worse from there on.**

**One of the priestesses that was shadowing Kagome asked about counter curses which isn't something Kagome was really taught yet, so Coach E. made Tsubaki take over for the day.**

"**You've got to be fucking kidding me," Kagome barked.**

"**Watch your mouth Higurashi." Coach E. snapped.**

"**I don't understand why you're getting so angry Kagome," Tsubaki said in a fake innocent voice. "We're both priestesses, we're supposed to act as a family and help each other."**

"**No family of mine would be trying to mount my fiancée while I'm not looking," Kagome replied crudely.**

"**Higurashi you haven't learned about curses yet so why not tell a more experience priestess teach the freshman about it."**

"**More experienced," Kagome scoffed.**

"**Yes, Tsubaki was the head priestess at her old school and knows best when it comes to cursers." Coach E informed Kagome.**

"**Her old school!" Kagome repeated and started to glow blue from her spiritual energy. She was really pissed. "I'm the head priestess here!"**

"**Who said so?"Coach E. yelled and everyone became quiet.**

**Kagome's whole body was now glowing due to the spiritual energy she was giving off and quite frankly I was starting to get lightheaded from just standing near her.**

"**Fine," Kagome said through gritted teeth. "You want her to teach the damn ninth graders then fine. But don't try and dump them on me when you need to teach them how to erect a barrier the size of a football field or how to give off enough spiritual energy in an arrow to stun but not kill."**

"**This is your group Higurashi!" Coach screamed. "And you will continue to teach them."**

"**We'll see about that," Kagome snarled and walked off the field.**

**I started to go after her but Rin waved me off and went instead.**

"**That was quite some show," Miroku said and I grunted in response.**

"**She seems a little unlike herself, did you do something?" He asked.**

"**No but I will," I promised silently.**

**

* * *

**

Kagome pov

I told Inuyasha I had to pass on spending time together and instead I went shopping with Rin like I was supposed to in the first place.

We were at BCBG in the mall looking for something to wear for Sesshomaru's birthday dinner.

"What do you think about this?" Rin asked as she stepped out of the dressing room wearing a strapless beige cocktail dress.

"It's nice, exactly how formal is this dinner?" I asked.

"Pretty, you know the difference between a salad fork and a shrimp fork right?"

"Uh," I squeaked and Rin giggled.

"I'm just kidding Kagome," She smiled. "Well not really but you can just do what Yasha does and use the dinner fork for everything"

I smiled back and went into the changing room to try on my own dress.

We migrated on to other stores and finally both found something at _GUESS_.

Rin's dress was sapphire and thigh length. There was a corset which exposed her back but the dress was still very elegant.

My dress was a simple plum colored pencil dress with a sweetheart neckline and exposed zipper in the back.

Rin charged both of the dresses to Sesshomaru credit card and the total came up to around three hundred dollars.

"You don't think he'll mind?" I asked once we left the store.

"Weird thing about Sesshy is he gives me gifts on his birthday." Rin beamed. "I stopped asking why once I turned eleven."

"What happened when you turned eleven?" I asked.

"He bought me a pony," She grinned.

I dropped Rin off at Inuyasha's house but didn't go in.

When I got back home I took a bath then got into my pj's and hopped onto my bed.

Tsubaki managed to not only steal my seat next to Inuyasha in first period but to also steal my freshman mentees, all in one day.

I was replaying the day in my head when I heard some music coming from outside.

I walked to my balcony and pushed the doors opened.

Once I stepped outside I looked down and grinned widely.

Inuyasha appeared to be standing in the rain and holding a boom box over his head while it played Flightless Bird.

_I was a quick wit boy__  
__Diving too deep for coins__  
__All of your street light eyes__  
__Wide on my plastic toys__  
__Then when the cops closed the fair__  
__I cut my long baby hair__  
__Stole me a dog-eared map__  
__And called for you everywhere_

Looking a little closer I could see Inuyasha was just standing next to a sprinkler so it looked like it was raining on him.

_Have I found you, Flightless Bird;__  
__Jealous, weeping?__  
__Or lost you, American Mouth;__  
__Big Pill, looming?_

Inuyasha jumped onto my balcony and set the boom box.

"Say anything?" I smiled.

"I may have watched it this afternoon," He said and I ran my fingers through his wet hair.

_Now I'm a fat house cat__  
__Nursing my sore, blunt tongue__  
__Watching the warm poison rats__  
__Crawl through the wide fence cracks__  
__Pissing on magazine photos__  
__Those fishing lures thrown in the cold and clean__  
__Blood of Christ mountain stream_

_Have I found you?, Flightless Bird;__  
__Grounded, bleeding?__  
__Or lost you, American Mouth;__  
__Big Pill, stuck going down_

"I love you, you know that right?" Inuyasha whispered as he rest his forehead against mine and wrapped his arms around me.

"Yes," I whispered back and he placed his lips against my own.

His soft lips seemed to wash away all of my troubles and his embrace felt like it was the only thing that was keeping me together.

Tsubaki had won the battle but when it came down to it I would always win the war.


	16. Party Animal

Sorry for the delay again but I had to write a research paper and that took awhile.

The songs in this chap are High of '75 by Relient K, Monster by Skillet which I have to thank xheyxhaleyx for suggesting, You Are My Apple by Priscilla Renea and the last one is Love is Strange by Mickey and Slyvia (If you've watch dirty dancing you'll notice something ^_^ )

sorry reader-jenelle but I couldn't put Sesshomaru's dinner party in this chapter but it will be coming soon.

Thx to everyone for all the reviews and hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Inu-gurl07

* * *

Revenge truly was sweet, but Inuyasha's mouth was ten times sweeter. He knew I was still pissed about the Tsubaki thing so he decided for us to put on a show for her just like we used to do for Kikyo.

I was currently sitting on top of his desk with my legs on either side of him while he sat down in his chair; oh and we had been making out for the past five minutes.

Halfway into the "show" his hand slipped down the back of my jeans and my fingers got tangled into his hair.

I think we would have continued if we didn't hear someone clear their throat very loudly next to us. I opened one eye and saw Miyoko tapping her foot as she waited for us to separate.

Inuyasha basically had to be yanked off of me before I could get up and walk to my new seat, but not before smiling smugly at Tsubaki.

Miyoko starting teaching the lesson and I glanced back to look at Inuyasha.

He was smirking but once he noticed I was looking at him he winked at me. Oh yeah the day had definitely started off well.

"So we are officially having a house warming party," Ayame told us once we got to study hall.

"Awesome," Miroku grinned.

"Nothing too big," Ayame said but behind her Kouga mouthed the word _BIG._

I suppressed a smile and nodded.

"Yay!" Rin yelled. "First party of the year."

"Yay!" Sango and I chimed in.

"So all we need to do is arrange the furniture before the party" Ayame smiled.

"Not yay," I groaned but Inuyasha shook his head.

"Why are you complaining, us guys are going to be the ones doing all the work." He reminded me.

"Yasha do you know how tiring it can be to say "oh a little bit to the left, no not that far go a little bit toward the right now." Rin informed him and he scoffed in reply.

"Either way," Ayame went on. "The stuff is being delivered today so we expected everyone over to help."

"We have practice," Inuyasha stated.

"We'll wait," Ayame replied.

I was dead set on telling Coach E. that Tsubaki could be the freshmen priestess trainer because I no longer wanted them but we had HG which meant we would be doing human like gym.

I changed into basketball shorts and a tank top before jogging outside and joining my friends.

"Boys are playing football and you girls play soccer." Coach said and kicked a soccer ball in my direction.

I bounced it from my foot, to my knee then into my hands while still holding Coach's gaze.

"Anybody that wants to be on my team, let's go." I yelled and began walking over to where the goals were set up.

I wasn't surprised that Tsubaki was on the other team.

Honestly it was like last year with Kikyo all over again, I wondered if they were related.

"Let's go Kagome," Rin yelled and I snapped out of my trance to notice that the game had already started.

Sango had the ball and was closing in on the others team goal when a fox demon side swiped her and knocked the ball towards the members of her own team.

Ayame managed to steal the ball back and she kicked it over to me.

I was a few feet away from the goal when Tsubaki slid across the ground and not only kicked the ball out of my reach but also tripped me so I hit the ground face first.

"Sorry," She said in sarcastic voice before running to get back to the game.

I hopped back up and chased after her, before I tackled her sending both of us to the ground and causing Coach E. to blow her whistle.

"Higurashi, that's it. Hit the bleachers." Coach barked and I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever," I grumbled then turned to Tsubaki.

"I'm sorry," I started. "That you didn't break anything.

"Now Higurashi!" Coach yelled and I jogged over to the bleachers.

I was sitting on the bleachers for awhile before Inuyasha walked over to me.

"So I thought of my conditions for the bet," He told me. "If Sesshomaru doesn't say thank you when you give him your gift, you have to stop fighting with Tsubaki."

"Why would you waste the bet on something stupid like that?" I asked.

"Because I really don't want to see you get suspended over something stupid like that," He replied and I nodded.

"Fine, but if he does say thank you" I grinned. "I want to spend the weekend on the yacht."

Inuyasha smiled and held out his hand for me to shake.

"Deal," And we shook on it.

* * *

After school the band headed over to Inuyasha's house while the girls went over to Ayame's to go wait for the moving guys to arrive with the furniture.

I walked into Inuyasha's kitchen and he came in after me.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Making a sandwich." I responded but he started putting away everything that I had taken out of the fridge.

"No time," He said and tossed me an apple.

"It's better for you." He smiled and grabbed my hand before dragging me up the stairs.

He let go of my hand once we entered the studio and I smiled as I looked at the red apple in my hand.

He truly was my inspiration.

I took Inuyasha's guitar from him while he grabbed the mic.

"Let's start with High of '75." Inuyasha said and I nodded before I started playing.

_We were talking together__  
__I said, "what's up with this weather?"__  
__Don't know whether or not__  
__How sad I just got__  
__'Cause on my own volition.__  
__Or if I'm just missing the sun_

_And tomorrow, I know,__  
__Will be rainy at best.__  
__And the forecast, I know,__  
__Is that I'll be depressed.__  
__But I'll wait outside__  
__Hoping that I'll catch sight of the sun._

_Because on and off,__  
__The clouds have fought__  
__For control over the sky__  
__And lately the weather__  
__Has been so Bi-polar__  
__And consequently so have I_

_And now I'm sunny with a High__  
__of 75__  
__Since you took my heavy heart__  
__And made it light__  
__And it's funny how you find__  
__You enjoy your life__  
__When you're happy to be alive_

_And the temperature is freezing__  
__And then, after dark,__  
__There's a cold frost sweeping__  
__In over my heart__  
__And we might break up__  
__If I don't wake up to the sun_

_Because on and off,__  
__The clouds have fought__  
__For control over the sky__  
__And lately the weather__  
__Has been so Bi-polar__  
__And consequently so have I_

_And now I'm sunny with a High__  
__of 75__  
__Since you took my heavy heart__  
__And made it light__  
__And it's funny how you find__  
__You enjoy your life__  
__When you're happy to be alive_

_Sunny with a High__  
__of 75__  
__Since you took my heavy heart__  
__And made it light (made it light)__  
__And it's funny how you find__  
__You enjoy your life__  
__When you're happy to be... alive_

Inuyasha smiled at me when he was done singing. He had written that song awhile after prom.

At first I loved it because it he was told me I had saved him that night and he was happy that we both made it out alive.

But now I thought about how I had tried to save him and failed. If it had just been me, we would both be dead.

I guess my face gave me away, because Inuyasha walked over to me looking concerned.

"What's wrong?" He asked and I shook my head.

"It's nothing," I said and he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Let's take five guys," He said and the others cleared out.

"I know when you're lying to me Kagome." He told me once everyone was gone.

"Not all the time," I told him and he nodded.

"In the past maybe not but now I do. I can tell by your change in breathing, by this tiny flicker in your eye, but honestly I can feel it in my heart."

I looked at him and felt my worries lessen.

I walked over to Inuyasha and wrapped my arms around him.

"Trust me, you just made everything better." I told him and he kissed the top of my head.

For now it was enough for him.

We practiced a few more songs before we headed over to Kouga's and Ayame's place.

When we got there we had to use the backdoor because something was blocking the front. We stepped inside and my mouth dropped.

The room was filled with boxes and stacked up furniture.

It would definitely be an all day job.

I was still surveying the room when I heard a muffled "help"

In the blink of an eye, Sesshomaru pushed aside a few boxes and Rin crawled out from god knows where.

"Thank you Sesshy," She breathed and hugged his leg.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha started.

"I made a fort," Rin explained. "But then I got stuck in it and may have passed out for a bit due to the lack of oxygen."

Inuyasha shook his head but Rin beamed.

"But then Sesshy saved me!" Rin yelled louder than necessary. She crawled up Sesshomaru's leg and onto his back.

"Thank you Sesshy," Rin smiled while Sesshomaru kept a straight face.

Their love was strange.

"Oh good you're here." Ayame said once she and Sango came downstairs.

"Angelface, what is all this?" Kouga asked.

"Our stuff," She answered. "Plus wedding presents we never unwrapped."

"Oh joy," Kouga mumbled and Ayame sent him a death glare.

"Let's get started everyone." She said and Inuyasha ripped open the nearest box to him.

"Who the hell would get you a popcorn maker?" He asked.

"I like popcorn," Ayame replied.

"It's the twenty first century, have they heard of a microwave." He retorted and I shushed him.

Rin unwrapped a coffee maker and we started to sort the gifts into piles, kitchen, bedroom, bathroom, and miscellaneous.

That took us about an hour then we started to move each piece of furniture into its right room.

Rin hopped onto the mattress while Sesshomaru brought it upstairs and I was sitting on Inuyasha's shoulders while I put plates away in high cabinets.

"They could at least offer us some food," Inuyasha complained.

"We've only been here for an hour and a half," I reminded him.

"When it's us, well have food waiting for them." He snapped back.

"Us?" I questioned. "The beach house is already furnished."

"I thought we could make it our own, I don't want you to feel like you're living in somebody else's house."

I looked down at Inuyasha and caught sight of his beautiful amber eyes.

"Trust me puppy," I smiled. "The only thing I need in that house to make it feel like a home is you."

Inuyasha smiled at me and I was about to reach down and kiss him when Ayame came into the kitchen.

"No time for that," She informed us. "The party maybe tomorrow but we still have a lot of things to do."

"She's such a buzz kill." Inuyasha said once she left.

"She was your friend first," I reminded him with a smile.

When the sun started to set, Kouga and Miroku went out to pick up some food and Inuyasha hooked up the TV and DVD player so we would have something to watch.

"Who wants to watch Killers?" Rin asked and after a quick vote she put it in.

Kouga and Miroku came back awhile after and distributed each of our request, leaving me and Inuyasha with a box of pizza and a whole lot of Raman.

After we finished the movie, we unpacked some more stuff before it started to get late.

"I suggest we call it a night," Miroku yawned.

"But we're not done," Ayame whined.

"Rin has passed out," I stated and everyone turned to look at Rin who was curled up in a fetal position. "We're done."

"All the major areas are done," Inuyasha added. "Plus the party is going to be outside anyway. We're going home."

Sesshomaru picked up Rin and Inuyasha threw me over his shoulders while I waved goodbye.

Inuyasha drove me home and we walked through the backyard before he picked me up and jumped onto the balcony.

He set me down and kissed the top of my forehead.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow; you could come into work with me." He said and I nodded.

He kissed my forehead one more time before jumping off the balcony. I rushed over to the side and whispered "Love you."

"Love you too," He whispered back.

I walked inside of my room and rushed over to my guitar.

I reached for my song book and started to jot down the lyrics before I had completely forgotten them.

* * *

I woke up to Inuyasha's soft voice.

At first I thought it was my phone because once again we had fallen asleep while talking on the phone but then I felt his finger running up and down my arm.

"Wake up Kagome," He whined and I opened one eye to see him sitting beside me.

"Why?" I yawned as the sun shined brightly in my room. It couldn't be later than eight.

"I'm taking you out to breakfast, before we go to work."

"Can't you go get the breakfast and then come back for me later?" I yawned and Inuyasha chuckled softly.

"Fine, but when I come back. I expect you to be up, okay." He reasoned.

"Ok," I grinned and let my eyes drift close.

I woke up later to the smell of French toast and eggs.

I sat up in bed and saw Inuyasha eating on the edge of my bed.

I crawled over to him and tried to grab a piece of French toast but he swatted my hand away.

"You said you would be up when I came back," He mumbled while chewing.

"I am up," I said and inhaled the beautiful aroma the food was giving off.

"You don't look up to me; you still have bed head and morning breath."

"I thought you liked my morning breath," I cooed and he smirked.

"You better go get ready for work before I finish all of the breakfast."

"Fine," I said and jumped off my bed then raced to the bathroom.

I got ready in record time but when I stepped out of my closet, Inuyasha was licking his fingers.

"That was good," He smiled.

"You didn't save me any?" I asked incredulously and he stood up.

"You snooze you lose babe." He said and I frowned.

"Let's go," I grumbled and walked towards the balcony.

"You're lucky you look cute when you snooze," Inuyasha said as he presented me with another carton that smelt like what he had just eaten.

"You're lucky, I'm lucky." I smiled and he grabbed hold of me before jumping off the balcony.

We drove the short ride to Inuyasha's job and we were greeted at the door by Myoga.

"It's so nice to see you again Kagome," Myoga said when I walked in.

"Nice to see you too Myoga," I smiled.

"You're late," He barked at Inuyasha.

"No nice you see you." Inuyasha quipped and Myoga told Inuyasha to get to work.

We walked into the studio and Inuyasha flipped a switch before introducing himself like he always does.

I watched him while eating my breakfast and waited to start talking until he pressed a button and a song started to play.

"So besides dinner, do you guys do anything for Sesshomaru's birthday?" I asked.

"Nope, we do the dinner more for Rin than for Sesshomaru. He could care less that it's his birthday."

We talked between songs and before we knew it Inuyasha's shift was over.

Inuyasha drove me back to house and we decided to hang out there until I was time for the party. Around six I sent Inuyasha home so he could go change and went up to my room as well so I could pick something out.

I choose a sequined black and gray tank; black fitted skinny pants and peep toe boots.

I was applying eyeliner when Inuyasha appeared behind me.

"You look very sexy," He smiled and I turned around to give him a quick kiss.

"Thank you," I said and grabbed my clutch off my bathroom counter. "I'm ready."

Once we got downstairs I noticed Inuyasha hadn't brought a car which meant we were taking mine. I tossed him the key and got into the passenger seat.

He started the car and after putting on my seatbelt I suffered the radio for a good song. I landed on When You Were Young by The Killers.

I was bobbing my head along to the music and from the corner of my eyes; I could see Inuyasha rubbing his nose slightly.

* * *

**Inuyasha pov**

**I'm a fucking idiot.**

**I totally forgot to order some of my meds so at the moment; I hadn't taken some in almost 24 hours.**

**I was beginning to be able to smell Kagome's scent. It was weak now but I had to be careful.**

**We got to the party and Kagome was clinging on my arm as we walked into the house. Since she was shorter than me, the scent of her hair as pretty much directly under my nose and I was starting to feel dizzy.**

**I pealed her off of me and sent her in the direction of Rin and Ayame.**

**I was on my way to the bathroom when Sesshomaru looked at me meaningfully.**

"**I ordered some already," I told him. "They midnighting it over, should be at the house before tomorrow."**

"**Can you last that long?" He asked before walking away.**

**I splashed some water on my face and tried to calm down a little bit before returning downstairs to the party.**

**I walked into the backyard and saw Kagome swaying her hips along to the music.**

**She was smiling broadly and once she noticed me in the corner she waved me over.**

**It was when she waved that it hit me like a ton of bricks.**

**Kagome was sweating slightly from dancing, and her sweat made her scent smell that much stronger. Her beautiful scent.**

**I staggered back into the house and tried to remain calm. I went back into the bathroom to splash water on my face with the hopes that it would help me relax.**

**It might have worked if she didn't come in.**

"**What's wrong?" Kagome asked as she stepped inside the bathroom.**

**I was still hovered over the sink and trying now to move.**

**Kagome had closed the door behind her so her scent was filling up the small room fast.**

"**Nothing," I choked. "Go back to the party."**

"**Are you okay," She asked as she took a step closer.**

"**Leave Kagome," I said through clenched teeth though I already knew my warning was too late.**

**Involuntarily, I turned around picked up Kagome and slammed her up against the wall.**

**She looked surprised and scared but this sickening chuckle came out of my mouth.**

"**Is my sexy kitten scared?" The voice asked and I tried to make it shut up.**

"**No," She said steadily and I felt my eyebrow rise.**

**The damn demon inside of me was in completely control.**

"**No?" The demon in me questioned.**

"**No," Kagome repeated and a chuckle fell from my lips again.**

"**Put up a barrier!" I screamed as loud as I could, but it was only a thought. No sound came from my actual mouth.**

**My elongated claws ripped off the straps to Kagome's tank but thankfully it didn't fall off her.**

**What the hell was Kagome doing?**

**Where wasn't she protecting herself with barrier?**

"**Inuyasha," she said softly. "I know you're in there so please come out." **

**I was trying to regain control, I was trying to tell the demon in me to go screw himself and leave Kagome alone.**

**But he said he'd rather screw Kagome and that's when he started to go for her neck.**

**He was going to mate with her.**

"**Kagome!" I yelled out loud this time and she put up a barrier.**

**My head hit the sink when I fell back but once my eyes could refocus I notice my claws were back to normal.**

**I looked up at Kagome and stared at her neck.**

**She was bleeding a little bit, from where my fangs scrapped her neck, but she hadn't been marked.**

"**Inuyasha," She started but I needed to get out of that bathroom.**

**I pushed the door open and breathed in the fresh air.**

**I flinched at the memory as I ran away from Kouga and Ayame's house.**

**A split second before I had pick Kagome up and slammed her into the wall I had seen my own face in the mirror.**

**Red eyes, tiny blue pupils and dark purple marks on my cheeks just like Sesshomaru except on me,**

**I looked like a monster.**

**

* * *

**

Kagome pov

I explained to Ayame that I ripped my top while I was dancing and had decided to go home.

But instead I drove to Inuyasha's house and let myself in. As soon as I walked in, I could him playing in the studio.

I climbed the steps quietly and stopped right in front of the studio door so I could hear what he was singing.

_The secret side of me_  
_I never let you see_  
_I keep it caged but I can't control it_  
_So stay away from me_  
_The beast is ugly_  
_I feel the rage and I just can't hold it_

_It's scratchin on the walls_  
_In the closet, in the halls_  
_It comes awake and I can't control it_  
_Hidin under the bed_  
_In my body, in my head_  
_Why won't somebody come and save me from this_  
_Make it end_

_I feel it deep within_  
_It's just beneath the skin_  
_I must confess that I feel like a monster_  
_I hate what I've become_  
_The nightmare's just begun_  
_I must confess that I feel like a monster_  
_I, I feel like a monster_  
_I, I feel like a monster_

I pushed the door open a crack and could see Inuyasha playing with a clenched jaw and partial closed eyes

_My secret side I keep_  
_Hid under lock and key_  
_I keep it caged but I can't control it_  
_Cause if I let him out_  
_He'll tear me up, break me down_  
_Why won't somebody come and save me from this_  
_Make it end_

_I feel it deep within_  
_It's just beneath the skin_  
_I must confess that I feel like a monster_  
_I hate what I've become_  
_The nightmare's just begun_  
_I must confess that I feel like a monster_  
_I feel it deep within_  
_It's just beneath the skin_  
_I must confess that I feel like a monster_  
_I, I feel like a monster_  
_I, I feel like a monster_

_Its hidin in the dark_  
_Its teeth are razor sharp_  
_There's no escape for me_  
_It wants my soul it wants my heart_

_No one can hear me scream_  
_Maybe its just a dream_  
_Or maybe its inside of me_  
_Stop this monster_

I had forgotten about Inuyasha's internal struggle. The fact that being around me, made him feel both pleasure and pain. I was so worried about Tsubaki I had forgotten to take care of my mate.

_I feel it deep within_  
_It's just beneath the skin_  
_I must confess that I (feel like a monster)_  
_I hate what I've become_  
_The nightmare's just begun_  
_I must confess that I feel like a monster_  
_I feel it deep within_  
_It's just beneath the skin_  
_I must confess that I feel like a monster_  
_I've gotta lose control_  
_It's something radical_  
_I must confess that I feel like a monster_  
_I, I feel like a monster_  
_I, I feel like a monster_  
_I, I feel like a monster_  
_I, I feel like a monster._

I pushed the door open completely and walked towards Inuyasha. He didn't look up as I approached him, instead he just closed his eyes.

I ran my hand over his head and he moved slightly to press into my touch.

My hands started to work their way down his body and as they did, he started to get more nervous.

I took Inuyasha's hands and he flinched slightly.

After I pried his guitar away from him I interlaced my free hand with his as I led him to his bedroom.

I turned off the lights and pulled him onto the bed.

"You're no monster," I whispered as I made him rest his head against my stomach. "You're my apple."

I grinned as I started to play the song I had written the day before.

_There was a time I was pretty unsure bout everything regarding you_  
_Didn't know if you wanted to kiss me or your lips were just twitching_  
_But I wondered if you felt it too_

_There's no way to know where this is going but I'm ready_  
_Can't officially say were going steady, but_

_You are my apple and I wanna take a bite_  
_You may be hard on the outside but you're oh so sweet inside_  
_I love when you call and say you're just saying good night my apple_  
_Good night, my apple, good night_  
_My apple, good night_  
_My apple, good night_

_Sometime I feel like seeing what you're doing_  
_But I feel like I'm getting on your nerves_  
_So I pretend like it don't bother me that_  
_It's been bout a week since your name was on my caller id_

_There's no way to know where this is going but I'm ready_  
_Can't officially say were going steady, but_

_You are my apple and I wanna take a bite_  
_You may be hard on the outside but you're oh so sweet inside_  
_I love when you call and say you're just saying hello my apple_  
_Hello, my apple, hello_  
_My apple, hello_  
_My apple, hello_

_Well I hope you don't get the wrong idea_  
_But I can't get over your loving, my dear_  
_I just don't know how to show_

_So please don't take this the wrong way_  
_But I mean every word that I say_  
_And I just want you to know_

_That you are my apple and I wanna take a bite_  
_I especially love it when you're kissing good night, yeah_

_You are my apple and I wanna take a bite_  
_I especially love it when you're kissing me good night, ohhh_

_You are my apple and I wanna take a bite_  
_You may be hard on the outside but you're oh so sweet inside_  
_I love when you call and say you're just saying hello my apple_  
_Hello, my apple, hello_  
_My apple, hello_

I put the guitar down and Inuyasha wrapped his arms around me tightly before we both fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up the next morning with Inuyasha nuzzling my neck with his nose.

I guess he had taken his meds.

"Good morning my apple," I smiled and he kissed my neck once before looking up.

"Good morning," He said.

"Breakfast?" I asked and he shrugged his shoulders.

I changed into a pair of his boxers and an AC/DC shirt before he picked me up and carried me down the stairs.

When we walked into the living room I was shocked to see Rin who was wearing a white night shirt which made her resemble Tom Cruise from Risky Business.

Sesshomaru was also under dressed. I think it was the first time I had seen him in PJ's.

Rin was putting on a CD and Inuyasha shook his head.

"Not this again," He groaned as he let me down next to him.

"Not what?" I asked

"Me and Sesshy are gonna sing a song." Rin beamed. "It's one of the gifts he gives me near his birthday."

"Sesshomaru is going to sing," I asked with wide eyes. "This I gotta see."

I took a seat and Sesshomaru stood up the song started to play and Rin began giggling before she started to lip sync along with Sesshomaru to Love is Strange.

Rin had pulled Sesshomaru's arms around her and was swaying from side to side.

_Love, love is strange_  
_A lot of people take it for a game_  
_Once you've get it you never wanna quit_  
_After you've had it you're in a awful fix_  
_Many people, don't understand_  
_They think lovin' is money in their hand_  
_Your sweet lovin' is better than a kiss_  
_When you leave me sweet kisses I will miss_

Rin left Sesshomaru's embrace and he reached after her but she swat his hand away.

"Sylvia" Sesshomaru smirked.

"Yes Mickey." Rin smiled while skipping away from him

"How do you call you're loverboy" He asked

"Come here loverboy" Rin declared and gave Sesshomaru the come here sign.

"And if he doesn't answer?" Sesshomaru asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh loverboy," Rin said and sweetly batted her eyelashes.

"And if he still doesn't answer," Sesshomaru insisted.

"I simply say." Rin said and started to walk back over to Sesshomaru.

"Baby, oh baby, my sweet baby, you're the one." When she reached him they both fell to their knees and were touching each other subtly.

Baby, oh baby, my sweet baby, you're the one

Sesshomaru reached down and kissed Rin and I started to applaud.

"How cute," I laughed and turned to look at Inuyasha. "We should go next."

"I don't think so," Inuyasha said before he began tickling.

Someone knocked on the front door and I ran to go open it.

I laughed while Inuyasha chased after me and then I threw open the front door.

"Hi-" I started but stop short when I got a good look at the woman at the door.

She had long silver hair and bangs cut low above her amber colored eyes. On each cheek she had a magenta colored lightning bolt shaped birthmark but the reason my eyes were glued to her face was because of the crescent shaped moon mark on her forehead.

I heard a growling sound behind me and felt Inuyasha as he pressed his chest into my back.

"Mutt," She said coolly and Inuyasha growled louder.

I felt a small change in wind and turned to see Sesshomaru at my side. He stared at the woman indifferently but his presence seemed to quiet Inuyasha down.

"What's going on Sesshy!" Rin screamed happily as she jumped onto Sesshomaru back but once she saw the woman face she jumped off of him and bowed her head in respect.

Who the hell was she?

"Mother," Sesshomaru finally spoke.


	17. Unexpected Guest

I can't lie and say I've been busy. My summer class ended two weeks ago but since my senior year of high school starts in two weeks I was trying to enjoy what summer I have left.

Sorry for the long wait and the short chap but I'll try posting again soon.

Thanks for the reviews, they are much appreciated.

P.S someone mentioned to me that I may focus a little too much on Inuyasha and Kagome so this and the next chapter are a little more about Rin and Sesshomaru

* * *

Sesshomaru's mother looked each of us up and down. Her eyes however made a double trip on Rin.

"I see you decided to keep the orphan." She spat and Rin lowered her head more.

"Ms. Takahashi," Rin whispered.

"I'm no longer Ms. Takahashi, or did you not know that the mutt's whore of a mother stole my husband away from me." Rin nodded her head and Inuyasha growled behind me.

"What is it that you want?" Sesshomaru asked.

Minutes ago he had been smiling and playing with Rin, but now he was back to his usual stoic self.

"If I remember correctly, your birthday is soon and I wished to see my son. I didn't think he would make me wait outside for so long."

Sesshomaru turned and walked back into the house, followed by his mother then the rest of us.

He sat down on one of the couches and his mother sat down on the adjacent one.

Her eyes flickered towards Rin and my attire and she turned back to look at Sesshomaru.

"I see you've acquired a taste for humans, just like your father."

"Kagome is Inuyasha's mate." Sesshomaru stated.

"And you decided to stay with the mutt as well," She went on.

"Who are you calling a mutt?" Inuyasha barked and Sesshomaru looked over at him momentarily .

"The person who is barking like one," She responded without looking in his direction.

"I made a promise to my father to protect him," Sesshomaru informed her.

"He's old enough to protect himself." His mother responded and Sesshomaru nodded.

"Come here girl," Sesshomaru's mother said to Rin.

Rin walked over to her with her head still bowed. I had never seen her look so docile.

Sesshomaru's mother pointed to the floor and Rin got on her knees in front of her.

Inuyasha tensed next to me but Sesshomaru just watched.

His mother pushed Rin's chin up and seemed to be examining her face.

"Do you like it here orphan," She said and Rin meekly replied yes.

"Do you know how lucky you are that my son has apparently developed a soft spot for humans despite by best attempts?" This time Rin looked to Sesshomaru before saying yes.

"And do you know how unworthy you are, that you don't deserve to even be in the same room as me or my son."

"Yes," Rin whispered and Sesshomaru's mother started to laugh like Rin had told a joke.

"Rin," Sesshomaru commanded and she rushed over to his side.

"Yes Sesshomaru." She answered.

"Go with Kagome to her house, I will fetch you later."

"Okay Sesshomaru." Rin said and walked over to me.

"Can we leave now Kagome?" She asked and I nodded slowly.

"Let me get my keys," I said and I jogged up the stairs to get them from Inuyasha's room.

When I got back downstairs Rin was waiting by the door.

I gave Inuyasha a quick kiss before heading out the door. Once I closed the door to the Takahashi household Rin beamed and yelled race you to the car before sticking her arms out like an airplane and pretended to fly away.

"What the hell?"

* * *

**Inuyasha pov**

**I hated Sesshomaru's mother with a passion. She treated me like crap. I honestly I could care less what she thought of me but she acted as though Rin was nothing more than a piece of trash.**

"**She calls you Sesshy, I give you a strong name and you allow her to demean it like that."**

"**What she calls me, is none of your business." Sesshomaru replied.**

"**You look like your father," His mom said after awhile. "It's too bad you didn't acquire his charm."**

**Her eyes flickered over to me then she grimaced.**

"**Why are you here?" She asked.**

"**I live here; I can be anywhere I fucking want." I barked.**

"**Half demon and a half wit, you don't deserve to hold the Takahashi name."**

"**But I still hold it don't I, unlike some people who were kicked to the curb and replaced by a human." I smirked.**

"**Well your father wasn't the brightest; he'd rather have a whore then someone who could take him places. And look what happened to him, he got himself killed because of that human."**

**I exploded.**

"**He died trying to protect your son! Where the fuck were you when your kid needed you. Leaving a kid to fend for himself and his baby brother. Maybe my dad left you because you're a coldhearted bitch and he thought if he stayed around you any longer he might get frostbite. And where the hell do you get off telling Rin she's unworthy, you're the one who does deserve to lick the mud of Sesshomaru boots-**

"**That's enough Inuyasha," Sesshomaru spoke and I reluctantly closed my mouth.**

"**Oh you have him trained," Sesshomaru's mom smiled and I bit my tongue.**

**I respected Sesshomaru enough to back off when he told me to, at least when it came to his mom.**

"**If you don't mind Inuyasha, I would like to speak with my mother alone?" Sesshomaru asks and I shrugged.**

"**Might want to put on a coat or something, to keep warm." I threw over my shoulder as I climbed up the stairs.**

**

* * *

**

Kagome pov

When she got to my place she was back to normal. She made breakfast for my family then called Sango and insisted that she and Kohaku come over to play.

She was currently playing hide and seek with Souta and Kohaku while Sango and I sat on the porch.

"Hey Sango, do you know anything about Sesshomaru's mom?" I asked after a few moments of silence.

"Not much, the last time I think he saw her was a little bit after Rin moved in with him and Inuyasha. I know that did not go well but that's all I really know."

I guess that I would have to ask Rin myself.

Sango and I joined in on the game for awhile before it became late afternoon and Sango was called to go slay a demon.

Rin and I walked up the stairs into my room and she collapsed on my bed.

"I'm pooped Kagome," She yawned and stretched out as much as she could.

"I bet," I said. "You've been running around for hours."

"Mhm," She sighed contently and I sat down next to her on my bed.

"About this morning?" I asked but she jumped off the bed.

"I'm going to go see if Souta wants to play something on the Wii." She smiled.

"We don't have a Wii," I told her.

"Then I guess we should go out and get one." She said and throw open my door.

"Come one Sota!" She yelled. "We're going to go buy you a Wii."

Sota's screams of excitement told me I better go get my car keys.

We drove to the nearest electronic store and I decided to wait in the car while Souta and Rin went inside.

When they came back Sota was blabbering like a lunatic, stating all the games they would play but Rin was surprisingly quiet in the front seat.

We got back to the house and once it was hooked up Sota challenged Rin to a game of tennis.

I watched them get way too serious and laughed at Sota's reaction when Rin beat him time and time again.

"How about we play bowling," Rin suggested. "I suck at bowling."

Rin did not suck at bowling, but she did let Sota win.

We ordered a pizza and watched a movie before the phone rang for Sota and he went up to his room, but not before thanking Rin.

"He's a cute kid," Rin smiled and turned off the TV.

We went up to my room and lay on my bed.

"She never liked me." Rin said, breaking a silence that had lasted several minutes.

"Why not?" I asked.

"I'm human and a human stole away her husband away from her. I was an orphan and my parents left me nothing but that store and debt; Sesshomaru is a blue blood Kagome. He comes from a long line of great demons and was born with money. She thought I would try and bleed him dry. She said my name means cold yet I was so energetic, said I couldn't even get my personality right. She had so many reasons."

"Want to talk about it?" I asked and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Why not." She replied

* * *

_Rin pov_

_Flashback_

_The silver haired demon lifted me into his arms and turned his back on the detectives who wanted to call people who were gonna take me away._

_He said he would kill them if they did._

_I looked up at the older boy who had protected me from the man that had killed my parents._

_His face showed no emotion as he cradled me in one arm. After a few more steps he jumped into the air, and then it seemed like we were flying._

_We didn't land until we reached a house; he walked up the driveway and opened the door._

_"I'm hungry!" A voice called out and a boy that looked a little older than me approached us._

_He looked like the demon holding me except he had dog ears sitting on top of his head._

_"Who's she?" The boy asked but the demon holding me simply walked past him and up the stairs._

_"Sesshomaru," the boy persisted._

_"Do I owe you an explanation,' He snapped before entering a room and slamming the door behind him._

_I looked around the room once he turned on the light and guessed it must be his bedroom._

_The only thing in the whole room was a made up bed anyway._

_He set me down and walked into the closet, he returned with a shirt and pants in his hands._

_"Change in the bathroom," He said and nodded towards the other door in the room._

_Once I was done I opened the door to find the silver haired demon waiting for me._

_He picked me up and set me down on the bed before pulling the covers up to my chin._

_"Sleep," He instructed as he turned off the lights and my eyelids started to droop._

_"Goodnight Sesshomaru," I yawned as he stood in the doorway._

_"Goodnight," He started._

_"Rin," I informed him._

_"Goodnight Rin."_

_It had been a week since I moved in with Sesshy and Yasha and each day was a little better than the day before._

_We had a small service for my parent's funeral and I cried but Sesshomaru squeezed my hand to let me know I wasn't alone._

_Each afternoon I would watch Sesshy and Yasha exchange blows in the backyard._

_"Let's see you grit those teeth," Sesshomaru yelled before punching Yasha so hard he flew back at least twenty feet._

_"Damn it Sesshomaru," Inuyasha complained as he sat up. "We're only practicing. You don't have to punch me so hard."_

_"You have to learn how to protect yourself Inuyasha." Sesshomaru threw over his shoulder before walking over to me._

_"Go make sure he's okay." He whispered to me before going inside._

_I ran over to Yasha and sat down next to him._

_"Are you okay?" I asked and he nodded._

_"Only thing really bruised is my ego." He murmured and I ran my fingers over his swelling jaw._

_"Your jaw doesn't look to good either," I laughed. "I'll go get some ice."_

_I ran into the house but stop when I saw a lady talking to Sesshy._

_The woman's eyes flickered over to me and grinned sinisterly._

_"First the mutt, now a human. I'm disappointed in you Sesshomaru." The woman spat._

_"The girl's parents are dead, someone must look after her." Sesshomaru interjected._

_"Yes, you'll just take in all kinds of strays won't you?" She replied. "What is your name child?"_

_I looked towards Sesshomaru and he nodded slightly._

_"Rin," I told her._

_"Mhm your names means cold, are you cold Rin?" She asked but said my name like it tasted bitter in her mouth._

_"No,' I squeaked and her gaze turned back to Sesshomaru._

_"The girl can't even live up to her name and you plan to do what with her?"_

_"Why is it your concern," Sesshomaru asked back._

_"If you plan to let this orphan steal whatever money you have." She started but Sesshomaru cut her off_

_"Go back to Inuyasha, Rin." He said and I ran back outside._

_"Where's the ice?" Inuyasha asked but before I could explain to him, the woman from inside appeared in front of us._

_"Humans," She scoffed while Inuyasha pushed me behind him._

_"Aw are you protecting her just like your father did for your mother. Have you developed feelings for her half breed?_

_"Shut up," Inuyasha growled and the woman laughed loudly._

_"I assume you know the way out mother," Sesshomaru said as he walked past her and over to us._

_"You'll regret your decision Sesshomaru," She replied before she turned and left._

_Flashback End_

* * *

Kagome pov

"I never knew what she was talking about and I knew better than to ask Sesshy." Rin finished and I nodded.

"She hates me, but it's okay as long as Sesshy doesn't."

"But the way she talks to you, to all of you." I started but Rin cut me off.

"It's a small price to pay to be at Sesshomaru's side."

Her face was so sad, it was so weird seeing Rin without a smile on her face.

I was going to argue more when my balcony door opened and the two Takahashi brothers stepped into my room.

"Let's go Rin," Sesshomaru said and Rin hopped off the bed and onto his back.

"Yay! Sesshy's here Kagome." She smiled and Sesshomaru gave me a nod before moving towards the balcony.

"Are you coming Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I'll catch up later." Inuyasha replied and Sesshomaru jumped off the balcony.

Inuyasha sat down next to me on my bed before pulling me into his lap.

"I hate that woman," He mumbled.

"Tell me about it," I said while rubbing his back, hoping to calm him down.

"There's nothing to tell really, that you don't already know. My dad left Sesshomaru's mom for mine. Awhile after they had me and Sesshomaru visited so often he pretty much lived with us. My mom and dad were always happy and Sesshomaru and I became so close we made up our own language. Then." Inuyasha stopped and I nodded so he would continue.

"Then they died, and Sesshomaru and I were on our own. It took a really long time before we gained control of our dad's bank account but we made. Rin joined us and we were all happy. But every once in awhile that she witch comes or calls and makes our lives a living hell. I hate her because she looks at me like I'm trash, I hate her for the way she talks to Rin but most of all I hate her because she talks about my mom like she wasn't the best person in the world. And she was Kagome."

I rubbed his ear and he stared absentmindedly out the balcony doors.

"I just can't wait till she leaves,"

"Why is she here?" I asked.

"Who knows," Inuyasha shrugged.

I kissed one of his ears and he smiled before moving me from his lap onto the bed and standing up.

"I'll see you in the morning," He said and kissed my forehead before leaving through the balcony. I turned off the light in my room and curled up under the covers.

I was almost asleep when my phone rang.

'Hello," I said tiredly.

"Kagome," Rin said quietly and I shot up in bed.

"Are you okay? What's wrong Rin?" I asked.

"Nothing, I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to sleep over tonight." She said but by the tone of her voice I could tell she needed me more than she'd like to let on.

I smiled. "I'll be over in ten."

"Thank you," She said and hung up.

I walked downstairs to my car and was at Rin's apartment close to ten minutes later.

I got in the elevator and pressed the penthouse button.

When I reached the top floor Rin was waiting by the elevator doors in her PJ's.

She smiled slightly and I followed her inside.

We walked inside and went straight to her bedroom, after getting under the covers Rin turned off the light.

I was almost asleep again when Rin said something I couldn't make out.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Thanks Kagome," She said and I nodded.

"What are sister for?" I yawned.

* * *

The "Let's see you grit those teeth" line is from the most epic anime Gurren Lagaan. If you haven't watched it yet you must, it oozes epicness.

Oh and dont forget to click on the little button down there and leave a review.

Thx again


	18. Guess Who's Coming To Dinner

I woke up and walked into the kitchen to find Rin making French toast and already dressed for school.

"Morning Kagome," She beamed and set down a plate in front of me.

"Morning," I yawned and inhaled the beautiful scent before digging into my breakfast.

"How'd you sleep?" I asked Rin and her smile faltered for a second but it was long enough for me to notice.

"Did something happen after you left my house?" I asked and Rin waved it off.

"You can borrow anything in my closet then we can go back to your place to pick up Sota." She said and walked out of the kitchen.

After finishing my food, I walked into Rin's massive closet and tried to pick something out to wear.

I settled on a white_ Guess _tee, jeans, black wedges and a black jacket.

"I'm ready," I told Rin and she hopped to the door.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong Rin?" I asked once we were in the elevator.

"Sesshy doesn't think it would be a good idea for me to move in anymore," She replied and stepped out of the open doors, leaving me alone with my mouth agape.

"What did he say exactly?" I asked once I caught up to her.

"That it isn't right for a girl my age to move in with a man his age. He said I was too young to understand." Rin said thoughtfully and started to play with her hands.

I honked the horn when we got to my house and turned to look at Rin.

"What do you think happened?" I asked.

"She happened." She said softly referring to Sesshomaru's mother.

Sota got into the car and it was quiet until after I dropped him off at his school.

"He could change his mind," I told her.

"Once Sesshy makes up his mind, there is no changing it." She responded somberly and got out of the car once I parked it in the ADH parking lot.

"Thanks for the ride Kagome!" She smiled and walked away.

I got my bag from the backseat and locked my car. I turned and almost ran into the person in front of me. I was about to apologize but then I saw her face.

Tsubaki.

"Have you ever heard of personal space," I barked and she grinned.

"Why so uneasy Kagome?" She asked.

"She hasn't had her morning dose of half demon," I heard Inuyasha say.

I turned my head only to be kissed by Inuyasha.

I pulled back and smiled before turning back to look at Tsubaki.

"All better," I smiled.

"Good morning Inuyasha," Tsubaki smiled and Inuyasha nodded in acknowledgement.

"How was your weekend?" She asked.

"Just great," I responded and took Inuyasha's hand before walking away.

We walked into first period and Inuyasha gave me a quick kiss before heading back to his seat.

A few seconds later Tsubaki walked in and waved at me before taking her seat next to Inuyasha.

"Annoying bitch," I mumbled.

Ayame walked in and sat down, the look on her face told me that she wasn't in a good mood and anyone that one her bad side today may want to run for cover.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Why don't you ask that ass?" She said and gestured toward Kouga who had just walked in.

"What'd you do now?" I asked.

"What did I do, she's the one who's crazy." Kouga barked.

"This ass face got drunk at the party and threw up on the new rug in the living room." Ayame explained.

"It was an accident. She however was screaming at me the next day even though I had a hangover on purpose."

"That's what you get," Ayame snapped and I turned back around in my seat.

People say the first year of marriage is hard, and they obviously weren't lying.

Study hall was awkward with Kouga and Ayame not talking to each other and Rin slipping into a minor depression.

"So," Sango started. "How are you guys feeling about homecoming?"

"Still undecided," I replied.

"It'll be fun Kagome," Miroku offered and I nodded.

I thought prom was going to be fun and I almost died.

"Ayame?" Sango pushed and Ayame huffed.

"No way in hell," Kouga spat.

"She wasn't asking you was she?" Ayame snarled and Kouga growled back.

"I'll go," Rin half smiled. "I could use some fun."

"Great," Sango beamed. "So that's a maybe for Kagome and Inuyasha and a yes for Rin and Sesshomaru."

"I don't know about Sesshomaru," Rin said and all eyes turned to her.

"Why not?" Inuyasha asked.

"He probably thinks he's too old for things like high school homecoming dances." She said and started to play with her hands again.

"Are we still on for dinner tonight?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Of course silly," Rin laughed halfheartedly.

Inuyasha and I exchanged glances but said nothing.

* * *

"Hey," Menomaru said when I took my seat next to him in government.

"Hi," I sighed and rest my head on my desk.

"What's wrong?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Today sucks," I finally told him and he nodded before retrieving something from his book bag.

He placed the item in my hand and I looked down to see two brownies in a Ziploc baggie.

"My sister made them yesterday and I know how much you love chocolate," He shrugged and I smiled.

"Thanks," I said before biting into of the heavenly chocolate squares.

"All better," He grinned.

In gym I was working on my own when Coach E. approached me.

"Higurashi, why aren't you working with your group?" She asked me.

"Because they're not my group anymore, you gave them to Tsubaki." I told her before releasing an arrow and hitting my target.

"I did not and you know it," She snapped and I rolled my eyes.

"You don't want me to be head priestess but you expect me to train the new priestesses. I don't think so."

"Higurashi go train your group before I write you up."

I was about to start telling her off when Inuyasha appeared behind me.

"She'll do it Coach." He said and Coach E walked away before I could protest.

"What the hell was that?" I asked as I turned to face him.

"That was me protecting your spot as head priestess. Coach E. may be too stubborn to say it now but the whole school knows you're head priestess. Now don't screw it up before she actually announces that Tsubaki replaced you." He said sternly.

"You're lucky you look unbelievable sexy when you're telling me what to do." I said and stood on my tip toes so I could give him a quick peck on the lips.

"Now go do your job, head priestess," He said as he turned me in the direction of my old group and gave me a pat on the butt.

I laughed and hurried over to my group.

"Barriers up," I instructed and they followed my command.

I did miss them a little bit.

The period I had with Momiji and Botan was spent mediating.

"Does this mediating thing even work?" Botan asked.

"If you do it right," I told me.

"I'm not even sure what we're supposed to be doing," Momiji confessed and I sighed.

"You're supposed to be focusing on the spiritual energy in your body and manipulating it throughout you."

I regulated my breathing and felt my spiritual energy moving throughout my whole body.

"It's like you trying to control your spiritual energy by uhm flexing it." I said though it sounded more like it was a question.

"This is weird," Momiji sighed.

"Really weird," Botan agreed.

"Just be quiet and keep trying to feel the energy within your body," I said and they both exhaled before becoming silent.

After school, I went home to pick up my dress for dinner and Sesshomaru's birthday present and then drove over to Inuyasha's house.

I walked in and had to duck quickly to avoid a vase.

It hit the ground outside and smashed into a million pieces.

"I'm not fucking going!" Inuyasha yelled and I closed the door behind me.

He turned to look at me and I raised an eyebrow.

"You almost hit me. What are you yelling about?" I asked.

"Sorry but dinner is off, no way in hell am I going now." He barked and marched up the stairs.

"Please Yasha!" Rin called after him and I walked over to her.

"What's his problem?" I questioned and notice Rin was on the brink of tears.

"What's wrong Rin?" I asked and she shook her head.

"Sesshomaru's mother decided to join us for dinner, but I made reservations for four and the restaurant said that I can't change it. Plus now Yasha doesn't want to go and if he doesn't go you won't and I really can't be at dinner alone with them Kagome."

"Breath," I instructed and Rin started to take deep breaths.

"Give me the restaurant number and I'll call. And I'll go if Inuyasha goes or not so you want be alone ok."

"Okay," Rin sighed and she handed me the restaurants number.

I punched the numbers into my own phone and demanded to speak to the manger. Then I went on to complain that the reservation had been sent for 5 so they must have made a mistake.

"Reservation for 5 at 7:00 is set." I told Rin and she beamed at me.

"Thanks Kagome."

"No problem now let me go talk to Inuyasha." I said and headed up the stairs to his room.

I knocked on the door to his room and heard him mumble hold on before he opened the door and stepped outside of it.

We walked into the studio and sat down on the coach with my legs lying across his lap.

"I'm not going Kagome, I hate that woman so much and I ain't gonna act like I wanna "break bread" with her." Inuyasha said and I nodded.

"I understand," I reassured him. "But I have to be there for Rin and I think you should too."

"Rin's tougher than you think," He reminded me.

"Yeah, she can kick almost anyone's ass. But tonight what she needs is someone to be there for her emotionally. A big brother and a soon to be sister." I smiled and rubbed his ear softly then stood up and made my way to the door.

"Think about it," I said and walked out of the studio.

I walked downstairs and saw Sesshomaru standing over a sleeping Rin. He moved away from her once I came into eye sight and I walked over to him.

"Happy Birthday Sesshomaru," I smiled.

"The world has had a complete circle around the sun, must we really celebrate such nonsense." He retorted.

"Then why do you celebrate it?" I asked.

"Rin enjoys singing happy birthday." He remarked and I broke out into a full grin.

"What is it?" He questioned and I shook my head.

"Nothing," I chuckled and he gave me one last look before turning to leave the room.

I watched TV for awhile before I woke Rin up and told her that we had to get ready.

By six thirty we were ready to leave.

Sesshomaru came down the stairs in a suit and Rin walked over to him to straighten his tie. I watched the semi intimate moment with the two and smiled inwardly.

Despite what was going on now, Sesshomaru had admitted before Rin was to be his mate. And since Rin would wait forever, I knew they weren't in any real trouble.

"Let's go!" Inuyasha barked as he jogged down the stairs in his own suit.

I took his hand and kissed the back of it which earned a slight blush to form on his cheeks.

"Thank you," I whispered and He nodded.

We got to the restaurant around 7:05 and the waiter showed us to our table. Sesshomaru's mother was already there.

"Who made you late?" She asked as we took our seats. "The orphan or the half breed?"

Inuyasha growled and Rin lowered her head in submission.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

"Me," I said. "I'm sorry."

His mother looked me over at me like she had just noticed my presence.

"You are a miko," She stated and I nodded.

"Then please enlighten me, what are you doing with a filthy half breed like him,"

Inuyasha growled and I gripped my butter knife in my hand tightly.

"I love him, I said simply and she snorted.

"Humans are such foolish creatures," She laughed and looked over at Rin. "Some shouldn't even be allowed to live."

I wondered if I threw my knife with enough force, could I kill her.

A waiter passed out our menus and told us he would be back soon to take our orders.

But not before I asked for some Sake for the table; there was no way any of us were going to make it through dinner if we were 100 percent sober.

"Sesshomaru, can I assume you are enrolled at some kind of school and just not wasting your life away."

"I am a student though it's none of your business where." Sesshomaru said coldly.

"You talk to me as though I am beneath you," His mom observed.

"I will not glorify someone you doesn't deserve it," He responded.

"Where's that damn waiter," Inuyasha said impatiently, luckily the waiter came back with our Sake and took our orders.

Inuyasha, Rin and I downed a glass as though it was a shot.

"Aren't you a little young to be drinking orphan," Sesshomaru mom spat and Rin nodded.

"Rin can do whatever the fuck she wants," Inuyasha barked and I covered my face with my hand.

"Here we go," I thought.

"Oh so the half breed has decided to jump to the human's defense, no surprise there. Your father had a soft spot for humans even before he left me for that woman. He refused to see that humans are inferior creatures to us demons." Her eyes flickered over to me. "Mikos are a different story of course."

"Uh thanks," I said.

"But," She said looking over at Rin again. "Those humans who try to leach off strong demons that they should be servants to are truly despicable."

She insulted Rin any chance she got.

Our food arrived and for the most part we ate in silence.

Once we were done eating, I was about to get up when I saw a group of waiters approaching our table with a cake.

Rin beamed as they place it in front of Sesshomaru.

It was the first time she smiled since we left the house.

We joined in singing Happy Birthday to Sesshomaru, all except his mom

"Happy birthday Sesshy," Rin smiled and Sesshomaru smirked.

The waiters left our table after cutting the cake and serving us each a piece.

"Time for presents," Rin beamed as she took a small bag from under her chair and hand it to Sesshomaru.

I took my own present and gave it to Sesshomaru as well.

"From Inuyasha and me," I smiled.

"You don't have to lie, Kagome," Sesshomaru stated. "I know my brother is absolutely hopeless when it comes to getting me a gift."

Inuyasha mumbled something, but was ignored.

Sesshomaru took a small box out of the bag Rin had given him and opened it.

In the box was a white gold hunter case pocket watch, there was a design of a cherry blossom tree etched onto the cover and inside there was an inscription.

_To My Lord Sesshomaru,_

_All My Love,_

_Rin_

Before Sesshomaru could say anything his mother jumped in.

"That must have cost you a lot orphan, how did you get the money?" Rin's smiled faded and her head lowered once again.

"Did you steal the money, or perhaps steal the watch."

"I saved up," Rin said softly.

"Mhm and where did you get the money to save up," His mom pushed.

"Sesshomaru," Rin replied softly again and his mother laughed loudly.

"So my son basically bought the gift you are giving him." Sesshomaru's mom chuckled.

"I'm so sick of you," Inuyasha barked. "Yeah, Sesshomaru provides for Rin. What does that have to do with you? What we do with the money our dad left us is none of your damn business. We never asked you for a damn thing and you let your son go on his own when he was just a kid so don't try act like you care."

"I let him go," His mother repeated and she looked towards Sesshomaru. "Oh you didn't tell him."

"Tell me what?" Inuyasha asked.

"It would be best for you to keep your mouth closed mother," Sesshomaru said and his mom laughed.

"You never told him what you could have had, if not for him." His mom replied with a smile that reached her eyes.

"It had nothing to do with him, there was nothing to tell." Sesshomaru said.

"Oh well then I guess you wouldn't mind if I tell it."

* * *

_Flashback _

_Sesshomaru pov_

_"__Let's see you grit those teeth," I yelled before punching my little brother in the face and sending him back a good twenty feet._

_"Damn it Sesshomaru," Inuyasha complained as he sat up. "We're only practicing. You don't have to punch me so hard."_

_"You have to learn how to protect yourself Inuyasha." I threw over my shoulder before walking over to Rin._

_"Go make sure he's okay." I whispered to her before going inside._

_I walked to the fridge and was going to get something to drink when I saw her._

"_Mother," I said and she nodded. "I see you let yourself in."_

"_I had heard rumors that you had moved here with the mutt, you wish to stay here instead of taking me up on my offer."_

"_Your offer to abandon my brother and come live with you. Yes I still wish to decline."_

"_You are a child born from great demons; you could attend the finest schools and have anything your heart desires, yet to still wish to remain in this place." She said looking around as if my house disgusts her. "With a half breed."_

"_I will stay with my brother."_

"_Your father's money will not be able to support you well enough."_

"_You'd be surprised." I retorted and just then Rin came into the house._

_My mother's eyes flickered over to her and grinned sinisterly._

_"First the mutt, now a human. I'm disappointed in you Sesshomaru." She spat._

_"The girl's parents are dead, someone must look after her." I interjected._

_"Yes, you'll just take in all kinds of strays won't you?" She replied. "What is your name child?"_

_Rin looked towards me as though asking for permission and I nodded slightly._

_"Rin," She said softly._

_"Mhm your names means cold, are you cold Rin?" She asked but said Rin's name like it tasted bitter in her mouth._

_"No,' Rin squeaked and her gaze turned back to me._

_"The girl can't even live up to her name and you plan to do what with her?"_

_"Why is it your concern," I asked back._

_"If you plan to let this orphan steal whatever money you have." She started but I cut her off_

_"Go back to Inuyasha, Rin." I told her and she ran back outside._

But my mother followed after and walked into the backyard.

_"Humans," She scoffed while Inuyasha pushed Rin behind him._

_"Aw are you protecting her just like your father did for your mother. Have you developed feelings for her half breed?_

_"Shut up," Inuyasha growled and my mother laughed loudly._

_"I assume you know the way out mother," I said as I walked past her and over to Rin and Inuyasha._

_"You'll regret your decision Sesshomaru," She replied before she turned and left._

_Flashback End_

_

* * *

_

"My son held himself back to take care of you two spoiled brats," Sesshomaru's mom snarled. "The half breed sadly is related by blood and is entitled to half of the money your father left but the girl however is nothing more than a leach. She is a sad excuse for a human and-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

I heard the voice but it took me awhile to register that the voice was my own.

"I am so sick of hearing your shit lady," I huffed. "And since I'm the only one at this table who is never going to have any relation to you, I'm going to say what's on all of our minds. You are a spiteful bitch who walks around like you got a stick up your ass. Sesshomaru is a great person and I truly wonder if you're his mom because anything short of the devil's spawn could not be your kid. You talk like you're better than everyone else and maybe you have more money but you are definitely not better. Rin is a great person and you would see that if you just opened your fucking eyes. I'd rather be an inferior human with the ability of showing compassion than be a demon who probably takes her baths in the tears of the sick and poor. I'm going to wrap this up because just talking to you makes me sick but you better get used to Rin and start using her damn name because soon enough you'll be call her daughter. Yeah NEWSFLASH lady your son fell for a human and there ain't shit you can do about it."

"And can I get a to-go box for my cake!" I finished and a waiter immediately gave me a box.

No way was I going let good chocolate cake go to waste.

"This girl," His mother said incredulously. "You are dating this girl."

"Dating" Sesshomaru laughed dryly. "She is to be my future mate."

"A human Sesshomaru, have you learned nothing. Look what happened to your father."

"I watched my father both when he was with you and when he was with Izayoi. With you he was cold and detached. I watched him smile and be happy with Inuyasha's mother. We were all happy together. My brother was right, just being in your presence puts others at the risk of frostbite."

Sesshomaru stood up and took Rin's hand as she stood up too.

"Until next time, mother." He said and began to walk away with Inuyasha and I right behind them.

We rode back to Inuyasha's house and sat down in the living room.

"You stayed for me," Inuyasha said, his first words since he heard Sesshomaru's mother story.

"Don't let it go to your head, little brother." Sesshomaru grinned and Inuyasha smirked.

"Well I gotta drop Kagome home," Inuyasha said standing up and I followed him to the door.

"Oh Kagome," Sesshomaru called.

"Yes," I said turning to face him and noticed in his hand he held my gift for him.

It was an engraved frame with a picture of Rin from the engagement party.

"Thank you for the gift," He said and turned to walk back to the living room.

I turned to look at Inuyasha and I smiled.

"Looks like we're spending the weekend on the boat." I said. "Oh and oh yeah, I win."


	19. Homecoming Talk

"We have to go shopping for homecoming dresses," Rin beamed as we sat in study hall.

She was smiling like the incident with Sesshomaru mother hadn't happened a few days ago.

"I say we go tomorrow," Sango smiled back and Ayame snorted.

She and Kouga had yet to make up.

"Kagome are you in?" Sango asked and I turned to look at Inuyasha who was sitting at a separate table with the boys.

"Maybe, Inuyasha and I haven't really talked about it." I responded.

"Come on Kagome, its senior year. We have to make memoirs." Rin smiled.

"Senior year is a bunch of bull" Ayame started. "The day after graduation, we're still gonna be the same people and the memoirs-"

She cut short when her phone started buzzing; she looked at her phone then broke out into a grin. She started giggling then waved at Kouga who was smiling at her.

"You were saying," Rin smirked.

"We should go get our dresses today," She smiled.

"Are you in Kagome," Rin asked and I shrugged.

"Can I talk to you Kagome?" Inuyasha said as he came up behind me and I nodded.

He grabbed my hand and we walked out into the hall.

"So homecoming?" He said.

"Do you want to go?" I asked.

"It's up to you," He replied.

Images of prom ran through my head and I tried to shake them away.

"Sure," I smiled weakly. "I mean after prom, I don't think anything worse could happen."

He smiled back and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"So we're going?" He questioned and I nodded.

"I haven't seen you in a tux in awhile, can't wait." I grinned.

We had HG today so I got dressed in basketball shorts and a tank top before joining my friends on the field.

"Coach E. went to a conference," Rin explained. "So we're stuck running laps."

"Yay!" I exclaimed.

"You could stand to drop a few pounds," I heard Tsubaki say.

I turned around to stand face to face with her and grinned.

"Inuyasha doesn't like girls that look like sticks so I think I'm fine," I said looking her up and down.

"Plus," Inuyasha said as he came up behind me wrapping his arms around my waist. "Any skinnier and I would break her."

I blushed but Tsubaki decided to ignore the comment and smiled at him.

"Hi Inuyasha," She beamed and Inuyasha gave her a slight nod.

"Rumor has it that you started messing around with Kagome a few weeks after she came here, we're behind schedule.' She winked.

"You're schedule is full since I'll be spending the afternoon kicking your ass if you don't back off." I grumbled and Tsubaki laughed.

"You should really consider therapy Kagome; you seem to have a true problem."

"Inuyasha and I play doctor all the time," I said and her smile fell.

"Oh nurse," Inuyasha grinned. "I don't think I'm feeling too well."

I grabbed his hand and started to pull him away but not before saying loud enough that I knew just how to make him feel good.

Our substitute Coach blew his whistle and we all started to run the track, I left Inuyasha to catch up with the other girls.

"At least there's no way we won't fit into our homecoming dresses," Rin sighed as we ran.

"Do you think it would be weird if I wore my wedding dress to homecoming?" Ayame asked and I gave her a look.

"What? I mean when else will I ever get to wear it?" She asked and the rest of us laughed.

"Maybe when you renew your vows," Sango insisted and I nodded.

"If she still fits into it by then," Rin added. "Who knows, after all the cubs you and Kouga have, you might not go back down to the same size."

"Don't even get me started on cubs," Ayame huffed as we all turned a corner. "Kouga is insisting on kids now, it's getting harder and harder to try and push them off."

"Until when?" I asked.

"Graduation at least," Ayame said. "It's not like I want to be a stay at home mom, I need to get an education. Are you going to pop one out as soon as you marry Inuyasha?"

"I don't know about popping one out," I said disgustedly. "But, I don't see a problem with having a kid early if you're already married."

"Well Inuyasha has the money to financial support a family, Kouga and I have the wolf pack but we need our own source of steady income. That means getting a college degree."

I shrugged. "Guess it depends,"

"At least Kouga isn't trying to be a baby machine," Sango interjected. "Miroku told me once that he wanted ten maybe twenty children."

That caused each of us to stop running for a second.

"Twenty?" I questioned. Inuyasha was having trouble trying to convince me for five.

"You better count your blessings Ayame," Rin smiled. "Kouga could have wanted twenty like Miroku."

Ayame mumbled something and I laughed along with Rin.

I had after school practice with Momiji and Botan but after I promised the girls to meet up with them at Sango's house so we could have a pre viewing of homecoming dresses.

"So you're going?" Botan smiled as I informed them before why we would have to cut training a little short today.

"Yup, going to go look for a dress today."

"That's great," Momiji grinned and I nodded.

"Have you guys already found dresses," I asked while showing them how to shoot several spiritual energy arrows at once.

"Not yet, but we're going looking soon. Eek!" Botan screamed. "I'm so excited."

"Calm down," I told her. "And focus."

"We'll totally vote for you for homecoming queen Kagome," Momiji said before shooting two arrows at once.

"I don't really care to win it," I told them and they both gasped.

"Why not," Botan demanded to know and I shrugged.

"Being prom queen was enough for me." I said and both of them shook their heads in disbelief.

I finished up with the girls early just like I had planned and pick my friends up from Sango's.

Rin insisted we go to the same place we got our prom dresses; it was over an hour away which she said made the odds of someone having our dress less likely.

When we got to the store we attacked the racks as we each tried to find the perfect dress.

"This?" Rin asked as she held up a dress and I examined it.

"More prom then homecoming," I finally decided and she nodded.

"What do you think of this one?" Sango said as she stepped out of the dressing room.

She had on a white strapless dress with a fitted bodice and a layered flirty skirt

"Some things never change," Rin giggled.

"What do you mean?" Sango asked as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"You always find the perfect thing on the first try," Ayame said and I nodded.

Sango rolled her eyes but continue to look at herself.

"So you like it then?" She asked.

"Looks great," I smiled and she grinned before heading back into the changing rooms.

"Homecoming is still a couple weeks away so you don't really have to find anything today," Sango yelled from the dressing room.

"We also can't wait until the last minute," Rin sang as she took a pile of dresses into the changing room to go try on.

Ayame was able to find a dress but Rin and I were left dress less. The owner informed us that she would be getting new dresses in next week so Rin and I said we would go back next weekend.

After dropping everyone home I drove to my own house and hurried up the stairs to my room.

I grabbed a duffel bag from my closet and dumped in some tanks tops, shorts and miniskirts. After throwing in a few more essentials I made sure to pack the skimpy bikini Inuyasha had told me was to revealing for public wear.

I threw the bag over my shoulder and hurried back down the stairs to my car. I got to Inuyasha's house and Sesshomaru opened the door for me.

"Staying tonight Kagome?" He asked as he eyed my bag but I shook my head.

"Inuyasha and I are spending the weekend on the yacht." I replied as I stepped into the house.

Inuyasha came down the stairs with a bag hanging over his shoulder as well.

"May I speak to you Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru said and Inuyasha pulled me towards him before greeting me with a kiss.

"Go ahead," He said without taking his eye off of me.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes before he started to speak to Inuyasha in their secret language.

"Distha pillvanilly ghuthy?"

Honestly it still just sounded like a bunch of gibberish but Inuyasha's smile faded as he turned to face Sesshomaru.

"Isay nosotil." He barked then turned back to smile at me.

"Let's go," He said and I waved goodbye to Sesshomaru as Inuyasha pulled me out the door.

Inuyasha put both of our bags in the back seat, before getting into the driving seat and backing out of his driveway.

"What was that about?" I asked and Inuyasha's grip on the steering wheel tightened.

"He asked if I brought enough medicine, I reminded him I'm not an idiot."

I reach for one of Inuyasha's hands and intertwined our fingers before I kissed the back of it.

"He's just looking out for us." I told him.

"I don't need to be reminded that I am a constant threat to my fiancée!" Inuyasha snapped.

I turned my head to look out the window.

"I'm sorry Kagome," Inuyasha sighed. "I- I'm just wound a little tight when it comes to that subject."

I turned back to look at him and smiled.

"That's why we need this weekend," I said. "We just need to get away from it all."

Inuyasha nodded and now kissed the back of my hand.

We need this vaca to escape from reality, if only for a weekend.

* * *

Long absence and such a short update, I know but I have to tell the truth. Writers block, a writers worst enemy has plagued my mind. So I'm reaching out to you guys. What do you want to see happen? I know where I want the story line to go but the moments leading up aren't as clear. So tell me whatcha wanna see and I'll try and work it into the story.

Inu-gurl07


	20. Feel My Love

Alot of suggestions, will definitely try to work them all in. I know you guys want to see Tsubaki get her ass kicked but patience is a virtue :)

Some people mentioned they like Reader Jenelle's idea so I decided to start with that only with a minor change.

Thank you Reader Jenelle.

Also you guys keep asking about Kikyo, she's not dead. And will make an appearance if need be.

The song in this chapter is Make you feel my love by Adele. It's beyond beautiful.

Anyway don't forget to read and review.

Nisha

* * *

By the time Inuyasha and I got to the docks it was almost ten. Inuyasha threw both of our bags over his shoulder took my hand and lead the way to our yacht.

Inuyasha untied the boat from the dock while I put our bags away. I was walking back up to the deck when I felt the yacht start to move. Inuyasha was behind the wheel when I reached the top. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist while my body pressed against his back.

"You okay?" I asked and he nodded.

"How about you go start a fire and I come down once we're far enough from the shore."

I nodded and place a kiss to his shoulder blade before heading inside. I walked into the living room area and over to the fireplace. I threw some firewood onto the pit before lighting it up.

I walked over to the kitchen and found the s'mores supplied that I need in the cabinets.

I had finished making a few when Inuyasha finally appeared.

"Want one?" I asked as I held a newly finished one up and he ate it out of my hand.

"Still sticky," He complained but grinned as he sat down next to me.

We sat in silence in front of the crackling fire for awhile before Inuyasha finally broke the ice.

"You find a dress?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Supposed to go looking again with Rin, this weekend." I told him and he pulled me into his lap.

"My group of freshman are sure you're going to be queen." He said softly.

"Mine too," I sighed.

"Promise me this time you'll be there to get your crown," He said and I shuddered at the thought of how last year, I was knocked unconscious and abducted before I was able to have my spot light dance with Inuyasha.

I hopped off of Inuyasha lap but beamed as I did.

"How about a swim?" I asked and raced over to where I put the bags.

I pulled out the bikini Inuyasha had said I wasn't allowed to wear in public and walked over to the bathroom to change. When I stepped out of the bathroom I walked up to the deck and saw Inuyasha in his swim trunks with his back faced towards me as he stared out at the water.

"Ready?" I asked and Inuyasha turned to face me.

He coughed and spurted just like he had when I suggested buying the bathing suit but this time it took him much longer to form a sentence and not even a complete one at that.

"Damn..kitten..sexy."

I laughed as his inability to form a complete thought but walked over to him and took his hand.

"Ready?" I asked again and he nodded slowly.

His arm wrapped around my waist before he jumped over the side of the boat.

We spent almost an hour in the water before I told Inuyasha that I was getting cold and we got back on the boat. Inuyasha carried me inside and laid me down on the plush carpet in front of the fireplace.

He came back a few seconds later with a towel and blanket in hand and dried me off before draping the blanket over the both of us.

"What do you want to do tomorrow?" He asked as I snuggled up next to him.

"Let's think about it tomorrow," I sighed with a smile while closing my eyes and Inuyasha's arms tightened around my waist.

* * *

I must have dozed off because when I opened my eyes I was no longer in Inuyasha's arms in front of the fire, I was lying on a big bed all alone.

I felt the empty side of the bed to see if Inuyasha had ever been there but it was cold.

The clock next to the bed read 4:52; I had been asleep for at least a couple hours but Inuyasha hadn't come to bed at all.

I swung my legs off the bed and tip toed down the hall to find Inuyasha asleep on the couch.

My smiled down at him and sat down on the edge of the coach.

He looked so peaceful, I figured instead of telling him to come to bed I would just join him.

So I very slowly eased my way next to lay down next to him and started to fall back asleep, feeling a little better with my husband to be lying next to me.

The second time I woke up it was morning. The sun shined into the room and I rolled over to try and get away from it.

I expect to hit Inuyasha's body but when I felt nothing stop me I opened my eyes to reveal I was alone in the bedroom again.

I throw on a robe and went to go find Inuyasha; he was sitting down on the deck.

"Morning babe." I said as I walked over to him and he smiled at me.

"Good morning, how'd you sleep?"

"Might have slept better if you didn't keep abandoning me," I replied with a meaningful look and Inuyasha looked away.

"You feel asleep in uncomfortable places so I moved you to the bed."

"But you stayed to sleep in the uncomfortable places," I pointed out.

"Keh, I'm a half demon I could sleep on a bed of rocks and still be fine." He said standing up and pulling me close to him.

"But you, my fragile creamy skinned fiancée," He said while running a finger down my spine causing me to shiver. "Need something soft to lie on."

"I guess that means you're out," I said as I ran my hand over his rock hard bare chest.

He smirked and kissed me on the forehead.

"You shower and I'll whip up some breakfast." He said.

"Yes sir." I grinned before he turned me around, gave me a pat on the butt and sent me on my way.

I towel dried my hair as I got out of the shower and put on a sun dress before walking into the kitchenette to join Inuyasha.

"What's on the menu for today?" I asked.

"Crepes," He informed me before presenting me with a plate.

I looked down at the breakfast he had made for me and smiled.

There were strawberries and cream cheese sandwiched between two crepes and topped with strawberries, bananas and whipped cream.

"It looks delicious, thank you." I took a bite and grinned broadly. "Do we have more whipped cream and strawberries?"

"Yeah, did you want some more?" He asked as he headed towards the fridge.

"No, I was just wondering." I said slowly. "For later."

Inuyasha watched as I got a dollop of whipped cream on my finger and slowly licked it off without breaking eye contact.

Inuyasha shifted his pants and tore his eyes away from mine.

"I'm going to take a cold shower," He mumbled before stumbling out of the room.

I laughed lightly and finished my breakfast in silence.

Inuyasha finished his shower and I told him we should go walking on the boardwalk so he started up the yacht and began heading back to the docks.

After we secured the boat, I dragged Inuyasha towards the boardwalk.

We stopped in a few stores before I felt the beach calling me and Inuyasha had no choice but to follow.

"Don't you just love the way the sand feels between your toes?" I asked while wiggling my own toes in the sand.

"Sure babe," Inuyasha laughed and from the corner of my eye I could see him observing me.

"How soon did you want kids?" I asked and Inuyasha looked like I had three heads.

"Why are you asking?" He asked and I told him about the conversation I had with Ayame.

"To be honest," He said as he pulled me close to him. "I don't know. I mean the idea of having mini versions of you running around makes me want to do it tomorrow but also having kids means I would have to share you."

I laughed but Inuyasha continued.

"The fact that you aren't completely mine right now kills so when you actually are mine, I want it to enjoy that for as long as I can."

"I'll always only be yours Inuyasha," I said softly. "I'll be yours until the day I die."

Inuyasha buried his face in my hair and I pressed my body closer to his as I sang a song I had written awhile ago.

_When the rain is blowing in your face_

_And the whole world is on your case_

_I could offer you a warm embrace_

_To make you feel my love_

_When the evening shadows and the stars appear_

_And there is no one there to dry your tears_

_I could hold you for a million years_

_To make you feel my love_

_I know you haven't made your mind up yet_

_But I would never do you wrong_

_I've known it from the moment that we met_

_No doubt in my mind where you belong_

_I'd go hungry I'd go black and blue_

_I'd go crawling down the avenue_

_No there's nothing that I wouldn't do_

_To make you feel my love_

_The storms are raging on the rolling sea_

_And on the highway of regret_

_Though winds of change are blowing wild and free_

_You ain't seen nothing like me yet_

_I could make you happy make your dreams come true_

_Nothing that I wouldn't do_

_Go to the ends of the earth for you_

_To make you feel my love_

_To make you feel my love_

_

* * *

_

Inuyasha and I walked over to the beach house since it was closer than the boat.

We rented Date Night and I put it into the DVD player while Inuyasha went to go make pop corn.

"I think I understand why Ayame wants to put off having kids," I commented as the kid in the movie did a pile driver on her parents.

"We'd just have to get a couple of dead bolts on our bedroom door." Inuyasha joked.

The movie had us laughing the whole time and by the time it finished it was time for dinner.

"What is my baby in the mood for," Inuyasha asked as we walked into the kitchen.

"I had my heart set on whipped cream," I sighed as I hopped onto the counter. "But I'm open to about anything."

"I could make us some Raman," Inuyasha grinned.

"Or you could teach me how to make something," I suggested. "You always make our food."

"Sounds good." He said and pulled me off the counter. "How about I teach you how to make some macaroni 'n' cheese."

"I know how to make mac and cheese." I pouted but Inuyasha shook his head.'

"This is grown up mac and cheese." He grinned.

"Okay," I said skeptically. "Show me what to do sensei."

Inuyasha got out a bunch of ingredients and then turned towards me.

"First we suit up," He said and passed me an apron.

I put it and felt as Inuyasha took a step closer behind me.

"Now we have to preheat the oven to 400." He said softly in my ear and reached around me to turn the oven on.

"And next?" I asked in a tone just as softly as he had spoken in.

His hand rested on my waist and pulled me over to the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"We chop the tomatoes," He said and moved my hands so one was hovering over a tomato and the other was near on the knife.

He lifted my hand with the knife and brought it down slowly over the tomato.

"Have to make sure it's not too thick." He whispered into my ear as he pressed up against me.

"It feels very thick," I replied and he chuckled at the double meaning of my words.

"So why exactly is this grown up mac and cheese?" I asked as he used my hands to gather the tomatoes I had chopped and dumped them into a bowl with broccoli before adding olive oil to the mix.

"It's much sexier then regular mac and cheese," He answered and guided my hands to dump the bowl into a baking pan.

"This goes into the oven for half an hour and then we get started on the real stuff."

He hand was clamped over mine as I slid the dish into the oven.

Our eyes met for a second as we stood up and I felt dizzy all of a sudden.

"Come on," He said and moved my hands again to cook.

He put butter and flour into a pot and onto the stove.

"We have to whisk this into it gets foamy." He said and began to stir the mixture with both of your hand on the whisk.

I began to feel my body move involuntarily to the motion our hands were maintaining. My body moved against Inuyasha's and his grip on my hand tightened.

"It's foamy," I informed him but his hands didn't move to instruct my own.

"Add milk," He said huskily and I did as he said.

Our hands continued to stir the mixture but I started to notice that instead of leading me, Inuyasha was starting to become more compliant.

"Cheese," He muttered and I dropped in shredded cheddar.

"Salt and pepper," He instructed while he dropped in the thyme and Dijon mustard himself.

He moved away from me to drain the pasta which had been boiling in another pot.

He moved my hand to dump the pasta into the pot and stirred it into the mix.

"The tomatoes?" I asked breathlessly as I felt his lips on my neck.

He moved away from me but was back sooner than I thought possible.

"Pour the pasta into the dish," He directed me and I did.

He topped it off with the tomatoes and grabbed the dish with both of our hands.

We pushed it into the oven and I bumped it close with my hip.

"So long before that's done?" I asked

"About half an hour," Inuyasha said and pulled me towards him roughly.

"What do you to do until then?" I whispered and he grinned.

"Well it is grown up mac and cheese." He lifted me up and set me down on the counter. "Might as well do something grown up like.

My legs wrapped around his waist and his arms around my own.

"Inuyasha,"

"Mhm," He said as his lips hovered over mine.

"Make sure we don't burn our dinner." I said and captured his bottom lip between my teeth.

He growled at the unsuspected aggressiveness but kissed me right back.

My hands stayed on his chest. I loved to feel how strong and sturdy he was.

He however kept his hands moving, from the back of my head, to my arms, and thighs. As though he couldn't make up his mind where he wanted to be.

"The mac and cheese," I mumbled under his kiss.

He growled but moved away from me to take it out of the oven.

I hopped off the counter and looked at it as he set it down.

"Looks good," I smiled and he wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"You look good," He said and bent down to stick his nose in the crook of my neck.

He was inhaling so deeply it made me realize something.

"Inuyasha," I said softly. "When is the last time you took your meds?"

His grip on me tightened and my fear became a reality when I saw our reflection on a stainless steel bowl which was on the counter.

His eyes were red and blue. He had gone full demon.

"Inuyasha let go," I said as I tried to pry his hands off of me.

"Why would I want to do that?" He asked as his claws ripped my apron from my body.

"I'm sorry," I said before I grabbed the bowl off the counter and tried to knock him across the head.

I missed but he loosened his grip enough for me to get away.

He just needed time, if I could get away from him long enough he would get back to normal.

My run for the door was cut short when I was yoked back by Inuyasha. His claws dug into my skin and I cried out in pain.

"You think you'd get away that easy?" He asked as he slammed me against the wall and lifting me up so my feet were no longer touching the floor.

When Inuyasha was a half demon he watched his strength and how much he used on me but as a demon he didn't hold back so my head made a sick cracking sound as it hit the wall.

It was so hard I could have sworn I saw stars, my vision was blurred and I couldn't focus on anything.

I could hear and feel my dress being ripped off but my head was still spinning so I couldn't see him in front of me.

"Inuyasha," I whimpered as I felt his fangs nibbling on my ear.

"You sound so sexy when you say my name," He rasped in that demonic voice.

My eyes became focused again and I could see his red eyes staring at me.

His hands moved down to my hips and crashed my body against his.

"You feel like fucking heaven," He panted while grinding into me.

My head was still throbbing but I needed to focus, if I didn't get a barrier up soon Inuyasha and I were going to mate and not the way either of us wanted to.

"You still have far too many clothes on," He said and reached to rip off my bra.

I thought about the moment Inuyasha proposed and a huge barrier appeared around me.

Inuyasha got knock back to the other side of the room and since he was no longer holding me up I fell to the floor.

I started gasping for breath and stared at Inuyasha. He didn't move for several seconds before he finally sat up and looked at me.

He looked so confused and stood up very slowly.

I dropped the barrier but stayed where I was.

He looked around the room, at my clothes which he had ripped off and at my blood which was on the wall where my head had been knocked against.

His eyes fell on me and before I could open my mouth to tell him it was okay he pulled me up and into his arms.

He said nothing as he walked up the stairs and into one of the guest rooms. I would have asked why not our own room but my head was killing me way too much.

Inuyasha laid me down on the bed and went the bathroom. I heard the water running and he came back with a wet towel in hand.

He wiped blood away from my bruised wrist and also from the back of my head.

"Inuyasha," I said softly but he said nothing."It's o-"

"Don't fucking tell me it's okay Kagome," Inuyasha spat.

"But-" I started and he cut me off again.

"It's not okay Kagome, this will never be okay." He growled.

I sat up and tried to bring him closer to me but he recoiled like my touch burned him.

"Inuyasha," I sighed.

"I'll be back." He said and walked over to the door.

He looked at me in a way that told me something was wrong before he closed the door and I heard the click.

The sound of a lock being turned.

He had locked me in the room.

I walked over to the door as fast as I could and examined the handle.

That's why he hadn't taken me to our room.

This one locked from the outside unlike our own room.

"Let me out Inuyasha!" I yelled as I jiggled the door knob.

"I can't." I heard him say softly from the other side of the door.

The pain in his voice was so heavy; I needed to tell him we would be okay. I need to show him.

"Inuyasha open this damn door!" I yelled.

"I can't hurt you again Kagome," He told me, his voice sounding like he was barely holding it together. "I can't let you out."

"Please," I cried as the tears ran down my face. "PLEASE LET ME OUT!"

"Please Kagome," He pleaded.

"No! Let me out Inuyasha!"

I started banging against the door as hard as I could but it wouldn't budge.

"Please please please," I said over and over. "Let me out, we'll be okay if you let me out."

"I won't hurt you again Kagome," He said and I heard his hand fall against the door. "I'm sorry."

The next sound I heard was the sound of his fading footsteps.

* * *

**Inuyasha pov**

**She started pounding on the door again, but I couldn't turn around. No matter how much I wanted to.**

**I loved her more than anything in the world, even if right now it didn't feel that way.**


	21. Precautions

Two words that explain the delay :College Applications. I've been doing applications essay and a bunch of other crap that has been holding this update back, sorry. And sorry this chapter is pretty short but it was the best I could do under the circumstances.

Don't forget to review :)

* * *

"Wake up Kagome," The soft voice said.

My eyes blinked open as I tried to remember what had happened.

I had spent house screaming for Inuyasha to let me out of the room. I had screamed until my voice gave out and I finally stopped pounding on the door once my hands were blistered.

I must have fallen asleep after I cried for a few hours.

"Kagome," The voice repeated.

My eyes focused on the person in front me.

"Morning sleepyhead."

"Rin?" I gasped and she shushed me.

"I'll make you some tea and then we'll talk." She said and helped me stand up before we walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

I checked a nearby clock and saw it was nearly five in the morning.

I had been locked in the room for at least seven hours.

Rin placed a cup of tea in front of me and I took a few sips before I tried to speak.

"Where is he?" I croaked.

"I don't know exactly, He dropped me here and took off." Rin said. "He has a black eye."

"Probably from when my barrier sent him flying across the room." I thought to myself.

Rin disappeared for several minutes and came back with a first aid kit.

We sat in silence as she bandaged my wrist and checked the back of my head to see if it was still bleeding.

"Are you hungry?" She asked and I nodded.

I watched as she warmed up the mac and cheese Inuyasha and I had made moments before he attacked me.

"You know he loves you right?" Rin said as she put a plate down in front of me.

I picked up my fork and tasted what we had made together.

"I know," I said with my voice still raspy. "I don't think he knows I love him too, no matter what."

"He just needs time Kagome," Rin told me but I shook my head.

"What he needs is me but last night he pushed me away. He wouldn't let me be there for him."

"Kagome," She started but I shook my head.

My throat hurt too much to continue talking and Rin could tell that I didn't want to hear anything else so the only sound in the room was the sound of my fork scraping against my plate.

* * *

**Inuyasha pov**

**I watched as the crimson liquid dripped down and hit the grass.**

**It was like a leaky faucet.**

_**Drip drip drip.**_

**My arm was bleeding and I was doing nothing to stop it.**

**Hell I had caused it.**

**The smell of Kagome's blood on my claws was killing me, so I stuck my claws as deep as I could into my own arm and was able to hide her scent with my own.**

**I didn't want to lock Kagome in that room but I had no choice. I tried sleeping outside, I was no better than a common mutt so I decided to try and sleep like one.**

**But Kagome screamed for hours, and the sound of her pounding on the door made my heart constrict. No way was I getting any sleep.**

**I couldn't risk being around her so I drove to Rin's place and asked her to be there to help get Kagome home.**

**I dropped Rin off and told her to tell Kagome that I loved her, even though I doubt she would believe me.**

**I continued to watch my blood drip down my arm before I could smell him coming.**

**I could not catch a break.**

"**Should I have them put you on suicide watch mutt," Kouga barked when he raced up to me.**

"**Not now Kouga." I growled.**

"**What's wrong mutt, your fleas acting up and Kagome put you out."**

**At the mention of Kagome's name I tackled Kouga and we fell to the ground with my bloody hands wrapped around his throat.**

"**Just don't." I hissed and he pushed me off of him.**

"**What the hell has gotten into you?" He demanded to know as he jumped back to get some distance between us.**

"**I'm not in the mood wolf cub, why don't you just get outta here." I sat down on the ground and ran my hands through my hair.**

"**You realize you look like a serial killer right?" Kouga said tentatively.**

**I pulled a few strands of my hair towards my face and realized that the blood from my hands stained my white hair.**

"**I act like a monster, it's only fitting that I look one took." **

"**Mutt, you okay?" Kouga asked and I shook my head before standing back up.**

"**Go check on Kagome for me, text me how she is."**

"**Sure thing Takahashi." He said and gave me one last concerned look before running away in a whirlwind.**

**I turned to look at Kagome's favorite spot in Avalon Park, the huge boulder beneath my favorite tree.**

**I need to get out of here before she showed up.**

**

* * *

**

Kagome pov

Rin and I stayed at the beach house for awhile before she called for a ride.

Once we got picked up I told Rin to tell her limo driver to drive me to the park instead of home.

Rin said she'd only give me five minutes and if I wasn't back in time she would personally knock me out and drag me to the car.

I waved her off as I approached my favorite spot in the park.

With great difficulty I climbed onto my boulder and breathed deeply in and out.

My grandfather once told me that the park was connected to me spiritually so I figured I would feel better if I spent some time there.

I was mediating when I heard something dripping from above. I looked up at the trees hovering over me and saw nothing but when I looked back down on the boulder was a tiny pool of blood.

From the corner of my eye I noticed some grass was red in the distance. I hopped off the boulder and approached the "red" grass.

Upon examination I could tell it was blood too, I look back at the tree that was above my favorite spot and shook my head.

Inuyasha had been watching me and he was bleeding.

"Kagome!" Rin yelled and I turned to see her a few feet away.

"Let's go," She barked and grabbed me by my forearm to drag me back to the car.

I stared at the trees as we walked away, Inuyasha was shutting me out and right now I didn't have the strength to fight back.

Rin took me home and ordered me into bed.

She gave me some sleeping pills with a glass of water and told me that I needed to rest.

I would have protested if my throat didn't still hurt so much.

I curled up under the sheets and tried not to think of Inuyasha bleeding somewhere.

When I woke up I could smell food, my eyes blinked open and I saw Rin standing next to my bed holding a tray which had a bowl of soup on it.

"Time to eat," She beamed and I sat up in bed as she handed me the tray.

"It's shrimp bisque." She said and I took a spoonful then cringed.

"With bourbon." She added with a smile. "It should help with your throat."

After a few spoonfuls my throat did feel better.

"Even though it's pretty strong, this is really good." I hummed.

"And for dessert." Rin said loudly and Sota walked into the room with something behind his back.

"Chocolate cheesecake." He said as he presented it to me.

"Thanks Sota." I said and ruffled his hair a little before he left.

"Have you heard from him?" I asked quietly and Rin shook her head.

"I asked Sesshy to look for him but he said Yasha will come back when he can."

"I keep pushing him and he's the one that keeps paying for it." I sighed.

"You're not exactly getting out unscathed." She replied as she sat next to me on the bed and held up my wrist.

"Keh, it's a flesh wound." I countered and Rin giggled.

"You sound like Yasha." She laughed and I tried to smile but couldn't.

"What makes me mad is that he keeps pushing me away, I honestly don't know how much more of this I can take." I sighed and Rin nodded.

"I'm going back to sleep," I said and was crawling under the sheets when my door opened and Ayame and Kouga stepped in.

"Kagome's going to sleep," Rin said firmly and I closed my eyes.

"But-" Ayame started but Rin cut her off. "You can talk to her tomorrow at school."

Rin turned off the lights and closed the door behind them.

Hopefully tomorrow would be a better day.

* * *

**Inuyasha pov**

_**Only saw her for a second, but she looked okay.**_

**I read Kouga's texts over multiple times but it wasn't enough information so I decided to call Rin.**

**She picked up after a few rings.**

"**How is she?" I asked and Rin scoffed.**

"**How do you think she is Yasha. She feels abandoned, she feels like this is her fault. She's mad as hell for you locking her in that room but she's scared to death about what you're going to do now."**

"**I had to lock her in there, to protect her from myself, you don't get it Rin. You've never almost killed Sesshomaru because you're a fucking monster!" I yelled into the phone and Rin's voice softened.**

"**You can't run away every time you get scared Yasha otherwise one of these times, you won't have anyone to run home to."**

**The reality of her words hit me like a ton of bricks and left me speechless.**

**With unsteady hands I hung up the phone and tried to not think what a life without Kagome would be like.**

**I entered my room through my window with the hopes that Sesshomaru would get the point and know that I didn't want to talk.**

**But two seconds after I entered the room my door burst open.**

"**I don't want to talk about it." I muttered but knew my statement was useless.**

"**I don't even know what do you with you, I honestly don't."**

"**You don't have to do anything with me," I snapped. "I can take care of myself."**

**Sesshomaru grimaced as he stepped closer.**

"**You can take care of yourself?" He laughed. "If Kagome didn't have advance spiritual power she would be in the hospital right now. Did you even go back, see the dent in the wall and the blood on the floor."**

"**SHUT UP!" I growled as I stood up, standing so close our noses were almost touching.**

"**Once again little brother, you act without thinking and manage to fail as a mate."**

"**Sesshomaru get out of my room," I said through gritted teeth.**

"**Start living up to your name Inuyasha, Takahashi doesn't translate to mean pathetic fool."**

**He turned to leave but then looked down at my arm which was caked with dried blood.**

"**The meds aren't enough anymore, you need to start taking other precautions."**

"**I've been taken all the precautions short of breaking up with her," I retorted.**

"**Then I guess you haven't taken all of the precautions."**

**He left and I slammed the door behind him.**

**I went into my closet and pulled out a bottle of whiskey from a shoe box.**

**I threw it back like it was water and smirked sadly at the taste.**

**I stopped drinking so I wouldn't lose control around Kagome but as Sesshomaru so eloquently pointed out the precautions I had been taking were not working.**

**So I figured I might as well self medicate.**

**I took another swig and collapsed onto my bed with the bottle.**

**I kept drinking until hurting Kagome seemed like it had been dream, but deep down I still knew it wasn't.**

"**Get up," Sesshomaru barked as he stood over my bed.**

**I opened one eye but the sunlight that streamed into my room made me groan and shut it again.**

**Damn hangover.**

"**You have school, now get up." He barked before leaving the room.**

**I dragged myself out of bed and stumbled into my bathroom.**

**After dry heaving for five minutes I splashed some water on my face and looked in the mirror.**

**My eyes looked bloodshot and bags formed underneath them.**

**I looked like death warmed over.**

**I threw on some clothes and grabbed some shades before jumping out my window to avoid Sesshomaru.**

**I walked slowly to school, one because running was making my head feel like crap and two because I still didn't know what to say to Kagome. **

**When I reached the ADH parking lot she was already there. I hid behind someone's truck as I watched her.**

**She wasn't sitting on the trunk of her car, bopping her head along to the music like usual.**

**Instead she was standing, her arms wrapped around herself defensively and her head tilted downward.**

**When a car playing loud music approached, her head shot up but then drifted back down after looking at the driver.**

**She was hoping it was me.**

**I was about to go talk to her when someone's arms wrapped around me from behind.**

"**Hi Inuyasha." Tsubaki beamed.**

"**Let go of me," I growled.**

"**Why so mad?" She laughed as she held on tighter.**

"**I really don't have time for your advances today okay, you're barking up the wrong damn tree. I'm in love with Kagome okay."**

"**But I bet you thought you were in love with Kikyo too."**

**This girl was so aggravating.**

**She moved her arms around me so she was now hugging me from the front.**

"**Whoa," She gasped and waved one hand in front of her face. "Smells like someone has been hitting the bottle pretty hard."**

**The taste of the whiskey was still on my tongue so I guess I should have known it would be on my breath.**

"**Tsubaki, I really have to go okay." I pried her hands off of me before she could say another word and turned so I could go talk to Kagome but out of nowhere Tsubaki started to fall.**

**I reached out to pull her up but instead I felt her pull me down.**

**We rolled and hit the ground with a thud.**

**I groaned as my hung-over head bounced against the concrete and I tried to focus my vision.**

**Tsubaki had fallen directly on top of me and people had started to gather around us to see what was up.**

**I stretched my neck to see and sure enough Kagome was staring at me from the exact same spot I saw her earlier.**

**Before I hadn't been able to see her face clearly, but as I stared into her chocolate eyes which were glazed over and her cheeks which were already stained with tears I knew that Sesshomaru was right.**

**I hadn't taken all the precautions I could to protect Kagome.**

**And it was about time I did.**


	22. Minimal Works

**Inuyasha pov**

**Kagome and I continued to stare at each other, neither one of us moving.**

"**Oops," Tsubaki giggled as though she didn't pull me down on purpose.**

"**Get off," I said gruffly while still maintaining eye contact with Kagome.**

"**Sorry," She apologized though she sounded giddy as hell.**

**She pushed herself up but not off, so she was currently straddling my waist.**

**The people surrounding us started to murmur but I was still focused on Kagome.**

**She wasn't flying into her usual jealous rage instead she just watched with a blank expression. I flipped Tsubaki off of me and sat up.**

"**Ow that hurt," She complained as she stood up and rubbed her butt.**

**I stood up myself and was going to walk over to Kagome when she suddenly looked away from my gaze.**

**She unlocked the door to her car and got into the driver's seat.**

**I watched as she backed out of her parking spot and pull out of the ADH parking lot.**

**I would have gone after her, if I had good news.**

**But what I needed to tell her could wait.**

**It was about time I start doing all I could to protect Kagome, no matter how much it hurt me.**

* * *

Kagome pov

My chest felt so tight when Inuyasha was staring at me.

I had only seen that look on his face once before.

It was the time he tried to break up with me while we were in America.

He didn't have to say anything, I could see that he had made a life changing decision on his own and there was nothing I could do about it to change it.

I drove around town for a long time; I wasn't surprised when I ended up at the park.

I took off the sweater I was wearing so I just had on a tank top and shorts and pulled my hair back into a pony tail before I started running on the jogger's path.

Running helped clear my head and right now I had a million thoughts running through it.

Was Inuyasha really going to break up with me?

What the hell was Tsubaki doing on top of him?

And why did he keep pushing me away, we were going to be mates in less than a year and he was acting like I was someone he just met that he couldn't confide in.

I was still running when I could feel a demonic aura behind me.

Now that I thought about it, this aura had been around since I left the school.

I stopped running and turned around.

"Who's there?" I demanded to know but was on greeted by the whistling of the wind.

I focused spiritual energy into my hand and held it up.

"You got five seconds to show yourself before I blow a hole through your head." I threatened and some of the leaves above me shook before someone jumped down.

"Menomaru?" I said and he smiled.

"Blow a hole through my head huh?" He smirked.

I stopped giving off spiritually energy but continued to stare at him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Just making sure you're okay," he replied. "Are you okay?"

"I've been better," I said back honestly.

"Have to do with that girl giving your fiancée a lap dance?"

"HE WAS NOT GETTING-" I exploded but Menomaru cut me off with his hands raised defensively.

"I was just kidding Kagome; it was pretty obvious she attacked him like some kind of crazed fan girl."

"You could call her that," I scoffed and walked over to a nearby bench.

"That the reason you left?" He asked as he sat down next to me.

"That among other reasons," I sighed.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"No," I whispered softly and there was silence for awhile.

"Want me to go?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Then I won't." He said and gave my knee a quick squeeze to let me know I wasn't alone.

After spending a few hours in the park with Menomaru, I decided to go home.

I grabbed another slice of chocolate cheesecake before climbing the stairs to my room.

I wasn't too surprised when I saw Ayame, Sango and Rin sprawled out across my bed.

"Move over," I said and they made room so I could join them.

"What's wrong Kagome, what happened yesterday?" Ayame asked.

"I got into a fight with Inuyasha, and right now we're not exactly on speaking terms."

"Ayame and Kouga type of fight or one that can actually change your relationship?" Sango asked.

"What is that supposed to mean," Ayame demanded to know."

"Change our relationship." I answered while ignoring her.

"Was it over Tsubaki?" Sango asked. "There are a few rumors that-"

She cut off when Rin hushed her.

"What?" I asked and they each gave each other unsure looks before Sango spoke up again.

"That Inuyasha and Tsubaki were making out this morning and that's how she ended on top of him."

"It's mostly idiot ninth graders who don't even know you guys." Ayame jumped in.

"And those ninth graders did pay for spreading that trash, we made sure of it." Rin smiled.

"Thanks guys," I sighed. "Right now I don't want to talk about it, what else is new."

"Uhm Kouga is still trying to go at it like rabbits." Ayame said and I laughed loudly."

How's that going?" Rin asked.

"Have you noticed that I'm walking with a limp," She said and I laughed more.

"He really wants those cubs now," She sighed.

"Have you tried telling him how you feel?" Sango asked and Ayame shook her head.

"You have to tell him sometime," I said. "It's important that you talk things out."

"You too," Ayame said and I could see her looking over my shoulder.

I turned around to see Inuyasha standing on my balcony looking directly at me.

* * *

"Should I let him in?" Sango asked as she stood up.

"I don't know." I said as I stared at him.

He still had that same look on my face, the one that told me he didn't have good news.

"Kagome?" Rin said softly and I broke out of my trance and turned towards her.

"Should I tell him to leave?" She asked.

"Don't let him in" I said. "I mean, we have to be alone, I'll see you guys tomorrow."

They each gave me a hug and I closed my bedroom door behind them.

Inuyasha tapped lightly on the doors of my balcony and I turned around to face him.

"Come in," I said and wasn't surprised that my voice cracked as I did.

Inuyasha stepped inside and closed the behind him softly.

"Hi," He smiled and my heart started to constrict again.

He smiled that smirk that always made me weak in the news.

He smiled like he wasn't about to break my heart into a million pieces.

But the ways his eyes looked said otherwise.

"How's your head?" He asked sheepishly and I remembered how mad I was 48 hours ago.

"How do you think," I snapped. "Why did you lock me in there? I kept screaming for you and you never came! How could you do that to me?"

His ears were pressed flat against his head so I stopped yelling.

"I'm sorry about that Kagome but I did that to protect you. You have no idea what it feels like. One second I'm enjoying a moment with you next thing I know I have your blood on my claws."

I instinctively grabbed the wrist Inuyasha had hurt the other day, the wound had healed but the memory made me want to hold it.

"I can't control what I'm doing Kagome and everything gets cloudy. When I come out of it you're scared, you try not to look it but I know you are."

"I'm scared because I'm worried about you," I said firmly.

"And that scares me too Kagome. When I hurt you, you ask me if I'm okay. You need to start taking care of yourself."

"I'm fine," I protested but Inuyasha shook his head.

"You're not fine; the guy that claims to be in love with you hurts you on a bi weekly basis."

"Claims?" I gasped but Inuyasha ignored me.

"You're in an abusive relationship and we both have to face it. I'm no good for you the way I am."

"Shut up," I whispered.

"Things can't stay the same, something has to change."

"Shut up," I said a little bit louder.

"Kagome I think that we should-"

"Shut up!" I screamed and Inuyasha jumped back and my unexpected volume.

"No, you are not doing this. I will not let you do this. Don't belittle what we have by saying all this crap." I snapped and started to pace back and forth.

"Kagome I'm not putting down what we have, but I'm not going to sugarcoat it either. Things can't stay the way they are. It's going to hurt but I need to stop thinking about myself and need to start working on keeping you safe"

He was really going to do it. He was breaking up with me.

I began gasping for a breath as tears started streaming down my face.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked but I couldn't respond.

"Kagome breathe, breathe in." He instructed but I started to hyperventilate.

"Try and calm down Kagome."

Inuyasha grabbed a paper bag off of my dresser and told me to breath into it.

My breathing started to slow down but my heart was still racing.

I dropped down to the floor and wrapped my arms around myself.

"Kagome, are you okay?"

"How could I be okay?" I asked. "The guy that claims to be in love with me is about to break my heart."

"I love you Kagome," he sighed.

"You have a hell of a way for showing it." I murmured.

"I haven't been showing it, that's why I came here tonight so I can start."

"How is breaking up with me showing me that you love me?" I yelled.

"Breaking up with you?" Inuyasha asked. "I'm not-"

I looked up at him through teary eyes and he smiled.

He knelt down next to me and pulled me into his lap.

"'I'm not breaking up with you Kagome," he told me softly.

"You're not," I sniffled and Inuyasha shook his head while wiping the snot from my nose with his shirt.

"The last time I did that do you remember what you said?" He asked and I nodded.

"Say you're sorry, kiss the fucking boo boo, but don't you dare end this relationship because you think it's your fault I'm hurt." I recited.

Inuyasha kissed the back of my head and my bandaged wrist.

"I'm sorry Kagome," He whispered into my ear. "I'm sorry that it's my fault that you're hurt."

I sighed in relief; I don't think I would be able to handle Inuyasha breaking up with me.

"But," Inuyasha continued "something does have to change."

"Which is?" I asked though I was afraid to hear his answer.

"I think it would be best if we don't have physical contact for awhile."

"Huh?"

"Kagome, I don't think I'll be able to keep you safe if you keep letting me touch you or kiss you. You feel so unbelievably incredible and the noises you make when we make out.." He faded off.

"So no touching?" I asked.

"Minimal touching," Inuyasha corrected "I can't quit your beautiful body cold turkey."

"What falls under minimal touching?"

"Holding hands, kiss on the cheek, forehead. Pretty much nothing that will set me off."

I stood up and Inuyasha followed suit.

"So," Inuyasha pushed and I looked at the hopeful look in his eyes.

"I'd rather have pieces of you than nothing at all." I confessed and Inuyasha pressed his lips to my forehead.

"We'll get through this Kagome," He mumbled against my skin.

"I know," I replied. "The night of the new moon is next weekend. When you're human, we don't have to hold back."

"Always looking on the Brightside," Inuyasha smiled.

"You know me," I grinned back but then frowned.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked while taking a step back so he could see my face fully.

"What the hell was Tsubaki doing on top of you this morning?"

"She- uh- she was." He stuttered.

"Maybe I should make you wait until the next night of the new moon to touch me."

"NO!" Inuyasha yelled and I smirked.

"This could be fun," I laughed and Inuyasha kissed my nose.

* * *

Break up? Of course not..you thought..mhm silly you. No break up in this chapter but trust there is more drama to come. How long do we think Inuyasha can last without kissing Kagome before going crazy? Leave a review and I'll try and update as soon as my busy (trying to get in to college) schedule permits me.

Inu-gurl07


	23. That Ok With You?

Sorry for the slacking guys but this chapter was hard to write. I'm still not happy with it but you've waited long enough. I'm thinking about having homecoming within the next few chapters but we'll see

Keep the reviews coming

They make me smile :)

* * *

**Inuyasha pov**

**I've been stabbed, mauled and killed (technically) but the past few days were a new kind of torture.**

**I knew it had to be done in order to protect Kagome but I honestly couldn't take it anymore.**

**I still had another week to go but so far it didn't seem like I was going to be able to make it.**

_**Flashback**_

_**Day One**_

_**I woke up the morning after I went to go see Kagome and got ready for school.**_

_**When I reached ADH's parking lot and saw her bopping her head along to the music I couldn't help but smile.**_

_**She hopped off her car when I reached her and she smiled back.**_

_**I automatically grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close to me.**_

_**My lips were hovering right over hers when she said something.**_

"_**Huh?" I asked.**_

"_**Have you forgotten our little arrangement?" She asked softly and my arm went slack.**_

_**I took two steps back and shook my head furiously but then smiled.**_

"_**You looked so cute, it slipped my mind. Won't happen again." I told her firmly but she looked unsure.**_

_**Hell I felt unsure but I wasn't about to let her know that.**_

_**The rest of the school day was bearable.**_

_**I spent a couple of hours at work and the stopped by Kagome's house to hang out for awhile.**_

_**She was doing her homework but let me watch her as she worked.**_

_**When it was time for me to go; I almost kissed her again but let my lips fall to her check at the last second.**_

"_**I'll see you tomorrow," She said softly and I nodded.**_

_**The first day was slightly frustrating, but the second day was just annoying as hell.**_

_**Day Two**_

_**I was pummeling Dai for being an idiot when Roku mentioned Kagome's name, making my eyes shoot up.**_

_**She was doing some warm ups with her freshman.**_

_**I used to love the fact that she didn't wear the traditional priestess dressings but as I watched her bend over to stretch and watched the short green skirt she had on hike up; I wanted to hide that uniform somewhere she would never find it.**_

"_**Honestly" Roku drooled. "Someone as hot as her-"**_

_**He didn't get to complete his sentence because I smashed his head against Dai's and they both fell to the ground.**_

_**I turned my gaze elsewhere because if I continued to look at Kagome's exposed skin any longer I was likely to…**_

_**I don't know what I would do.**_

_**But I sure as hell know it would be rated NC-17.**_

_**While I was looking away a panther demon caught my eye.**_

_**Actually what caught his eye caught my eye.**_

_**He was staring at Kagome's ass.**_

_**His eyes were glued to it like he didn't know Kagome was mine.**_

_**I cracked my knuckles with a quick flex of my hand and started walking towards him.**_

* * *

_Kagome pov_

_I was stretching before getting ready to run a few laps with my mentees when I heard the yelling._

_I turned around and saw Inuyasha holding some guy up by his shirt and shaking him like a rag doll._

"_What the fuck were you looking at?" He barked._

"_Nothing, "The guy almost cried; he was a much younger, much weaker demon._

"_Inuyasha," I yelled as I ran over to him. "Let him go."_

"_No," Inuyasha barked. "This guy was looking at your ass when you were bent over.'_

_A few people had stopped what they were doing and decided to watch us._

"_I wasn't!" The panther demon declared._

"_Inuyasha," I said in a hushed voice. "Let go, people are starting to stare."_

_Inuyasha's head jerked up and looked around at the surrounding people._

_He dropped the panther demon but before I could sigh in relief, he wrapped his hands around another demon's throat._

"_You have five seconds to explain to me why I caught you staring at my fiancée's chest."_

_I started massaging my temples and hoped that Inuyasha didn't try and take on everyone who even seemed to look in my direction. _

_Day three_

"_Just a tiny one." Inuyasha begged._

"_No," I sighed._

_He had been bothering me all day for a kiss and as much as I wanted to I knew he would regret it later._

"_We have to get to Sango's place, its movie night."_

"_I promise Kagome, just one tiny tiny one."_

_His arm slinked around my waist as he brought my body closer to him._

_I allowed myself to enjoy the feel of his built body against mine before I pulled away._

"_It's only eight more days' babe, eight more days until the night of the new moon and you won't have to hold back."_

_I was talking to him but it was obvious that he was not listening. His eyes were focused intently on my lips._

"_Inuyasha!" I almost yelled but he didn't snap out of it._

"_Do you realize how unbelievably pink your lips are." He muttered almost as if he was in a trance._

"_They form this perfect 'O' when you moan and taste like," He paused and licked his lips "like heaven."_

"_Inuyasha," I barked and his eyes were no longer glazed over._

"_Huh?" He asked._

"_Movie," I pushed._

"_Oh, let's go." He said and made a move to watch towards my balcony._

"_How about we take the stairs?" I suggested because I knew if Inuyasha had to wrap his arm around me to jump off the balcony he would not let go._

_He nodded curtly and followed behind me as we walked to Sango's house._

_Miroku opened the door and we joined everyone in the living room._

"_Yasha's turn to pick a movie." Rin said as she jumped up and down._

"_What have you got for us Takahashi?" Kouga asked and Inuyasha tossed a movie to Sango._

_Sango looked at the movie and her eyes widened._

"_You brought this?" _

"_Yeah just put it in," Inuyasha snapped but I stopped her._

"_What movie is it?" I asked trying to get a better look but Inuyasha blocked my view._

"_Don't worry about it Kagome." He said softly._

"_Nightmare on Elm Street." Miroku read and Inuyasha looked like he wanted to kill him._

_Everyone's eyes fell on Inuyasha; it was common knowledge that I hated scary movies. And whenever we watched one I was curled into a fetal position for most of it._

"_You bought a scary movie." I sighed._

_Inuyasha's expression looked like a lost puppy who had no idea which way was home._

"_We're gonna go." I said as I took Inuyasha's hand and led him outside._

"_Nightmare on Elm Street?" I propped and Inuyasha shook his head._

"_I was hoping it would make you snuggle up to me like you usual do when we watch scary movies." He reached out to grab me but then let his arm fall back to his side. "I miss holding you."_

_I took a step closer to him and let my arms wrap around him._

"_This could set me off," He said though he pulled my body closer to his._

"_Ten seconds won't kill us." I replied as I enjoyed the feeling of his strong arms wrapped around me._

"_Ten." He whispered softly._

_His breath felt so hot against my neck._

"_Nine," I sighed._

_I moved my hands up and down his macular arms._

_Eight_

_Inuyasha's hands slipped down and gripped my butt firmly._

_Seven_

_My hands moved up and started massaging his ears_

_Six_

_One of his hands moved to the small of my back where he drew imaginary circles with his fingertips_

_Five_

_My fingers traced over his jaw line_

_Four_

_His hand caressed the back of my neck_

_Three_

_Our hands met and our fingers intertwined_

_Two_

_We Eskimo kissed_

_One_

_Our lips touch for a second before we both pulled away from the embrace_

_Flashback End_

_Day Four _

_The day started off bad and only got worse._

It started in study hall when I was eating a brownie and apparently enjoying it too much.

"Damn it Kagome, do you have to moan so loud. We get it, it's a good brownie!" Inuyasha snapped and caused everyone in the room to turn towards us.

"Uhm I didn't hear her Yasha." Rin said.

"Yeah, what the hell are you taking about Takahashi. It's barely noticeable."

My face felt so warm, I wouldn't be surprised if my cheeks were beet red.

Inuyasha's eyes darted towards me and he growled deeply in his throat.

"I need some air," He barked and ran out of the class without another word.

"Well," Miroku. "Someone surely has a hothead."

"More like needs a cold shower," I thought inwardly but remained quiet.

* * *

**Inuyasha pov**

**These past few days can be described as my new definition of hell.**

**I don't know if I was just paranoid or what but since the second day after I told Kagome we would have to hold back on the touching; every guy with in a fifty foot radius was staring at Kagome like she was theirs for the taking.**

**Since we hadn't really kiss and barely hugged I knew my scent wasn't on her so I might have become a little more territorial but it was definitely necessary.**

**Once I left study hall, I ran outside and didn't stop until I reached the field.**

**No one else may have noticed Kagome's moaning but it was all I could think about.**

**Her soft sighs and drawn out moans made lil Inu stand in attention and had my head spinning.**

**I had another week to go until I was human and I didn't think I would be able to last that long.**

**After inhaling deeply a couple times and focusing on the ugliest demon on the field; I was able to calm down but I knew I couldn't go back so I took laid down on the bleachers.**

**I knew I suggested the no touching rule to protect Kagome but right now it seemed like the only thing it was doing was driving me crazy.**

**I was trying to think of a better solution for awhile before I heard someone walking towards me.**

**I sat up and saw Tsubaki a few feet away.**

"**Hi Inuyasha" She grinned and I snorted.**

"**Not now,"**

"**What's the matter?" She cooed and reached out to rub my ear but I slapped her hand away.**

"**First off there's a rumor that I'm pretty sure you started, that me and you have something going on. Second I'm not in the mood to hear your voice and lastly unless you're my fiancée don't touch my ears."**

"**Inuyasha,' She gasped as she faked innocence. " I have no idea what you are talking about. I didn't start any rumors but about the me being your fiancée part."**

**She grinned widely. "That can be arranged."**

"**Tsubaki, I've been really nice up till this point since you're a girl and I'm above punching chicks but if you don't back the hell up I swear the next words coming out of my mouth will not be something you find "cute" okay."**

"**Fine," She sighed but then grinned. "See you later cutie."**

**I scowled as she walked away but then realized something.**

**If she was there, that meant that Kagome and the others should be here too.**

**Sure enough when I sat up I saw Sango sparing with one of her freshman and Kouga racing with his.**

**My eyes scanned the field and they eventually fell on Kagome.**

**She was showing one of her mentees the proper form for shooting an arrow.**

**I was admiring her in all her beauty when my ear twitched.**

**Two demons had been sparing about 30 yards away but it turned into an actual fight and they were headed for Kagome.**

**I jumped off the bleaches just as one of the lightening attacks near Kagome and her freshman group.**

**The freshman jumped out of the way but the attack was too close to Kagome for her to avoid.**

**The shockwaves from the blast sent her into the air and I caught her before she reached the ground.**

"**Kagome," I said as I shook her but she was unconscious.**

**I laid her down softly next to her freshmen group and crack my knuckles.**

"**Take care of her," I muttered to one of them and took off towards the bastards who didn't watch were they were going.**

"**Can I play?" I asked and the bastards turned to look at me when I approached.**

* * *

Kagome pov

I woke up in the arms of Emi, one of my freshmen mentees.

"What happened," I asked but she wasn't paying attention to me.

I sat up slightly to look at what she was focusing on and my eyes widened.

In the middle of the field stood Inuyasha; beating his fist into someone's face, blood on his knuckles and splattered across his t-shirt.

"You think you can hurt my fiancée and just get away with it!" He screamed.

"Aw fuck." I moaned and jumped up.

"You dirty insignificant pathetic excuse for a demon," Inuyasha fumed. "If Kagome has one fucking scratch on her I'm going to-

Inuyasha stopped ranting when I tackled him from the side.

I wasn't even able to push him an inch but he stopped once he realized it was me.

"Kagome," he panted and looked at me before looking over my shoulder at the two demons he had just mauled.

"I-I-… aw fuck."

Inuyasha got a three days suspension.

He left school without talking to me so I went to his house to try and cheer him up.

After saying a quick hi to Sesshomaru, I jogged up the stairs and knocked on Inuyasha's door.

"Go away," He yelled behind the door.

"It's Kagome," I said and only silence followed.

"Go away," He said again but softer this time.

"You know we have to talk," I told him.

There was silence for a few beats before he opened the door.

I was going to step inside when he stopped me

"Let's go to the park." He suggested and I nodded.

Once we got to the park we walked side by side in silence for awhile before Inuyasha broke the ice.

"Are you mad?" He asked.

"I'm not happy that I won't see you at school for awhile but I'm not mad."

Inuyasha stopped walking and sat down on a bench.

"This was a stupid idea," He scoffed.

"It wasn't stupid, it was just another way you were trying to protect me. And I appreciate it."

"You deserve better than this, you should be able to kiss your fiancée whenever you feel like it. You deserve better than a half demon that can't control himself."

"Yeah, you're not human and you're not a demon either. You're the best of both worlds and I couldn't ask for more."

Inuyasha smirked but still looked sad.

"What do I have to do to let you know that I'm happy just for the fact that I'm with you."

"I know you want more Kagome; I know you deserve more than I can give right now."

"'Inuyasha," I sighed and sat down next to him.

"Yes, if I was with someone else I would want more. I would like to be able to be held by you, I'd like to be able to kiss my boyfriend whenever the hell I felt like it. I'd like to be together without worrying about anything except unexpected pregnancy."

Inuyasha chuckled but stop when I grab his chin and forced him to look into my eyes.

"It if was anyone else, those are the things I would expect but with you. The guy who I don't know what I would do without him well you're the exception; the exception to all of those rules. With you all I want is your promise to love me."

"Thanks Kagome," He replied softly and I nodded.

"How about we change the rules a bit," I suggested.

"To what?" He asked as he pulled my body closer to his.

"We keep up the minimal touching, and we keep the plan to not hold back the night of the new moon but we add something more."

"Which is?"

"An kiss once a week," I offered and Inuyasha eyes fell to my lips.

"Once a-a- week," He stuttered and I nodded.

"You stop me when it's too much," I whispered before placing my lips on top of his.

He didn't react at first but after several moments I felt his tongue running over my bottom lip.

I parted my lips to give him access and sighed softly when I felt his tongue caressing my own.

Inuyasha's hands moved to grip my waist and I gasped at the tightness of his hold.

His fangs nibbled down on my lips roughly but I didn't pull away, if we only had a kiss per week I was going to let him get the most out of it.

His grip got tighter before he yanked me away suddenly.

"Ok...ok...ok." Inuyasha panted while he caught his breath.

"So once a week ok?" I smiled and Inuyasha grinned before kissing my nose.

"Yeah once a week is okay." He grinned.


	24. Happy Night of the New Moon

The weekend went by quickly but the three days Inuyasha was suspended seemed to drag on.

He was busy with work and I had to stay after school to train with Botan and Momiji so we barely saw each other.

But we did always called each other before bed and fell asleep while still on the phone.

Thursday Inuyasha came back to school and decided to use his one kiss per week before school.

"Can't you guys get a room?" Kouga said when he walked into first period.

"Shut up," Inuyasha growled against my lips.

Just like during the last kiss his hands had a tight grip on my waist; it was his way of making sure he stayed in control.

"Ok that's enough," Miyoko said when she entered the classroom.

I started to pull away but Inuyasha pulled me backwards him.

"Not yet," He mumbled while biting on my lower lip.

"Inuyasha, Kagome stop. Class is starting" Miyoko said with a raised voice.

"Inuyasha," I sighed and he pulled away reluctantly.

"You just got back from suspension Inuyasha," Miyoko reminded. "I would expect you to be eager to get back to work now that you've returned."

"What did it look like I was doing," Inuyasha snapped as I slipped off his deck.

"Sorry," I apologized for the both of us before I walked back to my desk.

"Today," Miyoko started "We're going to learn about Japanese mythology and how it relates to demonic origin. Japanese mythology is filled with a variety of creatures and "monsters" a good amount of them were considered to be demons. For example Inugami is a dog god, possession by an inugami was said to cure sickness however the person possessed may start to act like a dog."

"I wouldn't mind being controlled by a dog," Tsubaki giggled and I had to keep from rolling my eyes.

"Inugami is where the root Inu came from it means dog," Miyoko eyes flickered over to Inuyasha and smiled. "We have our very own Inu in the class, Inuyasha translates to dog demon."

"Your parents weren't very creative huh?"

"Shut the hell up," Inuyasha growled at the kid who had made the comment. "Your parents named you Akio and we all sure as hell know you ain't bright."

"Okay calm down," Miyoko instructed. "Japanese mythology coincides with many other cultural mythology and we're going to be learning it over the next couple weeks."

"That was the most boring lecture ever." Ayame whined once we were in study hall.

"I thought it was interesting," I said while taking a seat between Inuyasha and Rin. "Mythology is pretty cool."

"To nerds like Miroku," Ayame deadpanned.

"I am not a nerd," Miroku said. "I simply enjoy good grades."

"Said the nerd," Inuyasha joked.

"Well you'll all be very sorry when I get into the top university of my choice and I'll be forced to leave all of you behind."

Sango's eyes widened before shrinking back to their regular size.

I guess she and Miroku had yet to talk future plans.

"Speaking of college," Rin beamed. "I was in the guidance office and heard they're going to be planning a weekend trip for the seniors that we'll spend on a college campus."

"When?" Ayame asked.

"They haven't set a date yet, but before Christmas I'm sure." Rin informed us.

"Fun times," I grinned.

"Oh and Kagome we have to go get our homecoming dresses day after tomorrow." Rin reminded me.

"NO!" Inuyasha yelled which made everyone in the room turn to look at him.

"Why not mutt," Kouga asked and Inuyasha looked over at me.

Saturday night was the night of the new moon. Pretty much the only time in a month Inuyasha and I were going to be able to do whatever we wanted without worrying about him transforming.

"We have plans," I answered for him. "We'll do it after school tomorrow Rin."

"Can't, I have to meet Sesshy for training. Couldn't I just borrow Kagome for a few hours Yasha." Rin pouted but Inuyasha's expression remained blank.

"Rin I'm really sorry but-" Inuyasha began but I cut him off before he could finish.

"Two hours Rin, that's it." I said and she beamed.

Inuyasha's expression however turned sour.

I just didn't want everyone to ask why Inuyasha was so adamant about me not giving up a couple hours so I agreed.

He wouldn't be turning human until the sun went down anyway so a couple of hours in the afternoon made no difference.

Inuyasha however did not see it the same way; he wouldn't talk to me when he was walking me to my next class.

"Are you mad?" I asked and he sent me a sideways glance without responding.

"So what you're going to give me the silence treatment," I asked and he said nothing again.

"Fine," I said as I snatched my book bag from him. "We'll see how you like it when I give you the silent treatment Saturday."

I started to walk away but Inuyasha grabbed onto my arm and yanked me back towards him.

My face ran into his chest and I tried to pull away but he started to drag me towards the nearest bathroom.

He pushed me inside and shut the door behind us.

"Don't joke about that Kagome." He muttered once he turned to face me.

"I wasn't joking; you can't ignore me today but still plan to roll around on your bed in two days."

"Don't phrase it like that." He snapped back.

"Why," I shouted. "Isn't that what's going to happen? The whole point of the night of the new moon is for you to get your fill on me."

Inuyasha grabbed me by my shoulders roughly and brought me closer to him.

"The night of the new moon is when I'm at my weakest Kagome, it's when I'm defenseless and can't protect myself let alone you. But it's also the night when I don't have to protect you, from myself."

The late bell rang but Inuyasha didn't make a move.

"I'm not getting my fill of you, if I was able to do that you would have my mark on your neck. But even then I doubt I could ever get enough. And we don't just roll around on my bed, the night of the new moon is the one night I can show you how much I love your body. I can kiss your lips, grip your hips and caress that outstanding ass of yours."

I opened my mouth to speak but closed it after a few moments.

"The night of the new moon is the only night I can show you how much I love you and appreciate every part of you. So don't just label it as a night that includes a roll around in the sheets. It's more than that and you know it."

Inuyasha let go of my shoulders suddenly and left the bathroom, leaving me feeling like a jerk.

I tried to look for him at lunch but he was nowhere in sight and everyone I asked hadn't seen him.

I didn't realize that he went home until we got to gym and one of my freshman mentioned she saw him leaving during 3rd period from her classroom window.

"Go run some laps," I told them and went to go sit down on the bleachers.

"Why the long face?"

I looked up and saw Menomaru standing on the row behind me.

"Usual stuff you know fiancée trouble." I answered and he took a seat next to me.

"What he do now?"

"Not him me, I made it seem he was blowing something out of portion and tried to make him look like the bad guy."

"Ouch," He gasped dramatically.

"You had to be there," I sighed. "I screwed up."

"Kagome, if you were my girlfriend a simply sorry would make me forget whatever you did." He grinned.

"Thanks," I said and stood up. "I better get back to my freshmen."

"See ya later," Menomaru waved as I jogged off.

I needed to apologize and I knew just how.

* * *

After school I went home but then walked down to Sango's house after she went me a frantic text.

"Hey Kohaku," I said when he let me in.

"Hey Kagome, she's upstairs."

"Thanks," I called over my shoulder and climbed the stairs to Sango's room.

I knocked on the door and was pulled in by Sango before she shut it back behind me.

"Uhm hi," I said as I massaged my bruised wrist.

"Did you hear what he said today, he said he was going to leave me behind." Sango yelled.

"I heard him joke about leaving us all behind," I informed her and jumped onto her bed.

"Miroku is probably going to be valedictorian, while I'll be lucky if I'm even in the top ten percent of our class. There's no way we're going to be going to the same college."

"You guys didn't talk about this before?"

"I didn't think we would make it this far," Sango blushed.

"But you do think that you'll make it that a far, I mean you think you guys would have still be dating in college."

"Well yeah, I mean I figured everything would stay pretty much the same."

I folded my arms behind my head and realized I hadn't thought of the possibility of anything changing either.

"Ayame and Kouga are married so they're going to stay the same, you and Inuyasha are engaged so the only thing changing with you guys is that you're going to get closer. We all know that Rin was meant to be Sesshomaru's mate so they're not going to break up. The only people who aren't on solid ground are me and Miroku." Sango sighed.

"Sango, Miroku has been in love with you since elementary school. I doubt all of a sudden he's going to change his mind and just leave okay."

"I don't know,"

"Just talk to him okay, see what colleges he's applying to and go from there." I offered.

"Okay," She said and I rubbed her back.

"Now I have to go to band practice but let me know how it goes okay," I said and she nodded.

I walked back home and got my guitar from my room before getting into my car.

I let myself into Inuyasha's house and found they boys were waiting for me in the studio.

"Sorry, I'm late." I apologized "Had a mini crisis."

"Let's just start," Inuyasha mumbled and I walked up to the mic. "Kick it off with Part Time Lover."

After doing a couple of old songs I told the others I had a new one for them.

"This one," I said while beginning to strum my guitar "Is for the guy who is the exception to every rule. It's called the Only Exception"

Inuyasha's eyes met mine for the first time since I arrived.

_When I was younger, I saw my daddy cry__  
__And curse at the wind__  
__He broke his own heart and I watched__  
__As he tried to reassemble it_

_And my momma swore that__  
__She would never let herself forget__  
__And that was the day that I promised__  
__I'd never sing of love if it does not exist_

_But darling, you are the only exception__  
__You are the only exception__  
__You are the only exception__  
__You are the only exception_

_Maybe I know, somewhere deep in my soul__  
__That love never lasts__  
__And we've got to find other ways to make it alone__  
__Or keep a straight face_

_And I've always lived like this__  
__Keeping a comfortable distance__  
__And up until now I had sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness__  
__Because none of it was ever worth the risk_

_But you are the only exception__  
__You are the only exception__  
__You are the only exception__  
__You are the only exception_

_I've got a tight grip on reality__  
__But I can't let go of what's in front of me here__  
__I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up__  
__Leave me with some kind of proof, it's not a dream, oh_

_You are the only exception__  
__You are the only exception__  
__You are the only exception__  
__You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception__  
__You are the only exception__  
__You are the only exception__  
__You are the only exception_

_And I'm on my way to believing__  
__Oh, and I'm on my way to believing__  
_

"That was great Kagome," Miroku said.

"Thanks, I-"

"You guys can leave," Inuyasha said to the others while still looking at me.

The others looked at me and Inuyasha again before they made their way to the door and Sesshomaru closed it behind them.

I set my guitar down and walked over to sit down next to Inuyasha on the couch.

"You wrote that for me?" He asked and I nodded.

"A couple of days ago, the night I told you that you were the exception to every rule. I meant it" I told him " And I'm sorry about today."

He pulled me into his lap and exhaled loudly.

"I'm sorry too," He sighed. "And I'm sorry I used that damn kiss earlier."

I laughed and kissed him on the nose.

"Two more days and you get all the kisses you want." I reminded him.

* * *

"Did you talk to him?" I asked Sango the next day before school.

"No, we're supposed to hang out tonight, so I figured I'd do it then," She replied.

"That's good, and don't worry about it Sango I'm sure it'll be fine."

"What will be fine?" Inuyasha asked as he approached us.

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it," I smiled and Inuyasha kissed the top of my head.

"My head is not "pretty", ruggedly handsome definitely but not pretty," He said gruffly and I laughed.

"You should watch that ego mutt," Kouga spat when he walked up to us.

"My baby has a big ego because he earned it." I informed him and Kouga snorted.

In ancient literature we had another lecture on mythology and in study hall we were all busy doing work for other classes.

So it wasn't until lunch that I got to talk to Inuyasha.

"So are we going to the beach house tomorrow night?" I asked.

"Uh no," He mumbled and looked down at his food.

"So your place then? We're probably going to be in your room the whole time anyway so we won't bother Sesshomaru."

"Why can't we go to your place?" He asked.

"Last time it was the night of the new moon we broke several things while making a mad dash to the bedroom," I whispered and Inuyasha's face got red.

"Plus my whole family is going to be there, why can't we go to the beach house?"

"I just don't want to go there Kagome," He sighed and stood up. "I have to get something from my car; I'll see you in gym."

"Inuyasha," I called after him but he kept walking.

"Want to know why Yasha is acting so weird," Rin asked as she took the vacant seat next to me.

"He told you?" I asked.

"No but it so obvious, psychology 101." Rin informed me.

"Sure, Rin what's bothering him?"

"Well if my psych class is worth anything, I would have to say that he's trying to stay away from places that he's had traumatic experiences."

"What traumatic experiences are you talking about? Plus a lot of horrible things have happened in the park but Inuyasha and I still go there all the time."

"It's different," Rin insisted. "At the park you were attacked, held kidnapped and kinda died. But none of those things were his fault and he saved you from those situations; but in his bedroom and the beach house Inuyasha physically attacked you and hurt you."

I thought back to that afternoon when Inuyasha pushed me off the bed so hard that my head knock against his dresser and started to bleed slightly. And the night he locked me in the guest room at the beach house.

"So what does psychology 101 suggest?" I asked and Rin smiled.

"So happy that you asked, you have to get him to confront the issue. I suggest you push him to staying at the beach house.

"And what if you're wrong?" I questioned

"Impossible!" Rin declared in a dramatic voice before skipping away.

I wasn't sure about Rin's advice but when Inuyasha ignored me in gym; I figured it was my best bet.

After school Inuyasha was more talkative but I'm pretty sure the only reason was because I didn't bring up the beach house again.

I told him I had to go somewhere with Sota so I would catch up with him later but really I had something to do before I brought up the beach house topic again.

I drove out to the beach and spent a few minutes just enjoying the feeling of the sand between my toes before I walked up to the beach house.

I used the spare key to let myself in and looked around, it wasn't until I turned a corner that I saw the exact spot where Inuyasha attacked me.

There was a blood stain on the wall and wood floor, along with the blood there were pieces of glass from a broken vase from when my barrier sent Inuyasha flying across the room.

Rin's traumatic theory started to make more sense after seeing the room.

I got some cleaning supplies from under the kitchen sink and started working on removing the stains, if Inuyasha did agree to come back to the beach house I didn't want him to have any physical reminder of what happened that night.

After cleaning the wall and floor with bleach, I swept up all of the broken glass I called Inuyasha and asked him to meet me at the park.

I drove over there and was sitting in my favorite spot for a few minutes before Inuyasha joined me.

"What's up babe?" He asked when he walked over to me.

"We can't stay at my house tomorrow night, Sota is having a sleepover." I lied.

"Well…we could get a hotel room." Inuyasha said thoughtfully.

"A hotel room for just the night?" I said. "Everyone will look at me like I'm a whore."

"I wish they would," Inuyasha growled.

I got up off the boulder and wrapped my arms around Inuyasha's neck.

"Can we please stay at the beach house?" I asked in an innocent voice.

"I just think somewhere else would be better," Inuyasha said while avoiding eye contact.

"What could be better than our place," I asked and nuzzled his neck with my nose. "Please baby."

"Okay" Inuyasha said after a few minutes. "We'll stay at the beach house."

* * *

**Inuyasha pov**

**I told Kagome I would see her tomorrow and walked home.**

**I wish she would just let me get the hotel room; I was not looking forward to go to the beach house at all.**

**I hadn't been back since that night I locked Kagome in the room, but Sesshomaru made a point of telling me that how the place looked with a dent in the wall and blood stains.**

**Kagome's blood.**

**The scent of it always made me cringe and the fact that the scent was in the house because of me had me never want to go there again.**

**When I got home, Sesshomaru and Rin were stretched on the couch.**

"**You okay Yasha?" Rin asked.**

"**Fine," I muttered before climbing the stairs five at a time.**

**I slammed the door behind me and collapsed on my bed.**

**Kagome called me to say goodnight and I listened on to hear her soft breathing while she slept.**

"**At least tomorrow will be better," I sighed and fell asleep with the phone next to my ear.**

**I woke up around ten when Kagome told me she was going to do some running before going dress shopping with Rin.**

**She promised to call when she was done so I could pick her and we would drive over to the beach house together.**

"**Plans with Kagome tonight?" Sesshomaru asked when I walked into the kitchen.**

"**Yeah, we're spending the night at the beach house." I told him while getting a bowl of cereal.**

"**Be careful Inuyasha, as soon as that sun comes up you should eat some mishima-saiko."**

"**Thanks I didn't think of that," I snapped.**

"**You didn't last time," He retorted and walked out of the room before I could say anything.**

**I got dressed and drove to work, I wasn't scheduled to work but I needed something to do.**

"**What are you doing here?" Myoga asked when I walked in.**

"**You got anyone on the air right now?" I asked, avoiding his question.**

"**Just commercials and music," He said.**

"**Great, I'm going on."**

"**I'M NOT PAYING YOU OVERTIME!" He yelled after me.**

"**Wouldn't dream of it." I snorted.**

**I walked into my booth and cut the music that had been playing.**

"**This is Cheetah, bring you the quickest slickest hits on KWOQ, and prepare for some angry rock for the next hour." I said speaking into the mic, before turning on Teenagers by My Chemical Romance.**

**I had played a long string of anger music to help the time past by. I just put on Headstrong when my phone started to ring, it was Kagome.**

"**Are you done shopping with Rin?"**

"**Wow hello to you too future hubby," She said and I could tell she was smiling.**

"**Hi babe, how are you?"**

"**Good," She said but her voice dropped several octaves.**

"**Why are you whispering?' I asked.**

"**I'm thinking of the best way to ask you something?"**

"**Which is?"**

"**Do you know how much I love you?" **

"**Not as much as I love you. What do you wanna ask me?"**

"**Well actually I have to tell you I'm going to be a little late," **

**There was a stretch of silence before I spoke.**

"**How late?"**

"**I'll be done by the time the sun sets but I think it'll be better if I just meet you there." Kagome said.**

"**If you're not there by the time the sun sets there will be hell to pay," I growled playfully.**

"**We'll cut out hydration breaks," She quipped.**

"**I'll see you at the beach house babe," I told her and she hung up.**

**I flipped the on air switch back on and spoke into the mic.**

"**Cheetah's slipping out early people but I'll be back tomorrow to bring you the quickest, slickest hits here on KWOQ."**

**When I opened the door to the beach house the first thing I noticed was the smell of bleach.**

**I walked into the living room and stared at the wall I pinned Kagome against the last time I was here.**

**The blood stains Sesshomaru told me about was gone.**

**I shook my head at the thought of Kagome having to clean up her own blood, I should have been the one to make sure she wasn't reminded of that night.**

**If it killed me, I had to make sure this night of the new moon erased the previous memoirs we made there. **

* * *

Kagome pov

Picking a homecoming dress took longer than I expected but I finally found the perfect one.

After dropping Rin off at her apartment I got some food from a Thai place. The sun was low in the sky by the time I got to the beach house, Inuyasha's car was already parked in the drive way.

I walked to the front door but before I knock Inuyasha already threw the door open.

"You're late," Inuyasha smirked.

"But I brought food," I said and pushed past him to walk inside. "Plus I brought an incredibly sexy homecoming dress."

"Then you're forgiven twice as much." He said and took the food from my hands.

We walked over to the couch and started to eat.

"T.V," I mumbled with my full mouth.

"What do you wanna watch?" Inuyasha asked after he turned it on.

"Glee is on," I offered and he switched it to FOX.

The beat for Marry You started playing and Inuyasha gave me a lopsided grin before he started singing along to the song.

_It's a beautiful night,__  
__We're looking for something dumb to do.__  
__Hey__baby__,__  
__I think I wanna marry you._

Inuyasha got off the couch and offered me his hand. I accept it but pulled away playfully when he tried to bring me closer to him. I winked before I started singing along.

_Is it the look in your eyes,__  
__Or is it this dancing juice?__  
__Who cares baby,__  
__I think I wanna marry you._

_Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go,__  
__No one will know,__  
__Come on girl.__  
__Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow,__  
__Shots of patron,__  
__And it's on girl._

_Inuyasha smirked as tried to pull me towards him again but I side stepped his attempt to hold on to me and instead I danced in a circle around him.__  
_

_Don't say no, no, no, no-no;__  
__Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;__  
__And we'll go, go, go, go-go.__  
__If you're ready, like I'm ready._

_Cause it's a beautiful night,__  
__We're looking for something dumb to do.__  
__Hey baby,__  
__I think I wanna marry you.__  
_Inuyasha finally managed to grab me by the waist_  
__Is it the look in your eyes,__  
__Or is it this dancing juice?__  
__Who cares baby,__  
__I think I wanna marry you._

Inuyasha's hands gripped my hips and pulled me towards him suddenly. He intertwined our fingers and both of our eyes fell to my ring.

_I'll go get a ring let the__choir__bells sing like oooh,__  
__So whatcha wanna do?__  
__Let's just run girl._

_If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool.__  
__No, I won't blame you;__  
__It was fun girl._

_Don't say no, no, no, no-no;__  
__Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;__  
__And we'll go, go, go, go-go.__  
__If you're ready, like I'm ready._

_I started to dance again and Inuyasha moved his body along with mine to the beat._

_Cause it's a beautiful night,__  
__We're looking for something dumb to do.__  
__Hey baby,__  
__I think I wanna marry you._

_Is it the look in your eyes,__  
__Or is it this dancing juice?__  
__Who cares baby,__  
__I think I wanna marry you._

_Just say I do,__  
__Tell me right now baby,__  
__Tell me right now baby.__[x2]_

Inuyasha twirled me away before pulling me back, his grip tighter than before. I looked up at him and he winked while wearing that grin that always made me weak.

_Cause it's a beautiful night,__  
__We're looking for something dumb to do.__  
__Hey baby,__  
__I think I wanna marry you._

_Is it the look in your eyes,__  
__Or is it this dancing juice?__  
__Who cares baby,__  
__I think I wanna marry you._

Inuyasha and I fell back onto the couch; we were both tired from moving so much.

I closed my eyes momentarily as I tried to catch my breath and when I opened them again Inuyasha was standing in front of me, he has human.

He pulled me up and wrapped his arms around me.

"I really wanna marry you," He exhaled before kissing me, without holding back at all.

* * *

Hope everyone listen to the Glee version of Marry you, It's awesome and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I realized the story was getting a lot more angsty than I meant for it to be so expect more fluff. Dont forget to review.

Inu-gurl07


	25. Don't You Touch

I'm not dead. And after how much time has past I'm sure that the only good explanation you guys will except but how about senior year busyness...Yeah I wouldn't buy it either. Anyway I'm truely sorry for the long absence and will do my best to not let it happen again.

By the way I must give a shout out to CrimsonRed-Inu. This guy looked me up on facebook and asked me to update. Without him this chapter probably wouldn't have been out for another week or so. Anyway give him a special thanks and enjoy the chapter.

P.S. the song used in this chapter is Brown Eyed Blues by Adrian Hood :)

* * *

The smell of coffee woke me up the next day. I checked the clock on the nightstand near the bed; it was three in the afternoon.

Inuyasha and I hadn't fallen asleep until the sun came up which was around seven.

I pushed the covers off and made my way down the stairs.

When I walked into the kitchen I was greeted by the sight of a shirtless Inuyasha, cooking eggs and turkey bacon.

His hair was silver again and his dog ears were perched atop his head.

The night of the new moon wasn't going to happen again for another month; which meant we would go back to minimal touching and once a week kisses."

"Hey beautiful," Inuyasha said, ripping me away from my thoughts.

"Hi babe," I sighed.

We both grinned as we remembered last night's activities which included a swim in the ocean, oil massages and nonstop touching, cuddling and kissing.

"Last night was nice," I said as walked over to him.

"Just nice?" Inuyasha asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No it was unbelievably amazing." I smiled and he gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"That's better, you hungry?" He asked as he arranged a plate for me.

"Not for food," I said while eyeing his broad shoulders and bare muscles.

"You know we can't-" Inuyasha started but I caught him off.

"Then put on a shirt and stop tempting me." I laughed and took the plate he had been loading with food from his hands.

"Sorry," He chuckled and went upstairs only to come back down with a sweatshirt on.

"There goes my eye candy," I sighed and Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"You're the one who told me to put it on,"

"I didn't think you would listen," I shrugged.

"What my baby wants, my baby gets." He said and took a seat next to me at the table.

"Baby wants another night like last night."

"And baby will get it, in a month." Inuyasha said seriously.

"Woe is me," I sighed dramatically.

Inuyasha smirked and kissed my forehead again.

"You're too damn adorable babe."

We finished eating our late breakfast before Inuyasha told me he had to get to work.

With a short hug and lingering glances, we each got into our own cars and left the beach house.

I went home for a quick shower then called my friends to see what they were up to.

Sango was helping Kohaku with a school project, Rin answered the phone with a whisper and told me she and Sesshomaru were playing an epic game of hide and seek and Ayame was yelling at Kouga for not putting the toilet seat down and I hung up before I could hear more.

Finally I decide to call Inuyasha and see how work was going.

"How's my future mate doing?" Inuyasha asked when he picked up.

"Bored, how's work?"

"Same old, I would tell you to come by but Myouga pissed about something."

"But he likes me," I offered.

"I don't know babe, even your beautiful smile couldn't fix his pissy mood."

"Fine," I huffed.

"We could hook up once my shift is over," He offered.

"Sure,"

"Love you,"

"I love you more,' I sighed before hanging up the phone.

I went downstairs and played a few games on the Wii with Sota before the phone rang for him and he bailed on me.

I finally decided to turn my boring day into a perfect time to work on my training.

After changing into appropriate clothing, I grabbed my iPod and got into my car.

I was at the park within minutes and turned I turned on Eminem's Not Afraid on my iPod before I took off running.

It had been a long time since I trained with Coach. E, and I was not going to let myself get rusty.

I did a few laps around the park before I started doing pull ups on a tree's branch.

"Very G.I Jane."

I turned and smiled when I saw Menomaru.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I continued to pull myself up.

"Enjoying the sunset, the park has a better view than my house."

"Yeah," I panted. "It's nice here."

"Seriously why are you hanging from a tree?"

"Gotta stay in shape, you thought my body got this awesome on accident." I joked.

"I suppose I should have expected, no way someone can eat as much chocolate as you do and stay slim."

I let go off the tree branch and dropped down to the ground.

"So how did the fight with your boyfriend work out?"

"Good, turns out a simply sorry did make him forget."

"Told ya," He shrugged and sat down next to me as I started doing push-ups.

* * *

**Inuyasha pov**

**I finished up at work around nine and drove over to the supermarket.**

**I bought a few supplies and a bouquet of calla lilies.**

**Just like I promised myself I tried to make last night the best night of the new moon Kagome and I had in awhile. **

**Kagome seemed to enjoy herself but I felt like I could do more so I decided to make her something special.**

**After I finished cooking I put the food into a plastic container and grabbed the flowers I bought and got into my car.**

**I used the back entrance as usual and entered through her balcony.**

**The shower was running so I decided to just leave the surprise, if I stayed and saw Kagome in nothing but a towel my heart would probably stop.**

**I left the same way I came and went straight to my room when I got home.**

**I picked up my guitar and played a few songs before my phone started to vibrate.**

"**Hello,"**

"**I think someone broke into my bedroom," Kagome said in a mock scared voice.**

"**Are you okay?" I asked seriously.**

"**Yes, but they left something." **

"**What is it?"**

"**It seems to be molten chocolate cake and my favorite flowers; should I be worried?"**

"**I could come over and make sure there are no prowlers under the bed?"**

"**No then you'd find my other fiancée in the closet." She joked.**

"**Haha," I laughed dryly. "Do you like them?"**

"**The cake taste delicious and the flowers are beautiful, thank you baby."**

"**You know I spoil you," I joked.**

"**Haha," Kagome laughed just as dryly. "So I'll see you in first period tomorrow."**

"**See ya," I said and placed the phone down next to my pillow.**

**I was waiting for Kagome in the parking lot before class the next day when Tsubaki skipped over to me.**

"**Hi Inuyasha, and how are you today?"**

"**Fine," I barked.**

"**Aw is something wrong?"**

"**Besides the fact that you won't leave me alone?" I asked.**

"**Inuyasha," Tsubaki said while shaking her head. "You don't get it; I'm just trying to save you from yourself."**

"**This ought to be good," I sighed and crossed my arms over my chest while waiting for her to explain her reasoning.**

"**When you were dating Kikyo, you thought you were in love with her and everything seemed great until Kagome came along."**

"**Yeah cuz I was meant to be with Kagome." I snarled, effectively cutting her off.**

"**When you were with Kikyo, you probably thought the same thing. You think you like what you have until you see something better come along. And trust me when I say you're definitely looking at something better."**

**My eyes drifted down to my bicep which she was squeezing lightly.**

"**Tsubaki," I started, letting my voice dropped down to the sound of a whisper. "I'm giving up on trying to convince you that I love Kagome."**

**She smiled broadly.**

"**Only because," I went on. "You're freaking crazy and I honestly don't think you're ever going to realize it"**

**Her smile faltered for a second but then slipped right back into place.**

"**God, when you finally realize how you feel about me I'm going to have you wrapped around my little finger."**

**I looked over her head and started whistling **_**There Goes my Baby.**_

**Tsubaki let go of my arm just as Kagome reached us.**

"**Don't touch what isn't yours." Kagome hissed and Tsubaki winked at me before walking away.**

"**You let her touch you?" Kagome said, her voice dripping with disgust.**

"**What was I supposed to do? Rip off her arm." I asked.**

"**And beat her with it, yeah."**

**I leaned down to give her a kiss on the cheek but she stepped back.**

"**Come on Kagome, we've been through this before."**

**She gave me a meaningful look before turning sharply and leaving.**

**The weekend had gone great and Tsubaki managed to mess everything up in less than five minutes.**

"**Just great," I mumbled.**

**

* * *

**

Kagome pov

I was overreacting over the Tsubaki incident but I didn't like anyone besides me touching Inuyasha.

His jealously used to annoy the crap out of me but now it was becoming more understanding; especially since we had to limit our physical contact.

By study hall however I was over it and the group was discussing out homecoming plans.

"Dinner before or breakfast after?"

"Breakfast," I gagged as I remembered what it was like begging tortured with a full stomach.

"Are we getting a limo?" Rin asked.

"Is only homecoming." Ayame reminded her.

"Doesn't mean we can't arrive in style." Miroku grinned.

"Let's just carpool," Inuyasha said as he played with my fingers.

He hadn't said much since I silently admitted I wasn't mad anymore.

"Sounds good to me," Kouga seconded.

After that the day seemed to be going well until we got to gym.

"You two," Coach E. bellowed at me and Tsubaki. "Split the priestesses up and show them how a priestess challenge is done, teach by example."

A smirk slipped on Tsubaki's face.

"My pleasure Coach," She grinned.

"Higurashi," Coach yelled to me and I trotted over to her. "Don't use up all your energy like last time."

"Sure," I mumbled, the last time I did a priestess duel I fainted but won.

"Why don't you explain the rules Kagome," Tsubaki said when I walked back over to her and my group of freshman.

"A priestess can challenge another one's abilities if they think a priestess is unworthy of her powers and title. " I started. "It takes place by shooting an arrow with your own spiritual energy into the air."

"Shall we?" Tsubaki asked while withdrawing an arrow from her quiver.

I lifted my own bow and arrow and gave Tsuabaki a little nod before be both released our arrows.

They collided in the air and exploded on impact.

"You guys give it a try," I instructed before jogging a couple of feet towards Ayame, who was signaling me over.

"Working with the she-devil?"

"Didn't have a choice, what's up?"

"I was just wondering if Inuyasha mentioned anything about Kouga recently."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, just in general."

I looked at her with a raised eye brow but she kept a neutral face on.

"I'll let you know if anything comes up," I told her and she nodded.

"Thanks," She said and ran back to her group of mentees.

"You gonna stand there all day Kagome, or are you ready to get your ass kicked." Tsubaki yelled over to me.

"Why don't we skip the priestess duel and I actually kick your ass?" I asked as I walked up to her.

"Are you afraid that I'll prove to be a better priestess than you?" She questioned.

"Only thing I'm worried about it you getting your blood on my white shirt." I huffed.

"Silly Kagome, you should be more focused on your opponent." Tsubaki said with a nod and I looked over my shoulder at the demon who I would be sparing with.

She was panther demon; I had seen her around school before but had never really learned her name.

"And who are you fighting?" I asked Tsubaki and my gaze followed her pointed finger to Menomaru.

"A moth demon, elevated by title but lacking in power."

I had no idea which title she was taking about but before I got the chance to ask, Coach E. blew her whistle.

Simultaneously I noticed something zip by me; it took me a few seconds to realize I had been cut. Blood trickled from my upper arm to my wrist.

"Better keep up Kagome," The female panther demon hissed and I got the feeling that Tsubaki hadn't chosen her randomly.

She threw another dagger but this time I erected a barrier before it reached me.

As soon as it fell though, the demon pounced and tackled me to the ground.

"You have a problem with me?" I asked while blocking her attempt to jab a knife into my shoulder.

She emitted a low growl and I decided to take that as a yes.

I used my legs to push her off of me and jumped back up in one fluid motion.

"So are you another one of my fiancée's admirers or you just have an inferiority complex and hate the prom queen?"

Instead of answering me, the panther demon unsheathed her sword and came running right at me.

I slid across the ground at the last second and was able to avoid being decapitated.

"Uhm my chick is kinda scary." I yelled loud enough for people to hear me.

"Can't subdue a measly panther, how you began head priestess escapes me." Tsubaki chuckled and I could feel the anger bubbling up inside of me.

When my opponent round back I was ready for her, I shot two weak arrows. One hit her in the leg, the other in her right shoulder.

"Don't get cocky, Tsubaki." I called out of my shoulder.

My dueling partner was back up and ready for more.

"So ready to tell me why you're fighting so hard when this is just an exercise?" I asked.

"I don't like you," She snarled.

"I don't know even you," I snapped.

We were in the middle of a staring match when she suddenly jumped back.

I heard someone yell look out just as I turned around and saw one of Tsubaki's arrows headed my way and closing in fast.

Before I could do anything someone picked me up and jumped out of the way.

We weren't able to get far enough though so as her arrow exploded on impact we were thrown up into the air and hit the ground with thud.

"My hero," I mumbled as the grip on me remained tight.

After the dust settled I looked up expecting to see Inuyasha but was surprised to see Menomaru smiling down at me.

"I could get used to the sound of that," He grinned. "You okay?"

"I think so," I said and as I tried to push myself up but ended up falling back down against his chest.

"Fuck," I groaned through clenched teeth. "I think my wrist is sprained."

Menomaru pushed off the ground slowly and moved me so I was sitting in his lap.

"Yeah," He said while examining my bruised wrist. "That doesn't look so good."

I was about to ask him for help to stand up when I felt a spike in demonic energy. I turned to look where it was coming from and notice that the crowd of people who were surrounding Menomaru and me spilt like the Red Sea to give Inuyasha a great view of us.

"Don't start." I mouthed and for a second me looked like he would be able to keep his cool but then Menomaru placed a hand on my hip and all hell broke loose.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Inuyasha growled.

"I'm the guy that just saved Kagome, who are you?" Menomaru yelled back.

"I'm Kagome's fiancée." Inuyasha barked, following to both of them staring at me.

"I'm the person with a sprained wrist," I squeaked and both of their gazes softened.

"Nothing to see here," Coach E. declared and the crowd started to disperse.

"Help me up." I said and both made a move.

"Inuyasha," I clarified. "Help me up."

He grabbed onto my good arm and pulled me up so I was standing behind him.

"Like I was saying, who do you think you are to be grabbing my fiancée like that?" He asked with his eyes narrowed at Menomaru.

"I think I'm the guy who saved her, cuz without me you would be wearing her blood on your kimono." I flinched at the honestly of his words.

Inuyasha was getting ready to pounce when I grabbed onto his bicep.

"He's my friend,"

Inuyasha's head snapped back to look at me before returning his gaze to Menomaru.

"Thanks for saving my girl," Inuyasha said through clenched teeth. "But I feel that I gotta say don't touch what isn't yours."

Inuyasha signed us both out of school and took the keys from my backpack without a word.

He didn't say a word until we got to my house and were in my room.

"Your friend," He snapped.

"Uh yeah I have friends outside of our little group," I said as I took a seat on my bed.

"I didn't say you couldn't have friends,"

"Then why are you yelling at me?"

"Why was he touching you like that?"

"Like what? He grabbed me to save me. It's not like-"

"I don't want you talking to him anymore," He barked, effectively cutting me off.

"I'm sorry what did you just say?" I asked incredulously.

"You heard me," He said though his voice wasn't as forceful as it had been the first time.

"I heard you but you may want to think nice and long to see if you want to stand by that statement."

"So you're the only one that can get upset when someone touches your fiancée?"

"Menomaru is my friend and he only did it to save me, Tsubaki is a man stealing opportunist who is actively trying to steal you away from me."

"Kagome," Inuyasha pushed.

"Inuyasha I'm tired, my wrist hurts and I've got a lot on my mind. Can we finish this later?" I asked with a sigh.

He deflated and took a seat next to me on my bed.

"Come here," He exhaled and pulled me closer to him as he laid back.

"Maybe I should formally meet him, if you like him he must be cool."

I reached up and kissed Inuyasha on the nose.

"Thank you baby," I whispered and he nodded.

He carefully maneuvered me so I was mostly lying on top of him and started rubbing my back.

"Sing me something pretty?" I mumbled into his chest.

"Pretty," He laughed and I nodded.

He cleared his throat lightly before serenading me with his beautiful voice.

_She's got those eyes, those eyes__  
__That'll see right through you__  
__When she leaves that night__  
__I wanna leave, with her too__  
__And she's on my mind__  
__Like all, all the time__  
__When we touch I go weak__  
__And I can hardly speak__  
__And I hope that she thinks about me__  
__Cause I'm always thinking of her_

_I just wanna hold her hand, be her man__  
__I wanna know if she'd take a chance__  
__Cause I still have not revealed it__  
__Cause I still get the feelin__  
__That lovin her is a game I'll always lose__  
__I got the brown eyed blues_

_It's a shame I didn't meet her before__  
__Cause now I wanna see her more than I should__  
__Whose to blame when she's always on my mind__  
__And I'd see her all the time if I could__  
__And I hope that she cares about me__  
__Cause I know that I care for her_

_I just wanna hold her hand, be her man__  
__I wanna know if she'd take a chance__  
__Cause I still have not revealed it__  
__Cause I still get the feelin__  
__That lovin her is a game I'll always lose__  
__I got the brown eyed blues_

_I don't wanna be with anybody else__  
__She makes me take a good look at myself__  
__She brings out the best in me__  
__She doesn't think any less of me__  
__When I do the wrong things__  
__She loves me for me and I can't explain_

_Oh be her man__  
__I wanna know__  
__Cause I still have not revealed it__  
__Cause I still get the feelin__  
__That lovin her is a game I'll always lose__  
__I got the brown eyed blues_

_I just wanna hold her hand, be her man__  
__I wanna know if she'd take a chance__  
__Cause I still have not revealed it__  
__Cause I still get the feelin__  
__That lovin her is a game I'll always lose__  
__I got the brown eyed blues_

"That pretty enough?" He asked and I could hear the grin in his voice.

"Yeah babe," I yawned. "Just beautiful."


	26. Pleasant Meetings

Sorry for the delay again, but at least it wasn't as long as last time.

Song in this chapter is No envy, no fear by Joshua Radin

Inu-gurl07

* * *

The next morning I texted Menomaru and asked him to come to school a little bit early so we could talk.

Inuyasha promised me he would meet him formally and I was aiming for sooner rather than later.

He picked me up for school and after dropping off Sota; we pulled into ADH's parking lot and stood by his car.

"What's this guy's name again?" Inuyasha asked with annoyance evident in this voice.

"Menomaru," I smiled "Be nice okay."

"Aren't I always?" He asked which earned a skeptically look from me.

He wrapped an arm around my waist and drew me close to him.

"It's not my fault, I'm territorial. It's yours for being so amazing that I want to keep you all to myself." He whispered into my ear.

I shuddered involuntarily at the feel of his breath against my cheek.

Flashbacks of our weekend activities played through my mind and a slow grin spread across my face.

"Guess I have to stop being so amazing," I sighed.

"As if you could," He grinned.

We were so caught up in each other we hadn't noticed Menomaru's arrival, until he cleared his throat.

I broke away from Inuyasha's trance like gaze and turned towards Menomaru.

"Good morning," I smiled and he gave me an acknowledge nod, while staring Inuyasha down.

Inuyasha stared right back while holding back a growl.

"Inuyasha," I scolded and he looked down at me before turning towards Menomaru with a semi friendly face.

"What's up," He mumbled and Menomaru responded nothing much after receiving a look from me.

"So Inuyasha this is Menomaru, my friend. And Menomaru this is Inuyasha, my fiancée."

They shook hands briefly and then they continued to stare at each other.

"Well," I said after several second of an awkward silence. Luckily the bell rang for first period so I didn't have to think of something to say.

"We could do this later." I suggested and they both shrugged.

"Fine by me," Menomaru said.

"Can't wait," Inuyasha replied.

I waved goodbye to Menomaru and pulled Inuyasha by his sleeve towards our first class.

"I think that went well," I grinned.

Inuyasha mumbled a "Keh," but thankfully left it at that.

In first period, we continued to talk about Japanese Mythology. Ayame managed to sneak in a nap but I took notes rapidly, the information was pretty interesting to me.

Study hall consisted of the girls talking about homecoming, the guys talking about after parties and Inuyasha and I mumbling and grunting enough "yeahs" and "okays" to get by in both conversations.

I was worried about meeting up with Menomaru later but I have no idea what was on Inuyasha's mind.

**Inuyasha pov**

**I still wanted to kill him.**

**I was thankful he pulled Kagome out of the way of that attack, but that was as far as I wanted him in my life.**

**He was supposed to be just another idiot who had touched my fiancée once, and would spend the rest of his life, wishing he could do it again. He wasn't supposed to be her friend, someone we saw on a regular basis.**

**I was honestly going to give him a chance. Kagome thought I would like the guy so I was going to give it a shot to be his friend. But once we made eye contact in the parking lot, I knew it wasn't going to happen.**

**He gave me that look. I've seen it too many times, on so many different faces. But no matter the face the look is always the same. **

**Lips curled and pulled over clenched teeth, nose wrinkled as though the person just got a whiff of a rotting corpse, and lowered eyes.**

**Eyes that practically screamed you're unworthy. Getting that look is an occupational hazard when you have the job of being a half demon.**

**As soon as Menomaru looked at me, I recognized the look and knew what he was thinking.**

"_**How the hell did a weak half demon pull an amazing girl like Kagome."**_

**I held back a growl but Kagome heard it away and scolded me for it.**

**For her sake I put on a friendly face and greeted the filthy insect.**

"**Inuyasha," Kagome said while nudging me.**

"**Mhm," I moaned, while trying to shake my thoughts.**

"**I was thinking we could meet Menomaru for lunch, so you guys could talk more."**

**I nodded and she smiled beautifully.**

"**Thanks babe," She sighed and leaned into me.**

**I wrapped my arm around her waist and hugged her close. **

**Kagome was going to be my mate, even if the stupid moth thought he had a chance.**

**My fingers slowly pushed the back of her shirt up and my eyes lingered on my name which was tattooed on her lowered back.**

**I knew Kagome was going to be my mate, but a little reminder never hurt anybody.**

* * *

**Lunch came way too quickly if you ask me. It seemed like I went from semi-cuddling with Kagome in study hall to waiting outside her classroom to walk to the cafeteria together in a matter of seconds. **

**When the bell rang and she finally appeared in the hallway she jumped on me and wrapped her legs around my waist.**

"**You came!" She beamed.**

"**You thought I wouldn't?" I asked and she shook her head.**

"**I knew you would, I'm just happy that you did." She answered.**

**We walked to the caf and grabbed some food before Kagome pulled me towards the table where Menomaru was sitting.**

**He said Hi to her as we took a seat but acted like I wasn't even there.**

**I took Kagome's hand in my own and intertwined our fingers, effectively gaining a look from the moth.**

"**Inuyasha," Kagome whined as she struggled to open her soda bottle. "How am I supposed to eat, when you're holding the hand with my good wrist?"**

"**I got it," Menomaru said and took the bottle from Kagome before opening it and placing it back in her hands.**

"**Thanks," Kagome smiled and took a sip of her drink.**

"**So the reason I wanted us all to eat together is because I think you guys got off on the wrong foot." Kagome explained.**

"**Yeah, your fiancée almost bit my head off even though I saved your life." Menomaru said with a smug smirk.**

"**Uh yeah," Kagome laughed nervously.**

"**And your friend had an extra tight hold on something that doesn't belong to him." I shot back with a grin that could easily be called a snarl.**

"**There was that," Kagome chuckled nervously again "but anyway I think we should put that behind us. Because I honestly think that you guys could be great friends if you tried. You guys both are similar to me and since you both like me, liking each other should be no problem. Maybe you guys could give a friendship a chance"**

**Logically Kagome's argument made sense.**

**But she forgot to take into account one thing.**

**That my jealous always got the better of me and that any guy that even looked in Kagome's direction was on my hit list.**

**Guess who had the number one spot.**

"**Of course, we'll give it a chance." Menomaru said first.**

"**I told you babe," I said while placing a kiss on Kagome's temple. "What my baby wants, my baby gets."**

**You keep your friends close, and the dirty insects trying to steal your fiancée closer.**

Kagome pov

After a bumpy start with Inuyasha and Menomaru, the day continued without a hitch. Since Tsubaki was absent I had no one getting on my nerves in gym.

After school I spent some time playing basketball with Sota, and after grabbing a quick shower I drove to Inuyasha's house for band practice.

Before I even reached the door Inuyasha had walked out of the house and was waiting for me.

"Hi ya," I said as I set my guitar down and Inuyasha placed a kiss to my forehead. "Everybody here?"

"Nope, we had to cancel. Damn monk has a stomach virus."

"Is he okay?"

"Hell if I know," Inuyasha shrugged and he picked up my guitar. "Want to watch a movie?"

"What movie?" I asked.

"Anything you want,"

"Well fiddle dee dee, I do declare I haven't see Gone with the Wind in quite awhile." I smirked.

Inuyasha and I started off sitting next to each other on the couch, honoring our minimal touching rule, but somehow about an hour into the movie I was lying partial on top of him and our legs were in a tangled mess.

Inuyasha wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"I should probably get up," I mumbled into his chest.

"No, I think we're fine. In fact I was thinking maybe now would be the perfect time to use my weekly kiss pass."

"Oh yeah," I smiled as I pushed up and repositioned myself so I was straddling his waist.

"Yeah," He said and grinned that grin that made me weak in the knees and unable to think straight.

He pushed himself up as I leaned down slightly and our lips met somewhere in the middle. Inuyasha's hands cupped my face briefly before slipping down to rest on my hips.

We had barely begun to kiss when Inuyasha pulled back.

"This doesn't count as my weekly kiss?" He growled.

"Why not?" I asked but before he got to answer I could hear Rin singing loudly.

Inuyasha's head fell against my shoulder as she and Sesshomaru walked into the room.

"Aw you started the movie without us," Rin moaned and plopped on the couch with us.

"You weren't exactly invited," Inuyasha barked and Rin shook her head.

"What do you mean Yasha, don't you want us here?"

"Of course we do Rin," I said cutting off Inuyasha before he could say no.

After the movie Inuyasha and I walked outside and sat down on the hood of my car.

"Anything planned for tomorrow?" I asked.

"Miroku asked if the wolf and I could help Mushin out, but that should only take an hour or two."

At the mention of Kouga's name I remembered the question Ayame had asked me yesterday.

"Has Kouga mentioned anything about Ayame recently?"

"Like what?" Inuyasha asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing in particular, I'm just talking in general."

"Nothing worth mention," Inuyasha shrugged.

"And what about Miroku, any more talk about his college plans." I prodded, since I never talked so Sango about how their talk went.

"Nothing there to report either."

"Mhm," I sighed and slid off my car.

"You want to know anything about Sesshomaru and Rin?" Inuyasha asked while opening my car door for me and fastening my seatbelt once I was inside.

"Nope, that's fine." I smiled.

"And what about us?" Inuyasha asked.

"We're rock solid babe," I told him, earning a grin and a goodbye kiss on the cheek.

"Pick you up for school tomorrow?"

"I may let you do the honor," I hummed happily before getting one last kiss on the cheek and pulling out of his driveway.

When I got home, I took a nice long bath while listening to some blues music.

After drying off and slipping into my pj's, I got comfy in bed and dialed Inuyasha's number.

"Ready for bed babe?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes," I yawned.

"And you want me to sing you something pretty again?"

"Would you mind?" I asked.

"Do I ever?" He asked back, the smile so obvious in his voice.

I sighed lightly as I heard him start to strum his guitar, and his beautiful voice followed.

_Some are reaching few are there_

_Wandering from a hero's chair_

_Some are scared to fly so high,_

_well this is how we have to try_  
_Have no envy and no fear,_

_have no envy, no fear_

_Brother brother we all see,_

_You're hiding out so painfully,_

_See yourself come out to play,_

_A lovers rain will wash away_  
_You envy and you fear,_

_So have no envy, no fear__  
__When your sister turns to leave_

_Only when she's most in need_

_Take away the cause of pain_

_By showing her were all the same._  
_Have no envy and no fear,_

_Have no envy and no fear_

_And every day we try to find_

_We search our hearts and our minds_

_The place we used to call our home_

_Can't be found when were alone_  
_So have no envy, no fear,_

_Have no envy and no fear_

* * *

I woke up the next morning to Inuyasha calling my name.

I instinctively reached for my phone, since we had fallen asleep without hanging up once again, but I felt something grab my hand.

I opened my eyes and saw Inuyasha sitting next to me and smiling.

"Did I oversleep?" I asked.

"No," He smiled. "I figured I'd come over and get the kiss I missed out on yesterday."

Before I could say anything Inuyasha bent down and pressed his lips against my own.

After I got over the initial shock, I leaned up and into the kiss.

Inuyasha's tongue ran over my top lip until I opened my mouth wide enough for his tongue to slip in. I gasped both at Inuyasha's tongue caressing my mouth possessively and at his maneuver which sent me flying up into the air and landing me straddling his waist.

His hands moved from my arms and settled on my hips, his hands holding on tightly so he was could stay in control.

We kissed for a good five minutes before Inuyasha pulled me away suddenly, I gasped for air and looked down at Inuyasha who was panting heavily.

"Uhm?" I huffed.

"I uhm…" Inuyasha wheezed while trying to catch his breath "Just needed a little reminder."

"Reminder for what?" I asked.

Inuyasha avoided my gaze and looked over his shoulder at the clock that was next to my bed.

"You better start getting ready," He said and slowly eased me off of him.

"Aren't you going to tell me what you were talking about?" I asked while he made his way over to the door.

"Nope," He answered and stepped partially outside.

"You're no fair," I frowned.

Inuyasha looked me up and down briefly before smiling.

"Frankly my dear, I don't give a damn."


	27. Vote or Die

Short chapter but better something than nothing I suppose.

Next chapter will be a bit longer and include Homecoming so yay!

By the by the chapter is dedicated to Kayla starce, hope you and CrimsonRed-Inu enjoy it ^.^

* * *

After Inuyasha closed the door I spent a few more seconds wondering what he was talking about before I decided to start getting ready.

Once I was dressed I went downstairs and saw Inuyasha sitting at the table with my family eating breakfast, I don't know why but the scene made me smile broadly.

I was still admiring the view when my mom said something to me.

"Huh?" I asked since I was too caught in my own thought to hear her.

"I said you look quite happy this morning,"

I walked over to the table and swiped a piece of French toast off of Inuyasha's plate.

"I have a lot to be happy about," I told her.

When we got to ADH, we had barely stepped out of the car when Rin appeared out of nowhere.

"I have a surprise for you," She sang.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked but Rin shook her head.

"You have to follow me," She declared before skipping off.

Inuyasha and I exchanged looks before following after Rin.

After a few minutes Rin stopped suddenly and smiled.

"It's right around the corner,"

I went first and stopped dead in my tracks, Inuyasha almost bumped into me but he caught himself at the last second.

Hanging in front of the lunch room, was a huge poster which said Kagome for homecoming queen.

"Rin," I growled and she skipped up next to me.

"Wasn't me, Kagome. They announced homecoming court this morning and I swear five minutes later a couple of sophomores hung it up."

"Inuyashaaaa," I whined and he pulled me into a hug.

He knew how much I didn't want to be homecoming queen.

"You're the only girl I know who would upset about this," Rin said while shaking her head. "But that wasn't even the worst part."

"What is?" I asked through the question was mumbled since I was speaking into Inuyasha's chest.

"Yasha is nominated for king of course, and another nominate for queen is-"

"Me!" I heard a voice squeal.

My eyes followed the voice and I saw Tsubaki standing several feet away.

"We'll look so cute as king and queen, Inuyasha" Tsubaki gushed while Inuyasha tightened his hold on me so I wouldn't slap her the shit out of her.

"What makes you think you'll win?" Rin asked. "I mean compared to Kagome you're a nobody."

"Damn," Inuyasha laughed and I smiled at my future sister-in-law's attempt to jump to my defense.

"Kagome is considered to be little "Miss. Perfect", people want to vote for someone they can relate to not the girl they can never be. And though we both know you're the farthest thing from perfect-"

"Tsubaki go screw yourself," I snapped, cutting her sentence short.

"I'd rather screw Inuyasha," She said.

I lunged forward to slap her but Inuyasha pulled me back before I could do anything.

"I swear by all that is holy, by the end of this school year I will have kicked your ass at least once."

"Promises, promises." She laughed and walked away after winking at Inuyasha.

"Getting rid of the body would be easy," I mumbled and Rin giggled softly.

"Want me to cut the poster down?" Inuyasha asked.

"No," I said simply and he nodded, knowing that now I actually wanted to win and the game was on.

Inuyasha and I walked Rin to class before heading to our own.

I growled at Tsubaki before Inuyasha took his seat next to her.

She waved to me before blowing Inuyasha a kiss.

I promised Tsubaki I would kick her ass before the year was over but I doubt I would even be able to wait until the weekend.

* * *

Rin and Ayame jumped on my campaign and once again riled the school up to vote for me. They made me spend most of the day making people promise they would vote for me.

They didn't give me a break until we reached gym; I sat off away from everybody else because after spending the whole day talking to random people all I really wanted was some alone time.

It was cut short however.

"Hey you,"

I stopped meditating and looked up to see Menomaru smiling down at me.

"Hey stranger," I smiled. "Didn't see you at lunch today."

"Had some business to take care of,"

"Mhm," I hummed.

"Miss me that me that much?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You wish," I said and closed my eyes so I could get back to focusing on calming my mind and taking in my surroundings.

"So I hear you're running for homecoming queen,"

"Wasn't really my idea, I got nominated."

"So you want care to win,"

"Oh no, I'm going to win." I snapped and Menomaru held his hands up defensively.

"Calm down, no need to bite my head off."

"Sorry," I said while standing up. "Will you forgive me?"

He leaned in close and raised an eye brow.

"How could I not."

I felt a spike in demonic energy and turned my eyes to where it was coming from.

Inuyasha was staring at the two of us from across the field.

"I have a feeling that your fiancée still doesn't like me." Menomaru said while moving two steps back.

"No, Inuyasha is just a little overprotective at times. That's all." I told him.

"Whatever you say," He replied and started walking away.

"Are you going to homecoming?" I yelled after him.

"Only if you'll save me a dance," He yelled back and jogged off to talk to a group of boys.

I turned my eyes back towards Inuyasha and noticed he was still staring at me but his demonic energy had evened out.

He was looking at me for awhile before he smiled broadly.

I waited for him while he ran over to me and pulled me into his embrace.

"My place after school?" He asked with a grin.

"Doing what exactly?" I questioned.

"Can't I just want to spend some time with my fiancée?"

"You answered my question with a question."

"You did it first."

I smiled and reached up to kiss him but stopped short.

"An extra kiss per week wouldn't kill us," Inuyasha whispered while trying to close the distance between our lips.

"An extra kiss would just lead to an extra make out session, and that will lead to…" I sighed and let my voice trail off.

"You're right," Inuyasha sighed and rested his chin on the top of my head. "I wouldn't be able to stop if given the chance to kiss you more than I already do."

"I miss your kiss though." I said and he chuckled softly.

"I miss your kiss too."

After school I had a session with Momiji and Botan but I promised Inuyasha I would stop by his place after that.

"You guys ready?" I asked and they nodded at the same time.

"Okay," I said and turned on the automatic baseball pitching machine that I borrowed from the equipment room.

A baseball got shot into the air and I nodded towards Botan.

She held her bow steady and followed the ball's trajectory with her eyes but shooting an arrow and hitting the ball right before it hit the ground.

"Nice shot," I said and she squealed happily. "Your turn Momiji."

She followed suit but was able to hit the ball while it was still high in the air.

"Perfect," I told her and let both of them do a few more shots before calling it quits.

"It's really important that you'll able to hit a moving target." I said once we were collecting all of the balls. "When you hit a bull's-eye you want high accuracy; but a moving target it more about precision. You want to be able to keep hitting the target as it moves; if you can do accuracy as well that's just an added bonus. Understand?"

"Yes," They both answered but by the way they were looking at me I could tell that they were barely paying attention to what I was saying.

"What it is?" I asked.

"We heard you're up for homecoming queen," Botan beamed.

"And your fiancée is up for king, wouldn't it be amazing if you both won." Momiji gushed.

"Yeah well…" I trailed off. "Are you guys going?"

"Yes!" They giggled. "We'll be so excited to see you get your crown."

"Thanks guys," I smiled. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Bye Kagome!" They called out together.

I got to Inuyasha's place around 3 and let myself in.

"That you babe?" I heard Inuyasha call from upstairs.

"Yes," I answered while walking to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water.

By the time I closed the fridge door Inuyasha was sitting behind me on the counter top.

"How was training?" He asked.

"So-so," I said and took a swig of my water. "So do you have something special planned?"

Inuyasha jumped off the counter and wrapped an arm around my waist before shaking his head.

"I really just wanted to spend some time with you," He grinned.

"Fine by me," I smiled back and placed a kiss on his cheek.

I was pulling away from Inuyasha when his eyes caught mine.

The look he was giving was one I had seen before, it was his I need you look, and just look before it took my breath away.

"Inuyasha?" I gasped.

His hand reached up and he ran his thumb over my bottom lip slowly.

"We just said-" I started.

"Forget what we said,"

I stuck my tongue out and ran it over my lips to moisten them, accidently pulling Inuyasha's thumb in my mouth.

Inuyasha's eyes drifted shut while he groaned lightly.

I took the opportunity to bring my face to his, our lips were seconds away from touching when Inuyasha's phone started ringing.

"God damnit," He growled and I set my head to rest on his chest.

"What!" He barked when he picked up the phone.

"Where the hell are you mutt, you were supposed to help me move these people in for Miroku and Mushin!" Kouga yelled on the other side of the phone.

"I'll be there, you stupid wolf." Inuyasha yelled before hanging up.

"I forgot," He told me with sad eyes.

"Saved by the ring," I chuckled lightly and detached myself from him.

"We could catch up after," He said hopefully but I shook my head.

"We both need to cool down, I'll see you tomorrow babe."

He nodded and kissed the top of my head.

"Tomorrow." He confirmed.

As soon as I got home I climbed the stairs to my room and shut and locked the door behind me.

I grabbed my guitar and my song notebook and took a seat on the edge of my bed.

My hands plucked on the sings as I tried to find the perfect melody to go along with the words.

"And I just can't stop," I sang softly before beginning to scribble the rest of the lyrics down.

* * *

The next couple of days were spent wrapping up the campaign tour.

By Friday Rin and Ayame had posted numerous pictures of Inuyasha and me around campus. The one we had taken on Miroku's day during spring break, one from my birthday dinner, a few from prom and a few more from our engagement party.

It was impossible to turn a corner at school without seeing our picture up.

I would honestly be happy when it was all over, all I wanted was end the night not being kidnapped and/or killed.

"Earth to Kagome!" Rin yelled.

"Huh?" I asked.

"I asked if you want wanted to get ready at my place."

I took around the table in study hall and realized all eyes were on me.

"Sure," I said and Rin grinned.

"Great, we can start getting ready at five."

"Sounds good to me," I mumbled.

Everyone jumped back into the conversation except for Inuyasha, who was purposely sitting across the table; he was staring at me like he could read my mind.

"We'll be fine," He mouthed silently. "You'll be fine."

"I love you," I mouthed back and he grinned broadly before mouthing "too".

**Inuyasha pov**

"**Make sure you losers vote for my fiancée for homecoming queen," I told my group of mentees at gym. **

"**Of course we're going to vote for Kagome," Dai barked.**

"**You on the other hand," Roku said and his voice trailed off.**

"**I'm going to ask Kagome for a dance," Dai grinned.**

"**That's cool, you can dance with her after me," Roku smiled. "She already promised me a slow dance."**

"**When did she do that?" Dai asked.**

"**In about two seconds," Roku said and broke out in a run towards Kagome.**

**Dai ran after him and I pictured both of them at homecoming with my fist connecting with their faces. **

"**The rest of you," I said returning my focus to the remaining group in front of me. "Suicide drills, 35."**

**The moans and groans that followed were expected and ignored.**

**My eyes searched for Kagome, who were surrounded by Dai, Roku and Menomaru.**

**The two idiots didn't really bother me, but Menomaru went from a tiny nuisance to a giant pain in my ass.**

**The few days that Kagome and I spent trying to cool down, she ended up spending with him.**

**I wasn't ready to snap the guy's neck but making his death look like an accident was looking pretty damn appealing at the moment.**

**They were about sixty feet away but I could hear their whole conversation.**

**Dai and Roku were arguing who was going to dance with Kagome first when the bug cut in.**

"**You guys will have to wait in line," He said while staring at Kagome. "Kagome already promised me a dance, so she's mine."**

**His eyes moved off of her and met mine, before he grinned smugly.**

**Fuck this; I was definitely going to kill him.**


	28. Bittersweet Homecoming

As of noon today, I am a high school graduate yay me lol. So my graduation gift to you guys is a new chapter.

The song below is Faithfully by Journey, I don't know if you guys actually listen to the songs that i put in the chapters but if you do and use youtube to listen to them, I recommend going on youtube and typing in rainymood. Select the first video and play it at the same time you're playing faithfully in another tab. It was an act suggested by a fellow youtuber and I've never looked back :)

Hope you enjoy the chapter.

Nisha

* * *

"The next time you see me I'll be all dolled up," I told Inuyasha.

"The next time I see you, I won't be able to keep my hands to myself," He answered back.

"Is that a promise," I grinned.

"It's a bona-fide guarantee." He smiled back and kissed my nose before reaching across me and fastening my seatbelt.

"See you later babe," I said.

"See ya," Inuyasha said back and waved to see as I drove out of the ADH parking lot.

I had a few hours to kill before I had to be at Rin's place so I decided to take a quick jog in the park, just to ensure that I would be able to fit into my dress.

After stopping at my house to change into something more comfortable, I drove to the park and began running down my usually path.

I slowed down to a stop when I which the tree I had been tied to on prom night. I mentally winced as I remembered what happened here that night.

"But tonight was going to be different," I thought.

Tonight was going to make up for my seriously deranged memories from junior prom.

* * *

**Inuyasha pov**

**I just wanted Kagome to have a good time.**

**Above all else, tonight was about her enjoying herself.**

**It was fifteen minutes to seven and I had the grueling job of picking everyone up so I needed to leave now in order to make it in time.**

**I was heading towards the door when Sesshomaru stopped me.**

"**I want you to look after Rin," He informed me.**

"**No, "hey little bro, you clean up nice" " I asked and he gave me a look that said he wasn't in the mood.**

"**Make sure she doesn't drink any alcohol." He said and walked away before I could tell him I wasn't his personal assistant and he couldn't just tell me what to do.**

**I grabbed the keys to his Escalade, if he wasn't asking for a favor neither was I.**

**My first stop was to pick up Kagome and Rin at Rin's apartment. When I got inside the building I pressed the elevator button impatiently.**

**I was anxious to see what Kagome looked like.**

**When I finally got to Rin's floor, I felt like my heart would jump out of my chest, for some reason I felt more like I was going on a first date than picking up my fiancée for a social event.**

**Even though I had a key, I decided to ring the doorbell and wait.**

"**Coming," I heard Rin sing out and after a few seconds she opened the door.**

"**Hey Yasha," She beamed and moved to the side so I could enter.**

"**You girls ready?" I asked as I looked around, hoping to spot Kagome.**

"**Almost, just give me a sec," She said and skipped over to her room.**

**I went to Rin's kitchen and poured myself a glass of water; hoping that occupying myself would allow me to calm down.**

"**Hey sexy," I heard Kagome's voice purr from behind me.**

**I turned away and suddenly lost the grip of my glass, sending it crashing to the floor.**

**Kagome was wearing a sage colored strapless dress that stopped half down her thighs. Her heels were the spiked kind that I once heard Rin refer to as "fuck me heels."**

**Kagome was smirked devilishly and I mumbled something along the lines of her being a sexy vixen.**

"**It amazes me that I'm still able to get a reaction like that out of you," She said before bending over to pick up the bigger pieces of the broken glass.**

**Bending over did not help send the blood in my body in the right direction.**

"**I got it," I said as rushed to grab a piece from her, resulting with me cutting myself on the glass.**

"**Damn it," I hissed and stood back up, more embarrassed than hurt.**

"**Let me see it," Kagome said the worry thick in her voice.**

"**I've been hurt worse Kagome,"**

"**Let me see it," She repeated and grabbed my hand to examine it.**

"**It's not bad, kind of like a paper cut"**

"**I told you, you can just…" I stopped talking when Kagome brought my injured finger to her mouth.**

**She sucked on it lightly while I stared at her with my own mouth wide open.**

**This was the second time in the last week that my finger had ended up in her mouth.**

**My eyes drifted shut briefly while I remembered the last time this had happened and how we almost broke our rule. **

**I opened my eyes again when Kagome removed my finger from her mouth.**

"**I think its okay," She said with her focus on my finger.**

"**Yeah, it's fells good." My voice came out a lot huskier than I meant for it to be, causing Kagome to look up and our eyes to meet.**

"**I…uhm…rule." Kagome strutted, reminding me we should but her eyes were focused on my lips as she reminded me.**

**And lord knows that I wanted to kiss those pouty lips of hers too.**

**Luckily the temptation was sucked out of the moment when Rin yelled she was almost ready. **

**I maneuvered around her and got a broom and pan to sweep up the reminding glass.**

"**I promised Sesshomaru that I'd keep an eye on her, make sure she doesn't drink anything you wouldn't let a five year old have."**

"**Got it," Kagome said softly. "We're on Rin duty."**

"**Doesn't mean we can't have fun."**

"**I'm ready!" Rin said and bounced out the door before Kagome and I even had a chance to move.**

"**Of course, we're going to have fun." Kagome said while I was locking the door behind us. "You still haven't lived up to your guarantee yet."**

**She winked at me before she sauntered over to the elevator.**

**My eyes followed her ass all the way down the hall.**

"**Heaven help me," I muttered and jogged to catch up.**

* * *

Kagome pov

We picked up everyone else and got to the hotel where they were holding homecoming around eight.

Our friends practically raced from the car to the ballroom but Inuyasha and I took our time.

"How you feeling?" He asked me softly.

"Fine,"

"Kagome," He said, his tone implying that he knew I was lying.

"Maybe a little nervous," I said honestly. "But I know everything will be fine as long as you're by my side."

"Good." He said and wrapped an arm around my waist before pulling me close to him, and placing a kiss on my temple.

"Ready babe?" Inuyasha asked me when we reached the ballroom doors and I nodded.

We walked in and were immediately crowed by Momiji and Botan along with Roku and Dai.

"You look beautiful Kagome," Momiji gushed. "Doesn't see Botan?"

"Of course, she does Mo that's like asking if the sky is blue."

"Thank you guys," I said and looked at Roku and Dai who were standing quietly behind them.

"Are these your dates?" Inuyasha asked and the girls nodded. "Trust me when I say you could have done better than those two brats."

"Inuyasha," I scolded him but the girls giggled quietly.

"Like you're one to be talking Takahashi," Dai interjected.

"Yeah Kagome is really slumming it with you," Roku snapped and I had to grab Inuyasha's arm to stop him from jumping on both of them.

"You guys have a nice night," I told them, while pulling Inuyasha away. "Dai and Roku, I expect you both to save me a dance."

I pulled Inuyasha towards the dance floor just as Ke$ha's _Your Love is My Drug _started to play.

He turned me around so my back was facing him and wrapped an arm around my waist before we started to move along to the music.

We stayed on the dance floor for a couple more songs before we went looking for seats so we could cool down.

"I'm exhausted," I told Inuyasha and he shook his hand.

"I thought you had more energy than this babe,"

"I'm your sexy kitten, not your sexy energizer bunny." I reminded him and he laughed then pulled me into his lap.

"Yes you are my sexy kitten," He said while running a finger up and down my thigh.

Our moment was cut short however when Rin plopped down in the seat next to us.

"Hi guys," She giggled overdramatically.

"Rin," I questioned. "Did you have alcohol?"

"No Kaggy," She hummed. "Just some punch"

I took the cup from her hand and took a sip.

"Gah!" I rasped, the drink was about 80% vodka.

"Don't tell Sesshy," Rin whispered loudly.

"That's just great." Inuyasha muttered.

"Rin, stay with Inuyasha while I go get you some water."

"Okay!" She beamed and I hopped off of Inuyasha's lap.

"Be right back," I told him and he nodded.

When I got back to the table with Rin's drink I was annoyed to see Tsubaki talking to Inuyasha.

"Here you go Rin," I said loudly while passing her the cup.

"Oh there you go Kagome," Tsubaki said as though she was happy to see me. "I was just telling Inuyasha that I can't wait till we're crowed king and queen."

"Save your breath, and move along," I hissed and she winked at Inuyasha before sashaying away.

I reclaimed my seat on Inuyasha's lap and turned my attention back towards the dance floor.

I had yet to see Menomaru and I had promised to dance with him at least once.

"How you feeling Rin?" Inuyasha asked.

"Fine," She sighed.

"I'm going to go dance with Kagome," He said while wrapping an arm around my waist before standing up. "You stay away from that punch okay,"

"Yes Yasha," Rin said and waved the two of us off.

We walked back onto the dance floor and joined Sango and Miroku right before Yeahx3 by Chris Brown started to play.

I was dancing with Inuyasha one second, and then unexpectedly got twirled into Miroku's arms.

Sango and I laughed as the boys keep moving us back and forth between them.

Finally we pulled away from both of them and started to dance with each other.

We were having a great time but the music was cut short when the head of the homecoming committee, Asi, walked onto the stage.

"Everybody having a good time?" She asked and the crowd cheered to confirm.

"Well it's time to announce homecoming queen and king, so if all the members from homecoming court could come to the stage we can get this underway."

Inuyasha smiled and intertwined our fingers before pulling me in the direction of the stage.

I laughed as he picked me up bridal style and carried me up the stairs.

He set me down next to him and kissed the top of my head before walking over to join the nominees for homecoming king.

"I hope you've been working on your gracious loser face," Tsubaki said as she stepped up next to me.

"I don't plan to lose so why would I need it?" I asked.

"Ok," Asi said, "Looks like everyone is here."

She stepped back from the mic while opening one of the results envelopes.

"ADH, this year your homecoming king is." She flipped up the piece of paper and made a duh! face. "Inuyasha Takahashi."

Everyone applauded as Inuyasha took a step forward and Asi placed a crown on his head and a sash around his chest.

She waited for the applauses to die down before she began opening the other envelope.

"And I think we all know, you homecoming queen is." She smiled and the crowd cheered in agreement.

"This year's homecoming queen is…" She opened the envelope and her face fell. "Tsubaki Yamada."

The silence that followed was instantaneous; the only sound was Tsubaki's giggles of excitement.

"This is why you should have practiced a loser face," She whispered into my ear. "Maybe then you wouldn't have your mouth hanging open like a dead fish."

She skipped over to Asi and snatched her crown from Asi's hands.

The silence was unbelievably still going on; it was cut short however with a very loud and piercing.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

I think the voice was Sango's but I couldn't be sure I was still in shock.

The audience however was not and they piggy backed off that statement with demands for a recount and explanations on who the hell was Tsubaki.

Asi still looked confused but she tried to regain order.

"Well you voted for them," She said with a shaky voice. "Your homecoming queen and king, Tsubaki Yamada and Inuyasha Takahashi."

Tsubaki was holding into Inuyasha while squealing happily and jumping up and down.

Inuyasha was looking down at Tsubaki like she had three heads; the overwhelming feeling to cry started to develop so I made my way to the stairs so I could get off stage.

I was half way across the dance floor when Inuyasha called out for me.

"Kagome!" He yelled and I turned to see he was heading towards me but then he was yanked back suddenly.

"Oh no Inuyasha," Tsubaki said. "It's time for our homecoming king and queen dance."

"You must be out of your goddamn mind." Inuyasha spat and Tsubaki shook her head.

"It's tradition." She smiled.

"Screw tradition," Inuyasha said but Asi shook her head.

"Inuyasha its tradition," She said with her voice lowered. "Could you just…"

"No!" Inuyasha snapped.

He turned to lock eyes with me and I just stared blankly at him.

The DJ turned the music back on and Michael Buble's version of You don't know me started to play.

Tsubaki pulled Inuyasha close to her and started to sway along to the music.

I shook my head realizing how crazy I was think that winning homecoming was a sure thing but while watching Inuyasha dance with Tsubaki, reluctantly albeit, I felt the tears begin to well up again.

"Mind if I have this dance,' I heard a voice say and I turned around to see Menomaru will a half hearted smile, extending his hand to me.

I nodded as the tears ran down my face and he pulled me into his arms.

"It's really nothing to cry over," He said softly. "She may have him for this dance but who gets to go home with him?"

"I do," I whispered.

"So for this one song she gets to cling to him like a bad case of static electricity but don't worry once it's over he'll kick her to the curb and seek out the most beautiful girl in this place. Do you know who that is?"

"Me?" I asked and he laughed softly.

"Don't say it like it's a question. Do you know who the most beautiful girl in here is?"

"Me," I hiccupped through tears and he laughed again.

"Not great but I'll take it."

I smiled and rested my head against his chest.

We swayed slowly back and forth to the music and I could feel myself gaining composure again.

"Thanks for calming me down." I said looking up at him, as the song was coming to a close.

"It's no…"

Menomaru trailed off as he stared over my head at something.

I was about to turn my head when he put a hand below my chin and kept it in place.

"It's not good Kagome," He said and I looked at him with a raised eyebrow before swatting his hand down and turning around completely.

My breath caught in my throat and I felt like my heart stopped as I looked across the room and saw Tsubaki with her lips placed firmly against Inuyasha's.

* * *

**Inuyasha pov**

**One second I was dancing with the closest thing to Satan and the next Lucifer was trying to stick her tongue down my throat. **

**I rip Tsubaki off of me and give her a little push as soon as my brain processed what the hell was going on.**

"**Inuyasha!" She yelled as she stumbled to regain balance.**

**I grabbed a cup out of the hand of the guy standing next to me and took a big gulp of the spiked punch before I started to gargle; hoping that the vodka in the drink could get rid of the horrible taste she left in my mouth.**

"**Inuyasha!" Tsubaki yelled again and I spit out the punch at her feet.**

"**Shut the fuck up!" I snarled and she shut her mouth abruptly. "I won't be responsible for my actions if I have to hear your voice right now."**

**I turned away from her and tried to locate Kagome.**

**My eyes fall on Menomaru, the way he was looking at me told me he knew something. I pushed people out of my way to get to him.**

"**Where is she?" I barked and he shook his head.**

"**Now is not the time bug!" I snapped. "Where did she go?"**

"**Home I think," He said while shaking his head. "She just took off running, but I'm pretty sure she was heading home."**

**I pushed past him and took off running, tonight was supposed to be her night.**

**I ran to her house as fast as my feet would take me and when I entered her backyard I could see that the light in her room was on.**

**I jumped up onto the balcony and opened the door to Kagome's room.**

**As soon as I stepped inside I had to dodge a pillow that was thrown at my head.**

"**How could you kiss her?" Kagome yelled, tears streaming down her face.**

**She threw another pillow and I moved before it could hit me in the chest.**

"**She kissed me!" I yelled back and sidestepped another pillow chucked in my direction.**

"**And you sure took your time pulling her off of you!" Kagome bellowed and threw three more pillows at me, all of which I avoided.**

"**Stop doing that!" Kagome yelled and I stood still as she threw the last pillow she had at my head.**

"**Are you ready to talk now?" I asked.**

"**No!" She yelled and started to cry harder. "Throw the pillows back."**

"**Huh," **

"**Throw the freaking pillows back!"**

**I collected all of the pillows and laid them back in front of Kagome in the blink of an eye.**

**I moved back to where I was standing before and stood still while she threw them all at me.**

"**With that half demon speed of yours, you would think you could've pulled her off of you faster." Kagome barked as she threw the last one which hit me square in the chest.**

"**Kagome," I said softly and she shook her head vigorously.**

"**No, no! There's nothing you can say that's going to make this right. You let another girl kiss you."**

**She slumped down to the floor and started crying again.**

"**This isn't fair."**

**I rushed over to her side and stared wiping away her tears.**

"**What isn't fair baby?" I asked and she slapped my hands away. **

"**She got to kiss you," Kagome cried**

"**But you've kissed me plenty of times and you'll kiss me for the rest of your life." I reminded her**

"**The past and the future!" She yelled back "But now, right now we have to limit ourselves to one kiss per week. And one night a month we have about 12 hours but that's it. I have to look at a fucking calendar to remember when I am and am not allowed to touch you but she just kissed you."**

**Kagome reached out to touch my face but her hand fell back to her lap before it actually reached me.**

"**It's not fair."**

**I grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly.**

"**She got to kiss me," I started and Kagome flinched. "But then she got rejected when I pushed her away. And she was insulted when I gargled vodka just to get the taste of her out of my mouth, and then spit it out on her shoes."**

"**I know I'm being stupid, I know you didn't want to kiss her but in that moment I envied her so much. She was dancing with you, having just won homecoming queen and then she got to kiss you. It just…it just isn't fair."**

**I pulled Kagome into my lap and rubbed my back slowly.**

"**I'm sorry Kagome." I said and she nodded.**

"**How about I run you a bath huh?" I asked and she nodded again.**

**I picked her up and laid her down on the bed, placing a kiss on her forehead, before I turned and walked into her bathroom.**

**I turned the water on and made sure it was the perfect temperature before I threw in some bath salts and bubbles.**

**I walked back into the room and stood Kagome her bath was ready, she mumbled a thank you before walking into the bathroom and closing the door behind her.**

* * *

Kagome pov

I eased myself into the bathtub and sighed softly.

I just want to finish my bath and go to sleep but I know Inuyasha was behind that door, waiting to finish talking the situation out.

The warm water helped loosen up my muscles which had been so tense due to stress.

The smell of lavender filled my nostrils and slowly started to calm me down.

I stayed in the tub just long enough to relax but got out right before I knew I would get pruney.

I grabbed a towel and dried off before slipping into a red tank top and shorts then pulled a robe on and tied a knot to keep it closed.

I opened the door to leave my bathroom and was surprised to see that lights were turned off and the room was illuminated by candles instead.

"Inuyasha?" I asked and he stepped in from the balcony, his hair slightly damp from rain.

I stared at him as he finished chewing something.

I gestured towards the room and he smiled softly, before walking over to me.

"This isn't the past," He said and made quick work of unbuttoning and removing his shirt.

"And this isn't the future." He went on and tipped off his shoes, before taking off his socks and pants leaving him in only his boxers.

"This is now," He said while pulling me towards him. "And right now, I want to have one last slow dance with my mate, exactly like this. Reminding her that she is the only one, who gets to hold me and kiss me when I'm like this. Then after our dance, we're going to fall asleep in each other's arm, reminding both of us something we can look forward once we get married.

He untied the knot I tied in my robe's strings and it pooled at my feet, joining his clothes on the floor.

"Inuyasha," I started to protest but he shushed me.

"There's no music," I whispered as he placed one hand on my waist, moved one of my hands to rest on his shoulder than intertwined the fingers of both of our free hand.

"Guess I'll have to sing you something."

Thunder rumbled outside causing me to jump but Inuyasha rubbed my back, reassuring me and letting me know that I was not alone.

_Highway run__  
__Into the midnight sun__  
__Wheels go round and round__  
__You're on my mind__  
__Restless hearts__  
__Sleep alone tonight__  
__Sending all my love__  
__Along the wire_

_They say that the road__  
__Ain't no place to start a family__  
__Right down the line__  
__It's been you and me__  
__And lovin' a music man__  
__Ain't always what it's supposed to be__  
__Oh, girl, you stand by me__  
__I'm forever yours__  
__Faithfully_

The sound of Inuyasha's voice coupled with the sound of the rain made me melt in his arms. Inuyasha tightened his hold on me and we continued to sway to the slow beat.

_Circus life__  
__Under the big top world__  
__We all need the clowns__  
__To make us smile__  
__Through space and time__  
__Always another show__  
__Wondering where I am__  
__Lost without you_

_And being apart__  
__Ain't easy on this love affair__  
__Two strangers learn to fall in love again__  
__I get the joy of rediscovering you__  
__Oh, girl, you stand by me__  
__I'm forever yours__  
__Faithfully_

Inuyasha lowered his mouth and nipped at my neck gently. His fangs scrapped against my skin, reminding me that someday soon I would wear his mark. And on that day he would become mine, forever.

_Whooa, oh-oh-ooh__  
__Whooa, oh-oh-ooh, oh__  
__Whooa, oh-oh-oh, oh-whoooooa-oh__  
__Faithfully__  
__I'm still yours_

_I'm forever yours__  
__Ever yours__  
__Faithfully_

Our movements slowed down and I looked up at Inuyasha.

"Thank you," I whispered almost breathlessly and he nodded.

"Any time," He sighed and rested his forehead against my own.

My hand reached up and cupped his cheek; he leaned into my touch and let his eyes drift shut.

I reached up, closing the distance between us and almost allowing our lips to touch.

"I love you," Inuyasha said before pulling me towards him suddenly, causing my lips to crash against his.

The candles flickered and the storm continued to rain down but I realized nothing else mattered, as long as I was with Inuyasha.

And he was mine._  
_


	29. Party Hard or Die Trying

Thanks so much for the reviews, they make me smile.

Special thx to Sakura-Beauty-91 and CrimsonRed-Inu, you guys are awesome.

Inu-gurl07

* * *

**Inuyasha pov**

**Her scent woke me up.**

**That lilac and lavender smell which was so damn intoxicating tickled my nose and caused lil Inu to stand up in attention.**

**I raised my head to check the clock next to Kagome's bed and saw it was a little after six.**

"**Five more minutes," I mumbled to myself but I knew I couldn't afford it.**

**We had falling asleep spooning, Kagome's back was pressed firmly against my chest and her head lulled to the side exposing her neck to me. **

**If I stayed any longer I would be tempted to bite on that delicious smelling neck of hers.**

**I placed a string of kisses on Kagome's shoulder blade before I got out of her bed, picking up my clothes off the floor and redressing quickly. **

**Last night I had brought about a pound of my meds with me to homecoming, I had planned to eat it little by little the whole night.**

**But after the Tsubaki thing, I had to down it in one sitting so I would be able to go to sleep and wake up before it was starting to wear off.**

**If I had been partially awake and smelled Kagome scent, I probably would have pounced on her like a lion does an unsuspecting gazelle.**

**I shoved on my shoes and walked over to Kagome's bed.**

**My meds were wearing off quickly; my nose was twitching the closer I got to her.**

"**Kagome," I said and slowly running my thumb up and down her cheek. "It's time to wake up baby."**

"**Mhmm," She hummed but kept her eyes closed.**

"**I have to leave," I told her.**

"**Whyyyy?" She moaned, her face moving towards my touch.**

"**I can't be here for much longer," I told her and she nodded her understanding.**

"**Kiss for the road?" She asked with her eyes still closed.**

"**Sure," I said brought my face close to hers.**

**Instinctively she closed the gap between us, sinking her teeth into my lower lip and nibbling on it playfully.**

"**I have to go," I mumbled under her haze inducing kiss.**

"**Okay," she sighed and bit down on my lip for a few more seconds before letting it go completely.**

"**I'll call you okay," I told her, giving my nose I rub so it would stop twitching.**

"**Love you," She said and rolled over in the bed, falling back asleep almost instantly.**

**I just wanted to crawl back in bed with her and spend the whole weekend there but it wasn't an option.**

**So instead I gave her one last look then turned towards the balcony doors.**

**Knowing that once we lived together leaving bed would always be a difficult task.**

* * *

Kagome pov

I woke up for the second time around eleven; I hugged the pillow Inuyasha had fallen asleep on close to my body.

It still smelled like him.

After inhaling the scent for a few minutes I stumbled out of bed and to the bathroom.

I grabbed a quick shower and got dressed in a yellow sun dress and white sandals.

My mom asked if I wanted breakfast when I breezed past the kitchen but I yelled a no thanks over my shoulder before I was out the door.

I rung the doorbell to Sango's house and hummed while I waited for someone to open it.

"Hey Kagome," Kohaku greeted when he opened the door.

"Hey Kohaku, is Sango up yet?" I asked and he nodded, taking a step back so I could walk in. "She's in her room.

I climbed the stairs to Sango's room and knocked light, opening the door after hearing her say come in.

"Hey girly," I smiled when I walked in.

"Kagome," she gasped and shot up out of her seat. "Are you okay? Last night was so crazy and Tsubaki is such a bit-"

I cut her off before she could finish her sentence.

"I'm fine," I told her with a sweet smile. "I just need your help with something."

"What is it?"

"I need your help to throw a party,"

An hour later the party planning was in full swing.

Rin came over to help with the details.

It was going to be in the park after midnight, BYOB and the three of us planned to go shopping for some finger food.

"Why throw a party so late minute Kagome?" Rin asked.

"I missed all the after parties last night and after prom. This is an after party to the after party." I grinned and ignored the looks that Sango and Rin exchanged.

I called Ayame and Miroku, telling them both the plans so they could get the word out.

By two 'o' clock everything was set up.

I forgot one minor detail however.

"Hello," I said after I picked up my ringing cell phone.

"So you throw a party and don't even plan to invite your mate," Inuyasha asked.

"I knew I forgot something," I said thoughtfully. "Would you like to come to my party babe?"

"Well I don't know," He joked.

"Inuyasha!"

"Fine," he laughed. "I'll pick you up on my bike at midnight."

"See you then handsome," I said and hung up the phone.

"Do you want to go shopping for something to wear?" Rin asked.

"Nope, I don't need something new. You guys can go without me though."

I said my goodbyes and walked the short distance back from my house.

After I got home I put Dr. Horrible's Sing Along Blog in the DVD player and got comfy of the couch.

I had more than a few hours to kill, might as well kick back and enjoy the quiet time.

The day seemed to pass by so quickly, I took a nap, went out to buy snacks for the party with Sango and Rin, had dinner with my family, washed the dishes with Sota and even snuck in some mediating time before it was eleven and time for me to get ready.

I got dressed in a gray tee shirt with a checkered button down shirt over it, dark wash capris and black boots.

My hair was pulled back into a messy bun and I was exchanging the hoop ear rings I already had in my ears for studs when I heard Inuyasha's motorcycle pull into my street.

I gave myself one last look in the mirror before jogging down the stairs and meeting Inuyasha in my driveway.

"Hey kitten," Inuyasha smiled. "You ready,"

I nodded and he secured the helmet he brought for me on my head.

"Hold on tight," He said once I climbed on behind him.

I wrapped my arms around his waist tightly and leaned into him before he took off down my dark street.

When we got to the park Sesshomaru had just finished setting up the speakers, I tossed Rin my iPod and told her to play Party playlist 1.

People started to arrive and I went around greeting everyone, after all it was my party I had to be a good hostess.

_Can't Stop_ by Maroon 5 came on to the speakers and an imaginary dance floor appeared as the people dancing congregated to one area.

"So," Inuyasha said when I finally made my way back towards him. "You going to tell me why you threw this party, cuz the spiel about you wanting to go to an after party is crap."

I smiled at his ability to see right through me.

"I just needed to do this okay babe," I said looking in his eyes and he nodded understandingly.

_Everybody loves Me_ by One Republic started to play and I yanked on Inuyasha's arm.

"Let's go dance honey," I purred and he followed behind me until we reached the designated dancing area.

Inuyasha's wrapped an arm around my waist and I placed a hand against his chest before we stared to move; allowing my hips to rock against his to the mellow beat that was beginning of the song.

As the beat of the song started to pick up so did our movements, Inuyasha had twirled me so my back was pressed tightly against his chest and he began to whisper the lyrics in my ear as though the song was made solely for him.

Rin cut in and pulled Inuyasha towards her, which Ginta used as an opportunity to dance with me.

I giggled as Hakkaku decided to join us and the two of them fought for my attention.

They both backed down however when Kouga came, giving them a look that said get lost, and he pulled me towards him so the two of us good dance.

"Thanks," I said to him. "I don't know how much longer I could have lasted in that game of tug-of-war."

"No problem," He grinned as he moved again to the music.

"I'll trade ya" I heard Inuyasha say and I turned around to find him dancing with Ayame.

"Mhm," Kouga hummed thoughtfully. "My beautiful wife for your beautiful fiancée. I'm going to have to think about this."

"Kouga!" Ayame shouted and Kouga laughed loudly.

"I'm just kidding angel face," He said before twirling me into Inuyasha's arms and took Ayame in his.

"Got you back," Inuyasha smirked as he pulled me by the waist then closed the distance between my back and his chest.

I smiled as the song transitioned into the slower melody of _Two is Better than One_ by Boys like Girls and turned in Inuyasha's arms so I was facing towards him again. Inuyasha's embrace remained tight as our movements slowed to a more intimate sway.

I laid my head against his chest and he rested his chin on top of my head.

"Thank you again for last night," I said softly.

"Don't mention it; I'm just happy you gave us an excuse to break the rules. Maybe we should break them again tonight."

"Not tonight, but soon."

"Someday soon you'll wear my mark and anytime either one of us questions our devotion to another all we'll have to do is look at it and we'll know."

I felt myself melt in Inuyasha's arms when he began nibbling on my neck lightly.

"I don't get to mark you?" I asked with a sigh.

Inuyasha stopped nibbling for a second before he continued.

"I'm not exactly sure," He answered and I chuckled lightly.

"Find out," I told him and stood on my tip of my toes so I could nibble on his neck. "Because I like the thought of claiming you as mine too."

Inuyasha growled softly and pulled me against him tighter.

I tensed slightly when I realized what I was waiting for was finally going to happen.

"I'll be right back, don't move" I told Inuyasha and took off.

* * *

**Inuyasha pov**

**I watched Kagome as she pretty much ran away from me and wondered what was going on.**

**I didn't get to wonder for long because I felt someone wrap their arms around me.**

"**Hi Inuyasha," Tsubaki giggled and I ripped her off of me as soon as I realized who it was.**

"**Ow,' she complained at my rough treatment of her. "What did I do to deserve that?"**

"**Well besides kissing me when you know I have a fiancée, I'm pretty sure you rigged the voting to get the win homecoming queen too."**

"**Shh!" She said and placed a finger against my lips which I immediately pushed away. "I won't tell anyone if you don't."**

"**Of course I'm telling someone, are you crazy?"**

"**You have no proof Inuyasha plus you know that the kiss was something you wanted."**

"**What tipped you off on that, was it the fact that I pushed you away or the fact that I gargled alcohol right after." **

"**I enjoyed it," She grinned. "I love those sharp fangs of yours."**

**I was going to say something when my ears perked up as the song Drop the World by Lil Wayne ft. Eminem started playing on the speakers.**

**It wasn't really a song anyone could dance to.**

**Little by a little I could see a path was clearing and I started to feel lightheaded as it did.**

**Someone was giving off a shitload of spiritual energy.**

**I wasn't the only one who sensed it, Tusbaki's eyes widened pretty significantly.**

**Soon our suspicions were confirmed and the path was clear enough for us both to see Kagome, glowing from spiritual energy and walking right towards us.**

"**Why hello there Kagome" Tsubaki greeted with a smirk "I was just telling Inuyasha here how much I enjoyed our kiss last night."**

**Kagome's eyes narrowed to slits but her head was down so it was barely noticeable. She was bouncing on the balls of her feet along to the beat of the song.**

"**Is this supposed to scare me," Tsubaki asked and I tried to open my mouth to talk but couldn't do it. **

**Kagome's energy was making it hard for me to stand up let alone speak to ask her what she was up to.**

"**Cause all this bullshit, it made me strong mother fucker," Kagome mumbled along with the song and her eyes raised up before pulling her fist back and slamming it into Tsubaki's face.**

**Tsubaki went flying back and Kagome went running after her.**

**I suddenly knew why this particular song was playing; the lyrics pretty much said it all.**

_**So I pick the world up and I'ma drop it on your fuckin' head**__**  
**__**Bitch, I'ma pick the world up and I'ma drop it on your fuckin' head**_

**Kagome's spiritual power increased when she was listening to music; plus I think she kinda wanted Tsubaki to have her ass kicked to a soundtrack.**

**Tsubaki had gotten over the initial shock and was able to block Kagome's next hit which was aimed at her face again but she didn't get to the stop the one that was directed towards her gut.**

**The blow knocked the wind out of her and caused her to stagger backwards but after she got her footing; she started to glow from her spiritual energy too.**

"**If this is the way you want to do it Kagome, I see no reason why not."**

"**You'll be singing a different tune when I shove my foot up your ass," Kagome growled and charged at her again.**

**Tsubaki charged at her too, and when they collided so did their spiritual energies sending them both flying back.**

**The party had officially stopped as the humans started to gather around to watch; the demons kept their distance, the spiritual energy being given off was enough to purify us to the point of extinction. **

**Kagome hopped back up almost instantly while it took Tsubaki a few more moments to stand up properly.**

"**Having some trouble there?" Kagome asked as Tsubaki cradled her right arm close to her body.**

"**I don't need both hands to beat you Kagome," She retorted.**

"**Funny, because I'm not so sure you're used to using that left arm when it comes to spiritual energy leaving your body."**

"**Well you're about to find out," Tsubaki said and her left hand began to glow.**

"**This should be fun," Kagome grinned, both of her fist balled up and giving off spiritually energy.**

**This time Tsubaki made the first move, running towards Kagome with her good fist raised.**

**Kagome ran to close the gap and punch Tsubaki on each side of her stomach.**

**Tsubaki was able to get in a punch too, resulting in a waterfall of blood to start leaking down Kagome's nose.**

"**Yasha we have to stop this." Rin said while pulling on my arm.**

**I looked around at my other friends, Sango and Miroku were fine but Ayame and Kouga both had pained looks on their faces. Even Sesshomaru looked a little bit tense, the spiritual energy immobilized us. **

"**Rin, Kagome's spiritual energy is making Sesshomaru clench." I said through gritted teeth. "If I could move at all I would."**

**Rin moved to go talk to Sesshomaru and my eyes turned back towards the fight.**

**Kagome was on the ground and Tsubaki was walking towards her.**

**She did a back flip to end up back on her feet and cracked her knuckles.**

"**I've been warning you this whole time; telling you to leave Inuyasha alone."**

**Tsubaki attempted to punch Kagome in the face but Kagome blocked the blow with her forearm and punched her instead.**

"**But you wouldn't listen would you,"**

**Kagome's knee flew up and hit Tsubaki in the stomach, sending Tsubaki to her knees.**

"**You couldn't fucking listen could you," Kagome panted as she tried to catch her breath and kicked Tsubaki hard. "I heard on this show once that you have to kick a man, or in this case bitch, while she's down. It's the only way you'll learn."**

**Tsubaki moaned in pain and Kagome backed up a little bit.**

"**I don't feel sorry for you," She said honestly. "I must have warned you a thousand times. I told you to stay away from my mate. But you ignored me."**

**Kagome kicked her again and stumbled back slightly, Tsubaki wasn't the only one who was hurt.**

**My eyes scanned the scene and I noticed that a lot of trees had been broken down, craters had appeared and gauges had been dug deep into the ground.**

**The park looked like it had once been a huge battlefield. **

**Kagome moved back towards Tsubaki and stood over her while Tsubaki tried to hold to remain conscious. **

"**I dare you to come near him again, I really do dare you. Even spit in his direction and I swear you'll join his last girlfriend."**

**Kagome spit out blood and wiped her bloody nose on her sleeve.**

**Her spiritual energy went back to normal and I stopped feeling so weak.**

"**Inuyasha," She called and the crowd that circled around the fight moved out of the way so she could see me.**

**She smiled broadly when our eyes met; not caring that her teeth were stained with blood.**

"**I want to go home now," She sighed.**

**I got over the shock of what I just witnessed and walked over to her, she fell into my arms once I was close enough.**

**Her legs wrapped around my waist when I lifted her and she buried her face in my neck.**

**I nodded towards the group to let them know we were leaving, and turned to walk in the direction of Kagome's house.**

**Her breath hitched in pain with each step I took.**

"**No lectures, okay." She groaned.**

"**Not tonight, but soon." I said throwing her words right back at her.**

**She chuckled slightly and nuzzled my neck.**

**I felt her lift her head and look back at the damage her and Tsubaki's fight had caused.**

"**Damn," Kagome laughed. "I sure know how to throw a party."**

* * *

Finally gave you guys what you've been asking for. Tsubaki getting her butt kicked. Sorry that it wasn't really detailed but fighting scenes are my weak spot. Review and I'll update :)


	30. Couples Counseling

Hilarious and numerous reviews on the last chapter. Guess I have to make Tsubaki get her ass kicked again sometime.

Inu-gurl07

* * *

I walked into school Monday morning with a grin on my face.

I had a few bruised ribs, broken knuckles and a dislocated shoulder which had to popped back into place right after the fight but I felt great.

When I walked into my first period Inuyasha was already sitting in his seat and eating a doughnut.

I strolled over and eased myself onto his desk.

"Morning babe," I smiled and snagged what was left of the doughnut out of his hand before popping it into my mouth.

"Good morning my little trouble maker." He said and reached up to kiss me on the cheek.

"I'm not a trouble maker, I'm a justice bringer."

I slid off his desk and took the seat beside him, the one that had been originally my seat but for the past few weeks Tsubaki had been sitting there.

"Since band practice is out of the question," Inuyasha said looking at my bandaged hand. "How about we do that movie night thing at Sango's."

"Let's see if everyone else is free."

Inuyasha's ear started twitching but before I could ask him what was up I found out for myself.

"How hard is it to put the toilet seat down?" Ayame yelled as she came into the classroom.

"About as hard as it is for you to be in the mood lately." Kouga barked back and the class was overcome with silence.

Ayame's face turned bright red, her sharp fangs were biting into her lip hard enough to draw blood and her foot was tapping rapidly.

"I hope," She said through gritted teeth. "That the freaking toilet will keep you warm tonight, because you've lost your damn mind if you thinking you're getting into my bed."

"Your bed?" Kouga snapped. "It's just as much mine as it is yours."

"You come in to that bed tonight and you'll see what happens to you."

The bell rang and our teacher walked in telling everyone to take their seats.

Ayame gave Kouga one last death glance before taking her seat.

"Guess they're not coming tonight," Inuyasha mouthed to me and I shrugged my shoulders.

They'd get over it. They always did.

During study hall we broke up into boys at one table and girls and another, while they each told us their version of what happened.

"So what did he do now?" Rin asked, her voice clearly saying she didn't want to hear the story.

"Don't say it like that okay. You guys don't understand dating someone and being married to them is totally different."

"I can't really imagine it being that different from how Inuyasha and I are now." I said. "He sleeps over, we talk on the phone or text nonstop. Only thing different is we'd be able to mate."

"Trust me Kagome it's so much more than that. It's waking up and having his morning breath suffocate you-"

"Inuyasha like the taste of my morning breath," I said cutting her off.

"It's him leaving his clothes laying on the floor-"

"Inuyasha folds both of our clothes and puts them away."

"It's having him in your space all the time-"

"Inuyasha-" I started but Ayame cut me off.

"If you don't shut up about Inuyasha I'm going to have to scream."

"Not everyone has a perfect boyfriend Kagome." Sango snapped.

My eyes turned to her and it was the first time I noticed she had a scowl on her face as well.

"What did Miroku do?" I asked and she shook her head.

"Let's just say I don't see him in my future."

"The college thing?" I asked

"Can we focus on my cumbling marriage?" Ayame barked before Sango could answer.

"How can we not, you just announced it to the whole room." Rin deadpanned.

We turned to look at the boys table and sure enough they were all staring back at us.

"How about we have this conversation after school at my place." Rin offered and the rest of us nodded our agreement.

The rest of the day went on without a hitch.

No sign of Tsubaki, there was a rumor going around that she had to be hospitalized but nothing was confirmed.

When the final bell rang to dismiss us Inuyasha was waiting outside of my class.

"Hey babe," He said and pulled me out of the way of the stampede headed our way. "I know you have to leave but I need to give you something."

"Which is?"

Inuyasha's hand let go of my own and moved to rest on my hip.

My eyes widened as they met his and he grinned seductively.

"You'll just have to come to my place tonight to figure out huh?" He winked before pulling away from me and disappearing into the crowd.

I was still standing against the lockers, trying to catch my breath, when Rin yelled my name from across the hall.

"Kagome! Let's go, I don't want to spend the whole day listening to Ayame complain about Kouga."

"Left foot forward, right foot forward." I said mentally as I tried to retrain myself how to walk.

Inuyasha could make me forget the simplest things when he grinned the way he just did.

"I have plans with Sesshomaru later," Rin said when I finally reached her. "So the sooner we can let her vent the better."

"Agreed." I murmured and walked outside to see Ayame and Sango already waiting by my car.

"Can you believe that Kouga left without saying anything to me?" Ayame growled. "We rode his motorcycle this morning how does he think I'm supposed to get home."

"Well since he was supersonic hearing, I'm guessing he knew you would ride with me to Rin's place." I said as I unlocked my car doors and got inside.

"So that means that he can't say goodbye," Ayame snapped as she hopped into the back. "I hope we get into a car accident and I get hurt just so he can feel bad."

"Wow, I really don't see what the problem is." I replied dryly. "Who wouldn't want to be married to you?"

"Ow!" I yelled when she flicked the back of my ear. "Freaking evil."

We got to Rin's place twenty minutes later and got comfortable in her living room.

"So why exactly is your marriage already failing?" Rin asked.

"It's him, He only thinks about himself. Ever since the honeymoon all he's been talking about it having kids."

"I thought you told him you wanted to wait a bit." Sango interjected.

"I did but that ass-face doesn't care. He's been dropping hints all over the place plus trying to get me in bed whenever he can."

"Well that's something to be admired, I mean he wants something that will be a little of both of you. Bonding the two of you forever." I said.

"Kagome I know you're trying to see the bright side of the situation but it's really annoying. It's not your body that's going to be shot to hell."

"If it meant having a mini Inuyasha around, I would gain 50 pounds and not bat an eye over it.

"Perfect couple," Sango mumbled.

"And what's the deal with Miroku?" Rin asked Sango.

"He's planning his future without me in it. I thought we'd at least have a conversation about it but no. I went to his place the other day and saw an application for UCLA on his desk. Not only is he leaving Tokyo but he's planning on going to America! He didn't even mention it to me."

"And what did you say about it?" Ayame asked.

"I didn't say anything, what should I do. Beg him to stay with me because I couldn't imagine how my life would be without him."

"Well." I dragged out. "If that's how you feel."

"I have to start getting ready," Rin said and walked over to her room but left the door open so she could continue to hear the conversation.

"Kagome I'm not the one making the major change. If he cared about this lasting longer than senior year, he would have mentioned something."

"He's just like Kouga, only thinking about himself." Ayame huffed and Sango nodded.

"Rin can you please help me, I can't handle these two alone."

Rin walked back into the room, wearing a tight turquoise dress with an exposed back and a sweetheart neckline.

"Wow why are you dressed up all pretty?" Sango asked.

"Going out with Sesshy," Rin said and she walked over to a mirror to start applying makeup. "Kagome's right though you guys, you have to say how you feel otherwise how are they supposed to know."

"You're one to talk," Ayame snapped. "You ran away from Sesshy when you were in Paris instead of telling him you wanted to go out."

"I told him," Rin barked back. "He just wasn't listening."

"The same thing is going on with us. We're dropping hints; they're just paying attention to what they want to pay attention to."

"All I know is that when I really have to something to tell Sesshy, I make sure I get it out in the open."

Ayame and Sango rolled their eyes and Rin's phone started to ring.

She smiled when she checked the caller id.

"Hi Sesshy,"

Rin's smile slowly fell as Sesshomaru spoke on the other side of the phone; Ayame however developed a smug grin.

"You can't make it tonight." Rin said softly. "Because you don't feel like being around people.

"Anything you want to tell Sesshy?" Ayame whispered.

Rin sent Ayame the death glare but Ayame was unfazed and continued to grin.

I slowly started collecting my things. No way was I about to stay with three girls who's significant others were "mistreating" them while mine was going above and beyond to please me. I might as well draw a bullseye on my back.

I heard something being thrown as I closed the door behind me and Rin screaming using some colorful language.

It took another twenty minutes before I reached Inuyasha's place.

He was opening my car door before I even unhooked my seatbelt.

"Hi handsome," I grinned and gave him a brief kiss on the cheek. "Now where is my present?"

"Did I say it was a present?" He grinned and placed a hand on the small of my back as he led me inside.

We walked up the stairs to Inuyasha's room and he closed the door behind us.

"You said you had something to give me, so I'm assuming you bought me something."

Inuyasha lay down on the bed and patted a spot next to him.

I crawled into his lap and rest my head on his chest.

"I just wanted to hold you." He said softly and I melted at his words.

I just spent the whole afternoon hearing about crappy boyfriends and husbands and my fiancée proved that he is the exception to the rule. I sighed contently when Inuyasha's arms wrapped about me. The other girls were right about one thing. We were the perfect couple.

'Also," He started softly. "I wanted to tell you to never try that shit you did with Tsubaki again."

I shot out of Inuyasha's arms as though he was on fire.

"What did you just say to me?" I gasped.

"That little stunt you pulled in the park. Kicking up your spiritual energy to the max so I wouldn't be able to stop the fight. Don't do that again."

My head tilted to the side as I slowly started to understand the situation.

"You invited me over to order me around?"

"The night of the fight you said no speeches, and I respected that but it's been a couple of days and I want to make sure you never do that crap again."

I got off the bed and Inuyasha followed suit.

"She wouldn't leave us alone. She kept throwing herself at you and I was tired of it."

"Throwing herself at me and I kept shooting her down. How many times do I have to remind you that we were meant to be mates, nothing is going to keep us apart."

"Then why do you keep all pissy whenever another guy try to talk to me," I yelled.

"Because you're mine!" Inuyasha barked loudly. "But since I can't mark you yet those bastards think they can come around you whenever they want."

I took a few deep breaths and ran my fingers through my hair so I could avoid using my hand to slap Inuyasha.

"You're a freaking hypocrite." I finally said. "I have to stay chained to your side so all the guys know I'm yours but any random ho can hang around you as long as she pleases."

"Kagome I need people to know that you're mine because-"

I cut him off before he could finish.

"Don't you dare say it's because you're a half demon and can't control your anger. I'm a miko does that mean I can purify any girl who looks at you like she wants a piece."

"I physically can't handle the thought of you with someone else," He finished. "I'm sorry Kagome but I really don't want you doing anything like that again."

"Baka," I mumbled and walked over to the door, throwing it open hard enough so it hit the wall with a bang.

"What was that?" Inuyasha asked as he chased after me.

"Idiot!" I clarified and throw up his front door as well before speed walking to my car.

"Perfect couple my ass," I hissed and pulled out of his driveway without looking back.

I stormed back into Rin's apartment and slammed the door closed with a bang.

Rin, Sango and Ayame all turned around and looked at me.

My face was red from yelling and I'm pretty sure my eye was twitching.

"Join the club," Ayame said and Rin poured me a glass of sake.

"Can you believe him, telling me what to do? She kissed him, freaking kissed him in front of the whole school." I said after having two glasses of sake.

"Men," Sango snorted.

"I guess you'll have something to talk about in counseling." Rin said and Ayame nodded.

"What are you talking about?"

"Yasha didn't tell you yet?" Rin said and I shook my head.

"You can't get a marriage license until you going through counseling. Kouga and I did it when our engagement was still an arrangement. That rhymed." Ayame giggled, the liquor was beginning to affect her.

"And Yasha set up the appointments awhile back. They start next week."

"Baka fiancée." I growled.


	31. The Story of Us

My foot tapped impatiently as I sat in the quiet waiting room with Inuyasha. The only sound being made was coming from the receptionist who was typing away on her computer.

Inuyasha sat one chair down from me, cracking his knuckles and snarling at no one in particularly.

It had been a week since our fight and we still were barely on speaking terms.

Rin informed me that he was on edge and would snap over the smallest things, but he still had yet to apologize for being such a hypocrite so I wasn't going to try and calm his frustrations like I usually would.

Going a week without touching me was getting to him. I could tell by the way he tried to keep his hands busy whenever he was around me so he wouldn't be tempted to touch me.

Also I'd sometimes catch him staring at me when I wore something that showed more skin than usual or made noises that could be considered sexual.

Honestly I just wanted him to admit he was wrong so we could get this fight over with.

"Mr. Takahashi, Ms. Higurashi you can go in now."

'Finally," Inuyasha barked and shoved his hands deep into his pockets and I walked around him.

I push open the door and my eyes landed on a man sitting behind a desk jotting down a few notes.

When I cleared my throat to alert him of our presence he smiled and gestured for us to come in.

"Hello I'm Dr. Kato pleasure to meet you both," He said as he came around the desk and shook both of our hands. "Please, have a seat."  
Inuyasha and I sat down on the couch behind us as Dr. Kato sat in a seat across from us.

"So why are you here?"

"I told your receptionist why, when I set up the appointment." Inuyasha snapped "We're getting married and need to do this so we can get our marriage license."

I rolled my eyes at his rudeness and shifted myself so there was more distance between is.

"Yes, I know that." Dr. Kato said calmly. "But why are you getting married?"

"Are you stupid?" Inuyasha spat. "What kind of question is that?"

I scoffed and Dr. Kato turned his eyes towards me.

"Do you have something to say Kagome?"

Inuyasha's eyes moved towards me as well and I shrugged my shoulders.

"We're getting married because we're in love." My voice void of all emotion.

"You believe its love," Dr. Kato said.

"It is love," I informed him.

"How do you know?" He asked.

"WHAT IS WITH YOU AND THE DUMB QUESTIONS!" Inuyasha yelled but I ignored him.

"I know its love because despite the fact that my fiancée is making an ass out of himself, and embarrassing the both of us right now. I wouldn't trade him for anything in the world."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something but closed it after a few moments.

"A lot of people think its love; the divorce rate continues to rise though."

"That won't happen with us," Inuyasha mumbled.

"And why not?" the doctor asked.

"She's my mate.

"Ahh, "Dr. Kato acknowledged. "Yes you are demon aren't you, half if I'm not mistaken?"

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Full demons have taken on mates, thought them to be their one and only but a good handful of those relationships don't survive."

I instantly thought of Inuyasha's father, he had two mates. First Sesshomaru's mom and then later Inuyasha's mom.

"We're not them," Inuyasha said.

"Well who are you, Inuyasha and Kagome?"

Inuyasha's eyes meet mine for the first time in days and we shared an intense gaze before Dr. Kato started talking again.

"Tell me the story of you two."

* * *

_Flashback_

_The day after the fight with Inuyasha was horrible for all of us girls, and even worse on the guys._

"_Did you talk to Sesshomaru," I asked Rin when I picked her up for school that morning._

"_No," She said simply. "I'll talk to him when he stops being so self-centered. He may not have wanted to go out but I did. We planned it a week ago."_

"_I would have gone out with you Rin," Sota offered from the backseat._

"_What are you doing tonight?" Rin asked and Sota beamed._

"_Nothing important,"_

"_It's a date then," Rin said and I pulled up in front of Sota's school and he got out of the car._

"_Are you seriously taking my little brother on a date?" I asked Rin._

"_Yes ma'am. If Sesshy is going to act like this I'll seek male attention elsewhere."_

"_Attention from a 12 year old."_

"_Trust me, it won't matter to Sesshy. As long as he smells another male on me, he'll be livid. And in the meantime I have someone to see Captain American with."_

_I shook my head but at least that meant Sota would have something to do tonight so I'd likely have the house to myself._

_Rin and I said our goodbyes as we got to school and we each headed to our own first period._

_When I walked into the class Inuyasha was sitting on top of my desk._

"_You want to get off my desk," I said coldly as I took my seat._

"_Kagome come on." Inuyasha whined. "I didn't mean for it come out like that. You know I'm just looking out for my girl."_

"_Well don't" I snapped. "You're girl can take care of herself."_

_Inuyasha slid off my desk and onto his knees on the floor next to me._

"_I know you're tough baby," Inuyasha sighed, his voice dropping several octaves "But I have this need to protect you. You know how strongly I feel about you mate."_

_The word mate was hissed softly against my ear and sent shivers down my spine._

"_Please forgive me Kagome," Inuyasha said with his voice husky. "I really want to kiss and make up."_

_He leaned closer to me and started placing butterfly kisses on my neck._

_After a while he stopped kissing and instead began running his tongue where his future mark would be._

_A rumbling sound which resembled purring started to come from Inuyasha which caused me to sigh contently._

_I was considering forgetting the fight and sharing our weekly kiss when Inuyasha started growling._

_I looked up to see what was the reason and saw Menomaru standing in the door way._

_He nodded towards the hall way so we could talk._

"_I'll be right back," I told Inuyasha._

_But when I tried to stand up I was yanked back down by my waist._

"_My mate," Inuyasha hissed and I couldn't believe my ears._

"_I can't go talk to my friend?" I asked and Inuyasha growled in response._

_When I looked back up Menomaru was gone and Inuyasha was back to licking my neck._

"_Get off," I snorted and gave him a good push. "We'll kiss and make up once you start acting so damn feral."_

_Inuyasha looked shocked for a second before getting off the floor and took his seat just as the bell rang._

_In study hall we all watched Kouga and Ayame go at it. They were screaming so loud finally a teacher came in and gave them both detentions._

_Miroku looked really pitiful the whole day because unlike the other boys he had no idea why he was in the dog house._

_He pleaded with Sango to give him a hint but she simply rolled her eyes and told him not to worry about it, soon enough she'd be out of his life._

_At lunch Inuyasha almost blew a gasket when he saw I was eating with Menomaru. I could tell he wanted to approach us but knew if he did it would only make matters worse for him._

_When I tried to sneak a look at him he was staring back and mouthed one word to me._

"_Mate."_

_Flashback End_

"He's my mate," I said softly causing both the doctor and Inuyasha to look at me. "He not just the man I love, my best friend or my fiancée. He's my mate. Out of millions of girls in the world he chose me to carry his pups, and to protect and to live for, because of that fact I know we're going to be together no matter what."

* * *

_**Flashback- Inuyasha pov**_

_**I swear she was doing this on purpose. **_

_**About four days had pasted since our fight and I was dying.**_

_**I'm not exaggerating, I was dying.**_

_**I couldn't sleep for shit, everything tasted so bland and I felt like I was going to the motions rather than living.**_

_**I couldn't apologize though for two reasons. One I was only protecting her; I don't know why she couldn't see that. I just wanted her safe and when she cranks her spiritual energy up that high I'm pretty much useless. **_

_**And the second reason was really a male pride thing. As Kagome and I became closer and closer to becoming mates I was going to act more like an alpha instead of myself. I wouldn't want to share her, I would become more protective and I wouldn't I expect her to disobey me.**_

_**That kinda explains why I was licking her neck the other day and repeating the word mate. The demon in me is gaining control little by little and since I wasn't actually letting him mate, he was finding other ways to prove his dominance.**_

_**It was annoying as hell since that damn demon was the reason I had yet to receive my weekly kiss. **_

_**We had HG one day and Kagome decided to get dressed in only a sports bra and running shorts.**_

_**I almost ran up to her and begged for her forgiveness but the demon in me wouldn't let me. He had to protect our stupid pride.**_

_**This pride was causing me to take a lot of cold showers. **_

_**Once we got to the weekend, I was ready to jump off a cliff.**_

_**Miroku suggested going to the club to release some stress and I agreed because if I couldn't have Kagome I was going to get shitfaced drunk. **_

_**Kouga tagged along because he had the same idea that I did and Sesshomaru came because…**_

_**I'm not sure why he came but I'm pretty sure it had something to do with Rin going on a date with some mystery guy.**_

_**We arrived at Flings and I couldn't help but remember the time we had come for Kouga's bachelor party.**_

_**Kagome's fake lap dance for Rin still made little Inu stand up in attention.**_

"_**Damn it," I groaned as the memory caused me to need another cold shower.**_

"_**Got any Everclear, give it to me straight?" I asked the bartender.**_

"_**That bad a day?" He asked and I nodded.**_

"_**That bad a week." **_

_**He fixed me up with a nice glass and gave me a sympathetic look while handing to it.**_

_**I threw it back like a shot and asked for a refill.**_

"_**There are other ways to ease the pain man," He said as he refilled my glass. "Had a girl ask for the same thing now look at her, dancing having fun."**_

_**I turned my gaze to where he was looking at and almost choked on my own tongue.**_

_**Rin and Kagome were on the dance floor dancing together.**_

"_**Her and her girls have crappy boyfriends so they came out to blow off some steam." The bartender explained. "Ask one for a dance, maybe it'll help forget your week."**_

_**I shook my head and snorted lightly as he refilled him glass again.**_

"_**Doubt it," I said.**_

"_**Why's that?"**_

"_**See one in the short turquoise dress, with the body that could make a grown man cry."**_

"_**Yeah, she's a sexy little thing."**_

_**I suppressed a growl before downing my last glass.**_

"_**I'm her crappy fiancée." I said and walked away before the guy had a chance to respond.**_

_**Flashback End**_

"I may be a crappy fiancée sometimes but at the end of the day it doesn't matter. Because I was made for her and she was made for me." Inuyasha said. "Our imperfections are balanced out by each. So yeah no matter what we're going to be together and nothing can happen that will tear us apart. We've been beaten, kidnapped and killed and we keep coming back for more."

Dr. Kato nodded and made several notes in a notebook that was sitting on his lap.

Without looking at each other, Inuyasha and I intertwined our fingers.

* * *

We shared with Dr. Kato more about us like how we met and how long it took us together.

We finally got back to Inuyasha's place around eight; our next appointment was set up for next week.

Silently we climbed the stairs to his room and I closed the door behind us.

By the time I turned around I was being pushed up against the door.

"I missed you," Inuyasha whispered before devouring my lips.

My legs wrapped around his waist as he hoisted me up and I tangled my hands in that mane that he calls his hair.

"Missed you too," I sighed against his lips. "God I missed you."

Our make out session was cut very short since Inuyasha didn't want to risk it since he wasn't that faithfully in his med taking during out silence period.

We settled with cuddling on his bed for awhile. Promising to never go a week without talking again.

"I wrote a song for you," I told Inuyasha as he nipped on my ear.

"Really, does it talk about what I dick I was being?" He mumbled.

"No," I laughed. "I wrote it before the fight but I want you to hear it."

"Now?" Inuyasha growled and I nodded.

He slowly got out of bed after licking my neck a few times and went to go fetch a guitar from the studio.

When he came back I was sitting up and smiling.

"Why are you so smiley?"

"I hate to admit it but feral Inuyasha is kinda hot."

Inuyasha's cheeks turned a bright red and I grabbed the guitar from him.

"Come next to me," I said and he followed my instructions. "I think the song speaks for itself and I also think that the demon in you can relate."

He nodded and I started singing.

_Speak to me, read my mind__  
__Fill your mouth, with flesh and wine_

_And I'll be yours, just give me time__  
__Give me time..._

_Cause you have everything I could ever want__  
__You have everything I could ever want__  
__You speak to my soul like you've known it before__  
__And I just can't stop__  
__Lord I can't stop, myself__  
__I can't stop__  
__Lord I can't stop, myself, now..._

_I'm loosing sleep, over you__  
__And I don't know what, I've got myself into__  
__You just have something that I need__  
__I can't put my finger on it__  
__You can't put yours on me_

_You have everything I could ever want__  
__You have everything I could ever want__  
__You speak to my soul like you've known it before__  
__And I just can't stop__  
__Lord I can't stop, myself__  
__I can't stop__  
__Lord I can't stop, myself, now.._

_(Now) That you know, I can't get enough__  
__I gotta have all your love_

_You have everything I could ever want__  
__You have everything I could ever want__  
__You speak to my soul like you've known it before__  
__And I just can't stop__  
__Lord I can't stop, myself__  
__I can't stop__  
__Lord I can't stop, myself__  
__I won't stop__  
__Lord I can't stop, myself__  
__I can't stop__  
__Lord I can't stop, myself, now..._

"It's really hard to stop once I've started," Inuyasha said then wrapped an arm around my waist and started nibbling on my ear.

"How many more days till the night of the new moon?" I asked.

"Ten," He groaned.

I reluctantly pushed him away slowly and got off his bed.

"We can wait ten days can't we?" I said and Inuyasha looked at me like I just asked him if he understood Einstein's theory of relativity.

"I think," Inuyasha said as he got off the bed. "That we deserve two more kisses for this week. Since we missed last week's appointment and because we just really deserve it."

"Can't argue with that logic of that."

I was rising on my tiptoes to kiss when him when he placed his hands on my waist and pushed me back down.

"After I get more meds," He said and I nodded.

He used a claw to push some of the hair away from my face.

"I love you mate," He said softly and placed a kiss on the top of my head. "Remember that everything I do, I do it for you."

"I love you too." I said and let a slow grin appear on my face. "Remember that the next time you want to act like a baka."

* * *

Mostly fluff in this chapter. But the other couples still have issues to work through. I was thinking about doing a Halloween party, someone may have requested that I do but I can't remember, share your thoughts in your reviews.

I'll update by Thursday if we can reach 585 reviews :)


	32. It Gets Better Before it Gets Worse

You guys think you're sneaky lol. Some people reviewed like three times so I would have to post today *cough* Kat *cough*. But since I made a promise here is the next chapter of ADHSY.

The song in this chapter is Better Together by Jack Johnson.

Read and Review

* * *

Inuyasha and I were both happy that our fight had come to an end but our friends were not as thrilled for us.

"You guys made up?" Ayame hissed at me the next day before class started.

"Yes, Inuyasha missed me too much" I joked as I sat in Inuyasha's lap and we listened to music on his iPod.

"Can't believe that you gave in mutt," Kouga snorted.

"Gave in?" I questioned.

"Once you guys mate Inuyasha is the alpha and you're his female." Kouga explained. "The fact that the mutt conceded to you just proves he's nothing but a flea ridden mongrel."

Inuyasha growled so loudly his body started to shake.

"I'll be alpha when we mate," He barked. "And I'll know how to keep my alpha female happy you mangy wolf. Unlike you I know when to stand strong and when to back down."

"Are you going to stand for this Kagome?" Ayame asked me. "You're content with being second in command, always having your opinion ignored?"

All eyes fell on me and I started to feel very uncomfortable.

"She doesn't have to answer you." Inuyasha said no doubt feeling my uneasiness.

"Oh look he's already making your decisions for you how cute." Ayame said dryly.

The bell rang and Kouga and Ayame took their seats.

Sango, Miroku and Rin took the news with more tact.

Rin said she was happy for us and started asking us wedding questions.

"Have you found a caterer yet?" She asked and both Inuyasha and I shook our heads.

"How about a venue?" She asked and we shook our heads again.

"Gosh you guys," She moaned and pulled out a notebook and pen. "I have to do everything don't I."

So that's pretty much when Rin decided to become our wedding planner.

* * *

"So," I said to the girls while we were changing for gym. "Anybody else ready to forgive her guy?"

"I've been thinking about," Rin confessed. "I just wish Sesshy would show some remorse for hurting my feelings that night."

"Guys aren't like that," Ayame interjected. "They get over things quickly and think that we're making a big deal out of something if we don't move on as fast as they do."

"Not all guys are the same," I reminded her as I swung my quiver onto my back.

"Of course they aren't Kagome but they all have one similar quality and that is that they are douches." Ayame retorted. "Did Inuyasha even say the words "I'm sorry."?"

I had to think it over when I realized he hadn't but neither had I.

"Care to weigh in Sango?" I asked and she shook her head.

She had yet to talk to Miroku about the reason she was upset and the effects of that were showing on their relationship.

At first Miroku tried really hard to get Sango to talk to him, but little by little he was getting back to his pervy ways and feeling up girls any chance he got.

"I'm just saying that last week was horrible and now I know this week is going to be great." I said as we were leaving the locker room.

When we got out onto the field I realized why you're not supposed to ask what could possibly go wrong.

Because after you do, something always goes wrong.

In this scenario is was Tsubaki back at school and smiling at me as though she didn't have a care in the world.

"So much for a great week," Ayame mumbled before running off to join her mentees.

Sango walked off to her own group and Rin went to find her one pupil leaving me to face Tsubaki alone.

She started to walk towards me and I held my head up high to show her I wasn't afraid to kick her ass again.

She stopped short however and turned pale.

I was wondering what happened when Inuyasha came up behind me and wrapped an arm around my waist. He baring his pearly white fangs and emitting a low growl.

"Inuyasha," I started so I could tell him I could fight my own battles but he cut me off.

"Tsubaki, Kagome is my mate." He hissed through clenched teeth. "It's her that's going to marry me, bare my kids and get her body worshipped by me when we make love."

My cheeks felt like they were on fire, Inuyasha wasn't exactly whispering so I'm pretty sure a significant amount of people could hear him.

"You come near my mate again and I will personally snap your neck like a toothpick."

And to prove his point Inuyasha did that thing where he licked my neck where his future mark would be.

Without a single word Tsubaki turned on her heel and marched away.

"Don't you ever doubt my commitment to us Kagome," Inuyasha said. "I was being a hypocrite and I'm sorry."

With one last lick to my neck Inuyasha was gone and went back to training his freshman half demons.

After taking in everything that happened, I walked over to my own group of freshman.

"Partner up," I told my group of girls. " Take turns placing barriers around each other and then trying to get out by using your spiritual energy."

I found myself smiling at Inuyasha's declaration of being mine but there was something about the way he did it that was bothering me.

I knew his meds were still working but for some reason every since the fight he's been obsessed with my neck.

Staring at it, kissing it, and licking it. I was starting to wonder if there was reason for panic or if it just had to do with the alpha male stuff he and Kouga were talking about this morning.

I made a mental note to discuss it with Inuyasha later.

I was monitoring the progress of my priestesses when I noticed that Sesshomaru was walking towards me.

"Hey," I said. "Haven't seen you come here for awhile."

"I've had no need to make myself present here." He said calmly.

"And you do today?" I asked and from the corner of my eye I could see my priestesses starting to turn their attention to Sesshomaru, a demon whose demonic energy was almost suffocating to our spiritual power.

"Take five, girls," I said and they scurried away as soon as I finished my sentence.

"Rin is somewhere off with Mayu,"

"I'm well aware Kagome just like Rin is aware of my arrival; I'm simply waiting with you while Rin makes her way over here."

"Oh," I sighed and kicked some dirt with my shoe while an awkward silence began to form.

"Do you find fault in what I did?" Sesshomaru asked much to my surprise.

"She just wanted to go out," I said evenly. "Flaunt to other people what you two have."

Rin and Mayu skipped up to us before Sesshomaru could reply.

"Sesshomaru." Rin said and Mayu waved slightly.

"I've come to invite you to dinner tonight." Sesshomaru said.

"And what if I don't want to be around people tonight, you're not the only one who can feel that way" Rin said coldly.

"Rin," Sesshomaru exhaled. "I desire an evening with a beautiful woman tonight; so will you accompany me for dinner."

Rin's cold countenance disappeared almost instantly.

"Okay Sesshy," She giggled.

I don't know if she was happy that he called her beautiful or because he had referred to her as a woman; since Sesshomaru had often expressed a concern with the age difference and saw Rin as more of a child.

"I'll be at your apartment around 7:30." Sesshomaru said and stepped forward to place a kiss on Rin's forehead before turning to leave.

"Bye Sesshy," Rin squealed as she waved at his retreating body.

Rin swung Mayu around in a circle before the two collapsed on the ground in a fit of giggles.

"Happy?" I asked and she beamed.

"You were right, this week is going to be great." She answered with a smile.

I left the two of them and went to go search for my group when Inuyasha jumped in front of my suddenly.

"We have band practice today." He informed me.

"Sesshomaru has a date at 7:30." I told him.

"We're where the money is anyway," He joked. "We'll be fine without him. I was thinking about trying to get us a gig at the Shikon Moon Room"

The bell to end the period rang and I said goodbye to a couple of my mentees.

"We'll talk later babe," Inuyasha said and kissed me briefly on the cheek before taking off full speed towards the locker rooms.

"Two relationships are back on track," I thought "Now two to go."

Sango and Miroku were going to have a hard time getting on track however until Sango expressed why she was barely speaking to Miroku.

Also Kouga and Ayame's relationship would be harder to mend since they were going through the first year of marriage, which promised more ups and downs than any amusement park.

After a very long mediation session with Botan and Momiji, I was getting ready to go to the locker room to change back into my regular clothes when Coach E. stopped me.

"Higurashi!" She bellowed and the told the twins to go on without me.

"Yes Coach," I said when I reached her.

"Have you forgotten about our training sessions?" She asked and I shook my head.

The last time we had one was when she asked me to try to use my healing ability again which brought back to many bad memories.

"I've been training on my own," I somewhat lied.

"Physical training," She said as though she could tell. "But you haven't been working on your spiritual training. Soon you'll run out of material to teach your pupils. You have to learn about medicinal herbs, curses and counter curses. There's so much more you need to know."

"I can't do the healing again Coach," I said while avoiding eye contact.

"Well I guess we'll have to forget about that for now," She said and I started to smile.

"You'll continue to train me?" I beamed.

"If you'll stop acting like a damn child and more like the head priestess then yes I will. Be here tomorrow at 5 a.m. no excuses." She said and turned away from me to signal that the conversation was over.

"Thanks Coach." I grinned and ran off to change before my next class.

* * *

After school I went home, did some homework and took a micro nap before heading over to Inuyasha's place.

When I got up to the studio I was surprised to see Sango sitting on the couch while Miroku and Inuyasha talked in an opposite corner.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I took a seat next to her.

"We're going to talk after you guys are done with rehearsal," She replied.

"That's good," I told her and she shrugged.

"Maybe or maybe tonight is when we're going to break up." She said and before I could reassure her Rin waltzed into the room.

She was wearing a knitted beige sweater dress with a black belt secured tightly around her waist and had on stilettos which created the illusion that she was at least medium height.

"What are doing here?" Inuyasha asked.

"I was tired of waiting alone so I thought I'd wait here while Sesshy gets ready." She explained.

"Suit yourself," He shrugged. "Kagome come over and hear this song."

I walked over to him while he began playing a light tune.

Sesshomaru walked into the room and gave Rin a kiss on the cheek before sitting down and pulling her into his lap.

"It's for us," Inuyasha said. "But I think you guys should listen too, pay attention to the words cause these fights that we've been having are stupid. Life is always better when we're together."

_There's no combination of words__  
__I could put on the back of a postcard__  
__No song I could sing__  
__But I can try for your heart__  
__Our dreams, and they are made out of real things__  
__like a, shoebox of photographs__  
__with sepiatone loving__  
__Love is the answer,__  
__at least for most of the questions in my heart__  
__Like why are we here? and where do we go?__  
__And how come we're so hard?__  
__It's not always easy and__  
__sometimes life can be deceiving__  
__I'll tell you one thing its always better when we're together_

_MMM its always better when we're together__  
__look at the stars when we're together__  
__its always better when we're together__  
__Yeah, its always better when we're together_

_And all of these moments__  
__just might find there way into my dreams tonight__  
__But I know that theyll be gone__  
__when the morning light sings__  
__and brings new things__  
__but tomorrow night you see__  
__that theyll be gone too__  
__too many things I have to do__  
__But if all of these dreams might find there way__  
__into my day to day scene__  
__Ill be under the impression__  
__i was somewhere in between__  
__With only two__  
__Just me and you__  
__Not so many things we got to do_  
_or places we got to be__  
__We'll Sit beneath the mango tree_

_its always better when we're together__  
__Somewhere in between together__  
__its always better when we're together__  
__Yeah, its always better when we're together_

_MMmmmm MMMmmmm Mmmmmm__  
__I believe in memories__  
__they look so, so pretty when I sleep__  
__Hey now, and when I wake up,__  
__you look so pretty sleeping next to me__  
__But there is no time,__  
__and there is no song I could sing__  
__and there is no, combination of words I could say__  
__but I will still tell you one thing__  
__We're Better together_

Inuyasha had just finished playing the song when Ayame and Kouga walked in.

Both smiling and with their tails intertwined.

"We have great news!" Kouga said with a wide smile. "Do you wanna tell them babe?"

Ayame nodded and turned towards us.

"We're trying to have a cub!" She declared and everyone rushed to congratulate them.

"That's great," Rin beamed. "We have to celebrate."

"Rin," Sesshomaru said impatiently to remind her that they had plans.

"Don't worry Sesshy; we'll only be a little late." She grinned. "How about a quick glass of champagne."

"Apple cider for my angelface," Kouga said and followed Sesshomaru out the door to go get the drinks.

Miroku and Inuyasha left, knowing that we needed a few moments of girl time.

"So you gave in?" I asked Ayame.

"I couldn't deny him anymore," She said. "It's instinct to want cubs, it's almost impossible for him to fight it."

"This is so adorable," Rin gushed. "Oh I wonder who's eyes it will have. Ayame's emerald ones or Kouga's steely blue ones; either way your cub will be so cute."

Ayame look a quick look at the clock and grabbed her purse which she had set down when receiving hugs from everyone.

"I'll be right back." She said and left the studio.

The boys reentered the room with champagne glasses filled to the brim.

"Where's my angel face?" Kouga asked.

"I'll get her," I said and slipped out of the room as Kouga started to hum I'm going to be a dad.

I opened the door to the guest bathroom by the studio and Ayame's eyes widened when I did.

"What's wrong?" I asked and watched as she swallowed something.

My eyes moved down to see the pack of birth control pills in her hand.

Kouga in the next room still singing.

_I'm going to be a daddy._


	33. Promises Promises

Uh absence makes the heart grow fonder..

My computer imploded and I had to start this chapter from scratch..

I'm a college freshmen and I'm pre-med..

You can take your pick on my excuses, I'm sorry guys I know how pissed I get when authors take forever to update.

I hope the time gap hasn't made ALL of you turn your back.

Read and Review

* * *

An eerie silence followed before I snapped out of my shock and broke it.

"What the hell is that?" I hissed

"Vitamins," Ayame lied as she tried to shove the pills into her purse but I grabbed them before she could.

"28 tiny vitamins that tell you which day of the week to take which each," I snapped and Ayame snatched them back.

"Kagome," Inuyasha called from down the hall.

"Angelface?" Kouga called as well.

Ayame and I stared at each other neither of us made a move to go our respective mates.

The sound of them coming down the hallway did nothing to move us but Ayame mouthed one thing to me before Inuyasha and Kouga joined us in the bathroom.

"Don't tell," She pleaded silently.

"What's taking so long?" Kouga asked as he walked in and wrapped an arm around Ayame's waist.

Inuyasha came up to stand behind me and began rubbing the tension from my shoulders.

"Kagome what's wrong?" He asked, instinctively knowing something was bothering me.

"Nothing," Ayame answered for me then turned towards Kouga. "I just asked her the question."

"Babe," Kouga whined. "We were supposed to wait for that."

"What question?" Inuyasha asked and Kouga sighed.

"We were going to ask you guys to be the godparents when the cub was born or at least when we knew Ayame was pregnant. So what did Kagome say?"

Eyes turned towards me, Inuyasha and Kouga simply waiting for an answer while Ayame was pleading with her eyes for me to not rat her out.

"We'd love to, we know about important cubs are to you Kouga and the fact that you would ask us means a lot." I said and Kouga's beamed widely while Ayame laughed nervously.

"That's great. Now let's go drink this champagne before Sesshomaru and Rin leave."

Inuyasha pulled me out of the door and back towards the studio.

The group gathered around in the circle and raised our glasses.

"To my angelface," Kouga smiled. "Though she was a little reluctant at first; she now has promised to give me the greatest gift a woman can give to a man."

Ayame and my own eyes met before she broke it off abruptly.

"She's going to give me a little boy who I can teach how to be a tough or a little girl who I can protect." Kouga continued. "Hopefully someday soon it'll no longer be just the eight of us. It'll be nine. I'm going to be a daddy you guys."

We clicked our glasses together and drunk our champagne.

"Ok," Rin sighed, "Me and Sesshy have to go but congratulations again."

"Thanks," Ayame said and accepted one last hug from Rin.

"We' can cancel practice," Inuyasha said once Rin and Sesshomaru were gone. "You guys can go celebrate and Kagome and I will try and make some new songs in the meantime."

"Thanks Takahashi," Kouga grinned the turned to Ayame. "Come on babe; let's get outta here and staring trying for a boy."

Ayame nodded her head and waved her goodbyes.

"Ayame," I said which stopped her in her tracks. "We can do breakfast tomorrow; bring something to the field okay because I have training with Coach E."

"Okay," She said softly and left with Kouga whistling behind her.

"We're going to head out too." Miroku said.

I walked over to Sango and gave her a hug.

"Everything will be fine," I told her.

"Everything is always fine until it isn't." She whispered back and walked out with Miroku two steps behind her.

"Just you and me," I said to Inuyasha.

"Just the way I like it," He beamed and pulled me towards the couch to sit down in his lap.

"What's bothering you babe?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Okay, you don't have to tell me." He sighed. "How about we order pizza and watch a movie."

I buried my face and his neck and nodded.

"Anything in particular you want to watch?" He asked.

"Australia?" I asked and gasped when Inuyasha scooped me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Just call me your own personal drover babe."

I got back to my house around 10:30. I told Inuyasha I had to sleep early because of my 5 a.m. meeting with Coach but really I just wanted some time to think about the Ayame situation.

I climbed the stairs to my room and got into the bath tub after making sure the water was the right temperature.

She was giving Kouga false hope by letting him thing they were really trying to have a kid when she was actually sneaking behind his back and taking birth control. I could understand her worries about having a baby in high school but did that give her the right to lie to Kouga.

Then again Kouga didn't seem like the cub thing was really up for discussion. The alpha thing he mentioned seemed like his word was law and Ayame had no choice but to follow.

I sunk lower in the tub, allowing only my eyes to be above the water.

No matter how he was acting Kouga deserved better than what Ayame was giving him and if she didn't tell him I would.

* * *

"Morning Coach," I yawned tiredly the next morning.

"Where's your enthusiasm Higurashi!" She bellowed. "I don't like waking up this early either."

"Sorry Coach," I sighed. "Got a lot on my mind."

"Well clear it off because you're going to need the space." She said and dropped a heavy textbook into my hands.

"What's this?" I asked while trying to balance the book and the coffee I had been holding.

"Medicinal herbs learn them and how to use them. Next week we'll get to the hands on experiences."

"Thanks again for this Coach," I said and she nodded before marching away.

I made myself comfortable on the bleachers and started reading the book.

Time pasted by quickly before I knew it I was almost half way through the book and Ayame had arrived.

I watched as she walked over to me, a dunkin donuts bag in hand.

"I got you a chicken biscuit and two jelly filled donuts." She said as she took a seat and handed me the bag.

I eat in silence for awhile before Ayame started talking.

"You don't understand, he wouldn't back off Kagome. Said that if he knew that this was how things were going to be he would have held off on marrying me."

"Does that mean he deserves to be lied to Ayame?" I asked and she shook her head.

"I don't know. I just know that I don't want to have to buy my prom dress from a maternity store or have my water break during graduation. You don't understand Kagome because it's not you. You're not the one who would be giving up her future."

"I don't understand." I repeated. "But I don't get it because I don't see it as giving up my future. I just view it as creating a new one. I understand that having a kid in high school is crazy but this isn't some random guy. It's your husband, your mate. The man you pledge yourself to. I couldn't imagine doing something like this to Inuyasha. Lying to him about wanting to have his pup, it's just so wrong."

"We're not Kagome and Inuyasha!" Ayame snapped. "We're not the perfect couple whose fights are shorter than an episode of FRIENDS."

Ayame's voice broke off and it was obvious that she was holding back tears.

I moved closer and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I know it's bad but I couldn't think of anything else to do."

"You have to tell him the truth," I said softly and she nodded while wiping away tears.

"I will, just let me do it in my own time okay."

"Okay, but no dragging your feet." I said.

"I won't, I promise."

Ayame and I walked to first period together and Inuyasha pulled me into his lap before I could sit into my own seat.

"How's your morning babe?" He asked.

"Could be worse," I said honestly. "I think I'll head home to take a nap before we go to see Dr. Kato."

"Okay, I'll pick you up on the bike at 4:30."

I nodded just as the bell rang and got off his lap to sit in my own seat.

Miyoko continued to lecture on mythology in Ancient Lit but I was too busy focusing on Ayame and Kouga to pay attention.

Their tails were intertwined and swinging slightly. Kouga looked like he didn't have a care in the world but Ayame looked like she was carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders.

These next few days were definitely going to be crazy.

When we got to study hall, Miroku and Sango were sitting on opposite sides of the same table.

They were staring so intensely it could have been confused for a very serious staring contest.

"Hey," Inuyasha said as he took a seat next to Miroku. "Everything okay here?"

"Fine," Sango spat.

"Uhm are you sure?" Rin asked as she sat on one side of Sango and I sat on the other.

"Just peachy," Miroku answered, a little calmer but there was still an edge in his voice.

"How was last night?" I asked Sango quietly but Miroku answered for her.

"We learned that my darling Sango is nothing but a hypocrite." He informed me.

"I am not; you were looking out for yourself now I'm doing the same."

"Can someone please tell us what's going on?" Kouga asked.

"Well Sango here was mad because she didn't like the fact that I was applying to a school in America," Miroku explained even though us girls already knew. "But before we can finish our conversation Sango's dad enters the room with a letter for Sango. Apparently there's a demon slayer academy which thinks Sango would be an ideal student."

"What's wrong with that?" Ayame asked.

"It's the Muijihi Academy." Miroku stated at the rest of the table got quiet.

"Want to explain to a girl who just entered the world of demons a little under a year ago." I said.

"The Muijihi Academy is a private college exclusively for demon slayers. They're extremely selectively, you don't apply they find you." Rin informed me. "And it requires its students to not have contact with the outside for the first two years of training."

"T-two years," I spurted and my eyes turned towards Sango. "You can't seriously be considering doing that."

"It's the best demon slayer school in the world Kagome. Not even my dad could get in when he was my age." Sango answered back, her eyes not leaving Miroku's. "My dad said my mom would be proud."

I looked at Inuyasha and he gave me a look that said let it be.

I didn't know much about Sango's mom so if Inuyasha said to leave it alone I knew I better listen to him.

The rest of the period was filled with Kouga spit-balling baby names for the new addition to his family, Sango and Miroku continuing their staring contest and Rin making arrangements to see a hotel hall for our wedding reception.

By lunch I was ready to go home. I loved my friends but their relationship drama was making our time together so awkward.

"What are you thinking about?" Inuyasha asked.

"That I want to get out of here," I said honestly.

Sango and Miroku were on opposite sides of the table acting like the other didn't exist.

"It's not that bad," Rin insisted. "Hey guys are we still on for movie night?"

Sango looked at Rin like she had three heads and Miroku sighed loudly before standing.

"If you'll excuse me, I think I'll sit with some ladies who actually appreciate my presence."

Sango's entire face turned red as Miroku walked over and wrapped his arms around the waist of two girls that was passing by.

"Maybe," I started but Sango shot me a look that made me close my mouth abruptly.

"Not that bad," Inuyasha snorted and popped a fry into his mouth. "I think the sinking Titanic looked better than this."

"Well we can always focus on good news," Kouga said. "My family is known for being able to have cubs quickly. By this time next week, Ayame could already have a bun in the oven. "

This promptly resulted in Ayame choking on her mouthful of pizza and Rin had to whack her on the back before she could breathe again.

"You okay Ayame?" Inuyasha asked and she nodded while taking a sip of her drink.

"Took off more than I could chew." Ayame answered and looked at me to signify the double meaning of her words.

"God how many days till the weekend," I muttered and Rin started humming Friday by Rebecca Black.

Just like we planned I went home and took a nap after school and Inuyasha picked me up at 4:30 so we could make our 5:00 appointment with Dr. Kato.

"How many of these do we have to do?" I asked Inuyasha.

"Generally 15 sessions but if he doesn't think we're ready he can tack on more." He said while leafing through a magazine while we sat in the waiting room.

"Better show him, we're a happy functional couple then." I said and Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at that.

"Define functional," He said but the door to Dr. Kato's office open just when I was about to answer.

"Kagome, Inuyasha come on in." Dr. Kato said with a smile.

We stood up and walked into his office, making our selves comfortable on the couch.

"So," Dr. Kato said after grabbing a pad and paper then taking a seat. "How have you two been?"

"Fine," We both answered at the same time.

"Nothing new?" He asked and he shook our heads in unison.

"Well," I started. "We just agreed to be the godparents to the unborn baby of two of our best friends."

"How far along is your friend?" Kato asked.

"She ain't pregnant yet," Inuyasha responded. "They're just really optimistic."

"Are they in high school as well? Seems kind of sudden don't you think."

Inuyasha said no the same time that I said yes.

We turned to look at each, both a little confused.

"I thought you wanted pups right away." I said to Inuyasha. "

"Not right away, I want some time to have you to myself. I mean I'm happy for Ayame and Kouga but damn they pretty much just got married and they fight all the time. Why bring a cub into that mess."

"But they're mates," I went on. "They know that we're going to be together for the rest of their lives so if they had a cub now it wouldn't be the end of the world."

Dr. Kato scribbled something onto his pad which reminded Inuyasha and I that we were not alone.

"So you would seriously be okay if we got pregnant after the first time we mated." Inuyasha said.

"I'm saying that anything that was made by you and me is worth having no matter when it takes place."

Inuyasha smiled and rubbed my hand against his face.

"Agreed," He said. "But the longer I can keep you to myself the better."

"Agreed," I smiled.

"So you're friends, Kouga and Ayame was it, they're demons as well. And you said they just recently got married. How is everything going for them?"

"Decent," I replied curtly.

I thought about the alpha thing and I remembered that I still had questions about it.

"It's okay," I said slowly. "But they were getting into it about Kouga being the alpha. And Inuyasha said he would be the alpha when we mated. What does that really mean?"

Inuyasha looked at me briefly before turning to look at Dr. Kato, waiting for an answer as well.

"Wolf demons travel in packs. Within each pack there is an overall alpha who is the leader of the pack. They have two betas that are next in command when the alpha is away or unable to perform certain necessary task."

I thought about how awhile ago Ayame said that her grandfather was the leader of the pack and someday Kouga would be the next alpha. His betas were most likely Ginta and Hakaku since they rarely left his side during DG while Kouga trained the younger wolf demons.

"Now there is central alpha and minor alpha between each mating union. The man in a mating union is the alpha. He is responsible to protecting, supporting and impregnating his mate. And since demon dogs share a lot of similarities with wolf demons, yes once you mate Inuyasha will become alpha."

"But what does that mean for our relationship, is he going to think he's in charge of me now?"

"No!" Inuyasha shouted and his ears pressed flat against his head once he realized his outburst was unnecessary.

"I wouldn't do that Kagome," Inuyasha said softly. "Everything will be different, I don't know how to describe it but thanks will be different but better so much better."

He looked at me with this intense look that just made me wonder even more what would change.

Dr. Kato wrote something else down and looked back up at us.

"Inuyasha what would you say your role is in Kagome's life."

"Again with the stupid questions," Inuyasha growled.

"I'd like you two to think about it and tell me next week. What role do you play in each other's lives?"

"That was retarded," Inuyasha said as we were walking back towards his car.

"Mhm," I hummed and Inuyasha stopped walking.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"What do you mean better?" I asked. "I like things the way they are, why do they have to change?"

Inuyasha walked towards me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I mean that I won't have to be on meds anymore. You won't have to worry about me jumping you just cuz I got a whiff of your scent. Well I'll still try jump you but not without asking for permission first" Inuyasha joked but I was having a hard time seeing the funny.

"Kagome don't worry, things will change but only for the better. Okay." He said and kissed my forehead lightly.

"Promise?" I asked.

Inuyasha lifted my left hand to his mouth and kissed the finger that held my promise and engagement ring.

"Promise."


	34. It Hit the Fan

CrimsonRed-Inu thanks for the inspiration.

JKiloveyou thanks for the push.

And to everyone that is still reading and reviewing, thank you for your patience and dedication.

Hope you enjoy

* * *

The next following days were awkward to say the least. Miroku and Sango were barely talking to each other and as each day passed they both seem to be acting as though they were no longer in a relationship.

Miroku would flirt shamelessly with the underclassmen and Sango made a point of making herself seem more available with her shorts skirts and laughing extra loud at the jokes of any hot guy that was taking advantage of her new "availability."

Kouga and Ayame weren't much better. Kouga was either planning his unborn cub's future or trying to get busy with Ayame. Ayame was too busy dealing her little secret to pay attention to much anything else.

Rin and Sesshomaru were going along fine just like Inuyasha and me, but the tension from the others made every situation seem like one false move and we're all dead.

"So rehearsal tonight." Inuyasha said while we were in study hall.

"Can't," Miroku said. "I have a date."

The confession was quickly followed by the sound of Sango's pencil snapping as she put too much pressure on it.

"A date?" Rin questioned. "I didn't know you guys made up."

"We didn't" Sango said through gritted teeth.

"Who with?" Kouga asked delicately.

"Sae," Miroku said with a grin.

"The slut who-" Sango began but promptly shut her mouth and went digging into her bag for a new pencil.

I nudged Inuyasha and gave him a pointed look which said do something.

"Miroku I don't care if your date is with Megan Fox and Angelina Jolie. You better get your ass to practice we have a gig on Saturday."

"Inuyasha." Miroku began to whine but was cut short by me.

"Be at rehearsal or we'll get Rin to fill in for you." I said coolly. "She plays a million instruments anyway."

"Actually-" Rin began but her voice died off when she say the face I was making.

"So my place at 7," Inuyasha said finally and received nods from the band members.

One major change that was a result of Sango and Miroku's separation was how gym went from a cozy class to get some exercise in to Satan's playground.

Sango was making it a living hell for anybody that was in a twenty feet radius of her. When we had DG she would be so hard on her group of freshman, a few were sent to the clinc to get checked out for broken bones.

HG was hardly any better, when we had a contact sport. Sango was knocking people out of the way like they were rag dolls.

"Today!" Coach E bellowed. "We're playing rugby."

A sinister grin slowly spread across Sango's face.

'God have mercy on us all," Rin whispered and Ayame and I nodded our agreement.

"Break it up, girls on the left side of the field and boys you're on the right."

We all started shuffling towards our respective sides when Coach yanked me back by my collar.

"Not you Higurashi, you're working on your herbal identification."

Ayame and Rin both shot me jealous look but I just walked behind Coach as she lead her back to her office.

She pulled out three pouches and dumped their contents onto her desk.

Each contained several leaves, which left three little piles on her desk.

"I want you to make some tea," She said. "One of these are poisonous, one is meant to cause an allergic reaction and one helps build energy."

"What happens if I pick the wrong one?"

"You break out in hives or start to die." Coach said blankly. :Don't worry though, I'm sure Tsubaki wouldn't mind coming in here to heal you."

"Uhm can I pass on this exercise?" I asked as I tried to back away towards the door.

"Higurashi I already let the no healing slid, and I gave you plenty of time to study that herbal book. You walk out that door and don't bother stepping back on my field. I'll have you transferred to ceramics or music appreciation."

Coach left the room and several minutes and came back with a mug filled with hot water.

"Ready?" She asked and I nodded slowly.

My hand hovered over the middle pile of leaves but then moved over slowly and grabbed the pile to the right instead.

I deposited the leaves into the mug and blew on the water before taking several sips.

"How do you feel?" Coach asked.

"Okay," I replied.

"Good because you were five seconds away from picking the one that would make you burst out in hives. Nice work Higuarshi, keep studying but for now go join your classmates outside."

I took a few more sips of my energy providing tea and headed out to the field.

My first reaction when I got there was shock mixed with a little bit of fear.

There were a significant number of girls lying on the ground while Sango scored another goal.

"Kuwashima!" Coach bellowed causing Sango to stop dead in her tracks and turn to look at Coach E. "Hit the showers, now!"

Sango dropped the ball with a huff and stalked off towards the locker rooms.

"Do something about that Higurashi," She said to me. "I can't handle any more calls with parents asking why their kid has a broken arm after a game of badminton."

"I'll try,' I said and jogged off after Sango.

When I walked into the locker room she was sitting on a bench with her head hanging low and resting in her hands.

"Hey," I said softly.

Her head jolted up and I could see tears in her eyes.

"Oh hey,' She said and quickly brushed away the tears.

I walked closer and gasped when I saw her knuckles; they were scrapped and bloody like she just went a round with Mike Tyson. And won.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I tried to inspect them closer but she yanked her hand away.

"I'm fine."

"Just a flesh wound?" I said, using the words Inuyasha always did when he was brushing off psychical pain.

"Yeah, just a flesh wound. You should see my locker, taught it a lesson."

We sat in silence for several moments before she started to speak up.

"I really want to go to this school Kagome. You don't understand, it's the best in the country, probably the world for demon slayers. Why doesn't he understand that?"

"Do you remember how mad you were because you thought Miroku was going to America for college though. At least then you could have talked on the phone, Facebook and ooVoo. The way you're doing it none of us can talk to you. You wouldn't just be giving up on him Sango; you'd be leaving all of us."

"I know that Kagome, you don't think I know how much I'm going to miss. Your wedding, the birth of Ayame and Kouga's first cub, hell I even wanted to see the day Sesshomaru finally lets Rin move. I know I would miss all of that and the fact that I've even considering doing it should show you guys how much this means to me."

I was going to say more when the bell for the next class rang and girls started to file into the room to change back into their regular clothes.

"I can't handle class right now," Sango said and let her head drop in her hands again.

"Then stay," I told her. "Stay in gym and you can hang out while I train Botan and Momiji."

She nodded her head and I wrapped her arm around her.

"It's okay Sango," I said softly. 'I don't know how but I know this is going to work itself out."

After a lot of coaxing I finally convinced Sango to tag along to rehearsal so she could have a serious talk with Miroku.

I told her I would swing by around six to pick her up in the mean time I went home and had to see if I had any new songs in my head ready to come out.

I had barely sat down on my bed and got my guitar in my lap when my phone started to ring, it was Ayame.

"Kagome," She whispered. "I don't think I can do this."

"Where are you?" I whispered back, why I have no idea.

"Bathroom in Panera Bread, we came here for lunch. How do I say, hey I've been lying for the past week and a half and have been on birth control for even longer."

"Well you say that, but maybe not those words so much."

"He's been so happy though, I don't want to take this away from him."

"Ayame you have two options. You either A. chuck the pills and actually start trying to have a baby with him."

"No, I want to go to college and get a career first."

"Then," I went on "you have to come clean and the sooner the better."

"You're right," she sniffled. "I'll see you later."

"Later," I said and hung up the phone.

Shit was going to hit the fan and it would not be pretty.

I managed to start making a song but I got stuff half way through and finally just gave up.

I spent some time play basketball with Souta before grabbing a quick shower and driving the 20 seconds to Sango's house.

She jogged out the door and stopped by her mailbox to get the mail before slipping into the passenger seat.

"Expecting something?" I asked as I nodded towards the mail.

"Yeah the Muijihi Academy was supposed to send me something, but it's not there." She said and tossed the other items into her bag next to her feet."

I gave her a look and she sigh loudly.

"I still want to go there Kagome, but I'm going to talk to Miroku first."

"Good," I said. "I know it may not be obvious but I know that this is hurting Miroku as much as it's hurting you."

I ended up regretting saying those words.

* * *

When we got to Inuyasha's house and walked into the studio, Sango and I walked in on Sae sucking on Miroku's neck.

Miroku looked guilty and glad at the same time.

"Why hello ladies," He said, his voice was unsteady like he was a scared child caught doing something bad.

I opened my mouth to start yelling but Sango grabbed unto my arm.

"It's fine Kagome, " She said through gritted teeth.

I was still about to go off but the other started piling into the room.

When Inuyasha walked in I shot him a look that clearly I wanted to kill Sae and dispose of the body somewhere they would never find her.

"Miroku get your ass up and on those key," Inuyasha said and nodded towards the keyboard in the corner.

Miroku deposited Sae in the seat and walked over to get ready to start rehearsing.

I walked over to the couch where Ayame was sitting and crouched down in front of her.

I raised an eye brow and she shook her head.

She still hadn't told Kouga.

I gave her a stern look to remind her that if she didn't hurry and tell Kouga I would.

"Can you hurry up," Sae asked. "Miroku and I have plans."

I shot up and was going to give her piece of my mind when Sango beat me to it.

"You don't open your mouth here, filthy trash."

The room got so quite you could hear a pin drop.

Sae turned towards Miroku like he was supposed to defend her honor but Miroku had a shocked look on his face like the rest of us.

Inuyasha was the first one to break out of it.

"Uh let's do You'll Only Make it Worse"

Everyone's eyes slowly drifted towards Inuyasha.

"Nice choice," I muttered before I began singing.

We ran through a couple of our old song when Inuyasha finally said that we could take five.

Sae got up and relocated herself to Miroku's lap again before Sango could even move.

"When are we going to get out of here," Sae whined annoyingly.

"When we're finished rehearsing." Miroku replied curtly.

Sango walked over to the pair but before she could say anything Sae opened her big mouth.

"Can we help you?" She asked while running a hand up and down Miroku's chest.

"Miroku," Sango said and took several deep breaths. "You have five seconds to get that skank off your lap before I rearrange her face.'

"Sae, why don't you go get a drink from the kitchen." Miroku said as he basically shoved Sae off his lap.

"Fine,' She huffed and walked out of the room.

"Ugh I couldn't imagine having a kid like her," Kouga said as he took a seat next to Ayame on the couch. "Our daughter is going to be classy and not date until she's old enough to drink."

Ayame laughed nervously and Kouga went on but my attention floated back towards Sango and Miroku.

"I think we should talk," Sango said. "Alone."

'Are you going to the Academy?" Miroku asked.

Sango looked deflated.

"I really want to talk Miroku."

"And I want you to stay." He said, the sadness was unmistakable. "And if that's not what you're going to say to me then I don't really want to hear it."

Sango opened her mouth to say something when Ayame's yell cut her short.

"I DON'T WANT KIDS NOW DAMN IT!"

Kouga looked like he had been slapped and Rin actually gasped.

"What do you mean, you don't want kids now?" Kouga growled. "We've been doing it like bunnies, you could already be pregnant."

"No I couldn't,' Ayame said as tears began running down her face.

"You could you know that unless." Kouga faded off. "You're on birth control?"

Ayame nodded with tears and snot running down her face.

"I'm so sorry Kouga. I didn't know how to tell you. I just can't do it. I don't want kids now.."

Kouga lowered his head and was quite for several seconds before he stood slowly and picked up the seat next to him and sent it flying across the room.

Miroku and Sango jumped out of the way just in time.

"Kouga," Ayame gasped but he snapped at her.

"Shut the hell up. This whole time you let me think that we were going to be one big happy family and you were lying. Taking those pills and letting me act like a fool all the while."

Ayame wrapped her arms around herself and started crying harder.

"Did you find it funny when I would talk to your stomach after we made love," Kouga choked. "What were you thinking when I was suggesting baby names. Don't talk to me Ayame, I can't stand to look at you right now."

He stormed out of the room and I rushed to Ayame's side.

She wrapped her arms around me and cried while the others tried to process what just happened.

Inuyasha slowly walked over to assess the damage that Kouga's rage had caused.

He was gathering some papers that had fallen out of Sango's bag which had been sitting in the chair Kouga had thrown.

"Oh shit," He said with a paper clutched in his hand.

"What is it?" Rin asked as she walked over behind him and looked at the paper.

"Oh my god,' She gasped and turned to look at the rest of us.

I wondered what the hell was so important that it could derail the focus from Ayame who was in a failing marriage. What was so important.

"The annulment didn't go through." Rin explain and turned towards Miroku and Sango. "You guys are still married.

Yup, shit had hit the fan.


	35. Still Solid

Song in this chapter is Lucky by Jason Mraz ft Colbie Caillat .

* * *

The only sound in the room was Ayame's sniffling.

Sango looked like she might throw up at any second and Miroku just had a blank expression on.

I wanted to ask Sango if she was okay but Ayame was still clutching to me and crying; Sango would have to wait.

"Let me see it," Sango finally croaked after a few minutes passed.

Inuyasha passed it to her and she took it with unsteady hands.

Her eyes scanned the page and after a few seconds she bent at the waist and started breath heavily.

"It must have been in all that mail," She muttered.

Sango was expecting a viewbook from Muijihi Academy but instead she got a husband.

Miroku pried the paper from Sango's hands and read the paper himself.

"You're still my wife," He sighed and Sango's head whipped up.

"Was that a sigh of relief?" She barked.

"You can't leave me now," Miroku said. "We're married."

"It was a drunken mistake Miroku, you can't honestly think that we're gonna stay married." Sango snapped.

"Why not, why not stay married?"

Everyone's eyes fell on Sango and she started to stutter in disbelief.

"B-b-because, we're too young." Sango finally spit out.

"I'm older than Kouga and he and Ayame are married." Miroku pointed out.

"And look how well that's turning out." Sango hissed before she could realize what she was saying.

"Ayame, I didn't mean-" She tried to apologize but Ayame was gone with a breeze and few leaves left behind as evidence of her running whirlwind.

"We'll go," Rin said and nodded for Sesshomaru to go with her.

That left Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha and I in the room.

"Inuyasha and Kagome are engaged, we're not too young." Miroku tried again.

"You keep using demons in your examples," Sango reasoned. "They're born to be with one mate, it's not the same with us."

"It is," Miroku said. "Because I know I was born to be with you."

Sango got that sick look again and shook her head from side to side.

"No," She cried. "Not now,"

She started stumbling towards the door and I followed after her.

"Get me out of here Kagome," She said once we reached the bottom of the stairs. "I need to get out of here."

"We're leaving," I said and wrapped an arm around her waist.

She leaned heavily onto me and I helped her into the car.

Everything was falling apart and I had no idea how it was going to be put back together.

The following morning I woke up when the sun poured into the room.

I looked to my left and saw Sango was still fast asleep next to me.

We spent the night driving aimlessly and not saying a word until Sango started to get tired and I noticed we weren't too far from the beach so I drove to the beach house and we crashed as soon as we hit the bed.

I slowly got off the bed so I wouldn't disturb her and walked over to the bathroom.

After brushing my hair and teeth, I decided to take shower.

I still had a few article of clothes around the house and worst case scenario I would wear something of Inuyasha's.

When I got out of the shower about twenty minutes later Sango was still fast asleep; I settled on wearing some of Inuyasha's sweatpants and a tee shirt that he bought me for me awhile back which said Pizza is the Best across the chest.

There was no food in the house I walked towards the boardwalk and got breakfast from a small dinner.

By the time I got back Sango was awake but she hasn't moved from her spot on the bed.

"Good morning," I said softly as I approached her.

She nodded in approval but kept her eyes on the window.

"I brought breakfast," I said as I sat down next to her and passed her a carton that had eggs, turkey bacon, a biscuit and hash browns in it.

"Thanks," She said and used her plastic fork to poke at the eggs.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked.

"Not really," She sighed and was silent for several moments before she started talking again. "What he's doing isn't fair Kagome. Going to different schools after high school is one thing but not being able to talk to my husband-"

Her voice cracked and she took a few seconds to get control of her voice.

"To not be able to talk to my husband for two years is different Kagome. "

"So with a boyfriend you could have made a clean break but if he's your husband then you're going to stay around."

"No…well yes…I don't know Kagome. All I know that he's not being fair for doing this and if he thinks I'm going to stay in this marriage he's got another thing coming."

I was about to try and reason with her but Rin walked in followed by Ayame.

"Hi guys," Rin said with a sad smile as she and Ayame joined us on the bed.

"How are you?" I asked Ayame.

"My husband just figured out I'm nothing more than a big liar and might be on the verge of leaving me. So you know…okay." Ayame joked but tears started to run down her cheeks.

Sango and I put our food aside and motioned for Rin and Ayame to join us under the covers.

There were no right words we could say so we just held each other, hoping that would be enough.

* * *

**Inuyasha pov**

**The last 18 hours were freaking crazy to say at the very least. After Sango stumbled out of the studio followed by Kagome; Miroku and I just stood in silence for ten minutes before he said exactly what I was thinking.**

"**I think I need a drink." He said and I nodded.**

**After what just happened I don't think there was enough liquor in the world to clean up the shitty relationship problems my friends were going through.**

**We walked downstairs and I got out a bottle of whiskey and two glasses.**

**I poured some in both then offer Miroku the bottle.**

**He flashed a small smile of appreciation and chug it until he need to breathe again.**

**I sipped on one of the glasses before deciding that what to say.**

"**So are you going to go Misery on her and lock her up too?"**

"**Inuyasha don't start." Miroku sneered. "You would do the same thing if you were in my situation. If Kagome said she was leaving you and wouldn't talk to you at all for two years. And even after that you don't know for sure if she would come back to you."**

**He took another swig and I nodded my head thoughtful.**

**I know that even the thought of Kagome leaving me started an aching in my chest but could I honestly do what Miroku was planning on doing. Keep her in a marriage that she obviously didn't want to be in.**

"**I picture my life without Sango and you know what I see." Miroku asked. "A string of one night stands, a drunken haze, and just absolutely nothing real to live for. But with her…"**

**He smiled broadly.**

"**I see kids Inuyasha, eight, ten however many she wants to give me. And I see myself tucking them in at night, and holding their hands when we cross the street and loving the sound of being called daddy. You know me better than anyone Inuyasha, that's not me. That was never my dream. I love women, I love them all. I love their soft slender bodies and I love holding onto them and loving them. But Sango…she changed me. Instead of wanting that lifestyle with the string of women and fun and parties I want the one where I have to make a costume for my kid's third grade play. She changed me Inuyasha and I just can't change back."**

**I was going to tell him I understood and I respected his decision to fight for her but Sesshomaru walked in with Kouga trudging in behind him before I could get the chance.**

**Kouga reached for the bottle of whiskey but Miroku snatched it before he could get it.**

"**Get your own," He sighed.**

"**I just spent the last couple of weeks trying to impregnate my wife only to find out that she doesn't want to have my kid." Kouga growled and Miroku reluctantly handed over the bottle.**

"**What are you going to do?" I asked Kouga.**

"**I don't know mutt; what would you do if you were in my shoes." He barked and I choose not to respond to that loaded question.**

"**She's been lying this whole time, she embarrassed me. Honestly I can't even think about her without getting mad so I don't know how this going to work."His voice faded off for a few seconds. "I mean could a mate really do something like this?"**

**Sesshomaru scoffed from the other side of the room and we all turned to look at him.**

"**You got something so say?" Kouga asked.**

"**No," He replied coolly "I'll let you destroy your marriage all on your own."**

"**Me," Kouga gasped. "She's the one that lied to me; had me thinking that we were on the same page this whole time,"**

"**And you're the one who's willing to give up without a fight." Sesshomaru said as he stood up. "You children disgust me. You don't even know what it means to be someone's mate but you rush into the process anyway."**

**Kouga jumped off his seat and across the room to stand in front of Sesshomaru.**

"**What would you know about it?" He snarled. "You don't even have a mate and your dad wasn't exactly a shining example when it came to teaching that stuff."**

**I cringed before it happened because I knew it was coming.**

**Sesshomaru lifted his hand and the poisonous whip shot out and wrapped itself around Kouga, who started screaming in pain,. **

"**I don't have a mate" Sesshomaru seethed while Kouga writhed in pain "Because I'm smart enough to know that my future mate isn't ready. I'll give her the time and space she needs until she is ready to live up to the responsibilities of a mate."**

**Sesshomaru made the whip disappear and left Kouga on the ground gasping for breath.**

"**And you talk about my father again and I'll personally rip out that little wolf heart of yours. I don't care if Inuyasha, Ayame and the whole damn wolf pack come after me."**

**Sesshomaru stepped off Kouga's body and walked up the stairs.**

"**You need to go the hospital?" I asked Kouga as I helped him up onto the couch.**

"**No," He hissed. "I'm good."**

"**Do you need anything?" Miroku asked.**

"**I need a mate that wants to bear me cubs. You think you can find me that." He asked sarcastically as his eyes drifted shut.**

"**No…" I said. "But I have a bottle of scotch aged about 12 years." **

**He opened one eye and looked at me.**

"**Bring it over." He mumbled and closed his eye again.**

**I woke up late the next morning; we spent the whole night just drinking.**

**Occasionally Miroku or Kouga would say something about their situation but for the most part it was only silence and drinking.**

**I walked outside to call Kagome so I wouldn't wake up the wolf or Miroku.**

**She picked up after the first couple rings.**

"**Hey baby," She whispered softly.**

"**Why are you whispering?" I asked.**

"**I'm at the beach house with the girls and they're sleeping." After s few seconds she started talking at regular volume. "Okay, I'm out of the room. How are things on your end?"**

"**Kouga got wasted and Miroku is determined to stay in the marriage. How about your end?"**

"**Sango is torn and Ayame just seems broken." She sighed softly. "We have to fix this Inuyasha."**

"**No," I said as I scrubbed a hand over my face. "This time we're staying out of it Kagome, we'll provide moral support and advice but we can't keep trying to fix other people's relationships."**

"**What if they can't fix it?" **

"**Then they can't fix it and we'll all have to accept it."**

**She was quiet for so long I thought she hung up.**

"**Kagome?" **

"**I'm still here," She replied. "I want to see you."**

**I needed to see her too. There's something about watching someone else's relationship crash and burn that makes you want to enjoy your own.**

"**We have that appointment with Dr. Kato in an hour and a half. How about we meet up for that and I'll take you out to lunch afterwards."**

"**Okay," She said, though her voice was unsteady.**

"**Hey babe, we're okay. Don't worry about us okay because we're rock solid."**

**She hummed her approval but didn't say any words.**

"**I'll see you in a little bit babe. I love you."**

"**Love you more." She said and lingered on the phone for a minute before hanging up.**

**When I walked back into the house, Miroku was still passed out but Kouga was staring at the ceiling.**

"**You good wolf?" I asked as I eyed the burns he got last night from Sesshomaru.**

"**Fine," He said and caught my gaze then looked down at his wounds as well. "Oh yeah, I'm healing. Don't know why Sesshomaru has to be such an ass though; if the tables were turned and it was Rin I'm pretty sure he'd be singing a different tune."**

**I took a moment to try and picture Sesshomaru as a father but I came up blank. I would just have to see that to believe it.**

"**He's kind of right though, Kouga. You're acting like she cheated or killed your mom. Hell she didn't say she didn't want kids she just said she didn't want them right now."**

**He scoffed and shook his head.**

"**You don't get it Takahashi, you haven't mated yet."**

"**You're right" I nodded "But I do love Kagome and I know that forcing her to have my kid when she isn't ready would make her resent me and I think that would hurt worse than if she lied about wanting to have them now. Ayame conceded to you Kouga, you left no room for a compromise."**

**With that I jogged up the stairs and into my room.**

**I hopped in the shower and even took the time to wash my hair.**

**After I finished, I got dressed in a maroon colored tee, a black long sleeved button down on top of it and dark wash jeans with black sneakers. I grabbed my leather jacket and was heading down the stairs when I ran into Sesshomaru.**

"**You have to be so hard on him?" I asked.**

"**Just because you think it better to let your friend act like complete idiot doesn't mean I do."**

"**He's in pain and as he's friend I'll listen to all the bull shit he feels like he has to say. But at the end of the day I know him and Ayame will work it out."**

**Sesshomaru shot me a look that said he wasn't as hopefully but he kept quiet.**

"**Anyway," I said. "I have to go to counseling with Kagome, and then we're going to grab lunch. Please leave Kouga alone, he's going through enough shit without having you punch a hole through his gut."**

"**I'll make no promises." Sesshomaru said and pushed past me so he could make his way up the stairs.**

"**Where are you okay?" Kouga asked when I walked into the living room.**

"**Out," I answered, not wanting to mention Kagome's name so they wouldn't feel like I was rubbing my problem-less relationship in their faces."I'll be back in a few hours."**

"**Get more liquor," Miroku moaned from the floor. "And ask Kagome how Sango's doing."**

**So much for that plan.**

"**I'll ask," I mumbled then turned towards Kouga, expecting him to ask the same request for Ayame.**

"**Have fun," He said simply and flipped on the couch so he was facing away from me. **

**I walked outside and decided to run to Dr. Kato's office not only would I get there faster than if I drove but it would require me and Kagome to ride together when we went to get lunch.**

**I got to the office thirty minutes and was surprised to see Kagome's car already in the parking lot.**

**When I got closer I realized she was still sitting in the front seat. Her eyes were closed and her head was thrown back against the head rest.**

**She was listening to the mix of songs I made her last year before we started going out.**

**If only tears could bring you back was playing and I was overwhelmed with the desire to hold her.**

**I had the door open and Kagome in my arms before she could process what was going on. After she realized it was me holding her she melted into my embrace.**

**She clung onto her jacket and just breathed me in for a few moments.**

"**Are you okay?" I asked after several minutes of holding each other.**

"**Better now," She sighed and I placed a kiss on the top of her head before losing my grip on her so I could get a good look at her.**

**Her hair was a mess of curls and her lips were slightly pouted since I ended the embrace.**

**She had on a light pink top, with a blazer pulled on over it, coupled with some cropped pants that clung to her bottom nicely and heels which helped put her lips almost at the same level as mine.**

"**You look beautiful," I sighed and cupped her face in my hand.**

"**You clean up pretty nice too," She said while running her hands along my upper and lower back.**

**I tipped her chin up so her lips were closer to mine and stole a soft kiss.**

"**That doesn't count as my weekly," I whispered as my lips ghosted over hers.**

**She pulled at my neck and our lips collided again. She squeezed me tightly which was unsuspected so it caused me to my footing making us fall against her car. **

**I grabbed onto her hips so I could control myself but the mewl that it arose from her, just made it harder to show restraint.**

**She pulled away slowly and placed butterfly kisses across my jaw line before pulling away completely.**

"**Let go," She said and walked a few steps.**

**She turned when she noticed I wasn't following, I was too busy trying to regain control.**

"**Come on babe," She said and help out a hand for me to grab. **

**I grabbed her small hand into mine and kissed the back of it.**

"**I love you," She said when we started walking towards the office.**

"**I love you more," I sighed kissed her on top of her head one last time.**

* * *

Kagome pov

We only waited about five minutes before the receptionist told us we could go into Dr. Kato's office.

We said our hellos and took our usual spot on the couch.

"So how are you both doing?" Dr. Kato asked as he got out a pad of paper and a pen.

Inuyasha and I exchanged looks before I answered,

"We're solid."

Dr. Kato asked and looked towards Inuyasha.

"So the last time you were here I asked you to think about what role you play in to each other's lives. Any answer to that question Inuyasha, let's start with you."

"Kagome's plays every role in my life. She's my teacher, student, best friend and soon she'll be my lover. Kagome is everything that I need wrapped into one person."

"You said both teacher and student. What is that you're learning from Kagome and what is she learning from you."

Inuyasha sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

It was obvious that he hated to put our relationship under a microscope.

"She teaches me how to be strong, and yet how to be kind at the same time. I can't really explain it but I've learned so much along the way. Just by being with her I've learned so much; important stuff too not shit that you'll ever learn from a book."

"And you've taught her…" Dr. Kato pushed to know.

Inuyasha hesitated and I jumped in.

"He taught me that it's okay to have someone look after you. When my dad died I felt responsible and Inuyasha taught that life happens. He taught me its okay to love with all of my heart and not have to worry about it being broken."

Inuyasha looked over and me and grinned softly.

After our appointment we walked back to my car and I tossed Inuyasha the keys.

"You drive," I told him.

"Where to?" He asked as I buckled myself in.

"Surprise me." I said and leaned over so my head was resting on his shoulder.

Before I knew it Inuyasha pulled into the parking lot of a small bistro.

We got our food shortly after we ordered and the waitress told us to call her over if we needed anything extra.

"The monk wants to know how Sango is but I didn't want to tell him that you think she's torn." Inuyasha said softly.

"You have to tell him she's confused," I said because I don't think even Sango knew what she was feeling.

"And Ayame's…" I started but Inuyasha shook his head.

"Kouga didn't ask." He informed me.

"He can't be this way. She wouldn't have had to lie to him if he had taken not now as an aster but he pretty much gave her an ultimatum. Either have his kids or pack her bags." I huffed.

Inuyasha reached across the table and cupped my hand with both of his.

"That's enough for now." He cooed. "This lunch is about you and me."

His smile put my soul at ease and I smiled back.

"I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend."

Inuyasha's smile broadened and his eyes sparked even in the dimly lit restaurant.

"Inspiration?" I asked.

"You know me too well babe," He said and kissed the back of my hand.

We finished our meal and Inuyasha said he wanted to stop by my house before I dropped him home.

He held onto my waist before jumping into the air to land on my balcony.

I opened the doors and we both walked into the room.

Inuyasha instantly grabbed some paper and a pen then started scribbling down lyrics.

I took a seat next to him and looked over at the few lines he had.

"Want help?" I asked.

"Nothing would make me happier." He said and picked up my guitar which was next to my bed before he started singing and playing along.

_Do you hear me,  
I'm talking to you  
Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying_

I jumped in and Inuyasha smiled as I did

_Boy I hear you in my dreams  
I feel your whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard_

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Ooohh, ooooh, oooh, oooh,  
Oooh ooh ooh ooh_

_They don't know how long it takes  
Waiting for a love like this  
Every time we say goodbye  
I wish we had one more kiss  
I'll wait for you I promise you, I will_

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Lucky we're in love every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday_

_And so I'm sailing through the sea  
To an island where we'll meet  
You'll hear the music fill the air  
I'll put a flower in your hair_

_Though the breezes through trees  
Move so pretty you're all I see  
As the world keeps spinning round  
You hold me right here right now_

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
I'm lucky we're in love every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday_

_Ooohh, ooooh, oooh, oooh,  
Oooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
Ooooh, ooooh, oooh, oooh,  
Oooh, ooh, ooh, ooh._

Inuyasha set the guitar down when we finished singing and pulled me close to him before he laid back on the bed.

"I know things look bad for our friends now but I know they'll get through it. And if they don't hell, we'll always have each other."

I snuggled up closer to him and sigh contently.

"That's more than any girl can ask for babe."

* * *

I know I focus on Inuyasha and Kagome in this chapter and you probably wanted more on the Miroku/ Sango and Kouga/ Ayame storyline but don't worry the next chapter will be more centered on the two of them.

Don't forget to review


	36. Have A Little Faith

Song in this chapter is Question by Rhett Miller. If you want to hear a girl sing it there was an awesome cover done on youtube. Just go to you tube and put this behind the /watch?v=O8wvGIw7cXM

You can skip to 1:06 if you want since she's just talking in the beginning.

Hope you enjoy the chapter.

Inu-gurl07.

* * *

Inuyasha and I cuddled on my bed for awhile before we decided we had to get back to our friends.

We said goodbye with a quick kiss and went our separate ways.

I picked up two boxes of pizza before I returned to the beach house.

When I got out of the car, Rin was already outside to greet me.

"How are they doing?" I asked as she took the pizza boxes from my hands.

"Okay. They're down with the crying period for now."

We walked inside of the house and I spotted Ayame curled up on the couch and Sango sitting by the bay window staring out at the beach.

"I brought dinner," I said but neither moved from where they were.

"How are you feeling?" I asked as I took a seat next to Ayame.

I figured she'd be easier to crack than Sango.

"Fine," She sighed without looking up.

"You're not," I told her and her eyes caught mine and the evidence of how much she had been crying was shown by her puffy eye and sniffling nose.

"I just wish he would understand. I do want to have his cubs; just not now."

I know," I said and she rested her head against my shoulder.

"If we could just get past this I knew everything would be alright."

Rin came over to us and offered Ayame a plate with two slices of pizza on it.

Ayame shook her head but Rin put the plate on her lap.

"You haven't eaten all day; you're eating this even if I have to hold you down and get Kagome to force feed you.

She nodded and picked up one of the slices before taking a small bite.

Rin smiled and walked over to Sango to give her a plate as well.

Sango took the plate without a word but set it down without looking at it.

Rin then got us plates and turned on the TV.

"If I learned anything from New Girl, it's that you have to watch Dirty Dancing when you're having relationship issues." She said as she put the DVD in to the player.

"So put your feet up girls and enjoy the next 100 minutes of love and dancing."

After the movie finished Rin and I tried to get Sango and Ayame to talk again.

"So are you guys going to school tomorrow?" Rin asked and Ayame shook her head while Sango shrugged.

"I can't focus on school right now, not with my marriage falling apart."

"I can stay with you if you want," I offered.

"No," Ayame smiled. "But thanks for the offer; I just want to be alone for awhile."

"That's fair," Rin said. "But call us if you need anything, promise."

"I promise," She sighed.

"What about you Sango?" Rin asked.

"I have review for a test tomorrow so I'll probably go."

"And what are you going to do when you see Miroku?" I asked and she shrugged.

"Guess I'll find out when it happens."

"Honestly I think you should talk to him," Rin said. "He obviously wants to stay married and if he was more than the reason of wanting to trap you it's worth exploring."

"We'll see," She said as she stood up and stretched.

"Can you just take me home now Kagome?"

"Sure," I replied and turned to Ayame and Rin. "You guys want a ride too?"

"Sure," Rin said. "It'll save me time instead of calling Sesshy."

After dropping everyone home I was exhausted. I practically crawled up the stairs and into bed.

My head hit my pillow and my eyes drifted close.

I was about to fall asleep when my phone started ringing.

"Hello," I mumbled tiredly as I answered.

"KAGOME! !" Ayame half screamed, half sobbed into the phone.

"Wait what?" I asked as I sat up. "Talk slower Ayame."

"Kouga's clothes. They're gone!" She cried loudly.

"I'm going to call Inuyasha and see what's up okay. Stop crying, I'm sure everything will be okay. I'll call you right back."

I had to hang up on a crying Ayame and dialed Inuyasha's number.

"Hey babe," He said

"Is Kouga with you?" I asked, getting right to the point.

"In a way, yes. He's outside in the backyard"

"Doing what?"

"Peeing in the bushes, I think. He's kinda wasted."

"Why did you move out, Ayame called me and she was a complete mess"

"He didn't move out, he just grabbed a few things from his closet. He's staying in one of our guest rooms."

I rubbed my temples trying to ease the tension, Ayame had exaggerated a bit.

"You okay baby?" Inuyasha asked after I was silent for several moments.

"Yeah babe, just really tired."

"You want me to come over? Maybe give you a massage?" He offered which made me smile.

"No it's okay honey. I'm just going to go to sleep but thank you."

"No problem, you'll call me back before you actually fall asleep."

"Yes, love you."

"Love you too," He told me and I ended the call.

"Hello," Ayame sniffled when I called her back.

"He's just spending a few days at Inuyasha's." I informed her.

"He took most of his clothes, that's not a few days Kagome."

"I don't know what to say Ayame. You did lie to him for awhile and about something g that's really important to him. For now it's just a waiting game but I'm sure he'll come around."

She sniffled some more but mumbled okay.

"Do you think you can come over after school?" She asked. "I don't think I want to be alone anymore."

"Sure, I'll be over as soon as I can."

"Thanks Kagome, good night."

"You're welcome," I yawned. "Good night Ayame.

* * *

School breezed by the next day, Sango managed to avoid Miroku by skipping the classes they had together and going home for lunch.

Kouga hadn't come to school either and Inuyasha told me that he was still passed out on the couch when Inuyasha was leaving for school.

When school let out, I walked straight to my car so I could uphold my promise to Ayame but Menomaru stopped.

"Kagome," He smiled as he jogged up to me. "Didn't get to talk to you in class or at lunch."

"Sorry, I've got a lot going on at the moment."

"Too much to hang out with me?" He asked with a pout which made me laugh.

"My friends really need me,"

"Okay, how about this weekend. Are you doing anything on Saturday?"

"Actually I have a gig, how about Sunday?"

"My mother's birthday, but you could celebrate with us."

"I think that's more of a private event," I told him. "But you can come to my gig if you want."

That made him smile broadly.

"Just tell me when."

"I'll text you the address later," I said and got into my car. "Right now I really have to go."

"See you later," He said with a wave.

I got to Ayame's place a little after three and was surprised to find the door partially open.

'Hello!"I called as I pushed it open more and stepped inside.

"In here," Ayame sounded off and I followed the sound of her voice to the living room.

"Oh my gosh," I gasped when she came into view.

She was slouched on the couch in baggy grey sweats that clearly weren't for her; she had a stain and crumbs on the front of her shirt. She still had bed head and in her hands was a carton of Ben and Jerry's strawberry shortcake ice cream.

"Hi Kagome," She sighed and shoveled a huge helping of the ice cream into her mouth. "Do you want some?"

"Nope," I said as I walked over and snatched the cartoon from her. "Neither do you, how about you go take a shower and we'll go for a jog in the park."

"Kouga proposed at the park," Ayame started crying and I set the ice cream down so I could pull her into a hug.

"C-c-can you sing that song?" She asked through tears.

"Which song?"

"The one Inuyasha sung while Kouga was proposing. Please."

It took me awhile to remember the lyrics but finally I started.

_She woke from a dream__  
__Her head was on fire__  
__Why was he so nervous__  
__He took her to the park__  
__She crossed her arms and__  
__Lowered her eye lids_

_Someday somebody's gonna ask you__  
__A question that you should say yes to__  
__Once in your life__  
__Maybe tonight__  
__I've got a question for you_

Ayame stopped crying as hard as she had been but still held onto me like her life depended on it .

_She'd had no idea__  
__Started to cry__  
__She said in a good way__  
__He took her by the hand__  
__Walked her back home__  
__They took the long way_

_Someday somebody's gonna ask you__  
__A question that you should say yes to__  
__Once in your life__  
__Maybe tonight__  
__I've got a question for you_

By the time I finished singing Ayame was asleep; I moved her so she was lying down and got a blanket to drape over her.

I pulled out books from my book bag and started to do some homework; figuring she'd like to have someone around when she woke up.

I did a fair amount of work before Inuyasha called me, I tip toed out of the room to take the call.

"Hello," I said once I stepped outside.

"Hey baby, what are you up to. If I have to be in this house for one more second I swear I'm going to kill somebody."

"I'm doing homework at Ayame, what's wrong?"

"Kouga's being an ass and Miroku is being a whiney baby about Sango avoiding him today. Sesshomaru escaped to Rin place and I was hoping we could do something."

I looked at Ayame's sleeping form on the couch and decided against it.

"I don't think so babe. I mean Ayame can't be alone right now, maybe if you could get Kouga to at least call." My voice faded off.

"Can't right now but how about you come over tonight. We can do whatever you want."

"Whatever I want?" Inuyasha asked' his voice slightly husky then before.

"Yes sugah," I purred and Inuyasha chuckled.

"See you later my sexy kitten."

"Bye babe."

I walked back into the house and Ayame was still fast asleep on the couch.

I finished up the rest of my homework and watch two episodes of House before she woke up.

"Hi," She muttered and I turned to look at her.

"Hey sleepyhead. How are you feeling?"

"Fine," She sighed as she sat up. "I realized there's only one thing I can do. Do you think you can take me to Inuyasha's house?"

"Sure," I nodded. "Right after you shower."

She laughed and dusted off some crumbs from her pullover.

"Yeah, give me a bit."

She disappeared upstairs and I spent my time watching more TV.

When she came down it was a big improvement. She was wearing a pink sundress and white strappy sandals. Her hair surrounded her face in curls and like always she had the iris Kouga gave her secure behind her ear.

"You clean up nice," I smiled and gathered by things so we could go.

We got to Inuyasha's house just as the sun was setting. Inuyasha opened the door and without a word Ayame breezed past him.

She ran through the house and I followed to see what she was doing.

By the time I got to the backyard, Ayame was on top of Kouga pinning him to ground.

"Get off of me Ayame," Kouga growled, I guess Ayame knew he would make a run for it.

"I'll get off if you promise to listen to what I have to say." She growled back, baring her fangs.

"I don't want to hear anything you have to say. I don't even want to look at you."

"That's too bad. Because you see those two dots on the right side of my neck. That's your mark and with it you bonded yourself to me."

"My mistake." Kouga barked and Ayame looked hurt for a second before her facial expression changed to being determined again.

Kouga pushed her off of him and was making a run for it again when Ayame threw a fist full of her powerful leaves at him.

I learned last year before mid-terms that they had the ability to paralyze her opponents.

Kouga had fallen to the ground and was moving erratically with the hopes of escaping; but to no avail.

"I am your mate Kouga." Ayame said as she straddled his waist.

Kouga still squirmed beneath her and it was starting to annoy Ayame.

"Stop it Kouga!" She cried and a few tears escaped her eyes.

Kouga stopped instantly but his face remained expressionless.

"I'm sorry. I'm truly sorry for what I did to you. I lied and about something very important to you. That was my mistake and I know there were going to be consequences but you have to know this isn't only my fault. You wouldn't listen, I kept telling you that we would have kids when the time was right but you wouldn't listen."

Kouga made this whining sound that sounded like a wounded animal and Ayame shook her head.

"I do want kids just later Kouga. I'm only 18; I don't want to have a cub until I'm sure I'll be able to give it the best possible life. And you're a damn idiot if you think I don't want your kids. I want to have them just as bad as you want to give them to me."

Ayame eased herself off of Kouga and knelt down beside him.

"I'm sorry Kouga what I did was wrong but what you're doing is just as wrong. You're my mate and you're supposed to love me unconditionally. I'll be at our home, you can come back whenever you decide to forgive me and realize how much I love you. I hope you know I never wanted to hurt you."

She placed a kiss on his cheek and wiped her tears before walking away.

"Let's go Kagome," She said as she walked past me.

With a slight flick of her wrist the power of the leaves faded and Kouga was able to move.

Afterwards I dropped Ayame off at home; she was in much better spirits and told me she would see me at school tomorrow.

When I got back to my place Inuyasha was already waiting in my room for me.

"Hi sexy," He said as I climbed onto his lap.

"How was your day?" I asked.

"Just got a little bit better." He grinned.

"Yeah, you seem to have that effect on me too." I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"You know," Inuyasha said as he moved in closer. "Since that kiss that Dr. K's office didn't count, we still haven't had our weekly kiss yet."

"How negligent of us."

Inuyasha grabbed on my hips and flipped us so I was lying on the bed with him on top of me.

He kept one hand on my hip and the brush some hair away from my face.

His lips brushed against mine and suddenly the door was thrown open; causing Inuyasha to jump up and he hit the ceiling.

"God damn it," He barked and I sat up to see Sango looking at me.

"Sorry," She said sheepishly and closed the door behind her.

"Déjà vu." I said as I remembered the very first time Inuyasha and I almost kissed.

Inuyasha was rubbing the top of his head when I looked at him.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I took a seat next to him on the floor.

"I guess," He mumbled.

I moved his hands and took over rubbing his sore head.

My hands eventually moved to his ears and I began to rub those.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked and Inuyasha growled softly.

A rumbling sounded was building up in his chest so I could tell he was enjoying it; but suddenly he stopped my hands and jumped up.

"As much as I'd love to see where this is going, I don't think I'd be able to control myself." He said as he put more distance between us. "Plus Sango is waiting down the hall."

I nodded sadly and Inuyasha walked over to give me a kiss on the forehead.

"I'll see you tomorrow babe," He said and was gone before I could say anything.

I waited a few moments before I walked over and opened my door.

"You can come in Sango," I called out as I took a seat on my bed.

"Sorry," She said once she was inside and closed the door behind her.

It wasn't until now that I noticed she had a duffle bag with her.

"I'm going to sleep," I nodded. "You can take the right side of the bed and tell me why you're sleeping over tomorrow."

"Thanks Kagome," She said and went to the bathroom to change into her pajamas.

The next morning I ate breakfast with Sota, Sango and Kohaku.

We dropped the two off at their school and Sango finally told me why she decided to slept over when they got out of the car.

"I was avoiding Miroku. I heard him at my front door so I jumped out of the window."

"You jumped out of your window from the second floor to avoid your husband; now that's crazy."

"He's not my husband," She growled.

"Well marriage unfortunately for you, isn't one of those things that can be swept under the "what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas" rule."

She shot me and evil look but I acted like I didn't see it.

As soon as we got to school, Sango mumbled thanks and ran towards her first period.

I sat on the hood of my car and listened to music while I waited for Inuyasha to show up.

He came about ten minutes later and threw me over his shoulder in a fireman's hold without saying anything.

"Uhm hello," I said while he shut off my car.

"Hi there," He said while I struggled to get down.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Taking you to class," He said without any further explanation.

When we walked into first period, I spotted Tsubaki and gave her a small wave.

She acted like she didn't notice us but her brow furrowed slightly once we passed her.

Inuyasha finally set me down in my seat and gave me a kiss on the forehead before grabbing his own seat.

I was going to ask why him what was up with his greeting again but Ayame breezed into the classroom.

"Hey," I said once she sat down. "How are you doing?"

"I'm okay." She answered. "I apologized and can only hope for the best at this point. I have faith in our relationship being strong enough to handle this blow."

Before I could say tell her I hope it was too; Kouga walked in. He looked at his regular seat which was next to Ayame and then looked at an empty one that was across the classroom.

He avoided eye contact from Ayame, Inuyasha and I while he walked across the room and sat in the empty seat.

Ayame looked towards the front of the class so I couldn't see her face but her shoulder slumped dramatically. I could tell she just lost a little bit of her faith.


	37. Silence

The song in this chapter is Nothing by The script. Hope you enjoy. The next update will come once I get 20 reviews. Don't try your sneaky ways again Kat lol.

Inu-gurl07

* * *

Study hall was uneventful, Sango, Miroku and Kouga skipped out on it; leaving Rin, Ayame, Inuyasha and I with pretty much nothing to do or talk about.

Sango skipped because she was avoiding Miroku, Miroku skipped because he was looking for Sango and Kouga skipped…well because he's a douche or at least he was acting like one.

Ayame put on a brave face however and laughed at jokes and even made a few of her own.

It was obvious though that she was thinking of him as she ran her fingers across his mark on her neck every few minutes.

When gym came around everyone was present though; knowing better than to skip out on Coach E's class more than once in a week.

She called the seven of us over to her as soon as we got on the field.

Kouga had sure to stay as far away for Ayame as he could and Sango tried to do the same with Miroku but every time she moved so would he

"TODAY!" She bellowed at her usual volume, even though we were right in front of her. "We're going to be focusing on defense. Offense is an important part of battle, hell it's what decides if you win or die, but defense is important too. Without a good defense you won't even be able to show your offense. So today you're partnering off your freshmen and observing what they've learned so far."

"I'll team up with the mutt," Kouga muttered.

"No such luck Matsuno I have you with the missus; if Higurashi gets hurt which she usual does I want Takahashi close so he won't be a pain in my ass. Kuwashima you're with Tsujitani and Noto feel free to take your one pupil and join which every pair you want."

Coach didn't even give Kouga a change to argue before any of us could ask questions she had already turned her back and started walking away.

"Let's go," Kouga barked at his freshmen which followed behind him promptly.

"Come on," Sango mumbled and lead group away with Miroku and his group close behind.

"I think I'll go with them," Rin said and skipped off behind the two.

I turned towards Inuyasha, "You ready?"

"Sure," He said and turned towards his group.

"Ayano, get over there and show us some defense." He told one of his half cat demons.

"Kirika that means you're on offense."

They took their positions and Inuyasha gave them a nod so they would start.

"So next night of the new moon what are you thinking we should do?" He asked.

"I don't know, whatever you want babe. The night is about you." I said absentmindedly while watching the sparing match.

"No," Inuyasha said taking my hand, causing my eyes to meet his. "It's about both of us."

"You're right." I smiled "But it's still up to you, you lead and I'll follow."

Inuyasha growled sexily and his eyes changed from light amber to rusty brown.

My eyes widen and Inuyasha let go of my hand.

His eyes closed and he took several deep breaths before he opened them again to look at me.

"Sorry," He said quietly. "Damn demon in me likes having you…uh…submit to me…I guess. Even for something so minor. Takes anything he can get nowadays."

I grinned and cupped his check in my hand.

"Don't apologize for being who you are." I said and he nodded. "Plus I told you, you're incredibly hot when you act all feral. Can't wait until the next new moon."

I licked my lips slowly before walking away leaving a stunned Inuyasha behind.

"That's enough," I told the two sparing freshmen.

I was about to pick other pair to fight when my attention was drawn over by the yelling coming from the left side of the field.

"What are you talking about? My freshmen kicked your freshmen's ass. You don't say good job when the kid sucks!" Kouga barked at Ayame.

"I said he did a good job because he was able to block off the major attacks and the whole point of today is defense. Why are you getting so upset?" She asked back calmly.

"Because you suck as a mentor; you may be the granddaughter of the pack leader but you're sure as hell not ready to be the wife of an alpha. You're going to hold me back."

That comment threw calm out the window for Ayame.

"HOW DARE YOU!" She snapped. "You're not ready to be alpha because you act like a child! One little thing doesn't go your way and you either drink your troubles away or bitch about it. My grandfather hasn't offered you the alpha spot because he's not sure you can handle it. Shit, he was worried about this mating; hoped I would mate with someone who showed more promise."

"Well if I knew that this was how it was going to be I would have let you!" Kouga shouted and Ayame looked like she wanted to strangle Kouga.

"Matsuno." Coach E. said

"WHAT?" Both Ayame and Kouga yelled at her, neither turning to look at her since they were trapped in a deadly staring match.

Coach was stunned into silence by the fact that they actually had the gall to yell at her.

"Missus you take your group switch with Sango, NOW!"

Ayame growled roughly before she broke eye contact with Kouga and nodded to her group to walk over to Miroku and his group.

"Well that could have gone worst," Inuyasha said from behind me.

"Yeah," I agreed. "They could have had that argument while on fire."

* * *

The rest of the school day was normal. I asked Ayame if she wanted to hang out but she said she had to help out around the wolf den.

Sango was disappeared as soon as the bell rang and Rin said Sesshomaru was coming over to her place to help her with her statistics homework.

Inuyasha had to work but promised he would come over as soon as he could.

When I got home Sota was playing the Wii Rin got him with Kohaku.

"Hey guys, where's mom and grandpa Sota?"

"Grandpa is in his study and mom is working late. She called said you should make dinner."

"Fine," I sighed. "Tell me when you get hungry."

I went upstairs to my room and almost screamed when I saw Sango stretched across my bed.

"Hi," She waved.

"Don't you knock," I said as I closed the door behind me.

"You weren't here yet, what took you so long."

"Inuyasha and I had a long goodbye."

I dropped my bag and joined her on the bed.

"How was gym with Miroku?"

"Uneventful," She said.

"Really…he said nothing at all."

"He tried to talk plenty but I told him I wasn't having it."

"Ignoring the problem isn't going to make it go away, you know that right."

Sango nodded her head but said nothing.

"The fact that he wants to work it out means a lot. Kouga is not even talking to Ayame, well at least not without screaming."

"I just need time Kagome."

"Well you can't leave Miroku in the dark. I love you Sango but what you're doing is wrong. If the places were switched I'd be calling Miroku a thoughtless bastard."

"I don't know what to say to him." She said.

"Well at this point, anything is better than nothing."

She rolled over onto her side and curled up into a fetal position.

"Can I just hang out here for awhile?"

"Sure," I sighed as I rolled off the bed. "I'm going to work on some songs downstairs, call me if you need anything."

"Thanks," She mumbled and I grabbed my guitar and song book before walking out of my room and closing the door behind me.

I walked outside into the backyard and took a seat beneath the huge oak tree.

I strummed the strings on my guitar as I tried to think of a song but my mind was stuck on Ayame and Sango. Ayame was hoping that her relationship would be able to stand this test but Sango wasn't sure what she wanted.

Kouga seemed like he was ready to call it quits and Miroku wasn't going out without a fight.

I was happy that Rin and Sesshomaru were as solid as me and Inuyasha though; I'm not sure our little group would be able to handle anymore blows at the moment.

We were so tight and had too many goods times for this to be the end.

I remembered when we were at the beach on my day during spring break last year.

We were all happy, each couple wrapped in each other's arms.

Ayame and Sango told me that it was because of me that they were that happy.

It was my moving to Tokyo that jumped started both of their relationships.

With Ayame in Kouga's arms and Sango's in Miroku, they seem like that was the happiest they ever were.

I started to play an actually tune on my guitar and tried to think of the prefect lyrics to express how I was sure they were feeling.

By the time I finished getting a rough version of the song; Inuyasha had come over and joined me in the backyard.

"What you working on babe?" He asked as he walked up.

"A song, it's still kinda rough."

I reached my arm out to him and he pulled me up in one fluid motion.

"Hi there," I smiled as his lips brushed softly against mine.

"Hey you," He smiled back.

He was leaning in to greet me properly when Sota shouted over to us.

"Kagome! I'm hungry now."

"The kid has the worst timing" Inuyasha said and I laughed as I bent down to pick up my song book.

Inuyasha took my guitar from me and intertwined his free hand with mine.

"What do you want to eat?" I asked when we got back inside of the house.

"Anything, I just know I'm hungry." Sota answered.

"I could make sesame chicken and noodles," Inuyasha offered.

"Thanks," Sota beamed and focused his attention back on the TV.

"Will you show me how to make it?" I asked.

Watching Inuyasha cook was a major turn on and informative.

"Sure, follow me sexy kitten."

* * *

"That was delicious." I told Inuyasha once we finished eating.

"Thanks and thank you for your help."

"I don't think stirring and adding spices count as help but you're welcome."

I picked up his, Sota's and my dish and walked towards the sink.

"Yeah," he agreed as he came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "I did most of the work. But watching you watch me and hearing your moans of pleasure as you enjoy what I make is a real treat for me."

I set down the dish I was washing and turned in his arms so I was facing him.

"Good to know," I smiled and reached up to kiss him.

Before our lips could touch Inuyasha's phone started to ring.

"Ignore it," Inuyasha whispered.

"No," I sighed. "We already had our weekly kiss; plus the night of the new moon isn't far off. We can wait."

I turned back around and returned my attention on the dirty dishes.

"Speak for yourself," He mumbled and I bit back a smile as he picked up the phone.

**Inuyasha pov**

"**What?" I said gruffly into the phone.**

"**We're going to H&H," Kouga grumbled back. "You're the designated driver."**

"**Where the hell do you get off volunteering my services? Get drunk at home."**

"**Okay, I lied. We're already at H&H and we're going to need you to pick us up. Miroku is already well on his way to getting shit faced."**

"**I'll be there in ten." I snarled and hung up before he could say anything more.**

"**You're leaving," Kagome said though there was a tint of whining in her voice.**

**I wrapped my arms around her again and pressed her firmly against me.**

"**I'll be back," I whispered into her ear.**

**Her body shivered and she shook her head.**

"**I'll-uh-I'll just see you tomorrow."**

"**Okay," I said though this time it was me that was whining. "Tomorrow we're going to do a quick run through of the songs before the gig so be at my house by seven."**

"**Sure thing," She said and sighed softly as I placed a kiss on the top of her head before disappearin out the door.**

**I walked into H&H and spotted Kouga and Miroku at a table near the back.**

"**It's Inuyasha!" Miroku beamed when he saw me. "My best friend since forever."**

**He stumbled over to me and enveloped me in a hug; the smell of whiskey was coming off him in vapors.**

"**I was just telling Kouga how much I love Sango." He said as I helped him back to his seat. "And Kouga said it'll be better to forget her."**

**I shot Kouga a look.**

'**I'm just trying to save him the heart ache." Kouga said with his hands raised in defense.**

"**Ayame is the best thing that is ever going to happen to you." I told him. "Why try and hide that happiness from someone."**

"**I think I should call her," Miroku said.**

**I snatched his phone from him before he was the change to dial her number.**

"**Drunk dialing her isn't going to win her over."**

"**But she has to hear how I feel." Miroku moaned. "She has to know how much she means to me and how much it hurts me to be without her."**

"**Blah, blah, blah." Kouga said dryly.**

"**Kouga, if you ain't got nothing good to say then keep your mouth shut."**

**I turned back to address Miroku again but he was half way cross the club calling some girl Sango.**

"**I'm sorry that I love you so much Sango," He slurred.**

"**I'm not Sango," The girl said calmly while inching away from Miroku.**

"**But I love you!" Miroku yelled and reached out to hug her but I pulled him back just in time.**

"**I'm sorry about my friend." I told the girl and she nodded before walking off.**

"**I know if I tell her I love her, she'll remember what we have." Miroku sighed. **

"**Maybe tomorrow," I told him and nodded to Kouga to let him know we were leaving.**

**It took awhile to get Miroku into my car but finally I got him back to my place. I carried him up one of the stairs and dropped him on the bed in one of the guest rooms.**

"**I love her Inuyasha." Miroku mumbled then grabbed the pillow next to him and held it close to his chest.**

"**I know," I said and patted him on the leg before leaving the room.**

**I went to the kitchen to get a bucket for Miroku because I was sure he'd need it by morning. **

**I was making my way back to the stairs when I noticed my phone was ringing.**

"**Hello,"**

"**Hi babe," Kagome yawned.**

"**Ready for bed," I smiled at how adorable she was.**

"**Yes, just wanted to say good night."**

"**Okay, night kitten."**

"**Good night. Oh and I wanted to ask if we could go somewhere, for the night of the new moon. I'd like to get out of town; I want spend time where it's just me and you."**

"**Your wish is my command my sexy kitten. Anywhere in particular you want to go?"**

"**Surprise me."**

"**Will do," I grinned. "Love you."**

"**Love you more."**

**I pocketed my phone and went up to the guest room.**

**When I opened the door Miroku was no longer laying in the bed. I checked the bathroom and other rooms but he was gone.**

**It wasn't until twenty minutes later I realized my keys were missing too.**

**I stepped outside and confirmed it.**

"**Drunk bastard took my car." **

**I got the spare keys to my bike and hopped on my motorcycle. There was only one place he would go.**

**By the time I got to Sango's place Miroku was sitting out front of the hood of my car; his face buried in his hands.**

"**Are you crazy monk?" I asked when I shut off the engine to my bike. "You could have crash into someone or something."**

"**Doesn't matter," He sniffled.**

"**Look at me Miroku," I said softly.**

**He moved his hands away to reveal the tears that were on the brink of falling.**

"**What happened?" I asked.**

"**I told her," He said and avert his eyes to look at the ground. "I told her that I love her. I can't imagine my life without her. I'd do whatever she wanted as long as she agreed to give us a chance."**

"**What did she say?"**

"**Nothing. She said nothing. I confess my love for her and I got nothing." He muttered. "She wouldn't even come to her window. so I could see her."**

**He shook his head and wiped his eyes with his sleeve.**

"**Come on," I said and helped him into the back seat of my car.**

**When we got back to my place I put him in bed again and told him to stay there this time.**

**I walked over to the studio and got my guitar before getting comfy on a couch.**

**Miroku was going through hell.**

**Even that mangy flea ridden wolf was having issues.**

**Still I couldn't imagine how horrible the sound of silence must have been to hear after confessing his love.**

**I strummed the strings of my guitar as the words that Miroku was kept replaying in my head.**

**He confessed his love and he got nothing.**

**After that, the lyrics pretty much wrote themselves and I started to sing them out before they left my head.**

**_Am I better off dead_  
_Am I better off a quitter_  
_They say I'm better off now_  
_Than I ever was with her_  
_As they take me to my local down the street_  
_I'm smiling but I'm dying trying not to drag my feet_**

**_They say a few drinks will help you to forget her_**  
**_But after one too many I know that I'm never_**  
**_Only they can see where this is gonna end_**  
**_But they all think I'm crazy but to me it's perfect sense_**

**_And my mates are all there trying to calm me down_**  
**_'Cause I'm shouting your name all over town_**  
**_I'm swearing if i go there now_**  
**_I can change your mind turn it all around_**

**_And I know that I'm drunk but I'll say the words_**  
**_And she'll listen this time even though they're slurred_**  
**_Dialed her number and confess to her _**  
**_I'm still in love but all I heard was nothing_**

**_So I stumble there, along the railings and the fences_**  
**_I know if I'm face to face that she'll come to her senses _**  
**_Every drunk step I take leads me to her door_**  
**_If she sees how much I'm hurting_**  
**_She'll take me back for sure_**

**_And my mates are all there trying to calm me down_**  
**_'Cause I'm shouting your name all over town_**  
**_I'm swearing if I go there now_**  
**_I can change your mind turn it all around_**

**_And I know that I'm drunk but I'll say the words_**  
**_And she'll listen this time even though they're slurred_**  
**_Dialed her number and confess to her _**  
**_I'm still in love but all I heard was nothing_**

**_She said nothing_**  
**_Oh I wanted words but all I heard was nothing_**  
**_Oh I got nothing_**  
**_Nothing_**  
**_I got nothing_**  
**_Nothing_**  
**_Oh I wanted words but all I heard was nothing_**

**_Oh sometimes love is intoxicating_**  
**_Oh you're coming down your hands are shaking_**  
**_When you realize there's no one waiting_**

**_Am I better off dead_**  
**_Am I better off a quitter_**  
**_They say I'm better off now_**  
**_Than I ever was with her_**

**_And my mates are all there trying to calm me down_**  
**_'Cause I'm shouting your name all over town_**  
**_I'm swearing if I go there now_**  
**_I can change your mind turn it all around_**

**_And I know that I'm drunk but I'll say the words_**  
**_And she'll listen this time even though they're slurred_**  
**_Dialed her number and confess to her _**  
**_I'm still in love but all I heard was nothing_**

**_She said nothing_**  
**_Oh I wanted words but all I heard was nothing_**  
**_Oh I got nothing_**  
**_Nothing_**  
**_I got nothing_**  
**_Nothing_**  
**_Oh I wanted words but all I heard was nothing_**  
**_Oh I got nothing_**  
**_I got nothing_**  
**_I got nothing_**

**I set my guitar down next to me and listened to the sound of my quiet house.**

**I never noticed it before but the sound of silence could be the worse sound ever.**


	38. Break Up to Make Up

Sorry guys, school kept me busier than I thought so I'm going to modify the update schedule.

25+ I'll update in a week

20 reviews and I'll update in two weeks

15 reviews is pretty much whenever I get around to it

The songs in this chapter are Christina Perri-Arms , Paramore-Ignorance and Relient K-Candlelight

Sorry for any mistakes; I've been looking for a beta for awhile but I guess I just repel them since none have got back to me :|

Read and review

* * *

I woke up with Sango's arm thrown across me.

She had spent the night at my house since she wanted to brainstorm what she should say to Miroku.

After throwing her arm back to her side of the bed; I got up and went to take a shower.

By the time I finished and got dressed in some cargo pants and a black cami; Sango was up and gathering her things.

"Leaving so early?" I asked.

"Yeah," She sighed. "I have to get home and make sure Kohaku is okay. My dad had to work late so he never came home last night. He's mostly likely still sleeping though; the kid can help through an earthquake."

"Okay, well I guess I'll see you later. Are you going to our gig tonight?"

"Maybe," She said with a half smile. "Thanks for everything Kagome."

"No problem,"

I went downstairs awhile after and saw my grandpa and Sota eating breakfast together.

"Morning all," I smiled as I started making myself some oatmeal. "Where's mom?"

"Somewhere with Rin; I think she said they were doing wedding stuff."

"How fun for them," I said as I grabbed a banana and my bow of oatmeal and took a seat at the table with them.

"How are you grandpa?" I asked.

"Can't complain my darling." He smiled over the paper he was reading.

After breakfast Sota and I went to watch some cartoons.

We watch about two hours' worth of the original Pokémon when my phone started to ring.

'Hello,"

"Hi Kagome," Ayame said. "I just had a quick question."

"Okay," I said as I got off the couch and headed to my room. "Shoot."

"I just wanted to know if it was okay if I went to the club with you guys tonight. I'm not going because of Kouga, I just want to get out of the house."

"Of course you can come Ayame; but please no fighting in the club. We'd like to book them again."

"No problem, whatever happens now is in Kouga's hands. I'm not going to cause a scene unless he starts to cause one first."

"Uh okay, well you can meet us at Inuyasha's or at the club. We go on at ten."

"I'll meet you guys there. See you later."

I hung up the phone and tried to rejoin Sota but, he was getting ready to leave to hang out with some of his friends.

I went back upstairs and grabbed my guitar.

Sango was going to talk to Miroku and Ayame was letting Kouga have his space.

I strummed the strings as I started to play the song I had been working on the day before.

_I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart  
But you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start_

You put your arms around me  
And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go  
You put your arms around me and I'm home

How many times will let you me change my mind and turn around  
I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or if I'll drown

I hope that you see right through my walls  
I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling  
I'll never let a love get so close  
You put your arms around me and I'm home

The world is coming down on me and I can't find a reason to be loved  
I never wanna leave you but I can't make you bleed if I'm alone

You put your arms around me  
And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go

I hope that you see right through my walls  
I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling  
I'll never let a love get so close  
You put your arms around me and I'm home

I tried my best to never let you in to see the truth  
And I've never opened up  
I've never truly loved 'Till you put your arms around me  
And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go

I hope that you see right through my walls  
I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling  
I'll never let a love get so close  
You put your arms around me and I'm home

_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

I set my guitar down and hoped that tonight would make everything better.

By the end of the night, I hoped Ayame and Sango would be in the arms of someone they loved.

* * *

I took another shower and started to get dressed around seven.

By seven thirty I was ready; sporting a grey off the shoulder sweater, electric blue skinny jeans and black peep toe heels.

I hopped in my car and got to Inuyasha's house around eight.

Before I even shut the car off Inuyasha was outside and opening my door for me.

"Hi babe" I said as I got out of the car and, he placed a kiss to my forehead.

"Hello kitty, how was your day."

"Uneventful," I replied honestly. "How about you, how was yours?"

"Could have been better but you're here now."

We walked into the house and Kouga and Miroku were lounging on the couch.

"Quick practice before the gig," Inuyasha said to them. 'Be upstairs in ten minutes."

When we got to the studio Sesshomaru was already there reading a textbook it looked like.

"What are you studying is that for?" I asked him.

"International business supply chain management and compensation and benefits administration. " He replied without looking up.

"Well that sounds…how are you Sesshomaru?" I asked.

He chuckled and his eyes met mine.

"Fine Kagome and you?"

"Good, we're going to do a couple of run-throughs."

"I heard," He said as he set his book down and went to pick his guitar.

Kouga and Miroku came in a few seconds later and got their instruments ready.

"Okay," Inuyasha said. "I just want to run through the songs before we get on stage. We're not practicing as much as we used to and we don't want to embarrass ourselves."

"So let's start with decode and then we'll play ignorance."

After following Inuyasha's instructions and I suggest that we do apathetic way to be.

I liked seeing Inuyasha perform front and center and I knew he loved it more than anything.

We ran through a couple more before Rin came into the studio and let us know it was time for us to go. We had to leave early so we could do a sound check.

Kouga took his bike, Sesshomaru and Rin rode together and Miroku hitched a ride with Inuyasha and me.

We got to the night club/ bar and Inuyasha went to go talk to the manger. I scanned the crowd hoping I would see Sango but she was nowhere to be found.

Someone tapped me on my shoulder and I turned around to see Ayame, with a tall male wolf demon towering behind her.

"Hi," She said glumly. "This is Akihiko."

"Hey," The bass voice said as he extended a hand for me to shake.

"Hi,' I said as I let my small hand fall into his and winced slightly as his tight grip.

"You've come to watch us play?" I asked him though I was looking at Ayame to understand why she brought a complete stranger with her.

"Yeah, sorry I had to crash but the Ayame's grandpa is kinda forcing us to hang out."

I tried to read Ayame's expression and realized what was going on.

Her grandfather was not 100% sure about the mating of Kouga and Ayame and this was probably his way of having a backup plan for her.

Looking at Akihiko again I could understand why he was her grandfather's pick.

He was tall, maybe six and a half feet. His hair was cut short like he was in the military and his built body just added to that assumption. His jaw was square and dark green eyes showed how serious he could be, they were kind but had an edge to them.

He looked like an ideal leader of the wolf pack.

"Akihiko has a girlfriend," Ayame said. "Yet gramps thinks it's okay to make us go on a date."

Kouga appeared next to me as the word date left Ayame's lips.

"You're on a date?" He growled. "With him."

Akihiko had the best damn poker face I've ever seen, well second to Sesshomaru. Ayame looked confused before she shook her head.

"No, we're just hanging out."

Kouga's growl did not stop through as his eyes shifted from Akihiko to Ayame and back.

"She's my mate." Kouga snarled.

"I know that." Akihiko replied clamly. "You heard Ayame we're just hanging out; having fun."

Kouga was about to say something when Inuyasha grabbed him by the scruff of his collar.

"Wolf go set up your equipment, we go on soon."

Kouga sent one last threatening growl in Akihiko's direction before storming off in a huff.

"Akihiko," Inuyasha said with a nod and took my hand before pulling me towards the stage.

"You know him?" I asked.

"He and Kouga used to fight a lot when we were all younger. Seeing Ayame with him is going to drive Kouga crazy; maybe that's why she brought him."

"No, he grandpa forced her.' I told him.

"Still you don't like seeing your arch enemy hanging around your loved one."

"Couldn't agree more," Someone said from behind me.

I turned around and saw Menomaru smiling at me.

'You made it," I beamed.

He extended his arms and I gave him a quick hug but pulled away before Inuyasha could confuse it for something more.

"You invited him,' Inuyasha said through clenched teeth.

"Yes, he wanted to hang out so I suggest he come watch us play."

"I'm very excited to see you guys perform," Menomaru said with a grin that caused Inuyasha to wrap an arm around my waist, an attempt to mark his territory. "Inuyasha,"

We turned to see Sesshomaru waving us over.

"Well we have to go," I told Menomaru. "But catch you after the show."

He nodded and I took Inuyasha's hand and walked towards Sesshomaru.

The manager of the place announced our group and we got onto the small stage.

"How's everyone doing tonight?" I asked once I got the mic.

The audience cheered a little bit and I couldn't help but smile, Menomaru was the loudest one.

"Well to say again we're Reformation and we came to bring the party."

The crowd cheered some more and I nodded toward the boys so they would start playing.

They started playing the beat for ignorance and I flashed Menomaru a smile before I started singing the words.

_If I'm a bad person,  
you don't like me  
Well, I guess I'll make my own way  
It's a circle  
I mean cycle  
I can't excite you anymore_

Where's your gavel? Your jury?  
What's my offense this time?  
You're not a judge  
but if you're gonna judge me  
Well sentence me to another life

Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
I don't wanna feel your pain  
When you swear it's all my fault  
Cause you know we're not the same,  
yeah we're not the same  
Oh we're not the same

yeah the friends who stuck together  
We wrote our names in blood  
But I guess you can't accept  
that the change is good  
It's good  
It's good

You treat me just like  
another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out

You treat me just like  
another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out

Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend

This is the best thing  
that could've happened  
Any longer and I wouldn't have made it  
It's not a war no, it's not a rapture  
I'm just a person but you can't take it  
The same tricks that,  
that once fooled me  
They won't get you anywhere  
I'm not the same kid from your memory  
well now I can fend for myself

Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
I don't wanna feel your pain  
When you swear it's all my fault  
Cause you know we're not the same,  
yeah we're not the same  
Oh we're not the same

yeah we used to stick together  
We wrote our names in blood  
But I guess you can't accept  
that the change is good  
It's good  
It's good

You treat me just like  
another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out

You treat me just like  
another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out

Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend

You treat me just like  
another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out

You treat me just like  
another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out

The audience was pretty pumped; my eyes scanned over it and I could even see Ayame and Akihiko were getting into it as they moved to the beat.

My eyes fell back on Kouga and I noticed that he was pounding on the drums much harder than needed; if he continued doing it by the end of the night they would each have a gaping hole in them.

I gave Inuyasha a nod so he would know that I wanted to switch positions. I walked over to him and give him the mic while taking his guitar.

"This one," Inuyasha grinned. "Is called candlelight, wrote it about a special girl."

_To know her is to love her  
I'm going undercover  
To catch a glimpse  
But not get caught_

_But to see her_  
_Could be worse_  
_If I don't get my head straight first_  
_On second thought I guess I'll not_

_She's almost brighter than the Sun_  
_Seems to me to be unfair_  
_When you consider everyone_  
_Who pales when they compare_  
_When they compare_

_Can't hold a candle to her_  
_Cause all the moths get in the way_  
_And they'll begin to chew her_  
_Entire, entire to embrace_

_She outshines anyone_  
_Who ever might dare to bask in the same candlelight_

_Oh please don't seat us in the back_  
_With all the insects and the trash_  
_She is a lady, I'm the tramp_  
_Collecting stares from pairs close by_  
_Then flutters and the butterflies_  
_You are just a moth drawn to the lamp_

_She's like an ancient artifact_  
_Something you're lucky to have found_  
_She'll pinch the nerves in all the necks_  
_When she turns those heads around_  
_Those heads around_

_Can't hold a candle to her_  
_Cause all the moths get in the way_  
_And they'll begin to chew her_  
_Entire, entire to embrace_

_She outshines anyone_  
_Who ever might dare to bask in the same candlelight_

_Who ever might dare to bask in the same candlelight_  
_She's almost brighter than the Sun_  
_Seems to me to be unfair_  
_When you consider everyone_  
_Who pales when they compare_  
_When they compare_

_Can't hold a candle to her_  
_Cause all the moths get in the way_  
_And they'll begin to chew her_  
_Entire, entire to embrace_

_For he outshines anyone_  
_Who ever might dare to bask in the same candlelight_

_In the same candlelight_

When the song finished I noticed that Sango had entered the club.

She was hanging out towards the back but she was staring at the stage, from the corner of my eye I could tell that Miroku had yet to notice her presence.

Inuyasha started singing I don't need a soul and I played the tune while trying to get Sango's attention. I started jumping up and down more than usual and her eyes shifted to look at me.

I jerked my head back, to try and tell her she should move closer.

She looked hesitant at first but she finally began making her way to the stage.

It was obvious when Miroku noticed Sango; he stopped playing abruptly and had to wait until Inuyasha started a new verse to jump back in.

He twitched nervously and watched Sango as she did the same.

Slowly a smile spread across Sango's face and Miroku returned the expression.

I sighed and hoped that meant better times were on the way.

* * *

We did a couple more songs before we said goodnight to everyone and got off the stage.

As soon as I got off I was pulled into a bear hug by Menomaru.

"That was amazing," He smiled and twirled me around in a circle. "Your voice is amazing."

"Thanks," I giggled. "But can you put me down."

He set my feet on the ground and I smiled up at him.

I was so caught up in his happiness I forgot about my crazy jealous fiancée behind.

Inuyasha wouldn't let himself remained unnoticed though; he wrapped an arm around my waist again and pulled me towards him roughly.

He growled while displaying his teeth but I rubbed circles on his hand to calm him.

"Sorry Menomaru," I said calmly. "But it seems like this one wants a dance."

Ya da one by Rihanna was playing and I pulled Inuyasha away from Menomaru.

I moved his hands so they were lying on my waist loosely and started to move against him.

Our hips moved to the beat of the music and slowly I could feel the tension leaving his body.

I mouthed the lyrics while looking into his amber eyes and his expression softened from the snarl he had earlier.

I turned in his arms and swayed while searching for my friends.

Sesshomaru and Rin were sitting at a table talking, Ayame was still dancing with Akihiko while Kouga was nowhere in sight and I had no idea where Miroku and Sango were.

The song ended and Inuyasha asked if I was ready to go home.

I told him sure but I needed a minute to say goodbye to Menomaru and thank him for coming.

His body tensed up but he nodded.

I quickly said thanks to Menomaru and told him I would see him on Monday; before I went back to where I left Inuyasha.

"All done," I said.

Ayame walked up with Akihiko behind us.

"What are you guys going to do?" Rin asked.

"Uhm…" Ayame said and shrugged.

"I guess I'll take you home." Akihiko said.

"Don't bother." Kouga said as he walked up behind us. "I'm taking my mate home."

Ayame looked shocked but Kouga refused to meet her eyes.

"I'd like to come home Ayame," He said softly "if you can forgive me for being such an ass these past few days. I'm really sorry that I forgot what we have and almost let us lose it. I'll make it up to you, if you'll let me, I promise."

Ayame launched herself into Kouga's arms and clung to him tightly.

"I'm sorry too." She cried and Kouga held onto her just as tightly. "I'm so sorry for lying."

"It's okay angelface." He sighed and buried his nose in her hair. "We're going to be okay. "

We walked out of the club together and Ayame and Kouga got onto bike and disappeared.

We were walking to our cars when we heard arguing; it was Sango's and Miroku's voice.

"I told you I wasn't even home last night." Sango said.

"But you've been avoiding me for days Sango and now you're telling me that you need time. What were you doing this whole time?"

Rin and I followed the voices and found Miroku and Sango standing behind the club.

"Thinking Miroku. You're asking me to choose between the two most important things in my life. I just need more time."

"Okay, I'll give you time Sango. In one week you have to tell me your decision."

"You're giving me a deadline?"

"I don't want to wait any longer if it's bad news." Miroku took a step closer and cupped Sango's face in his hands "I love you Sango, think about that."

He placed a lingering kiss on her forehead before slowly removing his hands and walking towards the car; not even glancing at me or Rin.

I glanced over at Sango as she watched Miroku's retreating form.

Her eyes glazed over with tears and Rin and I exchanged glances.

The next week could have a major impact on our little group; there were only two options but right now it looked like it could go either way.

Break up or Make up.


	39. It Will Rain

Ugh I'm sooo sorry for the long wait but school has got me super busy. No excuses though I've owed you this chapter for two weeks now and for that I am truely sorry. I'm going to start getting back to the main plot of the story cuz I know you guys are all excited to know the ending ASAP.

This is kinda a filler chapter but don't fret :) Better things are on the way

* * *

You know how they say time flies when you're having fun.

Well it also drags on when you're in a new brand kind of hell.

Things were mostly back to normal since Ayame and Kouga made up but you could tell something was off.

Miroku and Sango still both hung out with the group like nothing was wrong but when they were alone with either me or Inuyasha they would show their true feelings.

Apparently Miroku liked hanging around Inuyasha's house singing It Will Rain while nursing a bottle of bourbon.

Sango took her emotions out on any demons that needed to be slayed or the punching bag she brought for her garage.

We only had two more days before Sango and to give Miroku an answer and it had everyone on edge.

"Hello!" Sango barked as she snapped her fingers in front of my face. "Earth to Kagome!"

I snapped out of my thoughts and noticed that Ayame and Rin were staring at me too.

"Huh?"

"I asked what you think I should do Kagome, gosh can you stop focusing on yourself for once." She snarled before turning to look back at the other two.

I rolled my eyes but decided not to comment on her outburst; she was on edge and for good reason.

"Sango it's been five days already, what is your heart telling you?" Rin asked.

"My heart apparently has taken a vow of silence, because I don't feel like it's saying anything."

A few moments passed before Ayame spoke what we were all thinking.

"Well maybe that's your answer then."

* * *

**Inuyasha pov**

_**If you ever leave me, baby,  
Leave some morphine at my door  
'Cause it would take a whole lot of medication  
To realize what we used to have,  
We don't have it anymore**_

**I closed the door to my room and started to blast my own music so I could drown out the sound of Miroku attempting to become the next Bruno Mars.**

**It's a good thing that Sesshomaru was studying at the library; because if he had been here he probably would have ripped out the monk's larynx by now. **

**Miroku was my best friend and everything but if he continued to play that song, along with Not Over You by Gavin DeGraw, on a loop I would have to bash his skull in.**

**According to Kagome things with Sango weren't going so good and the monk might have to face the fact that Sango wanted to go to the Academy more than she wanted to be with him.**

**I decided to pick up more shifts at the radio station just so I could avoid him. I contemplated going out the front door but I didn't want to get sucked into another hour conversation but how Sango's hair smelled like coconuts.**

**So I opted going out the window.**

**I got to work twenty minutes later since I took the scenic route and waved hello to Myoga before heading off to my booth.**

**I got situated before flipping the ON AIR switch and grabbing hold off the mic in front of me.**

"**You're listening to KWOQ this is Cheetah bringing you the quickest, slickest jams. I'm taking request so go ahead and drop me a line and tell me what you want to hear."**

**The phone next to me started ringing immediately and I flipped a switch so the caller was on the air.**

"**This is Cheetah, what's your poison."**

'**Not over you by Gavin Degraw." A voice slurred.**

**Miroku.**

**I disguised my voice a little before I spoke again.**

"**You got it," I said and just as I was about to disconnected the call he asked if I knew the meaning of love.**

**That lead to a half hour conversation before Myoga came up to the window and signaled for me to hang.**

**I read his lips as he reminded me that I wasn't a therapist and that I wasn't getting paid for the session.**

**I pushed a blubbering Miroku off the phone and picked up another line.**

"**You're listening to Dr. Cheetah apparently, what song can I play to get you out of your blues."**

"**What doesn't kill you by Kelly Clarkson," The voice said and I slammed my head against my desk.**

**Sango.**

**I'd been secretly working at the radio station for nearly two years and somehow two of my friends not only both called me in one day but neither seemed to recognize my voice.**

**By the time I was walking out of the studio I was exhausted.**

**I stopped short however when I saw Kagome sitting in the parking lot; straddling my motorcycle.**

**She had on a red leather jacket, dark jeans and black boots, and was leaning forward as she gripped the handlebars,**

**She looked hot.**

"**You drove this?"**

"**No," She smiled sheepishly. "I had Kouga bring me. I wanted to surprise you."**

"**Well after the day I had you can believe this is an awesome surprise. Thank you baby." I said and placed a quick kiss on her lips.**

**She moved back so I could get on the bike too and I reeved the engine while she put on her helmet.**

"**Ready?" I asked and wrapped her arms around my waist before I hit the gas and we took off.**

**We needed up at the park.**

**Kagome sat in my lap while we sat on a branch of my favorite tree.**

"**How are our plans for the night of the new moon?" She asked softly.**

"**Complete," I grinned while stroking her hair. "As request we're going away, just the two of us."**

"**That's great so in a few days it'll be me you and…"**

"**Nope, no fishing for information. It's a surprise."**

"**You're so mean to me," She said and jutted her lower lip out.**

"**Yet you still love me," I replied while running a thumb over her lip.**

"**Only cuz you're a sexy beast who uses dirty tricks to make me stay." She quipped.**

"**Tricks?" I growled while nibbling on her neck softly. "I have no idea what you're talking about."**

"**Sure," Kagome giggled but stopped suddenly when her phone started to ring.**

"**Ignore it," I mumbled into her skin.**

"**Can't, it's Sango," She sighed before answering the phone.**

**I listen to Sango complain about not being able to make a decision and before I could tell Kagome to hang up my own phone started to ring.**

"**Hello,"**

"**Brother the monk has five minutes before I rip out his small intestines and use it to choke him.' Sesshomaru growled into the phone.**

"**Give me ten, I have to drop Kagome at home."**

"**It's four minutes and fifty seconds now." He replied before hanging up.**

**I wrapped an arm around Kagome and leapt down to the ground.**

**She was so busy comforting Sango she didn't ask any questions as I put her on the back of my bike and headed home.**

**I got to my place with about twenty seconds to spare but when I walked into the door Sesshomaru had his foot on Miroku's neck.**

"**Ok," I sighed. "Let him up, I'll take him home."**

**Sesshomaru growled but moved his foot anyway and walked up the stairs.**

**Miroku coughed several times but once he finally got his breathing under control informed me that he didn't want to go home.**

"**Mushin went to go visit his sister, I'd be home alone."**

"**So," I seethed. **

"**I can't be alone with my thoughts. Here at least I can escape the thoughts of Sango."**

**My mouth hung open.**

**Escape! All day he was dwelling on his situation.**

**Kagome stepped up behind and Miroku shot up and dusted himself off.**

**He didn't want her to see him like crap so she could pass the news onto Sango.**

"**How's it hanging Kagome," He asked.**

"**Okay," She mouthed since she was still on the phone.**

**At the same time I heard Sango asked if she heard Miroku's voice and Miroku asked who Kagome was talking to.**

**Kagome's mouth shut quickly as Miroku crossed the room to stand in front of her.**

"**How is she?" He asked quietly.**

**Kagome looked to me and I exhaled loudly.**

"**Monk you have ten minutes to collect your stuff and be outside waiting by the rover. A second after and I let Sango know what you've been up to the last could days; including the idea of creating a shine for her that can only be matched Helga's creepy gum-head of Arnold."**

**Miroku's eyes twitched slightly before he brushed past Kagome and me.**

"**Tell Sango you'll call her back." I told Kagome.**

**She did but Sango spat out questions about why Kagome was with Miroku before I eventually had to grab the phone from Kagome and hang it up myself.**

"**Hey!" Kagome shouted at me.**

"**Trust me babe, they're going to keep pulling us into this for as long as we let them."**

"**Now I'm going to have Sesshomaru drive you home and tomorrow I'll pick you up for school."**

**Kagome nodded and placed a kiss on her forehead.**

* * *

Kagome pov

The next two days at school was the same it had been the last few days.

Sango and Miroku were both acting like they weren't affected by what was going on.

But the rest of us were dying to know what would happen between the two of them.

Rin tried learning if there had been any development ts in study hall but Sango shut her done.

"Rin I hardly understand how my relationship with Miroku is any of your business."

"Well the way you've been talking to me about you situation sure makes it seem like it's my business." Rin snapped back with a cheerful smile.

Sango looked like she want to smack the smile off Rin face?

"You've been talking about me?" Miroku asked quietly.

"And you've been moping around about her." Kouga said.

"I have not," Miroku squeaked.

"Please," Inuyasha said. "Stop lying to each other and stop lying to yourselves. You've guys have been miserable the past couple of days and even worse you've made the rest of us miserable. Sango put Miroku out of his misery and please give the monk his answer."

By the time Inuyasha stopped talking, Sango's cheeks were bright pink and Miroku was hanging his head in shame.

"Miroku," Sango said quietly. "Can I talk to you outside?"

"Of course Sango," He replied and they gathered their stuff before walking out of the room.

"I think it's going to be just fine." Rin beamed.

Inuyasha on the other hand began whistling Nothing Better by the Postal Service.

We didn't either one of them for the rest of the day.

I tried calling both of their cell phones but they each were turned off.

Inuyasha reminded me that they would most likely come and tell us the result when they were ready.

So in order to distract myself I buried my thoughts into my homework while Inuyasha just watched me.

"You're beautiful when you're studying you know that."

"As opposed to the rest of the time?"

He laughed lightly and moved so he was sitting next to me on the floor in front of the coffee table in my living room.

"No it just your study face is adorable. You stick your tongue out when you've finally figured something out and you scrunch your face when you have no idea what you've just read. It's adorable, just adorable."

I smiled but kept my eyes on my work, I needed to get it down and Inuyasha was very good at making himself a distraction for me.

"We have another appointment tomorrow with Dr. K." I reminded him.

"I know, what did he say we were going to talk about again?"

"He said something about role play."

Inuyasha's eye brows shot up and I clarified.

"Not sexually you prev, I'm happy Miroku won't be hanging around you as much."

He laughed but shrugged it off.

"You never know, if Sango dumps him I'm pretty sure I'm going to have a new housemate."

"She won't though." I replied. "She couldn't.'

Inuyasha changed the subject and before I knew it my homework was done and we were watching Vampire Dairies much to Inuyasha's dismay.

"Why doesn't Damon just stake Stefan and get Elena for himself?"

"Is that how you'd win my heart if I had a boyfriend before you?"

"Of course not," He said with that toothy grin. "I'd make it look like an accident with you, that way I'd be the shoulder you'd turn to to cry on"

I shook my head and was going to explain to him just how crazy he was when my doorbell rang.

I scrambled off the couch and raced to the door.

I threw it open and saw Sango staring back at me.

I held my breath as she looked at me with pure indifference.

My heart nearly stopped when she said the words.

"We're getting a divorce."


	40. A Thousand Years

Happy belated birthday to justlovely307, taxiacabber11, and Inu-gurl07...oh wait that last one is me :)

Read and review.

Song in this chapter is A Thousand Years by Christina Perri

* * *

"A divorce," I repeated and Sango nodded her head slowly.

I felt an arm wrap around my waist and I could see Inuyasha standing behind me.

"Can I come in?" Sango asked.

"Yeah," I mumbled and moved to the side so she could walk around us.

Inuyasha closed the door behind her and the two of us followed her to the living room.

"So what happened?" I asked once we took a seat on the couch.

"After we left school we went to the bridge at the park to talk. We fought, I cried, he cried by the end of it we were both so drained."

"And you told him that you wanted a divorce?" I asked and she nodded slowly.

"I told him that he can't expect me to stay with him just because a piece of paper that I signed when we were drunk. I told him it wouldn't be fair if he held me to that agreement and I would never forgive him if he tried to fight it."

"So that's it?" Inuyasha jumped in. "You guys are just ending your relationship and the friendship we all built over the years."

Tears filled Sango's eyes and she brushed them away.

"No, Inuyasha that isn't it. Miroku might not be my husband for long but he's still my boyfriend."

I exhaled loudly and jumped up to give Sango a hug.

"Oh thank god," I sighed.

"We're still not that stable but we both had to admit that we aren't ready for this relationship to end." She said as she wrapped her arms around me.

"That's good, that means you guys still have a fighting chance." I said and she nodded slowly.

Inuyasha's phone started ringing and I peeked over Sango's shoulder.

Sure enough he mouthed Miroku's name to let me know he was calling.

"I got to go," He said.

He placed a quick kiss on my forehead and gave Sango a quick squeeze on her arm before leaving.

I sat back onto the couch with Sango and we finished the episode of Vampire Diaries that Inuyasha and I had started.

After she said she was exhausted and just wanted to crawl into bed so I walked her home.

When I got back to my own house I went up to my room and did a mini victory dance.

I know they were still having rough times but at least everyone was on the road to recovery.

* * *

"Ok," Dr. Kato began. "For this roleplaying scenario Kagome, Inuyasha has left his clothes lying around your bedroom even though you have asked him time and time again not to do so. I want you guys to act out the situation, okay. Go."

Inuyasha and I exchanged glances before I spoke up.

"Inuyasha doesn't leave his clothes lying around if anything, he picks up after me."

"Okay, how about Kagome was supposed to make dinner but instead she goes out with friends without informing you that plans have changed. Go ahead."

"I usually cook for us," Inuyasha said. "Plus we have a circle of friends so it's really unlikely that plans change and I don't hear about it.'

Dr. K scribbled something down before placing his notepad on the table next to him and moving to the front of his seat.

"So you two never fight?" He asked.

Inuyasha and I exchanged looks again.

To be honest, recently we got in more physical altercations than emotional ones.

The demon in Inuyasha had tried several times to mate and I had to use force in order for him to back down.

"How about Kagome has a male friend that your uncomfortable with her hanging around alone Inuyasha."

"I don't want you hanging around Menomaru alone," Inuyasha spat out.

"I'm sorry what?" I growled. "So I'm supposed to stop being friends with someone because you feel insecure."

"Me insecure," Inuyasha scoffed. "Says the girl who sent two girls to the hospital because she wanted me all to herself."

"It's a completely different situation and you know it."

"Yes I was actually dating Kikyo when you beat her to a bloody pulp, whereas Menomaru has no claim on you what so ever."

I closed my eyes and took several deep breaths, before responding.

"Inuyasha we've been through this too many times." I took his hand in mine while holding his gaze. "We were meant to be mates. Before we were born, before our parents were born, a thousand years before us, I was already in love with you. I didn't start living until I met you; yeah I had a life but I promise without you I felt like every day I was dying just waiting for you. So please can you forget about Menomaru and just focus on us. There's no reason to see him as a threat, you don't have to be afraid of losing me. I've loved you for a thousand years and I'll love you for a thousand more."

Inuyasha squeezed my hand lightly and nodded; I reached over and placed a soft kiss on his cheek before turning back to Dr. K

"So,' I sighed. "What's next?"

We ran through a couple of more scenarios before Dr. Kato opened us the session for any questions we had for him.

'How are we doing?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's not a test Inuyasha, the question you posed makes it seem as though you think you can fail at this."

"Well considering that it's up to you if we can get the damn marriage license I would say it kinda is a test." Inuyasha snapped.

I rubbed Inuyasha's arm and he growled softly but calmed down.

"What I think he means is what do you think? How are we as two people that want to get married?" I said.

Dr. K looked through his notes briefly before shutting his notebook and moving to sit on the edge of his seat.

"You're young. Considering that you're a human Kagome and Inuyasha is only half demon you're very young to be getting married. Yes demons do have mates but I wonder if you are using that as a crutch to be together. You depend on each other and seem to work well together but I wonder if it's too well. Today you made it seem like you never fight and I hardly think that's the truth; a few sessions ago you two wouldn't even look at each other. At this point it's too early to tell but I do have homework for you two. I want you to confront the problems you have. Don't sweep them under the rug simply by telling the other not to worry about it, solve them. Stop being this perfect couple, and start being Inuyasha and Kagome."

"That was such bs," Inuyasha said once we got to the parking lot. "That guy doesn't know anything about us and he's passing judgment on our relationship. He can go screw himself."

"Calm down babe," I said as he opened the door for me and I got into the passenger seat. "He just wants us to work out our problems; in the long run he's doing us a favor."

"Saying crap like we are using the mating like a crutch. Is he an idiot; demons have been mating for centuries." He continued once he was in the driver's seat and started the car.

"Inuyasha calm down okay. He's just giving his opinion; it's not like what he says is law."

Inuyasha looked over at me and nodded.

"You're right, his word ain't shit." He responded crudely. "Tomorrow is the night of the new moon and we're going to enjoy ourselves like the perfect match we are."

I laughed at his craziness but nodded my head in agreement.

We got back to Inuyasha's place and found Sesshomaru and Rin in the living room.

Sesshomaru was sitting on the couch with Rin behind him brushing his long silver mane.

"Why don't you let me do that to you?" I asked Inuyasha with a smile.

"Cuz I'm a dude, guys don't brush their hair like that. They look like they're at an 8 year old girl's slumber party."

"Correction, Inuyasha doesn't care about his appearance." Sesshomaru retorted.

"Nah," I quipped. "My baby just likes the scruffy."

"And it suits him," Rin beamed. 'But my Sesshy he's distinguished. He's tall, mad, mean and good looking; but with his rugged good looks he's got me hooked and in the palm of his hand."

I raised an eye brow when Rin jumped into Sesshomaru's and hummed the tune to Big, Bad Handsome Man as she kissed him softly.

Sesshomaru smiled as Rin hopped out of his lap almost as quickly as she had jumped into it.

"My big bad handsome man," She said as she skipped out of the room and Sesshomaru followed soon after.

"Too cute," I sighed as I fell into Inuyasha's lap.

"So I thought about it and how will I know what to pack if I don't know where we're going?"

"Please babe," Inuyasha scoffed. "Same rules apply as usual. I bought everything you'll need; and if not they are some shops a little bit away from where we're staying."

"When are we leaving?"

"Around ten." He answered casually.

"That's kinda early don't you think,"

"No, ten PM tonight."

"Inuyasha," I started but he cut me off.

"One night, one night a month I get to show you how much you mean to me without putting you in danger."

I rest my forehead against his and grinned.

"I can't wait."

I called my mom to let her know that I wouldn't be coming home and surprisingly she said Inuyasha already told her.

"You told my mom?" I asked once he reentered his room.

"Of course, can't just kidnap her daughter even if you are my fiancée."

I lay on his bed while he packed a duffle bag for himself.

I must have dozed off because when my eyes fluttered open the sun had already set and I was alone in the room.

I shuffled downstairs and found Inuyasha watching TV.

"My baby woke up," He laughed as I used my balled up hand to rub my eye.

"Yes," I said groggily. "And woke up hungry."

He smiled as he took my hand and led me to the couch.

"I'll make you something to eat but then we're leaving. Need to get there a tiny bit earlier than planned."

I curled up on the couch and watched from a distance as Inuyasha worked his magic in the kitchen.

Nearly half an hour later he put the food into a bowl and grabbed a fork for me.

"Thank you," I grinned at the delicious scent overwhelmed my senses.

"No problem," He said before dashing out of the room, only to appear again a few seconds later with his bag in his hand.

"Ready to go?"

"I'm eating," I mumbled since my mom was full.

"You can eat in the car," He said and picked up my purse from the couch.

He pulled me to my feet and started leading me to the door.

"Somebody's eager." I said.

"You have no idea," He replied.

* * *

It only surprised me a little when Inuyasha pulled into the small airport where he and Sesshomaru kept their planes.

"We're flying?" I asked as I hopped out of the passenger seat.

"Yeah and there's possibly a storm heading in overnight so we're leaving now so we can try and beat it."

He went and talked to some guys who had prepped the plane for us and I went ahead and made myself comfy inside.

Inuyasha came in a while after and closed the door behind him before walking past me to get in the pilot's chair.

I took the seat next to him while he turned buttons and flipped switches before grabbing the controls as we took off.

'So I can't know where we're going; but how about what we're doing."

"One word" He smirked. "Relaxing."

"Sounds like just what we need." I grinned back.

The flight was about an hour and a half.

When we landed a driver and a car was waiting for us.

"Tinted windows." I remarked as I got in the car, the tint was so dark it made it impossible to see anything.

"When I say surprise I mean it,"

I squirmed in excitement as time seemed to drag on.

Finally nearly an hour later the car came to a stop.

I reached for the door handle and was out of the car in a flash.

My eyes scanned the scene and I saw we were parked in front of a hotel named Takinoya. I saw standing several feet away from the front doors and I shivered at the cool night air.

Wherever we were it was much colder than home.

But even though the night was cold the air was crisp; as I approached the front doors I started to feel warmer and the air felt thick and somewhat hot.

I turned towards Inuyasha and grinned.

"Two words." He started.

"Hot springs." I finished and he nodded.

He checked his watch and looked back up with that brilliant grin on his face.

"It's midnight babe, Happy night of the new moon."

I ran back and jumped in his arms, letting my legs wrap around his waist.

"Happy night of the new moon" I echoed back.

Inuyasha got us checked in and someone escorted us to our room.

I gasped as we stepped into the room.

The room was dimly lit, most of the light coming from the fire place which was already set for us. There was a siting area that had a view that was breathing taking. I migrated towards the bedroom and found a king sized bed centered in a modernly decorated room; just like the living room it had a huge window with an amazing view of smoky mountains.

Inuyasha came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Come on kitten," He said with his lips pressed to my ear. "We have a long day tomorrow, let's get some sleep."

He told me to check the closet for something to wear after my shower and I decided on a simple tank top with satin shorts.

I got under the covers as Inuyasha emerged from the bathroom after his own shower; he decided to forgo a shirt and I couldn't say that I mind on bit.

He slipped under the covers with me and wrapped his arms around me before resting his head on my chest.

"Thank you," I said softly.

"Mhm," He yawned. "No need for thank you, we're the perfect couple stuff like this comes in the job description."

I thought back to our appointment with Dr. K and what I had said to Inuyasha.

We may not have been the perfect couple, and maybe we were too dependent on the mate thing but no matter what anyone said I knew that I had been in love with Inuyasha long before I knew him.

"Your heart," He yawned again. "Music to my ears."

I rubbed circles on his bare back and began singing to lull him to sleep

_Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave_

_How can I love when I'm afraid_

_To fall_

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt_

_Suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday_

_waiting for you_

_Darlin' don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a_

_Thousand more_

_Time stands still_

_beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything_

_Take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath,_

_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday_

_Waiting for you_

_Darlin' don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a_

_Thousand more_

_And all along I believed_

_I would find you_

_Time has brought_

_Your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a_

_Thousand more_

_One step closer_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday_

_Waiting for you_

_Darlin' don't be afraid,_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a_

_Thousand more_

_And all along I believed_

_I would find you_

_Time has brought_

_Your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a_

_Thousand more_

Inuyasha was asleep by the time I finished singing. I looked outside the window and sure enough it was storming like Inuyasha had said.

My arms tightened around him before I let myself fall into a comfortable sleep.


	41. Farewell for Now

"Mhmm," I sighed contently as a hand roamed across my thigh and a pair of lips lightly brushed against my neck. "G'morning."

"Good morning," Inuyasha rumbled back, his voice deep from having just woken up. "How'd you sleep?"

"Slept wonderfully," I said and turned over so that I was facing him. "How about you?"

"I was serenaded by an angel until she met me in my dreams." He replied and I pushed him lightly.

"For a badass half demon, you're all gooey inside." I teased.

"It's what you do to me." He said while nipping at my neck.

The moment was cut short when we heard knocking on the door.

Inuyasha hopped out of bed and I laid back on the plush pillows; waiting for him to return.

When he came back he had a large tray of food in his hands.

"Told room service last night we would be needing breakfast." He explained as he reclaimed his spot next to me.

I snagged a strawberry off one of the plates and popped it into my mouth.

"So what's on the agenda for today," I asked

"Well this is a hot spring spa, so I was thinking we'd get massages, spend some time in the hot spring and then tonight just enjoy the night of the new moon."

"Sounds perfect," I smiled as he fed me a spoon of oatmeal.

After breakfast we each took a shower and headed downstairs for a couple's massage. Inuyasha of course made a big fuss over me having a female masseuse and I decided to humor him so we could enjoy or time without a fight.

We were both given unbelievably soft robes to change into and directed to a room once we were finished.

"To think," Inuyasha said while lightly tugging on the string of my robe. "This tiny pathetic piece of string is the only thing stopping me from ravishing you."

My face flamed red before I pushed his hand away.

"Down boy," I replied. "We're supposed to be relaxing and when you look at me like I'm your next meal…let's just relax."

Inuyasha nodded and the door to our room opened.

Our masseuses told us to each get own our tables and told us to relax and enjoy ourselves.

And that's exactly what we did. After enjoying an hour and a half deep tissue massage, we stayed in the hot springs until we were wrinkly and then headed up to our room for a nap.

By the time I woke up for the second time, the sun was hanging low in the sky.

"Inuyasha," I whispered softly as I tried to wake him.

"Mhm," He hummed and tightened the grip he had on my waist.

"Wake up," I giggled and after a few moments his eyes blinked open.

"What time is it?" He asked as he scanned the room.

"I would say we have another hour before its sexy time." I joked and he smiled broadly.

"Hungry?"

"I could eat." I admitted and he reached for the phone to order up some more room service.

While we waited for the food to arrive we both got dressed.

I changed into a hi-low black dress with a sweetheart neckline, put on some strappy red sandals and applied red lipstick.

When I finished curling my hair I walked into the living room and my mouth transformed in a perfect O.

The food had arrived and Inuyasha set the table for us, including candles and soft music playing in the background.

He smiled shyly and I felt my heart melt.

I mentally sent a million thanks to the Gods to blessing me with a beautiful half demon fiancée.

"You look stunning." He told me while walking over to me and taking my hand.

"And you look good enough to eat," I smiled as he lead me to the table and pulled out my chair for me to sit.

"Let's start with appetizers," He grinned back.

"So, "Inuyasha began as we started to dig into our food. "Anything been on your mind lately."

"Everything," I answered back. "But I'll save the drama for tomorrow."

"How's the wedding planning going, Rin sent me an email with pictures of tuxs that she think I'd look good in."

"One email," I laughed. "I've gotten dozens asking about color schemes and floral arrangements. I finally had to tell her that I trust her and my mom and they only had to consult me for the big stuff."

"Like,"

"The dress," I grinned and Inuyasha smiled back.

The idea of me in a white dress and him in a tux standing at the altar sent shivers down my spine.

We talked about school, the gang , the band and random things for awhile as the sun dropped lower in the sky.

"Time for dessert." Inuyasha said as he made a move to get up but I stopped him.

"You've done more than enough babe, let me."

I stood and walked over to the cart of food. I bent down to get the covered platter from the lowest shelf and on my way back up Inuyasha's hands ghosted over mine.

"I said I'd get it." I smiled.

He leaned closer and from the corner of my eye I could see straight jet black hair touching my arm, hair that wasn't mine.

"I thought you wouldn't mind the help," He replied with a grin in voice.

I turned around slowly and was greeted with eyes that were so dark brown they looked black.

I ran a hand through his long black hair and smiled softly.

Behind him the sun was no longer visible and the night of the new moon had officially begun.

"No," I replied. "I don't mind one bit baby."

His hand moved up to cup my cheek and my breath caught in my throat.

"I'll never get tired of that."

"Of what? I questioned softly.

"Of hearing me take your breath away. Because you know what kitten, you have the same effect on me."

His leaned down and brushed his lips against mine gently.

"You always manage to take my breath away." He sighed.

* * *

The night was over in the blink of an eye if you ask me. One moment a black haired Inuyasha was showering me with kisses; the next a silver haired one was telling me to wake up as the sunlight streamed into our room.

"Five more minutes," I murmured.

"I already gave you an extra five minutes, ten actually now it's time to get home babe."

I blinked my eyes open slowly and Inuyasha was sitting next to me already dressed and his hair damp from a shower.

"You take a shower, we'll enjoy breakfast but then we have to head back."

"Sounds like a plan," I yawned and stretched my back before tumbling out of bed.

I took a quick shower and joined Inuyasha at the table once I finished getting ready.

I enjoyed a short stack of pancakes and some oatmeal before Inuyasha grabbed our bags and told me it was time to go.

We went downstairs and checked out but before we got into the car we shared a lingering kiss in front of the hot springs.

One last memory of paradise as we head back to reality.

The flight was uneventful, Inuyasha kept his eyes on the sky and I kept myself busy with texting Sango.

She told me how she and Miroku spent the previous day looking for a divorce attorney then enjoyed a nice date night.

It was weird but at least they were making it work.

When we got back to Tokyo , we went straight to Inuyasha's place.

As soon as we walked into the living room you could tell something was off.

Sesshomaru's body was more tense than usual as he stared out the window and Rin was curled up into a ball humming quietly to herself on the couch.

"Who died?" Inuyasha asked and when Rin looked up at us her eyes were filled with tears.

She blinked the tears back and jumped up with a smile.

"No one silly," She said though her smile was fading fast. "Sesshy actually got great news."

She looked towards Sesshomaru who refused to look our way.

"Go on," Rin said softly. "Tell them Sesshy."

"I've received a business internship with the CEO of a top corporation." He declared through clenched teeth.

"Isn't that good news," Inuyasha replied. "Let's break out the bubbly."

He disappeared into the kitchen and returned with a bottle.

"It's for five months." Sesshomaru pressed on. "And it's in America."

Rin flinched as Sesshomaru said America and the room got quiet.

"Five months," I said slowly. "That's not that bad."

Sesshomaru's eyes shot to mine and the expression on his face made me take a step back.

"No,' Rin said quickly. "It's not bad at all. It's great news; with this on his resume Sesshy will be able to work anywhere when he graduates. It's just that…"

"You've never been apart that long," Inuyasha finished for her.

She nodded and wiped away a few tears that escaped.

Sesshomaru was across the room and holding Rin within a second.

"I will turn it down Rin."

Rin laughed and brushed away more tears.

"No you will not. You're going to be a big corporate mogul one day and we're not going to let something like five months without seeing each other stop you."

"You can't visit on weekends?" I asked.

"It's kind of a traveling job," Rin informed me. "He'll be all over America, who knows if he'll have any extra time to fly to Tokyo and back."

"When do you leave?" Inuyasha questioned.

"End of the week." Rin responded but her voice cracked on the word week and the tears began flowing freely.

"I told you I won't go," Sesshomaru said as he comforted her but we all knew he would.

Rin would make sure of it.

I tugged on Inuyasha's arm and lead him upstairs so the two could have some privacy.

"Bummer," He said once the door to his bedroom was shut.

"Five months isn't that bad," I repeated. "They'll be fine."

"Yeah I know, but imagine not seeing each other for five months. No kissing, cuddling or anything."

"They'll be okay" I said and lay down on his bed.

"Rin might, but I'm happy we won't have to see what Sesshomaru will be like without Rin. Better alert America something worse that Godzilla is heading their way."

He lay down next to me and I moved onto my side so we were facing each other.

"A demon without his mate," Inuyasha left the sentence hanging. "Even if they're not mated Sesshomaru and Rin have developed a deep connection. It's going to be hell to be apart. Rin's the human she'll be okay but Sesshomaru…Like I said worse than Godzilla."

"Maybe Rin will be able to fly out to him," I said hopefully though I knew it was unlikely.

Senior year kept us much too busy to be skipping class that much.

Inuyasha shrugged and pulled my body closer to his.

"They'll survive this." I cooed. "If there's one thing we Takahashis' girls do, it's survive "

By the time I was leaving Rin and Sesshomaru seemed more like themselves.

Rin was humming happily while Sesshomaru was watching the news.

"Did you want a ride home Rin?" I asked.

"I'm fine," She beamed and waved goodbye.

"She seems happier," I noted to Inuyasha when we stepped outside.

"They've come to an understanding." He shrugged. "Guess they'll spend every waking moment together until he leaves. Plus another incentive."

"Well that's good for them," I smiled and got into the car while Inuyasha buckled my seat belt.

"Thank for yesterday,"

"No," He muttered and pressed a soft kiss to my forehead. "Thank you.

I waved one last goodbye before pulling out of his drive way to head back home. I was half way there before my phone rang and I saw it was Menomaru calling.

"Hey stranger," I greeted

"Hey, what are you up to right now?"

"On my way home, what's up?"

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out. I was planning on going to the park and it seems to be one of your favorite places.

"I'll meet you there in five." I agreed before hanging up the phone.

By the time that I reached the park and had gotten out of my car Menomaru was nestled under my favorite tree.

"Hey," I beamed as I took a seat next to him.

"Hey you, you look stunning."

"Ha" I laughed. "I'm wearing jeans and a tee, hardly anything that would make the cover of US weekly."

"Your demeanor and you're practically glowing. You look amazing."

I blushed lightly and looked away.

"I had a pretty good weekend. I went to spa, must still have that afterglow working for me."

"Well it's a good look."

"How about you, how was your weekend?" I asked.

"Same old, "He yawned. "I spent some time with my sisters, trained a little bit you know not all of us are born with extreme spiritual strength. "

"I know, its sucks being me." I joked. "We should spar some time. Show me what you got."

"You couldn't handle what I got," He replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Please," I said hopping to my feet. "I could take you with both hands behind my back."

"We'll have to put that to the test sometime."

I was about to ask why not now but my phone started to ring, it was Inuyasha.

"Hey baby, what's up?"

"You didn't call me to tell me you got home okay. What happened?"

"Oh sorry," I apologized while looking at Menomaru. "I decided to go to the park."

"By yourself, Kagome you know how-"

"I'm not alone okay, don't worry."

"Okay well call me when you do get home okay. By the way Rin told me to tell you she's planning a goodbye party for Sesshomaru. We're going to have it at the beach house."

"Sounds like fun. I'll call you later."

"I love you," He sighed.

"I love you most." I smiled.

I turned back to Menomaru and he was staring blankly.

"What?" I asked.

"Does your boyfriend always have to know where you are?"

I felt my face get hot with rage.

"My fiancée." I corrected with a sharp tone. "Has reason to be worried. I almost died in this park twice."

His face immediately softened.

"I'm sorry Kagome. " He apologized quickly. "I just thought he was being controlling. Something about him rubs me the wrong way."

"Well it's me that should be worrying about the rubbing he's doing and trust me he's doing fine." I quipped.

"Ew," He laughed. "Too much information."

"I have to be getting home anyway." I told him as I rose to my feet.

"Well it was nice spending time with you. As limited as it was."

"We'll hang out later this week. Maybe the three of us can do something."

"Sounds like a plan," He grumbled and I waved a quick goodbye before jogging to my car.

After I got home I took a bath before calling Inuyasha back.

"Time for bed?" He asked when he picked up the phone.

"Yes sir, you know I need that beautiful voice of yours to fall asleep."

"Even if I was reading the pit and the pendulum."

"Babe you could be describing all five Saw movies in great detail and I'm pretty sure I'd still like it. But I'd rather you didn't"

"Okay, I'll just talk until you fall asleep then. I remember when I first laid eyes on you I was goner..."

And so after he started talking so was I .

* * *

"You want us to hang out," Inuyasha whined the nest day when I told him about Menomaru at lunch.

"We already had lunch with the guy and you invited him to our show. How much more do I have to see this kid?"

"Come on baby," I pleaded. "He's a new kid. Starting this school was so scary for me. Being the new kid sucks."

"What would you know about it," Kouga jumped in. "Our group welcomed you with open arms on your first day."

I shot him a look and he's mouth snapped shut two seconds too late.

"Yeah, you guys welcomed me. " I went on. "I just want someone to welcome him too. Please Inuyasha."

I pouted my lips and looked at him with the saddest eyes I could muster up.

"Fine," he scoffed. "I'll think of something."

"Where's Rin?" Ayame asked.

"My guess is having lunch with Sesshomaru at the university." Sango interjected.

"She's going to go into depression mode once he leaves." Ayame

"We'll help her cross that bridge when we come to it." Miroku added.

"Keh, bridge. Try deep gaping hole of nothingness."

"Way to stay positive babe." I shot back.

"Positive and honesty don't always go hand in hand", he shrugged.

"So according to Rin's text the party is on Thursday and Sesshomaru leaves Friday on the Red eye flight,"

"Until then don't expect to see Rin outside of school." Inuyasha said. "They'll practically be joined at the hip."

"I bet there's somewhere else Sesshomaru would like to be joined at." Miroku teased.

"You're such a pervert." Sango muttered with an eye roll.

"Your pervert." He reminded her and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"Well before that happens we have to say goodbye to one of our own." Kouga said. "It's going to be weird not having him around for that long.

"We'll survive," Inuyasha sighed before winking in my direction. "We always do."

"We'll give him a big send off; but it's not a goodbye. Just a farewell for now."


	42. This I Promise You

Song in this chapter is Run by Snow Patrol (the longer version).

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

For the next two days Sesshomaru and Rin were nowhere to be found. I know Inuyasha said they would be sucking up all the time they had left together but none of us got so much as a text saying "we're alive".

Thursday afternoon Rin finally appeared at school during free period.

"How nice of you to grace us with your presence, Rin" Ayame joked but Rin barely smiled.

"Sesshy is packing so I thought I might as well stop by." She sighed while taking a seat at our table.

"How have the past two days been?" Sango asked.

"Bittersweet. I mean we're spending all this time together but we know the clock is ticking."

Inuyasha reached over and gave her shoulder a squeeze as she started to sniffle.

"It'll be over before you know it. You'll be throwing him a welcome home party and moving in after graduation." Inuyasha comforted her in a soft voice.

Rin nodded her head and wiped away the few tears which had managed to escape.

She looked back up at us with a half smile.

"Party's at eight. I'm going to head back to the house; Sesshy and I have plans beforehand."

We said our goodbyes as she left the room.

"Bummer," Kouga groaned.

"I do not want to be there for that goodbye." Ayame added.

"We can't let her face it alone." I piped in. "She won't be able to drive home from the airport with all the crying she'll be doing."

"Let's just try and focus on the good things today." Miroku proposed.

"Like?" Inuyasha asked.

"Open bar," He joked which at least help to lighten our moods.

During gym Coach E rounded up the entire freshman class to see who could be upgraded to learning solo.

This left us mentors with nothing to do but go back to the usual routines we had before the new school year had arrived.

I was doing target practice when Menomaru walked up behind me.

"Well if it isn't my favorite priestess, Kagome."

"Well if it isn't my favorite…Menomaru," I finished lamely and he smiled. "Sorry favorite demon is reserved for another."

"And a lucky demon he is."

"Got any plans tonight?" I asked while restringing another arrow.

"Depends, are you going to ask to run away with me because if you're into that whole Romeo and Juliet thing I can do that for you, my lady."

"No," I laughed. "You know I'm spoken for. I was wondering if you wanted to go to a party. Inuyasha's brother is leaving for America for a few months so we're seeing him off. It's at their beach house."

"I don't know, I'm not sure I'll be welcomed."

"I'm practically a Takahashi and since we'll be moving into the beach house after the wedding so it's practically ours. So it's just like me inviting you to my own house. Come on, you'll meet some people make some friends."

"You're my friend, how many more do I need."

"I know I'm just jammed packed with awesomeness," I gushed. "But-"

"But soon she'll be busy with the wedding stuff, wouldn't want to leave you with no one to hang out with." Inuyasha finished my sentence as he joined the conversation.

"Exactly." I agreed. "So you'll come tonight."

"It's alright with you Takahashi?"

"Like my fiancée said, what's mine is hers. If she wants you there then you should come."

Menomaru nodded slowly and I beamed.

"Starts at eight, I'll text you the address."

"Sure sounds good. My lady," He said with a bow and a wink to me before walking off.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"I couldn't imagine spending five months without you."

I reached up and kissed him gently on the nose.

"You'll never have to." I promised.

* * *

By the end of gym class Coach E. returned the freshman to us. My group had gotten a little smaller meaning that a few were advance enough to learn on their own. I could help but feel a little bit sad. Today was just a day of goodbyes.

When I got home my mom was in the kitchen looking at a bunch of wedding magazines.

"Hi honey," She greeted me when I walked in. "Have you seen Rin the past couple of days."

"She's with Sesshomaru; he's leaving for an extended trip for school. I'm not sure how much help she'll be for the next few weeks."

"Poor baby," My mom cooed and I nodded. "I guess you'll have to pick up the slack."

_Excuse me._

"Uhm mom, this wedding planning thing isn't really me." I tried to protest but stopped when she gave me a stern look.

"Park it Kagome." She barked and I took a seat next to here.

"So I'll catch you up on what Rin and I have been working on. The color scheme…"

_Kill me._

I was saved when Sota came into the house and told mom he was hungry after seeing how miserable I looked.

"Thanks," I whispered as she got up to make him food and I snuck out of the room.

I took a shower and got dressed quickly since the time with my mom was longer than I thought.

I put on some pale yellow pants, a dark blue top and blue suede flats.

I breezed by the kitchen and winked at Sota before going out the door.

When I got to Inuyasha's house he was already dressed and waiting for me by his car.

"Don't you look dapper?" I remarked as I looked him up and down.

He was wearing a grey sweater with a layer button down layered underneath, jeans and some gray Sperry's.

"Why thank you kitten, you look quite adorable yourself."

He opened the passenger door for me and I climbed inside.

Once he was in the driver's seat he paused with a look on his face.

"You okay?" I asked as I took his hand in mine.

"Yeah, I guess I just realized I'll miss the old fart too. You see how smart Sesshomaru is; he could have gone to school anywhere. Idiot decided to stay here so he would be close to us. Then there's that thing that his mom told us about him giving up the best things growing up so he could stay with me."

"He loves you." I told him softly. "You're family and he didn't want to be apart."

"Keh," Inuyasha scoffed but I could tell that he was just putting on a brave face.

"You love him too." I reminded him.

"I know." He whispered back then started the car.

By the time we got to the beach house a good amount of people where there; the music was playing but the guest of honor had yet to arrive.

"I'm going to miss the older mutt," Kouga mused while we were standing around waiting. "I mean the guy is an asshole but I'll miss him."

"Remember the time he caught us drinking his fifty year old scotch in eighth grade." Miroku laughed.

"He kicked our asses." Inuyasha laughed.

"You got the worse of it though." Kouga jumped in.

"Don't I always." Inuyasha pointed it.

"How about the time he beat up that guy who was picking on Sango in third grade." Ayame reminisce.

"I still think I could have taken him," Sango declared.

"With a bodyguard like Sesshomaru you didn't have to though."

"He'll be back before we know it." I said.

Just then Sesshomaru and Rin walked in and the party cheered and started to chant speech.

A smile ghosted over Sesshomaru's face but he shook his head.

Inuyasha walked over to the two and hand them each a cup before grabbing his own off the counter.

"I'd like to say a few words about my brother." The crowd's chanting died down and he continued.

"My big brother Sesshomaru is everything that a big brother should be. He's mean, kicks my ass every once in awhile and gives me advice when I need it. He's always been there for me and… well I guess if I had to say it once I don't not love you."

Everyone chuckled and Inuyasha raised his cup.

"Honestly though I love you Sesshomaru. I know this is a big opportunity for you and I know you'll do me proud. Do our father proud. To Sesshomaru."

"To Sesshomaru," We echoed and threw our drinks back.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha shared a "manly" hug which only lasted about five seconds but it was still cute to watch.

"Now let's party!" Inuyasha shouted and the music was turned back up.

Rin held on to Sesshomaru's sleeve anywhere he went and it was adorable yet heartbreaking. This was going to hurt.

* * *

The party ended around twelve since it was a school night. Sango, Miroku, Ayame and Kouga stayed another hour helping us clean the place but then they left too.

This only left Inuyasha and I to tackle the rest of the mess, since Rin and Sesshomaru were MIA.

"I haven't seen them in a long time. They slipped out from the party before it was even over." I pointed out.

"Well I'm sure they didn't go too far." Inuyasha said while throwing away plastic cups.

"I'm just going to look for them." I said and slipped out off the French doors.

I walked off the patio and looked around before deciding to just walk to see if I could find them.

The faint sound of singing caught my ear and my eyes widened when I realized it was Sesshomaru's voice.

I stopped walking when I noticed them about ten feet away sitting in the sand.

Rin was clutching on to Sesshomaru for dear life, crying softly while he sang her a song.

_I'll sing it one last time for you_  
_Then we really have to go_  
_You've been the only thing that's right_  
_In all I've done_

_And I can barely look at you_  
_But every single time I do_  
_I know we'll make it anywhere_  
_Away from here_

_Light up, light up_  
_As if you have a choice_  
_Even if you cannot hear my voice_  
_I'll be right beside you dear_

_Louder louder_  
_And we'll run for our lives_  
_I can hardly speak I understand_  
_Why you can't raise your voice to say_

_To think I might not see those eyes_  
_Makes it so hard not to cry_  
_And as we say our long goodbye_  
_I nearly do_

_Light up, light up_  
_As if you have a choice_  
_Even if you cannot hear my voice_  
_I'll be right beside you dear_

_Louder louder_  
_And we'll run for our lives_  
_I can hardly speak I understand_  
_Why you can't raise your voice to say_

_Slower slower_  
_We don't have time for that_  
_All I want's to find an easy way_  
_To get out of our little heads_

_Have heart, my dear_  
_We're bound to be afraid_  
_Even if it's just for a few days_  
_Making up for all this mess_

_Light up, light up_  
_As if you have a choice_  
_Even if you cannot hear my voice_  
_I'll be right beside you dear_

Sesshomaru reached down and wiped the tears from Rin's face before kissing her softly.

"I love you Lord Sesshomaru," Rin sniffled after they broke apart.

"And I you, my darling."

I back away quietly and walked back into the beach house.

"Did you find them?" Inuyasha asked and I nodded my head.

"Yeah," I said and brushed away a few tears.

Inuyasha was in front of me and hugging me before I knew it.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," I sighed. "They're okay too."

"Come on, let's go to bed. This mess will be here in the morning."

I nodded and let him lead me up the stairs to our future bedroom.

He stripped down to his boxer and I slipped on button down before joining him in bed.

"Goodnight." Inuyasha yawned as I curled into him.

"Goodnight,"

* * *

When we woke up Rin and Sesshomaru had pulled a disappearing act again. We had planned to go to school but the weather was so nice and inviting Inuyasha and I just decided to spend the day at the beach.

"What should we do to get her mind off of it this weekend?" I asked as we lounged on our patio.

"Nothing is going to be able to distract her."

"We can at least try." I retorted.

"I don't know Kagome, there isn't one thing that Rin likes to do with Sesshomaru."

"Maybe I'll take her to that place we went to on her day during spring break. She said she goes there to clear her head right."

"What happens when she starts thinking about that thing that says you'll spend the rest of your life with the person that you'll in the middle of the circle with. Bet she'll remember going with Sesshomaru."

"Okay, how about I just take her shopping."

"I promise you she'll find something in any store you go into that reminds her of him."

"Do you have any ideas?" I asked because I was starting to get frustrated.

"Watch romance movies, eat junk food and hold her while she cries."

"That's the plan then?"

"Yeah, that's the plan."

We enjoyed the rest of our day, watched a few episodes of House before Sesshomaru called Inuyasha at eleven and told us to leave for the airport.

When we got to Sesshomaru's gate, Rin was humming softly in his lap.

"Got five minutes," Inuyasha said gruffly and Sesshomaru nodded.

Rocking Rin back and forth gently in his arms.

Finally he gave her a tight squeeze and she closed her eyes momentarily before standing up slowly.

"I'll call you little brother." Sesshomaru said. "Take care of Kagome."

"You know I will."

"Take care of Rin too." Sesshomaru added and I honestly never seen him look so serious.

"Always.' Inuyasha promised.

Sesshomaru gave me a nod and I smiled as I waved goodbye.

He took Rin's hand and they walked a few feet away.

Rin spoke first.

"I promised I wouldn't cry, I know you won't be able to leave if I do. I want you to call as soon as the plane lands okay."

Sesshomaru nodded.

"And never be afraid to call I don't care about the time difference. You have a free minute you call me okay."

He nodded again and smiled softly.

"I'll take care of myself. I promise I want eat too much candy and I won't stay up past my bed time much."

She reached up and cupped Sesshomaru's face in her hand.

"You don't be too mean in the office okay. I know you're the alpha male but you don't want to alienate any potential investors or allies. Make sure you have some fun up there. When you're able to go and see the sites and maybe try and make a friend or two okay."

Sesshomaru nodded and placed his hand over Rin's.

"I promised I wouldn't cry." She repeated but her face was starting to turn a light pink.

"I'm really going to miss you Sesshy. Don't go falling in love with any American woman; they wouldn't know how to make your ramen the way I do."

Inuyasha laughed lightly and wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

The intercom interrupted us.

"This is the last boarding call for Flight 1407 To New York City."

"I promised I wouldn't cry." Rin sniffled. "So you better leave right now. I love you Sesshomaru."

She pressed a long lingering kiss to his lips before standing back.

"I love you Rin."

He walked over and handed his ticket to the waiting attendant.

He turned back to look at Rin once last night before disappearing.

The attendant closed the door behind him and we walked over to the windows to see the plane take off.

Rin wiped her nose on her sleeve as the plane became airborne.

The tears started hitting her cheeks rapidly.

"I promised I wouldn't cry in front of him." She whispered and I nodded while taking her into my arms.

"I didn't let him see me cry." She sobbed. "I kept my promise."

"Yes you did." I reassured her.


	43. Life Goes On

To be honest, this chaper could be considered a filler but I want to make the point that life goes on and the gang, while they do have a lot of stuff going on, are still your typical high school teens.

Hopefully I'll update in a week. No promises though, apparently I'm bad at keeping them.

* * *

Three weeks had passed since Sesshomaru left for America and you know what we found out. Life goes on even if you don't want it to. With school, most of our mentees had "graduated" from needing our services so things were slowing down in gym.

Sango and Miroku were going through the motions of finalizing their divorce. As far as I know they were avoiding talking about the future and just enjoying the now.

Ayame and Kouga were fighting every now and then but not as bad as it had been when they first got married.

The biggest change was obviously with Rin. She was gradually getting used to a long distance relationship with Sesshomaru. They texted, and video chatted anytime their schedules allowed for it. Rin was almost back to her regular self but sometimes when she smiled she would stop abruptly and look sad. I think she felt guilty for smiling without Sesshomaru around.

Inuyasha and I were pretty much the same. We still had designated kissing times and were attending our pre marriage counseling. At this point Inuyasha was getting more and more aggravated at every session.

He didn't understand why we made to do more sessions than Ayame and Kouga did and I had to remind him that all therapists are different and so were the couples.

"I'm just saying, "Inuyasha pushed and I sighed loudly. "Why do you have to keep seeing him?"

"You want to get married right?" I asked tiredly.

"Keh, I want to be married and this guy is holding up the process."

"The wedding isn't for months, Inuyasha. We have plenty of time."

He opened his mouth to say more when Rin walked into the studio.

She was wearing one of Sesshomaru's button down shirts which is something that we had gotten used to.

"What are you guys fighting about?" She asked.

"Inuyasha is acting like a brat," I laughed and stuck my tongue out at him.

"You keep that tongue in your mouth before I put it in mine." He growled and I rolled my eyes.

"What are you up to Rin?" I asked.

"Just got off Skype with Sesshy, he sends his love." She said and took a seat next to me before dropping her head into my lap. "This sucks."

"But it's getting easier," I pointed out and she nodded.

The first two days she didn't leave his bedroom. Inuyasha and I had to bring her food and make sure she was not crying periodically.

"Well speaking off the wedding, I have to go meet with your mom. I think I'm ready to start planning the Takahashi-Higurashi affair again."

"That's great Rin, because it'll help keep you busy and your mind off missing Sesshomaru. But also because that means I won't have to help anymore. "

"A bride that doesn't want to plan her one wedding, I'm marrying a weird one." Inuyasha reflected.

"I prefer the phrase "one of a kind", hubby."

"Well I have to jet," Rin sighed as she stood up. "I'll see you guys later."

"Bye," we both called from our seats.

"So you want to go over the song again?" Inuyasha asked and I shook my head.

"Right now all I want to do is cuddle in bed and watch TV."

Inuyasha stood and had me in his arms in a matter of seconds.

"Well I suppose that could be arranged." He chuckled while wiggling an eyebrow.

"Onward!" I shouted as he sprinted to his room.

We fell onto the bed and I erupted in giggles as he started tickling me.

"Stop!" I pleaded.

"Say Inuyasha is the greatest." He smirked.

"You're the greatest," I gasped breathlessly.

"And I am a guitar God."

"Yes, "I cried "you are a guitar God."

"And you love me," he demanded though he slowly started tickling me.

"With all my heart." I sighed as my giggles died down.

The next day I headed over Ayame's house to hang out.

"When I rang the doorbell a wolf demon no older than five opened the door.

"Hi," He smiled. "Who are you?"

"I'm Kagome, a friend of Kouga and Ayame. "Who are you?"

"Kouga's my cousin, I'm Kyo. Ayame! Your friend is here." He bellowed and stood back so I could enter the house.

Ayame appeared from around a corner and look exhausted.

"Thank God, you're here."

"Is it smart to let a five year old open the door." I asked.

"I'm six." Kyo piped in.

"My apologies," I replied and he nodded.

"Kyo go back into the living room please." Ayame said and Kyo disappeared down the hall.

"What happened?" I asked. "This is actually the girl talk and nail painting session you advertised."

"Kouga forgot he was supposed to babysit but he left for the western mountains last night so they just left the kid with me. I don't know anything about kids."

"Didn't you grow up in a pack; you never had to babysit before?"

"That's different Kagome. With the pack we all take care of the kid, now it's just me by my lonesome. Earlier I had to chase him around the house just so he would eat lunch."

"Well I'm just going to go then," I said as I slowly tried to back out of the room.

"Nope,' she said and grabbed hold of my wrist. "You are staying even if I have to tie you down."

"Why didn't you call Rin, you know she's the children whisperer."

"She was talking to Sesshomaru didn't want to bother her. Come on Kagome, all I need is for you to watch the kid while I make dinner."

"Nope, but I will make dinner while you spend time with the kid. It's my final offer."

Ayame bit her lip while she thought it over before eventually letting out a loud sigh.

"Fine, thanks."

"You're welcome now go watch TV with Kyo while I make us something to eat."

She left the room with a huff and I surveyed the kitchen.

I remembered the time Inuyasha had taught me to make that baked macaroni and cheese so I decided to give that a go.

Kids loved mac and cheese right?

By the time I had finished it all and had let it cool for awhile it was almost two hours later.

Good thing making dinner wasn't a race. I walked towards the living room to find Ayame asleep on the couch with Kyo nestled in her lap.

After taking several pictures with my phone I nudged the two of them awake.

"Dinner is ready," I whispered softly.

"Okay, "They both yawned but made no move to get up.

"Do you want me to bring you guys a plate," The both nodded sleepily and I laughed.

Once I returned and the smell of the food hit their noses they both got up and started eating the food. We put some anime for Kyo to watch while Ayame and I talked.

"So has Kouga brought up the topic of kids lately?"

"Why?" Ayame asked with an alarmed look on her face.

"Calm down," I snapped. "I was just wondering."

"Oh," She sighed. "No, for now he's content."

"Well," I said while handing her my phone with the pictures on the screen. "You'll make a great mom, when you're ready."

She stared at the pictures for awhile before handing my phone bag.

"He's adorable when he's asleep." She said while staring at Kyo who was focused on the TV. "But when he's awake he drives me crazy."

"That's boys in general," I added. "But when it's your own kids the crazy times will be worth the adorable times. Plus I see you with a girl first, ease you into motherhood."

"Whatever you say," She huffed but from the corner of my eye I could see her smile at Kyo's giggling.

We finished our food in silence.

Around nine Kyo's parent's came and got him. It was adorable to watch him wave the two of us goodbye. Around ten o clock, I told Ayame I was going to head home and I'd see her in class tomorrow.

After getting ready for bed I called Inuyasha and we fell asleep on the phone like usual.

* * *

The next day Rin came into study hall with a huge smile on.

"What got you so happy?" Sango questioned.

"Well thank you for asking my good madam, that college tour field I told you guys about is coming up in two weeks. It last a ten days, we'll be going to local universities and some farther away."

"Like America?" I asked with a grin.

"Well now that you mention it I do remember seeing Harvard and Yale on the list." She smiled.

"Will you get to see Sesshomaru?"

"If everything goes according to plan, his days in Massachusetts will sync up with ours for a day and a half. That means 36 hours of uninterrupted Sesshy time."

"So the whole senior class is going on the trip?"

"Top ten percent," Rin responded. "But we're all okay right?"

Inuyasha and Kouga exchanged glances and shrugs.

"Guess we'll find out," Kouga announced.

"I'm on cloud nine right now," Rin sighed. "Nothing can bring me down."

"Don't jinx yourself,"

"I wouldn't dare walk under a ladder right now but I honestly don't think that anything could harsh my mellow."

The door to the classroom opened and Tsubaki walked inside.

After talking to the classroom's monitor for a few seconds she took a seat a few tables away.

"She's in our study hall now," Ayame said in disbelief.

"Well looks like it's my mellow that's being harshed." I muttered.

Inuyasha wrapped an arm around my shoulder and kissed my forehead gently.

"In two weeks, we'll be on a mini vacation. Remember I love you babe."

"Love you too."

Within the next week we found out that Kouga and Inuyasha were just barely eligible to go on the trip.

The colleges we were visiting included the University of Tokyo, Osaka University, Kyoto University, Harvard, Yale, and MIT.

Miroku was the only one excited to see the colleges the rest of us were just happy for a reason to be out of class.

"I say University of Tokyo is the obvious choice." Ayame said one day at lunch. "I mean we already bought a house so there's no way we're moving far."

"Makes sense," Inuyasha agreed. "If we're moving into the beach house after the wedding UT would be like a twenty minute drive."

"I'll still murky when it comes to declaring a major," Kouga jumped in. "What are you thinking of majoring in boy genius."

"I'm conflicted," Miroku admitted. "It could be engineering but it could also be theology if I decide to live the life of a monk."

"Considering your love for women I think we can rule that out." Inuyasha snorted.

"How about you Yasha? What do you want to major in?"

"Keh, I only care about two things. And since I can't get a degree in Kagome studies maybe I'll do music."

"I feel like since me and Kouga will be the leaders of the wolf pack were should probably does something like political science or business." Ayame said.

"And I feel like I'd rather kill myself then take boring classes like business 101. I don't want to be in a class with a bunch of nerds"

"Hey Sesshomaru likes business and he's not a nerd." Rin retorted in his defense.

"How about you Rin, what do you want to major in?"

"I really like my psych class; so I was thinking maybe psychology. I could be a child psychologist and help kids."

"I could see you doing that." I smiled.

Sango decided to keep quiet because we all know what career path she wanted and it was tearing her and Miroku apart.

"How about you Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked. "What do you want to be?"

I thought about it for awhile before responding.

"Honestly I don't really know I used to want to be a teacher but now I just want to be happy."

The table was quiet for a few seconds as we all let it sink in.

High school was ending, our real lives were beginning and I don't think any of us were truly ready for it.

But we were beginning to learn that life goes on.

Even if you don't want it to.


	44. Missed Your Nose

"Packed everything?" Inuyasha asked me as I loaded my last bag into his car.

"Yes sir, I mean it's four days in America. I don't think I'll need that much."

He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"If it was up to me you wouldn't need any bags, you wouldn't leave the hotel room. No clothes would be the rule for the weekend."

"Well it's a good thing that I'm rooming with Rin and Sango then isn't it."

He growled softly; our school wouldn't let us room together since we weren't married yet and they didn't want to send the wrong message to any of the other students or parents.

Inuyasha made a big stink about it but they wouldn't budge. Instead I was sleeping with the girls and he got matched with Miroku.

We had already toured the local universities and we were on our way to meet the rest of the senior class so we could leave for Boston.

Ayame loved the University of Tokyo and had already designated areas she would study, grab lunch and nap.

Everyone else seemed to be keeping their options open but with only a few months left until application deadlines, we'd have to decide soon.

"So you're not going to make time for me on this trip. Might be my last one as a single man."

"Baby, keep calling yourself a single man and it definitely will be your _last_ trip."

I reached up to kiss him but stopped short when Rin started yelling from the car's backseat.

"We're going to be late you guys, let's go. 48 more hours until I see Sesshy."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes before kissing my forehead and walking around to open my car door for me.

Once my seatbelt was on he got in the driver's seat and gave Rin a hard look.

"I love you Rin but please for the love of all that is holy, don't make me want to tosh you out of the plane."

She grinned widely and nodded vigorously.

"Never mind, too late," He muttered as we pulled out of the driveway.

"Sesshy said he's give me a tour of the city, and we're going to go out to dinner. Plus we're going to go dancing. Did you hear that Kagome, dancing! Sesshy never wants to go dancing."

"Yes Rin, you've told me before."

"I wonder where else we're going to go." She continued. "I'm so excited I could burst."

Inuyasha made a face but I knew he was excited too.

We hadn't seen Sesshomaru in month and even though Inuyasha didn't show it as much as Rin he missed him too.

We got to the airport and met up with the others at the gate.

"I can't wait to tour MIT, graduating from their engineering department would me a job just about anywhere." Miroku beamed.

Sango managed to control the look on her face but it was obvious that it was still a touchy subject for them.

"Honestly, I'm just happy to be missing class." Kouga admitted. "That and the fact that I'll be enjoying a hotel stay with my beautiful mate."

"Go ahead, rub it in." Inuyasha mumbled.

I wrapped my arm around his waist and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Our day will come my dear."

He kissed my forehead and wrapped his arm around me.

Rin began humming impatiently as we waited to start boarding the plane.

"God, this is taking forever!" She finally shouted after ten minutes of humming.

"Rin in 47 hours you get to see Sesshomaru after a month of being separated, do you really want to have a black eye." Ayame asked

"Where would I get a-"

Ayame gave her a pointed look.

"And you think you know who your friends are." Rin huffed.

"We are your friends," Sango reassured her. "That's why when we punch you it will be out of love."

"You're horrible people and I hate you all."

"**Now boarding Flight 1173 to Boston"**

"I take it back," Rin giggled and dashed off to be the first one to get on the plane.

"She does know that we probably won't take off for another half hour right." I questioned since I was pretty sure it was her first time flying commercial.

"Doubt it," Inuyasha answered "but it'll shut her up for a while."

"It's a 13 and a half hour flight babe, ten minutes of excited silence isn't going to do much."

"I'll take what I can get at this point."

"I second that," Kouga agreed.

I was going to defend Rin when she started chanting "I'm going to see Sesshy" over and over.

"Does anyone have ear plugs?" I asked as we shuffled into a single file line.

"Are you joking, of course I have some. " Sango "Rin is not someone I would call predictable. However she is always a 5 year old on a sugar rush. Sesshomaru is the only thing that keeps her calm so the ear plugs were kind of a no brainer."

"I'm going to see Sesshy." Rin continued to hum.

"For the love of God, please share." Inuyasha begged.

We finally all managed to get our tickets checked and found our seats.

Kouga was seated with Miroku near the front, Sango and Ayame were to the left of us while Inuyasha, Rin and I were sitting together with Rin in-between us.

Even with the ear plugs in Inuyasha looked murderous as Rin continued to chant.

"Hey Rin," I interrupted. "What to know what I do when I miss Inuyasha?"

"What's that?" She asked with wide eyes.

"Well first I breath slowly, because when he' not around it's hard to catch my breath."

"For me too!" She squealed and I had to shush her. "What next?"

"Then I'll close my eyes and lay my head back on a pillow."

Rin instantly followed my instructions and Inuyasha looked over at us to see what was going on. Slowly removing his ear plugs once he knew it was safe.

"I block out everything that isn't him. I keep my eyes closed really tight and I think about all the good times we've had. Like you're playing the story of you back in your head. A private viewing of Rin and Sesshomaru: A Love Story."

I slowly slipped ear plugs into her ears and all was peaceful again.

When I looked back at Inuyasha he was smiling broadly.

"Sango said a 5 year old on a sugar rush. Figured I just had to give her something else to focus on."

"You're going to be a great mom," He beamed and I blushed lightly.

"I'd give you a kiss but I don't want to risk breaking her out of this trance." I told him while looking at Rin's smiling face.

"You'll just owe me one."

"That works for me." I smiled.

* * *

The flight was pretty boring, we watched the inflight movie, had dinner then all sent to sleep.

Rin did eventually take a break from concentrating on Sesshomaru but she was much calmer and less irritating according to Inuyasha.

When the pilot finally came over the intercom and told us we would be landing shortly she started to get fidgety again.

"Rin relax, you still have almost two days until Sesshomaru is going to be free and able to come see you." Ayame reminded her.

"And honestly if you're going to be like this the entire time, we're going to have to drug you." Kouga added.

Rin hadn't heard either one of them. Instead she was staring intently out of the window as we got closer to the ground.

When the plane finally touched down the passengers clapped for a safe journey and Rin shot out of her seat; only to be brought back down by Inuyasha.

"Look at me Rin," He instructed. "Yes I know you're excited but you have to calm down again. Do you want me to tell Sesshomaru that you've been acting badly since he left?"

Rin shook her head wildly and Inuyasha nodded.

"Okay, then. You're going to wait for the rows ahead of us to unboard and then we're going to go get our stuff at baggage claim. Okay."

"Okay," Rin pouted.

Inuyasha shot me a look which was confusing but before I had a chance to question it, it was our turn to leave our seats.

Once we made it to baggage claim, we gathered around the carousel and took our bags off.

"I don't see my bags." Rin gasped.

"Check again." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha we've all helped her check. They're not there." Miroku replied.

"I can't not have my bags. I bought stuff for Sesshy." Rin began to sniffle. "I bought him more pictures of us, and that shirt that I just bought him. The one that I said would look nice with his eyes, remember Kagome."

I nodded as her eyes quickly filled with tears.

"I bought him some polish for his pocket watch. I was going to clean it for him."

"He can replace all of that stuff Rin." Ayame said, hoping to soothe her.

"But I bought them for him and now…"

Her voice broke off and she turned her head away from us to collect herself.

"I told him, I bought him gifts. What are I going to give him now?" She whimpered.

"I will accept kisses."

That voice caused all of our heads except Rin and Inuyasha's to snap up.

He was wearing a three piece grey suit with his hair pulled back and his eyes focused on one thing, one person.

Rin used her balled up fist to wipe away her tears like a child.

"Sesshy, "She hiccupped and he nodded slowly.

Her head tilted to the side like she was confused and didn't want to believe that he was truly ten feet in front of her.

"Rin," Sesshomaru sighed after several seconds passed. "If I have to order you over here to greet me I will not be-"

He was cut off when Rin threw herself at him in an instant.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" She cried as she held onto him for dear life.

Sesshomaru squeezed her as tightly as he could without hurting her.

"My beautiful angel," He whispered softly while Rin tried to bury herself deeper in his embrace.

Inuyasha came up behind me and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"You knew?" I asked and he nodded.

"Didn't make her any less annoying," He added.

Sesshomaru growled in his direction.

"Don't speak of Rin in that manner." He seethed before turning his attention back to the blubbering mess in his arms.

"I missed you so much Sesshy. Let me look at your properly." She said and leaned out of the embrace slightly to give me a good look.

"Are you eating, are you sleeping well? If your bed is too soft you won't sleep, you know that. I told you to always call ahead to whatever hotel you're staying at so you can get a firm bed. How's work, have you made any friends? Oh how was the Statue of Liberty I loved the pictures you sent. Are you going to show me where you're working now; I really want to see. And I want to meet that girl at work you keep mentioning, Katherine. I want to tell her hands off, you're mine."

"Rin take a breath." Sango told her but she kept talking.

"I missed you so much Sesshomaru. I missed your jokes and half grins. I missed your cooking and your kisses. I missed getting up in the morning with you there; and I missed falling asleep in your arms. Oh my God I missed your arms and your hands. Your beautiful hands that kill to protect me and yet feel so soft when you touch me. I missed your face."

She kissed various spots on his face before continuing.

"I missed your nose, your tiny little nose and adorable ears. I miss the way you walk behind me to make sure I'm okay. I missed your _Rin _tattoo and the way play your guitar. I missed you so much Sesshy. Did you miss me?"

"Yes," Sesshomaru grinned and Rin squealed while more tears spilled over.

"I love you, I love you. I love you." Rin chanted over and over while showering Sesshomaru in kisses.

"She wasn't that annoying, I guess." Inuyasha conceded as we watched on.

With things put into perspective.

"No, she really wasn't."


	45. His way, Her way, Our way

"How was the flight?" Sesshomaru asked when Rin finally stopped kissing him.

"It was great, over in the blink of an eye."

The rest of the group exchanged glances but decided not to say anything.

"We have to go, the rest of our class is probably out front." Miroku pointed out.

"But I don't have any clothes to wear and I just got Sesshy back." Rin moaned.

"I had your bags taken to my car," Sesshomaru told Rin as he sent her down on the ground. "I'll take Rin to the hotel in my own car."

"Well the rest of us have to haul ass before the bus leaves us." Inuyasha responded gruffly.

When we got outside a shiny black Aston Martin parked in front of us. A valet popped out and jogged over to Sesshomaru.

"Your car sir," He said and handed the keys over.

"It's so pretty Sesshy," Rin shrieked.

"Company car." He shrugged as though it didn't matter to him.

He opened Rin's door and she got inside.

"We'll see you later," Sesshomaru threw over his shoulder as he got into the driver's seat.

With one last wave from Rin, they speed off.

"Ten bucks says we don't see them until it's time to go." Kouga said.

"Nah, we'll see them. Probably for limited moments but I'm sure Rin will be over our room to tell us everything they did together." I responded.

"Can we get on this bus," Ayame yawned. "I want to go to the hotel so we can nap."

"My poor baby," Kouga cooed and Ayame rested her head in the crook of his neck.

"Yeah, let's hurry up before we're left behind."

We found the bus with the rest of our class waiting on it and managed to get some seats together in the back.

The ride to the hotel was fairly quick and after waiting about an hour to get us all checked in, we finally had it to our rooms.

I collapsed on the bed nearest to the door and Sango did the same with the one by the window.

"Well since Rin is probably going to be staying with Sesshomaru, guess this means we have our beds to ourselves."

"Perfect," I mumbled into the plush comforter. "How about we take a nap and go discover the town later."

"Sounds like a plan," She yawned and curled up into a ball.

I was half way to an awesome dream when someone was knocking on our door.

"Please, please." Sango pleaded. "You're closer Kagome."

"Damn it all," I grumbled and slowly made my way to the door.

"What?!" I snapped once I threw it open.

"Wow there sexy kitten, calm down." Inuyasha jumped back with his hands up in defense. "I just wanted to see if you're settling in."

"I just want to nap baby, jet lag is getting to me."

"Okay, okay. We'll let you girls sleep; but we'll be back in two hours okay. By then we can grab an early dinner."

"Ok, thank you. Where's your room?"

"Two floors down, 715."

"Okay, two hours." I repeated. "Give me a kiss."

Inuyasha placed a brief kiss on my lips before shooing me off to bed.

I got under the covers and fell asleep almost immediately.

* * *

When I woke up again Sango had just gotten out of the shower.

"Miroku called, said that they'll meet us in the lobby in half an hour."

"I'm still tired, "I yawned.

"We'll you better get a move on, Rin and Sesshomaru are coming to dinner apparently. We're going to hear about how he likes it here."

I grumbled some words even I couldn't make out and tumbled out of bed, grabbing my suitcase before making my way to the bathroom.

After a quick shower, I slipped on a dress and brushed my hair back into a high ponytail.

When I stepped out of the bathroom, Sango was gone and Inuyasha was sitting on her bed.

"Where's Sango?"

"Came to our room to talk to Miroku, they should be heading down by now though. You finished?"

"Just have to grab my clutch," I remembered and made my way to get it off the table.

Inuyasha sprung off the bed, snatch it and grabbed me before I had even moved a foot.

"Time for that kiss you owe me."

"We have to go," I reminded him.

"They can wait two minutes."

"Only two minutes?" I grinned with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll count slowly." Inuyasha mumbled before his lips brushed against mine.

I wrapped my arm around his neck and he pulled me by the waist to close any distance in between us.

My fingers made their way up to his ears and I gave them a good rub until a rumbling sound started in his chest.

The kiss slowed and Inuyasha gave me a few pecks before pulling away.

"How many more days until the wedding?" He chuckled with a flushed face.

"Too many, "I replied and grabbed his hand.

"Let's go, "He sighed and grabbed my hand before making his way to the door.

When we got downstairs the gang was seated in the lobby including Rin and Sesshomaru.

Rin was perched on Sesshomau's lap and whispering so only he could hear her.

The twitch of his lips proved that whatever she was saying had him thoroughly amused.

"What took so long?" Miroku asked with a smug grin.

""I couldn't find my panties after,"

That caused Miroku and Kouga's mouth to drop open.

Inuyasha growled teasingly as he pulled me closer to him.

"Don't even joke about that, I'd like to make it through dinner tonight."

"Right, "I grinned. "Sorry all, ready to go in?"

The others nodded and shortly after we were seated in the hotel restaurant.

We all placed our orders before we started to catch up.

"So Rin, how was your day with Sesshomaru?" Ayame asked.

"It was great," She beamed. "We went for a drive around the city and stopped by Sesshy office. I got to meet his co-workers, everyone was really nice."

"And Katherine?" I questioned while trying to suppress a smile.

"She wasn't there," Rin pouted. "But Sesshy said we'll meet before I have to leave."

"And how is school Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru jumped in before I could respond to Rin.

"Keh, its school. I'm getting by like I've always have."

"Safe to say you won't be joining the corporate world." Sesshomaru stated.

"I think I'll leave the number crunching to you; it's not something the old man passed down to me."

"Then your plans are."

Inuyasha took my hand in his and kissed my palm gently.

"Get married and have kids. That's all I have so far."

"And what wonderful plans they are," Miroku applauded.

We spent another hour just eating and laughing before we left the restaurant.

"We should probably hit the hay," Sango pointed out. "We have to be up at five in order to be at the first stop at eight."

Rin's lip started to quiver and Sesshomaru instinctively tightened his grip on her.

"I don't want to waste time looking at colleges I don't even want to go to when I could be spending time with Sesshy."

The rest of us exchanged looks before I spoke up.

"Well I guess we could tell Miyoko that you're not feeling well."

"Oh thank you guys, cover for me and I'll slip in later in the day. I promise."

She beamed widely and turned to Sesshomaru; her hands wrapped around his neck and he picked her up effortlessly.

"Well we're going to bed. See you guys tomorrow." She threw over her shoulder as they walked off.

The rest of us made our way back to our rooms and after a goodnight forehead kiss from Inuyasha I was ready to go to bed.

* * *

"So no word from Rin yet?" Ayame asked as we sat down for lunch.

"Nope, but I wasn't really counting on her showing up anyway." I admitted as I bit into my sandwich.

"I can't eat; I'm so excited about seeing MIT." Miroku jumped in. "I really hope they let us tour different departments. Maybe I'll be able to talk to a dean about my application."

"You've got months to worry about that."Inuyasha mumbled with his mouth full.

"Early decision and early action is due in a month."

"You're applying early decision?" Sango asked and the table got quite.

Early decision was a contract which meant that if Miroku got in he'd absolutely have to go.

Miroku held's Sango's gaze for awhile before speaking up.

"Why are you acting as though the Muijihi Academy isn't your first choice? If you're going to follow your dreams I'm going to follow mine."

Kouga and Ayame slowly got up from the table and Inuyasha and I followed suit.

"Well that's awkward." Kouga exhaled once we relocated.

"I'm glad we're not having that issue. " Ayame chipped in. "Tokyo University makes the most sense and I love it. I can't wait for the college life."

I glanced back over my shoulder and Sango and Miroku.

They were holding hands but both of their faces showed that nothing had been solved and that they had once again decided to ignore the bigger issue.

"Maybe we could take a semester off school," Inuyasha stated as if it was a question, pulling me back into the conversation. "We could have an extended honeymoon."

"Like I'd say no to that. No worries and staying in bed all day with you sounds amazing." I smiled and he grinned back shyly.

Halfway through our tour of MIT Rin popped up next to me.

"This is boring," She sighed upon her arrival.

"You've been here two seconds, where's Sesshomaru?"

"Work, he had to do a teleconference and I didn't want to distract him."

"Well I'm sure by the time we're done he'll be waiting for you."

How are those two?" Rin asked with her head jerking towards Miroku and Sango.

Miroku insisted on being in the front of the tour group so he could ask the guide any questions but he hadn't let go of Sango's hand since lunch.

"As good as they can be I guess," I replied with a shrug.

We walked along the campus which was beautiful but like Rin said I had no intention of going to the school so it was basically a waste of time.

By the time we finished up the sun was setting and Miroku had gotten to tour the engineering department.

When we pulled up to the hotel Sesshomaru was standing outside waiting for Rin.

She shot off the bus and into his arms like a rocket.

"What happened Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Nothing Rin, I wanted to greet you as soon as possible. I'm taking you out tonight as promised, so let's get ready."

Rin squealed at an unbelievably high pitch and waved a goodbye before running towards the elevator with Sesshomaru walking slowly behind her.

Inuyasha ended up coming back to my room after Miroku asked for some privacy so he and Sango could talk.

We cuddled on my bed and watched a few episodes of House before Sango came into the room.

You could tell she was emotionally drained as she dragged her feet across the floor. She fell onto her bed without saying a word.

"Guess I can go back." Inuyasha yawned and detangled our limbs. "See you in the morning."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

When the door closed behind him I turned my eyes to Sango who was now in a fetal position.

"You okay?" I asked.

"No," She whimpered. "Our divorce is final, got a text from our lawyers while I was there."

I moved over to her bed and sat down next to her.

"It's what you wanted." I reminded her while rubbing her back.

"We talked." She continued. "He's going to do early action instead of early decision but if he gets in he's going to come."

"He might not-" I cut off because of the look Sango gave me.

We both knew Miroku was going to get in.

"And if he gets in, I'll go to the Muijihi Academy. It's all settled, he'll go his way after graduation and I'll go mine."

"Did you break up?"

"No, we have a few months until he finds out and I have to give Muijihi my acceptance. We're going to enjoy our senior year together. We're going to run down the clock."

"A lot can happen in a few months, maybe you guys will think of a plan."

Sango snorted and wiped away the few tears that had managed to escape.

"In less than a year we'll be on opposite sides of the world."

"But right now." I pointed out. "He's just a walk down the stairs away."

Sango left our room and less than five minutes later Inuyasha was back in a grey tee and flannel pants.

"Guess she's sleeping there tonight."

"And you here." I added.

"There," he corrected as he pointed to Sango's bed. "It would be too much to restrain myself."

I nodded and watched as he got into Sango's bed. I rolled onto my side so I was facing him, and after he turned off the lamp in between our beds he did the same.

"Senior year is supposed to be the best one and right now it messing everything up. Wish things would stay the same."

"It's not my ideal version but when I consider what it could have been I'm so damn thankful."

"What do you mean,"

"If you didn't move, I'd probably still be dating Kikyo. Knowing that something was missing but not being able to find it."

"Well I'm here"

"And I'm here and I always will be. Always."

I smiled and snuggled in my covers.

"Good night,"

"Good night kitten."


	46. Sheets and Survival

**Inuyasha pov**

**The following morning I woke up to Kagome rubbing my chest softly.**

"**Get up sleepyhead, we've got to get a move on."**

**I growled softly and she chuckled adorably.**

"**Come on Inuyasha. Don't make me get some water to pour on you."**

**I opened one eye and saw Kagome was wearing a towel and her hair was damp.**

"**We have to be down in the lobby in forty minutes, get a move on baby."**

**I slowly got out of bed and made my way to the door. **

"**If you hurry we'll probably be able to grab some breakfast."**

"**Okay, I'll be back in twenty so we can go down together. Kiss for the road?" I asked as I stood in the doorway.**

**Kagome donned a mischievous grin before sauntering her way over to me. **

**Her hand pressed against my chest as she kissed me gently. **

**I was half tempted to shove her back into the room and remind her how much I love her morning breath when I remembered that I needed to take my meds.**

**I pulled her off reluctantly but flashed her a toothy smile.**

"**See you soon kitten."**

**She nodded her head and closed the door after me. **

**Forget Folgers, the best part of waking up was a little taste of Kagome. **

**When I got to the room Sango was already leaving; I hopped in the shower and threw on some clothes before there was a persistent knock on my door. **

**When I threw it open to see who the hell had the gall to be pounding so loud so early I was greeted with the faces of Tsubaki, Miyoko and a very pissed off Kagome.**

"**Mr. Takahashi, we need to have a word."**

**I looked over my shoulder at Miroku who shrugged before disappearing into the bathroom.**

"**Are you going to come in?"**

"**We'll be doing this meeting in the lobby, if you're ready you can follow me."**

"**Give me a sec," I said before grabbing some essentials and made my way back to the door. "Okay."**

**I closed the door behind me as Miyoko lead the way and Tsubaki was close behind. **

**Kagome was so mad spiritual energy was coming off her in vapors. **

"**Kagome, what's wrong what did she do?" I asked.**

"**It's not about what I did," Tsubaki retorted looking back at us. "It's about what you did…to her."**

**Kagome's face got red and her fist balled up.**

**What the hell.**

**When we reached the lobby, Miyoko had us sit at a table before turning her eyes towards me.**

"**Inuyasha where did you sleep last night?"**

"**Why is that any of your business?" I shot back.**

"**Answer the question."**

"**You answer mine."**

"**Tsubaki said she saw you leave Kagome's room quite early this morning. And your state of undress paints quite the picture.**

**I laughed.**

**A loud and sudden noise that just erupted from my chest.**

"**State of undress, oh my God."**

"**Are you denying what Tsubaki saw?" She questioned.**

"**I ain't denying shit; I spent the night with my future mate I have nothing to hide."**

"**You were assigned to different rooms for a reason."**

"**A dumbass reason if you ask me. In a matter of months we're going to be married, there's a lot more than a toilet that we'll be sharing. "**

"**Avalon doesn't want it's student's parents to think that we condone this kind of behavior. "**

**I grinded my teeth and tried to keep my calm. **

**Kagome took my hand suddenly though I'm not sure if it was to calm me or herself. **

"**Well it's a good thing no parents are here to see."**

"**Even so, flaunting your night together isn't something we can permit."**

**Kagome snapped a second before I could.**

"**What night? The part where that my best friend was crying in my lap for more than half of it about losing love so quickly. Or is it the part when Inuyasha politely left his room so his best friend could work on his relationship. Though you could be very well be referring to the part where we slept in separate beds. No I guess you're talking about this morning when I gave my fiancée a goodbye kiss after a truly uneventful evening."**

**Her gaze turned to Tsubaki.**

"**You are sad, lonely and pathetic. I suggest picking up a hobby that doesn't include whoring yourself out." **

"**Miyoko if Avalon is so damn concerned about where and when I screw Inuyasha. I'll send them a map and the blood stained sheets from our wedding night. Can we go now?"**

**Miyoko looked taken back and stuttered a yes after several seconds. **

**Kagome yanked on my hand and we left the two where they sat.**

**Kagome had pulled me out of the hotel and down the street for several minutes before it hit her she didn't know where we were going.**

"**Ugh, I'm going to kill her. Like actually kill her." Kagome fumed. **

**She turned to look at me and her expression changed.**

"**What?" She questioned before I burst out laughing. **

"**What so funny?" She asked as I tried to control myself.**

"**A map and the sheets babe." I laughed and she grinned slowly.**

"**I get kind of crazy when I'm that mad, can't filter myself. "**

**I thought back to Sesshomaru's birthday dinner and realized she was right.**

"**God I love you," I said and gave her a kiss on her forehead. "You want to head back now?"**

"**I don't know if I can face Miyoko yet can we just find someplace to eat and the do the college stuff later."**

**I wrapped an arm around Kagome's waist and we started walking again.**

"**And the sheets," I chuckled lightly.**

* * *

**We actually spent the entire day without our class. We got a map of the city and just explored.**

**We found a vintage books and music which we both enjoyed. We bought a couple of vinyl albums and Kagome picked a few novels from the classic section. **

**We spent some time in a park, just lying on the grass cuddled under a tree. **

**Kagome complained about being hungry so we stopped for a bit at a pizza place before making our way back to the hotel.**

**We went to Kagome's room and were surprised to Kouga and Ayame along with Sango and Miroku.**

"**Enjoy your day playing hooky?" Kouga asked.**

"**Of course, how was the tour today?"**

"**Uneventful, "Sango sighed. "We were about to watch a movie, you guys in?"**

"**Movie night at Sango's, it's just like home. Of course we're in." Kagome joked as she jumped onto her bed next to Ayame.**

"**What are we watching?" I asked, taking a seat on the floor next to Kagome's dangling legs. **

"**Some old snappy love thing Ayame picked," Kouga explained. **

"**Jane Eyre is a classic and this is the most recent version so shut up and enjoy."**

**After the movie finished we filled our friends in what happened that morning.**

**Kouga and Ayame said they wished they had seen Kagome's reaction but she said she glad they didn't; no need for more people to relive her embarrassing moment. **

**After awhile we decided that we should be going to bed. We'd have the morning free but tomorrow night we were flying to New York to see NYU before going back home.**

**I wanted to stay the night to prove a point but Kagome thought that we already pushed Miyoko a little too far, no need to rock the boat even more. **

Kagome POV

We didn't hear from Rin until the next night when we were packing up. I got a text which said that she and Sesshomaru went ahead to New York and that she'd see us there.

"Guess she realized the time is winding down." Sango said as she put the last of her things into her suitcase. "She'll want to make the most of it."

Before I could make any comments someone was knocking on our door and Sango walked over to let Miroku and Inuyasha in.

"You ladies ready, we're supposed to check out in twenty minutes." Miroku reminded us.

"All done," Sango replied as she picked up her bag and retreated into his arms.

I zipped up my own suitcase and Inuyasha picked it up for me.

"It'll be nice to see New York again, hopefully this time it'll turn out a little bitter."

"I don't know," Miroku shrugged. "The screaming fans were kind of cool last year."

"Getting kidnapped was not." I grimaced.

We made our way downstairs, returned the keys for all of our rooms and loaded the bus to get to the airport.

Miyoko acknowledged Inuyasha and I, but didn't attempt to talk to us which I was thankful for.

Tsubaki smiled at Inuyasha when we passed her to get to our seats and I had to restrain myself from slapping the taste out of her mouth.

The bus ride to the airport was boring and the flight had us to New York in the blink of an eye.

When we got to the hotel Miyoko passed out our rooms keys and made sure to give me mine last.

"We're a high school; we're not under the delusion that you kids won't be having sex. However rules are rules so please stick to them, I don't want to have to report anything to the principal."

I nodded my head and silently took my keys from her.

She wasn't the one I was mad at after all.

"One more tour and we're home," Ayame sighed on the way up to our rooms.

"Thank God, all this jet lag is started to get to me." Sango whined.

"See you guys in the morning." Kouga said once he located their door.

"Night," I replied while moving further down the hall.

Inuyasha and Miroku had been placed a few doors down from our own this time so we said our goodbyes at the door.

"Night of the new moon is coming up, "Inuyasha whispered so the others wouldn't hear. "I'll get to hold you all night long."

"It's a date."

He kissed my forehead before we split and each went to our own rooms.

"How you holding up?" I asked Sango once our door was closed.

"I'm okay." She responded and even managed a smile.

She and Miroku had been holding hands since we left Boston, it seemed like a good sign.

After taking a nice hot shower, I changed into my pj's and fell asleep before Sango returned from the bathroom.

* * *

The next morning we were at NYU at 8:00 a.m.

I actually paid attention on this tour.

It's not that I wanted to move to America; but if we were going to I knew New York would be the place for Inuyasha and I.

He seemed more engaged during this tour too, I think it was the singer/song writer in both of us that wanted to live that lifestyle.

Who knows, maybe we'd get a summer home.

I kind of liked the idea of being a starving artist in New York City.

After the tour we got lunch and had an hour to pack up before we had to leave for the airport.

I tried calling Rin but her phone kept going straight to voicemail.

"Do you think she'll miss our flight?"

"Doubt it; Sesshomaru won't want her flying back alone. They'll meet us there."

Sure enough when we got to the airport, Rin and Sesshomaru were already waiting at our gate.

Inuyasha made a step to walk over to them but I pulled him back.

They were seated next to each other holding hands but looking in different directions.

"Let's just…not."

He gave them another glance and nodded his understanding.

When they started boarding our plane the others moved to stand in line but Rin didn't budge an inch.

I told Inuyasha to go on ahead and waited patiently by the ticket attendant for Rin.

It wasn't until last call that she slowly rose to her feet.

Sesshomaru stood as well and Rin latched onto his larger frame.

His hand stroked her hair softly while she squeezed him as tightly as she could.

I wanted for a speech of declarations of love but none came.

They simply held each other.

She reached up and placed a kiss on his nose which brought a faint smile to his face.

Sesshomaru kissed the top of Rin's head and gave her one last squeeze before stepping back.

Rin opened her mouth but then closed it quickly like she had changed her mind.

She brought Sesshomaru's hand to her face and pressed a gentle kiss to his knuckles.

With one final squeeze she let go of his hand and walked towards me.

"Rin," Sesshomaru called with an obvious croak in his voice.

She turned after handing over her ticket.

Her head tilted to the side like she was confused.

Sesshomaru's usual passive face was cracking away and the pain he was feeling was rushing to the surface.

Rin smiled her big goofy grin and Sesshomaru visibly relaxed.

She shook her head as if saying silly Sesshy and waved to him while taking backward steps.

He waved back slowly and started to move backwards as well.

She turned towards me and nodded for us to go.

We walked down the corridor together and found our seats quickly.

She didn't start crying until the plane was off the ground.

"He thought no words would make it easier." She explained. "Silly Sesshy, it'll break my heart no matter what is or isn't said."

"You guys are half way through it'll be okay."

"We won't be okay," She said while shaking her head and brushing away her tears. "We won't be okay, but we'll survive."


End file.
